Seduzindo Srta Swan :TRADUÇÃO em Português
by FranSilva
Summary: Bella nunca pulou, Alice nunca teve a sua visão e Edward nunca voltou. Seis anos depois, Bella está lutando para fazer uma nova vida para si como uma professora em Rochester, Nova Iorque/ #FIC TRADUZIDA!
1. Um Encontro

**Capítulo 1**

Eu tenho a sensação de reconhecer que  
Eu não sei como deixa você ir  
Cada momento marcado  
Com aparições da sua alma.

**Do What You Have To Do - Sarah McLachlan**

_*~*~*_

_O sol estava se pondo sobre a baía, fazendo a vasta extensão de água abaixo parecer um ouro líquido. Eu sorri enquanto me esticava para fora dos raios que morriam e a areia quente da praia acariciava a minha pele._

"_Está se divertindo?" sua voz suave sussurrou em meu ouvido, sua respiração fazendo cócegas em meu pescoço e causando formigamentos com prazer em meus nervos. _

"_Mmm" Eu sorri, rolando-me em seu frio abraço, cobrindo-me com seu rígido torso. Ele riu novamente e com seus finos dedos colocou meu cabelo para trás de minha orelha._

"_Eu amo você", ele murmurou antes de plantar uma série de beijos delicados ao longo da linha de minha mandíbula. Eu tremi, apesar do calor, e abertamente agarrei-me em seus largos ombros. __Lentamente, eu abri meus olhos..._

Bip Bip.

Bip Bip.

"Não", eu gemi, minha cabeça coberta pelo edredon. "Mais cinco minutos" _Eu estava chegando na parte boa..._

Bip Bip.

Bip Bip.

Eu grunhi e sai debaixo das cobertas, meu braço apanhou ferozmente o alarme. Eu ouvi um estrondo ensurdecedor e senti o chão tremer. Sentei-me, o edredon caiu para fora e eu fui exposta a uma parede de ar frio congelante. Com a vista ofuscada e desorientada, eu olhei confusa ao redor do quarto, procurando pelo motivo do estrondo. Meus olhos caíram no armário ao lado da minha cama – na minha pressa de desligar o alarme, parece que este se desviou, fazendo com que vários livros e CDs caíssem precariamente em uma pilha no chão. Meus olhos caíram sobre o alarme, que agora estava inocentemente aninhado entre _Jane Eyre _e _Great Expectations._

Bip Bip.

Bip Bip.

"Estúpido pedaço de lixo", eu resmunguei, batendo minha mão com força no botão "Desligar" antes de relutantemente levantar-me da cama. Eu tropecei na sala e no corredor até chegar ao banheiro e encontrei no meu caminho no mínimo três coisas para tropeçar. Não antes de eu ter tomado banho, me vestido e tomado um copo de suco de laranja – minha tolerância por cafeína era vergonhosamente baixa – que eu pude sequer pensar no meu dia a minha frente.

Eu me arrastei para um dos banquinhos do balcão da cozinha do meu pequeno apartamento e olhei para o calendário pendurado na parede. _4 de Janeiro_. Mais de seis anos se passaram desde que Edward me deixou na floresta em Forks; durante o qual eu tinha lutado cada dia incapaz, apesar de meus esforços mais difíceis, de esquecê-lo. Eu tinha terminado a escola e conseguido boas notas, até mesmo em cálculo – evidentemente ter um coração partido e um isolamento social pode fazer maravilhas para o trabalho de uma pessoa ética. Depois de eu ter entrado para a faculdade – não em Dartmouth – onde eu me formei em Inglês, eu treinei para me tornar uma professora. Eu consegui meu primeiro emprego ensinando Literatura Inglesa em uma escola de ensino médio em Rochester, Nova York, e tenho morado na cidade por quase dois anos.

Minha vida seguiu em frente, mesmo se eu não.

Eu gemi de novo enquanto olhava para a janela e notava uma cidade coberta por neve. O tempo de Rochester me lembrava o de Forks – menos chuvoso, mas bastante hostil. Eu me virei e me vislumbrei no espelho que estava pendurado na parede oposta. Em termos de minha aparência, muita coisa não tinha mudado. Eu ainda estava natural e embora meu corpo tenha ganhado algumas curvas extras ao longo dos anos, ainda estava magro e normal. Meu cabelo e olhos ainda eram castanhos e meus lábios cheios, mas meu rosto tinha perdido todo o rastro da minha infância na medida em que eu fazia a transição de adolescente para adulta. _Eu me pergunto, o que ele pensaria de mim?_

O pensamento errante me surpreendeu e eu sacudi minha cabeça, irritada comigo mesma. Eu normalmente não me permitia alimentar-me com esses tipos de perguntas – elas fazem parte de memórias que eu preferiria esquecer. Eu aprendi ao longo dos anos que era mais fácil me distanciar de qualquer coisa que me ligasse ao meu passado; era a maneira menos dolorosa de viver. Foi por essa razão que eu peguei o emprego em Rochester, milhares de milhas distantes de Forks. Eu devo ter brigado com Charlie quando ele tentou me mandar de volta para Phoenix nos meses seguintes da partida de Edward, mas assim que eu deixei a escola, percebi que estar cercada por memórias_ dele_ estava me deixando lentamente louca.

Na verdade, esta foi, em parte, a razão pela qual eu passei a folga de Inverno sozinha, apesar dos apelos de Charlie e Renee para ir visitá-los. Eu estive em Forks para o dia de Ação de Graças, contudo; jantar em La Push tinha se tornado um acontecimento anual no meu calendário. Jacob e eu ainda éramos amigos.

_Ah, Jake_, eu pensei melancolicamente, meus olhos recaíram num porta-retrato em cima da mesa de café. Era uma foto de nós dois sentados em frente à fogueira na First Beach há cinco anos atrás. Ele estava com seu braço ao meu redor e sorria – essa era uma das únicas fotos que eu tinha que me mostrava genuinamente feliz. No fundo você pode ver as figuras de Quil, Embry, Paul, Sam e Jared jogando futebol americano.

Emily tinha tirado esta foto depois de termos terminado de comer. Eu ainda podia me lembrar como ela tinha dito que nós formávamos um bom casal e do triunfante brilho nos olhos de Jacob por causa dessas palavras. Isso nunca tinha acontecido, apesar dos desejos de Jake. Nós tentamos por alguns meses durante o verão, antes de eu deixar a faculdade – talvez porque eu estava cansada de continuamente ter que afastar meus limites ao seu redor, ou então porque eu tinha finalmente aceitado que eu o amava daquela maneira. Qualquer que tenha sido a razão, nós decidimos nos dar uma chance. Não durou. Para ser honesta, eu acho que eu ainda estava muito magoada para ter um relacionamento além da amizade com _qualquer um_, muito menos alguém tão importante como Jacob é para mim. Eu estava com muito medo de me aproximar muito dele, medo demais de perdê-lo como eu perdi Edward. Tudo terminou quando eu deixei a escola em Setembro e nenhum de nós dois fez qualquer tentativa de reavivar as chamas nos anos seguintes. Ele tinha até conhecido uma garota, Carole, e eles se casaram. Ela era tudo que eu poderia ter escolhido para Jake – tudo que ele precisava e que eu não poderia dar a ele. Ela era feliz, inteira e era capaz de amá-lo sem nenhuma condição, algo que eu jamais teria sido capaz de fazer.

Eu olhei para o relógio. Era hora de sair. Cuidadosamente peguei minha bolsa de trabalho, coloquei meu casaco e apanhei, de um recipiente do aparador, minhas chaves. Estava mais frio na rua do que eu poderia esperar. Aconcheguei-me em meu casaco e afastei minha cabeça para longe do vento. Eu não tinha um carro. Eu tive que deixar minha caminhonete em Forks e embora eu ainda tivesse minha moto, esta não era mesmo a forma mais sutil de dirigir até o trabalho, especialmente no verão. Como resultado, eu ia de ônibus para quase todos os lugares.

A jornada não era longa e eu estava absorvida em meus pensamentos que quase não percebi as ruas e casas passando rapidamente. Eu não pude me conter, mas pensei no sonho que eu estava tendo quando acordei. Meu sonho com Edward não era incomum, mas minhas imaginações nunca foram tão vividas como foram nesta manhã. Isso deveria ser coisa ruim, o que viria a seguir, ouvir vozes? Eu ri da minha própria piada enquanto o ônibus chegava a minha parada e eu pulava para fora, simulando um fraco sorriso para o motorista.

Sycamore Grove High School era grande, com mais de 2500 estudantes inscritos. Eu, sobretudo, ensinava aos veteranos, mas eu reconhecia alguns dos jovens estudantes das muitas extracurriculares que eu tinha dado ano passado. Eu gostava de me manter ocupada e voluntariar - para ajudar a organizar algumas atividades - parecia ser uma excelente maneira para fazer isso. O prédio em si era típico de uma escola de Ensino Médio – grande e largo com tijolos coloridos e degraus que levam até a ampla porta da frente, através da qual os estudantes geralmente passavam. No meu caminho eu tinha que ter cuidado para não ser pega, no fogo cruzado, por uma das muitas bolas de neves que normalmente eram jogadas, pelo o que parecia, pela maioria da população de estudantes do sexo masculino. Eu sacudi a minha cabeça e rolei os olhos – algumas coisas nunca mudam.

Enquanto eu chegava à porta, eu vi um estudante, que eu reconhecia de uma das minhas turmas, andando em minha direção. Eu suspirei meio divertida e meio exasperada. Era Adam Carter – um popular que aparentemente (Eu não sigo mesmo o esporte da escola) era um tipo de estrela do time de beisebol. Ele tinha cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos e me lembrou irresistivelmente de Mike Newton, e até mesmo parecia ter a intenção de me seguir em _todos os lugares_. Meus colegas gostam de me provocar dizendo que ele tem uma paixonite por mim, mas eu preferia chamar de excesso de simpatia – a atenção de um garoto de 17 anos era algo que eu _não_ precisava. Não, você prefere _sonhar_ com eles em vez disso. Eu ferozmente cravei minhas unhas em meus punhos e tentei tirar esse pensamento da minha mente. Como se eu precisasse ser lembrada da minha doente noite de alucinações – elas estavam tomando conta da minha vida.

"Oi Srta. Swan!" Adam disse, sua voz alta fazendo com que as pessoas virassem e olhassem enquanto ele andava até mim. Ele se movimentou para pegar a minha bolsa, mas eu dei um passo para trás tentando encobrir isso fingindo ter tropeçado. Para o meu infortúnio, isso pareceu não detê-lo.

"Hm, olá Adam, teve um bom Natal?" Eu perguntei, distraidamente, procurando por cima de meu ombro por uma rota de fuga.

"Oh claro, eu e o pessoal fomos esquiar, foi MARA-vilhoso," ele ressaltou seriamente, suas palavras dissolvendo em mingau no meu cérebro. Eu debilmente registrei o uso da gíria e pensei em como a língua hoje em dia era muito mais desinteressante do que a língua formal do inicio dos anos 90, em seguida eu me repreendi. Foi preocupante o efeito que aquele pequeno sonho teve em mim.

Eu interrompi Adam, decidindo que era hora de fazer minha fuga. "Isso é ótimo, mas eu tenho que ir e falar com, uh," Eu forcei meu cérebro a pensar em um professor plausível e decidi por um o qual o escritório estava mais distante possível, "Dr Takagi, então eu te vejo mais tarde." Eu dei o que esperava passar por um sorriso e fugi, quase tropeçando pelas escadas enquanto eu ia.

"Sim," Adam falou atrás de mim, "primeiro horário na 12E!" Eu não respondi, mas entrei na porta mais próxima, balançando minha cabeça em descrença enquanto eu entrava. O que _tinha_ comigo e todo esse excesso de entusiasmo adolescente? E como eles nunca pareciam perceber que eu não era tão interessante quanto eles me faziam parecer ser?

Essas reflexões me preocuparam até que eu cheguei à sala dos professores, e para meu alivio profundo, eu não fui abordada por nenhum outro admirador da puberdade. Enquanto eu entrava na grande e bege sala dos professores, torci meu tornozelo e joguei minha bolsa no meu pé, para o divertimento de vários professores de matemática que estavam em pé pelas proximidades. Irada, eu peguei minhas coisas e fui para a cozinha. _Dane-se a cafeína_, eu pensei comigo mesma, _Eu preciso mesmo de um café._

*~*~*

Para meu espanto, o intervalo eventualmente chegou ao fim, e eu fui forçada a deixar a segurança da sala dos professore e a afrontar a selva que eram os corredores. Eu olhei para o meu calendário e percebi que Adam estava correto – minha primeira aula era, de fato, no Bloco 12. Para chegar lá, eu levaria cinco minutos, sete se eu contasse com o congestionamento e as bolas de neve que eu teria que esquivar durante a minha rota. Servi-me de outro copo de café – se você começa algo, tem que terminar – e sai da sala apressadamente, antes que eu fosse repreendida por remover louças da escola.

A jornada foi, felizmente, sem impedimento algum – a não ser se você contou com a separação de uma briga, a prevenção de arremessos de bolas de neve no _interior_ da escola e reorientação de uma caloura confusa quando ela tentou assistir sua aula de biologia no armário do zelador enquanto os muitos "prestativos" estudantes do segundo ano riam em silêncio dela.

Quando eu finalmente cheguei a 12E, encontrei metade da sala já presente, trocando de lugares e descansando nas mesas enquanto eles divertiam-se, contavam fofocas pós-férias e tiravam fotos deles mesmos com seus celulares. Ainda faltavam cinco minutos até que a aula começasse então eu os deixei por um tempo enquanto eu separava meus materiais para a lição. Nós iríamos começar _'Orgulho e Preconceito'_ hoje e, desde que nós fôssemos rápidos o suficiente, nós iríamos progredir para _'Jane Eyre'_ em questão de semanas. Seis anos atrás, eu não era capaz de ler meus romances favoritos de Austen e Bröntes sem cair em lágrimas. Agora, entretanto, eu sentia nada além de uma dor passageira em meu peito vazio – desconfortável, mas suportável.

Eu cavei fundo na minha bolsa para achar as folhas de papel que eu estava planejando entregar para a turma e enquanto eu remexia, meu cotovelo bateu em minha bolsa. "Merda," Eu amaldiçoei quando uma das minhas pastas caiu no chão e todo o seu conteúdo foi jogado no linóleo. Eu andei ao redor da mesa e abaixei, ainda com o café na mão, para recolher o papel.

"Eu lhe ajudo Srta. Swan!" uma ansiosa voz gritou, e eu olhei para ver Adam de novo. Eu não tinha notá-lo entrar na sala e eu senti um lampejo de irritação.

"Não Adam, eu estou bem, obri-" Eu protestei, mas sem utilidade. Ele me ignorou, saltando de sua mesa com o tipo de energia que só um adolescente possui em uma Segunda-feira de manhã. _Ele realmente é como o Mike_, eu pensei comigo mesma, enquanto eu o olhava coletar todos os meus papeis com tanto entusiasmo, que ele bateu no copo de café que estava em minha mão_. Ou talvez ele tenha um pouco mais de mim_. Estremeci quando a caneca caiu com uma quebra no chão...direto no pé de um homem que acabara de aparecer na porta.

Uma série de risos e assobios irrompeu da sala, enquanto os olhos deles passavam de minha expressão irritada para a mortificada de Adam. Eu suspirei. Que maneira de começar o semestre.

O homem na porta limpou sua garganta e eu olhei para cima para ver Patrick Delaney parado lá. Um quase exaustivamente dedicado professor, Patrick foi meu mentor nos meus primeiros meses de ensino e, apesar de ele ser quase uma década mais velho do que eu, nós tínhamos uma espécie de amizade. Esse ano, ele era responsável por todas as turmas do penúltimo ano – nada fácil, considerando que elas contêm mais de 600 estudantes.

"Oi Srta. Swan," ele limpou sua garganta, divertido, "está, uh, tudo certo?"

"Nunca estive melhor," Eu disse entre dentes, dolorosamente ciente do rubor que estava começando a formigar minhas bochechas. Eu não estava preocupada com a reação de Patrick sobre o café – eu sabia que ele não se importaria nem um pouco – mas eu não apreciava o fato de que eu acabara de fazer papel de idiota na frente de uma turma de adolescentes antipáticos.

Patrick sorriu para mim descaradamente, seus olhos escuros brilhando por detrás de seus óculos, "Bem, eu só vim aqui para lhe dizer que você está esperando por um novo aluno na sua aula esta manhã. Ele está com a secretária neste momento coletando seu calendário, mas ele deve estar aqui mais tarde."

"Obrigada, Sr. Delaney," eu respondi, revertendo o uso de seu sobrenome para o bem de nossa plateia.

"Sem problema," ele olhou para Adam e apontou para o copo quebrado, dizendo severamente, "Eu pegaria alguma coisa para limpar essa bagunça se eu fosse você filho, antes de alguém escorregar nisso." Ele esperou o bastante até que Adam conscientemente saiu da sala, antes de piscar animadamente para mim "Vejo você depois, Bella.".

Com um suspiro eu virei para encarar a turma, ignorando os últimos retardatários minutos enquanto eles corriam para os seus lugares. Era hora de ter algum trabalho feito.

*~*~*

Estávamos em dez minutos de aula e todo o estresse da manhã tinha desaparecido. Ensinar era algo em que eu era boa, e eu realmente curtia isso, especialmente quando tenho que discutir sobre romances. Quando eu deixei a escola, eu brincava com a ideia de me tornar uma bibliotecária antes de Charlie convencer-me a seguir a educação como uma carreira. A principio, eu pensei que ele estava louco; eu mal poderia olhar para um grupo de pessoas sem corar. Gradualmente, entretanto, eu percebi que talvez essa não fosse uma ideia tão ridícula, afinal. Eu sempre amei discutir sobre livros – agora eu estava sendo paga por isso. Havia algo também excessivamente satisfatório em compartilhar meu amor pela literatura e ver estudantes curtirem os livros que eles estudavam. Logo descobri que minha total falta de confidência não era um problema; era como se discutir sobre os personagens que eu amava tanto, eu estivesse me protegendo de qualquer insegurança. Fora da sala de aula isso tinha um significado completamente, mas por dentro eu era meu elemento.

Eu tinha instruído a turma a se juntar em pares quando, sobre o surto de burburinhos que se seguiu, eu ouvi a porta se abrir de novo. Esperando ser Adam com o material de limpeza, eu não olhei, mas me ocupei em distribuir folhetos para os grupos de estudantes e em terminar com as briguinhas sobre o agrupamento. Não foi até que eu retornei para a frente da turma que eu percebi que Adam ainda não tinha entrado na sala.

"Adam," eu suspirei, "Por favor, não fique parado na porta, venha e –" as palavras morreram em minha garganta enquanto eu olhava para a figura na porta. Não era Adam. Eu me senti enrijecer enquanto eu olhava, chocada, para o seu rosto.

_Não_. Não podia ser, não depois de todo esse tempo, _Não, Bella. Você ainda está sonhando._ Eu balancei minha cabeça, espantada, enquanto eu desviava o olhar e depois voltava para ele, incapaz de acreditar no que eu estava vendo. _Acorda Bella, acorda!_ Mas eu estava acordada. Eu estava acordada e olhando diretamente para o rosto que eu estava tentando esquecer por anos, o rosto da primeira e última pessoa que eu tinha amado de verdade.

_Edward._

O mundo caiu, deixando nada além dele. Eu não conseguia acreditar que ele estava aqui, depois de seis anos de nada, aqui estava ele parado a três pés distantes de mim. Ele aparentava o mesmo como ele sempre foi: alto, pálido e claro, devastadoramente lindo. À medida que meus olhos famintos passavam por seu rosto, eu instantaneamente soube que meus sonhos tinham sido ridiculamente pobres em qualidade. Era uma agonia deliciosa, eu deliciava-me com cada detalhe, mas cada olhar apenas rasgava o meu coração.

"Ed-dward," Eu gaguejei, minhas mãos segurando a beira da minha mesa para previnir-me de cair. Eu vagamente registrei que as conversas na sala tinham aquietado, e eu pude sentir os olhares curiosos dos estudantes da primeira fileira na minha postura rígida e expressões chocadas com grande interesse. Eu sabia que eu deveria falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas eu não conseguia. Minha mente estava inundada com todas as memórias que eu tinha até então reprimido, que agora correram como água rompendo uma barragem.

_Edward rindo enquanto ele balançava as neves de seu cabelo; Edward na clareira; jogando vídeo games com Emmett; ouvindo música; com seu carro em alta velocidade na estrada; Edward beijando meu pescoço; suas mãos passando pelos meus lados enquanto ele murmurava contra meus lábios..._

Eu arfei enquanto essa última chegava a mim, tamanha foi a força de sensações que ela me causou. Eu olhei para Edward, meu coração esmagando.

"Bella," ele respirou, sua voz aveludada tão calma que só eu pude ouvir. Ele me olhou surpreso, mas muito, _muito_ mais composto do que eu. Ao menos, ele não estava tremendo descontroladamente.

Nós nos olhamos por uma eternidade até que, finalmente, eu fui salva.

"Srta. Swan?" Era Patrick de novo. Ele ainda aparentava estar indecentemente bem humorado, dada a turbulência emocional que eu estava atualmente passando. Seus olhos examinaram a sala antes de eles caírem sobre Edward e, acenando, Patrick marcou um nome em sua lista.

"Ah, aí está você Sr. Cullen. Há algum problema com o seu calendário?"

E então eu percebi… Isso chegou em mim em mim um horrível alcance de compreensão. _Edward era o novo aluno_. Edward, meu centenário ex-namorado vampire que tinha, até momentos atrás, estado ausente de minha vida por mais de seis anos, agora era um dos meus alunos. Se eu não estivesse tão chocada, eu teria rido.

"Não senhor," Edward respondeu, sua voz aparentemente inalterada. Debaixo da onde de histeria crescendo dentro de mim, eu senti uma pontada de mágoa e indignação. Será que me ver depois de seis anos, realmente não tem nenhum e _qualquer_ efeito sobre ele? Julgando pela sua expressão, eu acho que não. _Claro que ele não se importa Bella_ , eu disse ironicamente a mim mesma. _Você não se lembra do que ele falou na floresta?_ Eu me lembrava sim, vividamente. A memória de minha rejeição ainda tinha o poder de me trazer a joelhos com a dor que isso causava.

"Excelente. Eu sugiro que você se sente," Patrick sorriu, indicando uma carteira vazia a duas fileiras perto da parede, antes de virar-se para me olhar. Por uma fração de segundo eu pensei ter detectado um lampejo de emoção cruzar as feições de Edward, mas antes que eu pudesse estar certa, ele virou-se de costas para mim e andou graciosamente até a sua carteira. Involuntariamente, eu olhei para Patrick.

"Bem, vou deixar você então," ele sorriu, baixando sua voz "Você não deverá ter nenhum problema com este Bella, de acordo com os seus registros, ele era um estudante com honras em San Francisco." Eu apenas assenti mudamente, incapaz de sequer responder, algo que Patrick, com todo o seu papo animador, pareceu não notar. "Tenha um ótimo dia Bella", ele falou enquanto saia da sala.

_Um ótimo dia. Claro._

Eu me virei para encarar a agora quieta sala, tentando o meu melhor para disfarçar o fato de que eu estava tremendo e certificando que meus olhos não me levassem para o assento próximo da parede, duas fileiras da frente.

"Okay pessoal, vamos voltar para o capítulo três," eu consegui sufocar. _A cena onde os amantes se encontram pela primeira vez; quão doentio e apropriado_, eu pensei comigo mesma.

Então, eu soube que a única maneira de escapar desse pesadelo era continuar lecionando, até que eu fosse salva pelo sino anunciando o recreio. Eu cerrei os punhos, endureci minha decisão e me preparei para as manhãs mais difíceis da minha vida.


	2. Mrs Robinson

**Capítulo 2**

Eu venho encontrar no refúgio o

Silêncio tranquilo que você faz para mim

Está tudo bem quando não há mais o que dizer

E na paz que você cria para mim

E o modo como você segura o mundo para mim

**Easy Silence – Dixie Chicks**

*~*~*~*

_9:15_

_ …_

_9:18_

_…_

_9:24_

_…_

_9:37_

_Meus olhos seguiram o relógio enquanto o segundo ponteiro se movia, impiedosamente e lentamente, para o meu alívio._

"_Mr. Darcy dançou apenas uma vez com Mrs. Hurst e uma vez com Miss Bingley, recusou ser apresentado a qualquer outra-"_

Eu estava malmente ciente da constante trilha sonora de murmúrios da narração monótona, enquanto cada aluno relutantemente lia uma passagem de _"Orgulho e Preconceito"_ em voz alta. Eu queria tempo para avançar mais rapidamente, o tempo todo tendo certeza de não deixar meus olhos vaguear-se a qualquer lugar próximo da carteira de Edward.

"_Eu não seria tão exigente como você é," exclamou Mr. Bingley, "Por Deus! Palavra de honra, eu nunca-"_

Seria impossível que o relógio tivesse parado de funcionar? Poderia ter, de fato, começado a andar para trás do que para frente? A ideia me assustou tanto que eu disfarçadamente olhei para o relógio de um aluno. Não, embora os segundos parecessem passar em eternidades, o tempo estava aparentemente movendo-se perfeitamente normal.

"_Imagine, meu caro; ele na verdade dançou com ela duas vezes! E ela foi a única criatura nesta sala com quem ele repetiu a dança."_

Do canto do meu olho, eu vislumbrei Edward mover-se rapidamente como se estivesse ajustando seu olhar em minha direção. Eu não pude olhar, no entanto; Eu não tinha sequer desejo de novamente me submeter a sua expressão sem emoção e com indiferença. Cravei minhas unhas nas palmas de minhas mãos enquanto eu sentia meu corpo tremer. _Apenas vinte cinco minutos para ir_, eu pensei desesperadamente. _Não se deixe desmoronar agora, Bella! _Não, não desmoronaria agora; haveria tempo de sobra para isso depois. Tempo de sobra para chorar, gritar e tremer depois, assim que eu estivesse em segurança fora da sala de aula e distante, muito distante de seus ardentes olhos topaz.

"_Ela foi, por isso, obrigada a procurar outro aspecto do assunto, e afins, com muita amargura de espírito"._

_Sete minutos para ir._ Eu nunca tinha estado tão animada para uma aula acabar desde minha última aula de cálculo antes das minhas finais em Forks.

_Seis. _

_Talvez eu possa pular aulas esta tarde__, eu pensava comigo mesma, esgotando o meu cérebro com uma desculpa plausível o suficiente para explicar por que eu não estava capaz de completar a aula no primeiro dia do período escolar._

_Cinco. Quatro. _

Eu furtivamente comecei a deslizar minhas pastas dentro da minha bolsa preta, tentando ao máximo não fazer muito barulho.

_Três. Dois. Um-_

"Okay pessoal," Eu exclamei, meu coração batendo forte enquanto eu pulava da minha cadeira e interrompia no meio da frase, uma garota magra de cabelos curtos e loiros, "isso é o suficiente para esta manhã. Dever de casa: faça anotações sobre os três primeiros capítulos e traga na próxima aula. Isso é tudo." Então, para o espanto óbvio da minha turma, eu joguei minha bolsa no meu ombro, só me atrapalhei um pouco com o fecho e meio que corri quase caindo na porta, batendo-a atrás de mim quando o sinal tocou.

Eu disparei pelo corredor rapidamente, sem ter certeza para onde ir. Eu sabia que eu só tinha uma fração de segundo antes dos alunos começarem a sair das salas de aulas por todas as direções e bloquearem minha rota de fuga. Eu também estava perfeitamente ciente de que, na improvável hipótese, Edward iria querer me perseguir, e ele teria nenhuma dificuldade para me apanhar. Eu tinha que ir para qualquer lugar onde ele não me seguiria. Eu virei para a esquerda, depois para a direita, depois para outra esquerda. Eu podia ouvir o barulho distante de centenas de adolescentes em movimento enquanto os alunos saiam de suas aulas, seus passos, assobios e gargalhadas estridentes ecoando pelo chão polido. Então, eu vi: o pequeno escritório que eu compartilhava com os outros muitos professores. Eu atravessei a porta e a fechei atrás de mim com um _baque_, empurrando meu corpo contra a porta enquanto eu deixava minha bolsa cair no chão.

A sala era pequena e indescritível, as paredes pintadas com um tom tenebroso de verde caqui. Uma mesa estendida corria em volta das paredes, em cima delas havia dois computadores que zumbiam. O espaço limitado era principalmente ocupado por armários cinzentos, mas no canto havia uma cadeira de braço único que definitivamente já teve seus melhores dias. A sala não era confortável; meus colegas e eu dificilmente a usamos, mas ela estava fora do caminho e era um lugar tão bom quanto qualquer outro para eu privativamente desmoronar. Eu cai contra a porta e deslizei até o chão, meus braços fechando-se contra o meu peito enquanto as primeiras ondas de angústia me atingiam. Pela primeira vez fui finalmente capaz de me deixar ir e chorar sem medo de ser detectada ou observada. As emoções que eu estive reprimindo: o choque de me reencontrar com Edward, as circunstâncias torturantes sob as quais ele tinha voltado para a minha vida e sua reação apática avançou em mim, esmagando-me com seu peso. Eu sucumbi à tristeza, incapaz de lutar mais.

*~*~*

Eu não sei como eu sobrevivi o resto daquele dia. Eu mudava de sala para sala como se estivesse em um sonho, meus movimentos robotizados e automatizados enquanto eu mantinha uma fachada de normalidade. Se alguém tivesse se preocupado em dar uma olhada mais atenta, provavelmente teria sido mais do que óbvio que eu estava desmoronando, mas ninguém o fez. Como eu havia aprendido nos anos depois da partida de Edward, é surpreendente fácil definhar.

Eu não vi Edward de novo. Nem no almoço, onde meus olhos procuraram por um flash de bronze na multidão de estudantes sentados; muito menos entre aulas, quando eu furtivamente olhava através das portas das salas de aula. Eu tentei me persuadir de que a sua ausência era uma coisa boa, mas eu não poderia banir a sensação persistente de desapontamento que isso causou. O fato de que ele não me procurou depois de nosso encontro, poderia, eu estava certa, ser apenas uma confirmação de sua falta de sentimentos em relação a mim. Isso era uma conclusão triste, mas não foi surpresa alguma. Ele não tem me amado por seis anos – talvez nunca tenha me amado -, então como uma única hora poderia ter mudado isso?

Assim que o tempo na escola finalmente acabou e eu tinha embarcado no ônibus de volta para casa, eu me convenci de que Edward e sua família, que tinha provavelmente vindo com ele para Rochester, provavelmente também já tinha ido embora. Eu me perguntei que explicação ele daria para eles. Ele contaria que tinha me visto de novo? Ou apenas partiria, como ele tinha feito todos esses anos depois de nossa primeira aula de Biologia, e esperaria que eles o seguissem? _Não_, eu decidi, _Alice teria visto_. Ela provavelmente sabia, dias atrás, que nós nos encontraríamos. Mas por que ela não contou para ele? Talvez ela quisesse me ver de novo? _Ou talvez_, a voz do realismo comentou enquanto o ônibus chegava à minha parada, _ela apenas não se importa_.

Eu suspirei enquanto eu encolhia minha bolsa sob o meu ombro e saia do ônibus. Eu envolvi meus braços em volta do meu casaco e o abracei próximo do meu corpo, algo que tanto me protegeu do frio quanto aliviou a dor no buraco do meu peito. Escalei a neve que cobria o caminho do meu prédio e depois subi o longo lance de escadas que levava até o meu apartamento. O elevador estava quebrado por dois meses, mas por sorte, eu apenas morava no segundo andar.

Deixei-me entrar na escura sala de estar, minhas mãos tremendo de frio enquanto eu me atrapalhava com os botões do meu casaco. Eu o tirei e me virei para colocá-lo no gancho junto à porta, meus movimentos medidos e lentos. Abaixei minha cabeça, pressionando minha bochecha contra a madeira fria, e fechei os olhos. Eu estava finalmente sozinha, sem nenhum som, apenas o ronronar do quieto tráfico da rua abaixo, e sem luz, apenas iluminada por um amarelo pálido através da janela vindo das luzes da rua. Eu esperei por uma repetição desta manhã, mas, para minha surpresa, eu não chorei. De fato, tudo o que eu sentia era cansaço. Eu já tinha alcançado o meu limite emocional e novamente hoje e agora tudo o que eu queria fazer era dormir. Minha cama parecia a maneira mais convidativa para passar o resto da minha noite, então eu caminhei em direção ao meu quarto. Eu tinha acabado de chegar à porta, quando o telefone tocou.

Eu congelei. Eu olhei para ele, incerta do que fazer. Seria Edward? Minha primeira reação foi me perguntar como ele conseguira meu número, antes eu revirei os olhos. Isso não seria difícil para um rico, inteligente, bem relacionado, vampiro hacker de computador procurar o número do meu telefone. Mas o ponto era, eu queria falar com ele? O que eu diria? Eu tinha acabado de decidir atender, quando a secretária eletrônica fez um click.

_Oi, você chegou à secretária eletrônica de Bella, por favor, deixe uma mensagem após o toque._

Eu esperei com ansiedade.

"Oi Bella, sou eu," uma distinta voz que não era de Edward emitiu da máquina. Eu deixei a minha respiração sair em um ímpeto enquanto eu agarrava o telefone e mentamente repreendia-me por ser tão boba em primeiro lugar. _Como se ele fosse ligar._

"Oi Jacob," Eu ofeguei, trazendo o telefone para meu ouvido e passando de volta até a parede para ligar as luzes.

"Bella!" ele exclamou, e eu pude praticamente ouvi-lo sorrindo ao telefone, "Então você está aí. Por que você não atendeu?".

"Desculpe," eu respondi, jogando-me no sofá, "Eu tropecei no tapete" Isso não era tanto uma mentira; Eu caio com tanta freqüência. A risada de Jake confirmou que ele entendera.

"Você é uma irresponsável", ele disse, "é de se admirar que eles deixem você lecionar. Estou surpreso que você ainda não inadvertidamente machucou um dos seus alunos".

"Oooh, palavra longa Jake," Eu provoquei, "onde você conseguiu essa? Ter se transformado em um Alpha fez você revisar seus vocabulários?" Jake suspirou com aborrecimento, mas estragou o efeito dando uma risada. Sam tinha "aposentado" dois anos antes, depois do aniversário de seu primeiro filho com Emily. Isso fez com que Jake virasse o líder da matilha, algo que – embora ele reclamou bastante – ele levou muito a sério. Dito isto, eu sabia que ele estava ansioso pelo dia em que poderia renunciar.

"Sim, bem, eu certamente gasto muito tempo com você," ele brincou, "seus hábitos começaram a pegar em mim."

"Claro, claro," Eu disse sorrindo. Ele riu e eu senti meu corpo relaxar com o som enquanto Jake iniciava um monólogo animado sobre os acontecimentos recentes em La Push. Jake sempre teve um talento de me animar, e assim que ele tinha finalizado de me atualizar sobre as vidas e as palhaçadas da matilha, a lembrança do encontro com Edward tinha enfraquecido um pouco mais do que uma sombra desagradável na parte de trás da minha mente.

"... então eu disse para o Quil," Jake continuou, "que ele deveria comprar para Claire uma boneca ou algo assim, quero dizer, isso é o que uma garota de oito anos gosta, certo?"

"Você está brincando?" Eu disse, balançando minha cabeça para a ignorância de Jacob, típica de uma pessoa do sexo masculino. "Claire não é do tipo que gosta de boneca, Jake. Os passatempos preferidos dela são futebol americano e corridas com os lobisomens. Fale para o Quill comprar para ela uma cesta de basquete. Dessa forma ele pode colocar a cesta no lado de fora da casa dela e os seus irmãos poderão jogar também."

"Essa é uma ideia incrível Bella!" Jake disse. Eu assenti, esquecendo que ele não poderia me ver, e levantei do sofá para pegar uma bebida, o telefone equilibrado no meu ombro. "Eu vou dizer para o Quil esta noite. Ele e os rapazes estão vindo comemorar."

Eu parei, uma garrafa de refrigerante na minha mão, a geladeira ainda aberta. "Comemorar o que?" Eu perguntei, perplexa.

"Oh, nada," Jake respondeu casualmente. Eu o conhecia bem o suficiente para detectar que ele estava escondendo algo de mim.

"Ja-aake," eu choraminguei, fechando a porta da geladeira e me encostando na bancada. "Diga-me!"

"Tudo bem, já que você me perguntou tão bem," ele riu e eu pude ouvir a alegria em sua voz. Eu revirei os olhos e comecei a desenroscar a garrafa de refrigerante. "Carole está grávida".

Eu gritei, esmagando a garrafa em choque, fazendo com que o refrigerante fosse atirado em um jato espumoso, ensopando completamente a frente da minha camisa. Eu grunhi e deixei o telefone cair enquanto jogava a garrafa ainda espumante na pia. Depois, me ajoelhei e peguei o agora encharcado telefone, levando-o até o meu ouvido enquanto minhas mãos cegamente procuravam por um pano.

"Bella?" Jake soava preocupado, "você ainda está aí? Você ouviu o que eu disse? Carole está gráv-"

"Eu ouvi," eu arfei, "Oh meu Deus Jake, isso é fantástico! Estou tão feliz por você! Quando você descobriu? Com quanto tempo ela está? Quando é a previsão? Você sabe se é menino ou menina?"

Jake riu com as minhas perguntas apressadas. "Nós descobrimos mais ou menos a um mês atrás, mas Carole não queria contar a ninguém até que ela estivesse com quatorze semanas. _Eles_ estão previstos para algum dia de Junho e não, nós não sabemos o sexo."

"_Eles_ estão previstos para Junho?" Eu disse, sem acreditar, "você quer dizer..."

"Gêmeos," Jake confirmou, sua voz ecoando felicidade. Eu gritei novamente e desejei mais do que nunca que ele estivesse bem aqui do meu lado para que eu pudesse dá-lo um grande abraço. Pelos próximos vinte minutos eu o enchi de perguntas e o atormentei por detalhes, até mesmo fazendo-o passar o telefone para Carole, então assim eu pude dar a ela meus parabéns.

"Não posso acreditar," Eu falei para Jacob depois de ele ter voltado para o telefone, "Não consigo acreditar que você vai ser Pai".

"Nem eu," ele respondeu, uma pitada de nervosismo arrastando-se por sua voz e eu fui logo lembrada do garoto de quinze anos que eu fiz amizade quando cheguei em Forks.

"Você vai ser brilhante," eu disse sincera, "o melhor pai do mundo! Eu apenas sei disso!"

"Obrigado Bells," ele disse grato. Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns momentos. Eu ainda não conseguia processar a informação. Jake era três anos mais novo do que eu, apenas 22, contudo ele já era casado e estava prestes a ter um filho. Ele estava aproveitando sua saudável e normal vida 'humana' e todos os benefícios que a envolvia. Do outro lado... Eu me perguntei vagamente o que teria acontecido se Jake e eu tivéssemos ficado juntos. Será que estaríamos casados? Eu estaria grávida dele? E se Edward nunca tivesse se chateado comigo e ido embora? Nós provavelmente teríamos nos casado depois do colegial em uma pequena e privada cerimônia. Renee ficaria chateada – e nem isso teria me parado. Nós poderíamos ter tido uma história similar a de Jacob... Sem os filhos, claro. Não, isso nunca poderia ser possível para mim e Edward. Nos anos seguintes, eu tinha frequentemente me perguntado se eu teria perdido aquela parte da minha humanidade, cada vez chegando a uma mesma conclusão: eu não queria filhos. Até mesmo agora, quando não há chance de ser presenteada com tamanha escolha, ainda escolheria Edward ao invés de ter um bebê. Essa percepção me deprimiu.

"Bella?" A voz levemente irritada de Jacob me tirou do meu devaneio, e eu percebi que eu tinha parado de dar atenção a ele _de novo_.

"Oi Jake, desculpe. Eu estava apenas em devaneios," eu disse rapidamente, antes que ele desligasse. Passei a costa da minha mão sobre os meus olhos, limpando as lágrimas que eu inconscientemente comecei a derramar. "O que você disse?"

"Eu perguntei como as coisas estão indo, em Rochester-" ele parou. Eu esperei expectante que ele terminasse sua frase, mas parece que ele já tinha terminado. Corri sua pergunta em minha cabeça de novo, perguntando-me como melhor eu deveria responder.

"As coisas estão...bem. Sim, bem, o mesmo como sempre." Eu não queria mentir, mas eu não poderia dizer a verdade.

"Está vendo caras recentemente?" A questão me pegou fora de guarda. _Defina "vendo"_, eu pensei secamente. _Namorando? Não. Inesperadamente correndo para o ex-amor-da-minha-vida em uma sala de aula lotada? Sim, na verdade, você gostaria de saber os detalhes?_ Balancei minha cabeça. O que quer que seja que eu falasse iria parecer repetitivo para o resto da matilha, todas as suas esposas, Billy, Charlie e, sem dúvidas, Renée. Eu tinha percebido há tempos que eles eram doentiamente preocupados com a minha vida amorosa – ou a falta dela.

"Não Jake, eu..."

"Sim?" ele disse depois de uma curta pausa.

"Nada," eu suspirei. Isso era ridículo, como eu poderia ainda _contemplar_ a dizer a Jacob sobre Edward? Ele ficaria louco. Ele nunca perdoou Edward por...bem, vamos apenas dizer que ele nunca perdoou Edward. Ponto.

"Bella," Jacob falou severamente. "Fale comigo. Há alguma coisa errada, não é?" Sua profunda voz era tão reconfortante, tão tranqüilizadora. Isto me levou de volta a Forks; se eu fechasse meus olhos eu poderia vê-lo na minha frente, seus braços largos e acolhedores, First Beach no fundo. _Esqueça isso Bella! Você não pode contar a ele!_

"N-não", eu gaguejei. Eu soava pateticamente pouco convincente, até mesmo para os meus próprios ouvidos.

"Qual é Bells, eu prometo não contar a ninguém." Eu bufei com descrença.

"Eu não vou! Promessa de lobisomem." Eu fechei meus olhos, uma pequena risada escapando enquanto eu imaginava Jacob vestido dos pés a cabeça com um uniforme de escoteiro, suas grandes mãos mantendo uma saudação.

"Você vai ficar com raiva," Eu murmurei, minha decisão oscilando.

"Com você? Nunca," Jake disse, sua voz completamente genuína. "Você é minha melhor amiga Bella, qualquer coisa que você me contar, eu vou te apoiar".

"Eu-" Parei de novo, incapaz de me decidir.

"Por favor, Bella," Jake persuadiu levemente, "deixe-me estar aqui para você".

Me rendi. "Tudo bem, eu vou te contar," as palavras foram vomitadas em um ímpeto, "mas você precisa saber que eu não planejei nada disso; Eu nem sabia que ele estava na cidade até esta manhã e eu não fiz nada; não foi minha culpa e isso não _significa_ nada, eu nem ao menos falei com ele, então-"

"Whoa, vai devagar!" Jake pediu, "o que não significa nada? De quem você está falando?"

Fiz uma pausa. Era agora ou nunca.

"Edward," eu sussurrei. "Edward Cullen".

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio, em que ele processou o que eu tinha acabado de dizer a ele.

"O que o sanguessuga tem a ver com isso?" Jacob perguntou, uma borda de aspereza em sua voz. Na menção do vampiro, ele instantaneamente se transforma no 'Alpha-Jacob'.

"Ele está aqui, Jake. Aqui em Rochester," eu disse, me preparando para a repercussão. Eu não estava desapontada.

"O QUE?"

Eu me encolhi, meu aperto no telefone se tornando mais firme.

"QUE INFERNO EDWARD CULLEN ESTÁ FAZENDO EM ROCHESTER?" Jake gritou, sua voz tão alta que eu tive que distanciar meus ouvidos do telefone.

"Jake, acalm-"

"ELE NÃO ESTÁ FELIZ POR FAZER VOCÊ VIRAR UMA CATATÔNICA POR MESES? ELE QUER ARRUINAR MAIS AINDA A SUA VIDA?"

"Jacob, é-"

"POR QUE O PARASITA NÃO PODE APENAS FICAR LONGE? VOCÊ ESTAVA FICANDO MELHOR, PELO AMOR DE DEUS! QUE DIREITOS ELE TEM DE VOLTAR PARA A SUA VIDA DEPOIS DE TUDO ISTO-"

"JACOB BLACK, ME ESCUTE!"

Ele ficou calado quase no mesmo instante. Eu não estava certa se isso foi porque ele se preocupava com o que eu tinha a dizer ou se o tom histérico na minha voz tinha o assustado. Eu falei lentamente, minha respiração pesada. "Primeiro, Edward não sabia que eu estava aqui; ele ficou tão surpreso em me ver quanto eu fiquei por vê-lo. Segundo, eu estou certa de que ele não quer se envolver comigo novamente, muito pelo contrário". Eu parei enquanto o buraco em meu peito se rasgava mais. Dei um longo suspiro e continuei, "Terceiro, eu duvido que ele vá perambular por aí por muito tempo, ele provavelmente vai embora amanhã".

Uma curta pausa seguiu minhas palavras, antes que Jake estivesse bem de novo, falando e me interrogando. Fui forçada a recontar toda a história, desde minha chegada à escola nesta manhã e o reencontro com Edward, até quando eu deixei a turma. Vacilei, não querendo admitir a extensão do meu definhamento. Ele parecia ter acalmado de alguma forma, mas eu ainda levei meia hora para persuadi-lo a não pegar o primeiro avião de Seattle para Rochester. Esse seria um _longo_ telefonema.

"É estranho pensar que ele é seis anos mais novo do que você agora," Jake disse pensativo, depois de eu ter recontado nosso encontro pelo o que parecia ser a centésima vez. "Deve ser horrível ter sempre dezessete" Não falei nada; até um tempo atrás, ter permanentemente dezessete era algo pelo o qual eu ansiava. "Eca Bella, você se amassou com um dos seus alunos! Você é como uma daquelas professoras assustadoras que você vê nas notícias, aquelas que seduzem jovens e inocentes homens" Jake disse, rindo. Eu suspirei grata. O fato de que ele poderia brincar com a situação, mostrava que ele tinha deixado de lado a raiva de mais cedo.

"Carole é quatro anos mais velha que você," Eu o lembrei. Era verdade – Carole era uma amiga da faculdade de Rebecca.

"Sim, mas nós já não estabelecemos isso? Fisicamente, eu tenho quase 25..."

"... E Edward tem atualmente 112. Então se alguém por aqui é uma Mrs. "Robinson, essa pessoa é ele".

Jacob instantaneamente se tornou suspeito. "O que você quer dizer Bella? Você não pode estar seriamente pensando em ter de volta aquele parasita, não é? Depois de tudo o que ele fez?" Ele rosnou, "Depois do inferno em que ele te colocou? Você não se lembra do que aconteceu no ano da sua formatura? Lembre-"

"Sim, eu sei," eu interrompi mordaz. Como se eu precisasse de qualquer lembrança do meu infernal ano de formatura e suas conseqüências devastadoras. Eu me virei, olhando para fora da janela o turbilhão de neve. Eu não tinha pensado nisso há tanto tempo...

Jake pareceu ter percebido que ele tinha me deixado triste; ele ficou quieto por alguns momentos. Eu não gostava do silêncio, mas quando ele finalmente falou de novo, eu me vi querendo que tivesse durado mais.

"Eu fui visitar Brady semana passada," Jake falou, hesitantemente. "Eu queria contar a ele sobre Carole".

Eu não respondi. _Brady_. A culpa que eu sentia ao ouvir o nome do garoto estava esmagando, mesmo agora, depois de todos esses anos. Eu me desprezei por ainda ser capaz de _pensar_ em Edward depois do que tinha acontecido com o mais jovem dos lobisomens...

"Ele parece estar bem," Jake continuou, parecendo não estar ciente da minha angustia, "Nem melhor, nem pior. Mas, como eu disse para o Sam, ele-".

"Por favor, não," Eu sussurrei, minha voz quebrando, "por favor, não fale sobre ele agora. Eu não posso - não depois de tudo-" Pausei, minha auto repugnância crescendo com cada palavra, "não agora. Me desculpe, Jake".

Ele não respondeu e eu estremeci; Eu não poderia suportar o seu desapontamento em relação a mim.

"Me desculpe mesmo Jacob," sussurrei. Ele continuou a não dizer nada, então eu me mexi para desligar o telefone, minha cabeça baixa.

"Não, espere," Eu escutei sua voz vindo do receptor. Coloquei meu ouvido de volta ao telefone, sentindo aliviada. "Eu sou o único que devo pedir desculpas Bells," Jake murmurou, "Não é justo da minha parte trazer o assusto de Brady, não depois do dia que você teve". Eu odiava o fato de que _ele_ sentia a necessidade de pedir desculpas a _mim_, mas eu estava fraca em demasia para pará-lo. Jacob continuou. "Mas você terá que enfrentar isso qualquer dia Bella. Você não pode fugir para sempre do que aconteceu".

Eu não respondi; eu não podia. As lágrimas já estavam caindo em minhas bochechas, arruinando a minha visão. "Por favor, seja cuidadosa Bells," Jacob disse, sua voz implorando, "não deixe o Cullen te magoar de novo. Eu não posso estar aí para te colocar no lugar, não como foi da última vez". Eu fiquei chocada. Esta era a primeira vez que Jacob tinha verbalmente admitido o que ambos sabíamos: que ele tinha sido a razão de viver depois de Edward partir.

"E-eu não penso que você tem com o que se preocupar," sussurrei intermitentemente, "ele- Edward- não se sente dessa maneira. Ele me deixou, lembra?" Eu quase não consegui esconder a dor na minha voz quando eu disse esta última afirmação, e eu sabia que Jake tinha percebido.

"Ele estava louco", ele disse baixinho, "absolutamente insano em desistir de você. Você é mais do que qualquer homem poderia pedir".

"Como você p-pode _dizer_ isso?" Eu falei, meio soluçando, "Depois de tudo que eu te fiz passar? Depois do que eu fiz? Depois do que aconteceu com o B-Brady?".

"Me escute Bella," sua voz estava feroz, "o que aconteceu com o Brady – aquilo _não_ foi a sua culpa. Eu _nunca_ a culparia por aquilo. Se a culpa é de alguém, então é –" ele parou quando me ouvi inspirar e redirecionou a sua frase, "- bem, você sabe de quem é. Mas _a culpa não é sua_. Você me entende?"

"Sim" eu menti. Nós tivemos essa conversa por diversas vezes nos últimos seis anos, e embora ele sempre dissesse a mesma coisa, eu nunca acreditava nele. Ele sabia disso, mas isso não o parava de tentar mesmo assim. Ele estava prestes a dizer algo mais, mas eu o cortei.

"Jacob, está ficando tarde. Você terá que recepcionar os rapazes que chegarão mais tarde; você não quer falar comigo a noite inteira".

"Eu posso cancelar com eles", Jake me assegurou, calmamente.

"Não, não há necessidade," eu disse, "Eu estou cansada de qualquer jeito; preciso ir para a cama. Eu falo com você em breve". Ele finalmente aceitou me deixar ir, depois de eu prometê-lo que eu daria um toque no minuto em que eu precisasse dele.

"Noite Bells, tenha cuidado."

"Eu vou. Boa noite Jake," murmurei, lentamente desligando o telefone.

Fui para o meu quarto, me perguntando se eu estava mentindo. Assim que eu cheguei à cama, decidi que isso não importava. Eu estava certa que não veria Edward novamente. Ele e sua família provavelmente já estavam a bordo de um avião para viajar a um país distante..._indo embora para outra 'distração'_. Afundei nos travesseiros, lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto enquanto eu deixava o sono me pegar.

*~*~*~*

* * *

**Ok Pessoal, aqui vai o segundo capítulo. Espero que vocês estejam gostando mesmo da tradução. Adoro as reviews, então, não esqueçam de da-las, certo? **

*** Em uma certa parte deste capítulo, Jacob fala sobre uma certa Mrs. Robinson, não é? Então, para quem não sabe, ela é personagem de um filme, onde uma mulher mais velha dá em cima de um rapaz. Em outras palavras, em português claro: Papa Anjo.**


	3. Paredes Brancas

** Capítulo 3**

Lítio, não quero me trancar por dentro  
Lítio, não quero esquecer de como é sentir falta  
Lítio, quero permanecer apaixonado pela minha tristeza.

**Lithium – Evanescence**

*~*~*~*

**EPOV**

Eu estava deitado no chão do meu quarto, minha costa afundando no tapete macio enquanto eu examinava o teto acima com olhos vazios e cegos. Ao fundo eu podia ouvir os murmúrios de uma família agitada, conforme os compromissos da noite eram abandonados, os chuveiros eram ligados e os guarda-roupas eram abertos no ritmo monótono que compõe o ritual da manhã dos Cullen.

No entanto, no quarto onde eu estava deitado, permaneci imóvel. Eu nunca seria capaz de me referir a ele como "meu quarto"; o espaço para o qual pertencia esse título estava a milhares de milhas além de rios e limites de estado, silencioso e vazio exceto pelos fantasmas dolorosos cheios de memórias repletas de arrependimento.

A luz cinzenta de uma manhã sufocante de neve foi filtrada através das janelas, assaltando a escuridão e causando um brilho fraco nas paredes brancas enquanto arco-íris ricocheteavam da minha pele pálida. Não muito tempo atrás uma exposição da minha naturalidade artificial teria me incomodado, mas agora eu acho que isso é doentiamente fascinante. Esta foi uma das razões pela a qual eu escolhi o branco para ser, sobre qualquer outra, a cor das paredes; agora que eu não mais tenho uma razão para restringir minha anormalidade, então parecia ser certo apenas exibir e desfrutar dela como o monstro que eu era. A segunda razão para qual eu escolhi o branco: essa era a cor que possuía menos associações com _ela_. Ela tinha muitas cores: castanho para o cabelo, olhos e calor; azul para fitas e vestidos; rosa para o rubor e vermelho para os lábios, amor e _sangue_... Mas nunca branco. Branco era insensível, frio e inflexível. Branco era para a eternidade sem alma e para os sonhos abandonados pelos os quais ela ansiava, mas eu a tinha protegido deles a todo custo.

E que custos eles foram. Agora eu dividia minha vida em duas metades: antes e depois de Bella. Eu estremeci ao pensar no nome; até mesmo só de pensar ele ainda tinha o poder de me afetar. Eu tinha transferido a minha vida naquele dia, tão certo de ter assegurado a dela. Qualquer possibilidade da minha futura felicidade tinha sido destruída em um turbilhão de mentiras bem intencionadas. Quando eu pensava na maneira autoconfiante com a qual eu tinha argumentado sobre o céu e o inferno, a condenação e as almas, eu quase quis rir. Os anos seguintes desde que eu tinha abandonado Forks tinham me provado que tudo tinha sido uma asneira arrogante. Eu não sabia _nada_ sobre o Inferno; o estado eterno de agonia que os últimos seis anos trouxeram para mim era o Inferno; viver sem Bella era o Inferno, mas ser um vampiro? Não chega nem perto. Eu teria acolhido o tédio e as lutas morais, que vieram com os anos pré-Bella, de braços abertos, se isso significasse que eu nunca teria que sentir o desespero de perdê-la de novo. Agora eu sabia que eu tinha uma alma, senão, como alguém poderia experimentar tamanha tortura sem ter uma?

_Edward!_

Os pensamentos de Alice invadiram os meus com um entusiasmo inesperado. Ainda me surpreendia que alguém pudesse se sentir animado, quando eu mesmo não sentia essa emoção por tanto tempo. Eu pude ouvi-la repetir meu nome, tanto vocalmente quanto em sua mente, mas eu não fiz nenhuma tentativa para me mover. Não havia pressa; uma quantidade infinita de tempo era uma das poucas coisas que me restam.

O som dos passos leves de Alice ecoou pelo corredor dos andares abaixo, enquanto ela corria pela casa, parando de repente do lado de fora da minha porta. Eu podia ouvir a incerteza em seus pensamentos, enquanto ela debatia se deveria entrar ou não. Eu não fiquei surpreso com o seu comportamento; minha família raramente percebia minha presença não solicitada e quando percebiam, eles andavam cuidadosamente e falavam em voz baixa dignos de visitantes à cabeceira de um moribundo.

Claro, nem sempre foi assim. Embora minha família tenha sido bem respeitosa com a minha privacidade limitada, eles nunca hesitaram em me visitar antes. Alice regularmente vinha ao meu quarto para compartilhar comigo suas últimas visões ou para tentar me forçar a saber sobre as suas viagens de compras habituais. Emmett vagava por aqui quando ele estava entediado, geralmente para me desafiar a um jogo ou a uma corrida de algum tipo e Jasper aparecia para discutir um ponto sobre um dos seus livros lidos recentemente. Até mesmo Rosalie aparecia de tempos em tempos, mas suas visitas eram mais breves e ocasionais.

Mas tudo isso tinha mudado quando deixamos Forks. Pelos primeiros dois anos, eu vivi sozinho em uma dieta de solidão, raiva e angústia, incapaz de me relacionar com qualquer coisa além da minha tristeza. Mesmo quando eu voltei para a minha família, enfraquecido por meses por causa de uma alimentação esporádica e meio enlouquecido com o tormento, eu achei quase impossível me conectar a eles, especialmente quando eles estão _juntos_ em seus pares. Cada toque, cada carícia suave ou palavras sussurradas enegreciam mais a minha alma. Eles tentavam me proteger disso e tinham cuidado em evitar a intimidade na minha frente, mas havia tanta coisa a ser feita. A dor que eu sentia ao testemunhar tamanho amor não diminuiu ao longo dos anos, mas eu tinha aprendido a ignorá-lo e confiná-lo, reduzindo-o a pouco mais de um pulsar dolorido no lugar onde meu coração um dia esteve.

_Isso é bobagem, eu vou entrar aí e eu não me importo se el-_

Eu abri a porta, cortando os pensamentos de Alice em uma frase mal terminada.

"Dia," eu disse, minha voz rouca e áspera pela falta de uso. Alice me examinou criticamente e eu sabia que eu deveria estar terrível. Tecnicamente, vampiros não precisam tomar banho, pois seus poros congelados não produzem suor, mas eu sabia que esse argumento não seria desculpa para a minha falta de higiene aos olhos de Alice.

"Sim," ela disse, seus olhos cerrados, "está de manhã, então por que você não está vestido?" Eu abri minha boca para me defender, mas ela me cortou. "Isso," ela fez um gesto para a minha camisa preta amarrotada e para minha calça carga, "não conta como _vestido_. Vá e coloque uma roupa adequada Edward Cullen, e, por favor, tente lembrar do fato de que você está começando em uma nova escola hoje e _alguns de nós_," ela deu uma ênfase mortal nas palavras, "ainda se importam com as primeiras impressões".

Eu olhei para Alice com uma mistura de choque e descrença. Ela não tinha sido tão fraca comigo desde... Bem, seis anos. O que tinha mudado? E por que, eu de repente percebi com suspeita, ela estava bloqueando seus pensamentos de mim? Eu olhei para ela com uma nova concentração e acho que vi uma satisfação presunçosa passar por seu rosto. Antes que eu pudesse ter certeza do que eu tinha vista, no entanto, ela virou-se de costas e saltou para fora do corredor, apenas voltando-se para falar brevemente por cima de seus ombros: "Lá fora, cinco minutos. Rosalie vai dirigir, a menos que você chegue lá antes".

Eu olhei para o espaço vazio onde ela esteve por um momento, tentando ao máximo decifrar seus pensamentos enquanto ela descia as escadas.

_…verba Ecclesiastes filii David regis Hierusalem vanitas vanitatum dixit Ecclesiastes vanitas vanitatum omnia…_

Eu suspirei com frustação. Ela estava desenrolando o Velho Testamento da Bíblia em Latim. Voltei derrotado para o meu quarto e apressadamente coloquei qualquer roupa, sem nem me preocupar em olhar minha reflexão no espelho antes de correr pelas escadas. De jeito nenhum eu iria deixar Rosalie dirigir.

*~*~*

O carro ficou quieto no caminho até a escola. Não era uma longa jornada, especialmente quando você conta com a minha preferência por dirigir em velocidade e os 550 cavalos de potência do mais novo carro que entrou em nossa coleção. O veículo só tinha alguns meses e fora selecionado por Rosalie e Carlisle para ser o novo "carro da escola". Foi silenciosamente aceito que nós não dirigiríamos o Volvo. _Não quando ele ainda possuía cada pedaço do cheiro de Bella_. Eu sabia que meus irmãos estavam se preparando para outro início em outra escola. Isto era um processo tedioso para todos nós; todos nós já nos formamos com honras na Universidade várias vezes, mas eu sabia que desta vez o novo começo seria infinitamente mais difícil para mim. Hoje seria a primeira vez que eu colocaria os pés numa escola ou até mesmo voluntariamente entrado na presença de humanos desde que eu deixei Forks. Eu estava me fortalecendo, portanto, para o inevitável ataque violento de emoções e memórias que eu, sem dúvida, sentiria no momento em que eu colocasse os pés no corredor de armários que seria novo, contudo familiar.

Em meu retorno à família, nós nos mudamos para a Sibéria. Drástico talvez, mas ao menos ficava mundos distantes de Forks, o que foi algo que eu tinha implorado. Lá fora no deserto frio e desolado, desabitado exceto por ursos e leopardos, não houve necessidade de manter qualquer tipo de fingimento humano. Carlisle e Esme tinham sido infinitamente pacientes comigo e teriam se preparado para permanecer na Rússia por décadas, se isso me ajudasse a chegar a um acordo com minha perda. No entanto, no fundo, eu sabia que eu poderia me desassociar da sociedade para sempre e estava claro que Carlisle ansiava por seu trabalho e o resto da família sentia falta da América. Então, a pedido meu, nós tínhamos voltado, escolhendo Rochester como o nosso novo lar, baseado no seu clima e o grande hospital. Consequentemente, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie e eu tivemos que ser obrigados a nos matricular no colegial.

Nós chegamos aproximadamente com quinze minutos de sobra antes que as aulas da manhã começassem. Alice foi a primeira a sair do carro, pulando para fora da porta com o mesmo entusiasmo indecente que ela tinha mostrado mais cedo. Os outros olharam para mim, um pouco perplexos enquanto nós tranquilamente a seguíamos.

"Não me pergunte," eu murmurei, "ela está me mantendo fora de sua mente". Rosalie revirou os olhos e permitiu que Emmett mantivesse a porta do carro aberta para ela, dando a ele um sorriso deslumbrante enquanto ela jogava uma cortina de seu cabelo loiro por sobre os seus ombros. Ele sorriu de volta e pegou-lhe no braço.

"Vamos," ele murmurou para ela, "melhor acabar com isso". Eles andaram juntos em direção à Alice, que estava esperando na escada da frente da escola, assistindo os humanos jogar bolas de neve com uma leve diversão.

_Edward?_

Parei de olhar para Alice, para ver Jasper ainda parado ao meu lado com o seu pé no meio-fio, suas mãos por dentro de seus bolsos. Ele estava me examinando zombeteiro, mas não com olhares excessivamente penetrantes.

_Você está bem?_

Ele fez a pergunta sem palavras, uma preocupação serena em sua mente. Nós sabíamos que isto era inútil; ele poderia sentir as minhas emoções e eu poderia ouvir suas conclusões em seus pensamentos, mas eu apreciava o fato de ele perguntar mesmo assim. Eu balancei minha cabeça, lentamente.

"Estou bem," eu respondi, minha voz muita baixa para ninguém, além dele, ouvir. Ele assentiu, embora estivesse claro em seus olhos que ele não acreditou na minha mentira.

_Eu não vou fingir que eu tenho experimentado o que você está passando Edward,_ ele pensou, _porque eu não estou, ao menos, não em primeira mão. Mas eu sei como é se esforçar por __**isso**__,_ ele inclinou sua cabeça em direção à escola, _e eu estou aqui para te ajudar, todos nós estamos. _

Eu senti uma onda de gratidão pelos pensamentos de Jasper. Se retornar ao colegial era dificílimo para mim, então para Jasper chegava próximo disso; ele ainda brigava regularmente com a sua sede por sangue. Eu sabia que ele ainda se culpava pela minha separação de Bella e que meu constante estado de depressão o magoava bastante, mesmo sem a sua habilidade. Não havia palavras para expressar a gratidão que eu sentia pelo fato de ele ainda estar do meu lado, apesar de tudo.

"Obrigado," eu finalmente disse. Jasper apenas assentiu e depois olhou para nossa família, que estava nos olhando impacientemente.

_Vamos antes que Alice exploda_, ele pensou, balançando seu cabelo loiro dos seus olhos, e andando ligeiramente mais rápido que a velocidade humana, para se juntar aos nossos irmãos na escada coberta por neve. Eu o segui, minha mente absorvida com memórias de um outro dia nevado em outra escola, a risada daquele dia ecoando através de seis vazios anos.

Nós andamos em massa em direção ao escritório, ignorando os suspiros previsíveis e as viradas de cabeças enquanto os humanos acompanhavam nossas aparências surpreendentes. Seus pensamentos tolos e invejosos eram um constante burburinho na minha mente – _Oh meu Deus, ela é linda! Quem esse rapaz grande pensa que é, Mr. Universo? Eles não parecem jovens o suficiente para estarem no colegial_ – mas eu tentava bloqueá-los. Esta recepção não era diferente daquelas que nós habitualmente recebemos quando nos mudamos para um novo lugar. No escritório, nos deparamos com uma pequena fila de novos alunos que estavam esperando nervosamente para receber os seus planos de aula. Eles ficaram em silêncio quando pegamos o nosso lugar na fila, seus olhos arregalados e interessados.

Um homem alto e magro, com cabelos castanhos e óculos redondos estava andando apressadamente até a fila, verificando nomes em uma prancheta. Antes que ele chegasse até nós, entretanto, o sino que sinalizava o começo da aula tocou e ele correu para fora com um turbilhão de atividades. Eu o olhei ir, alheio à conversa calma dos meus irmãos. A fila começou a andar à medida que os estudantes deixavam o escritório, um por um para as suas respectivas salas de aula. Rosalie e Emmett foram juntos para a aula de Matemática do último ano, logo seguidos por Jasper que tinha História Mundial. Alice foi a próxima a sair, agradecendo brilhante a secretária no momento em que ela pegava o seu horário. Ela pulou para porta onde parou, virando seus olhos para mim. _Boa Sorte, Edward_. Meus olhos se apertaram enquanto ela saia da sala, deixando-a vazia além de mim e da secretária. _Boa sorte? O que isso significa?_ Eu perguntei para mim mesmo. Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma tosse aguda. Virei meu rosto para a secretária, uma mulher de meia-idade que estava me olhando com irritação.

"E esse é o _seu_ horário," ela disse, inclinando-se no balcão para empurrar um pedaço de papel azul em minhas mãos. "Certifique-se de lê-lo com cuidado, não tenho tempo de perseguir vocês, moleques, ao redor da escola só porque você não se preocupou em verificar aonde é a sua próxima aula." Ela virou de costas para mim bruscamente, ocupando-se com outras das muitas pilhas de papel que estavam precariamente espalhadas por sua mesa. Eu suspirei baixinho e sai na direção que os meus irmãos tinham pegado. Os corredores estavam agora quase desertos, exceto pelos poucos retardatários que corriam para as suas aulas. Eu verifiquei meu horário; minha primeira aula era Literatura Inglesa, na 12E. Não demorou muito para que eu encontrasse o corredor certo; a habilidade de ler mentes faz maravilhas quando se procura por direções. Eu tinha acabado de chegar à esquina do corredor que ia até o bloco 12, quando eu vi um garoto de cabelos loiros sair de uma sala na esquerda, seu rosto vermelho e seus pensamentos praticamente gritando enquanto ele passava com pressa do meu lado.

_Oh meu Deus, você é TÃO idiota Carter! Grande jeito de impressioná-la, mané!_

Eu não me incomodei em ouvir mais; as confusões inconstantes das técnicas de flertes dos garotos adolescentes me interessavam muito pouco. No momento em que eu olhei de volta para a porta de onde o garoto tinha acabado de sair, eu vi o professor de cabelos castanhos do escritório. Ele saiu da porta, novamente enterrando-se em sua prancheta enquanto andava rapidamente pelo corredor. Assim que ele virou a esquina, a porta fechou-se atrás dele, fazendo o ar deslocar-se.

Eu congelei.

_Não._

Era impossível. Minha mente estava certamente pregando peças em mim. Por um momento eu pensei ter sentido...

_Frésias_.

Cerrei os punhos com raiva, me forçando a controlar. Agora não era hora de começar a alucinar. _Mas está tão forte_, minha mente sussurrou, hipnotizada pelo cheiro. Dei um passo hesitante para frente, testando minha teoria. O aroma se intensificou. Não havia dúvida sobre isso, eu podia definitivamente sentir frésias. Mas que o que essas flores estariam fazendo no corredor de Inglês em uma escola de ensino médio americana? _Ao menos que_... Mas eu não me permiti terminar esse pensamento. Isso era insano, eu estava enlouquecendo. Eu me virei, prestes a deixar o prédio – eu cometi um erro em pensar que eu estava preparado para retornar à escola, eu não podia nem andar em um corredor sem imaginar coisas – quando eu ouvi: a melodia de uma conversa vinda da sala de aula à minha esquerda.

"- nós vamos estudar _Orgulho e Preconceito_. Alguém pode me dizer em que período o romance foi escrito?"

O choque me prendeu quando eu reconheci a voz. _Não, não pode ser_. Antes que eu soubesse o que eu estava fazendo, eu estava indo na direção da porta que Carter e o professor tinham saído, meu pé cobrindo a distância em questão de segundos. O aroma de frésias se intensificava com cada passo que eu dava, até que eu cheguei tremendo a uma parada, centímetros distantes da porta.

Um grito baixo de descrença rasgou a minha garganta enquanto eu olhava, paralisado, através do painel de vidro quadrado na porta, diretamente à mulher que tinha assombrado o meu coração, minha alma e meu corpo durante cada momento dos últimos seis anos.

_Bella_.

Ela estava de pé à frente da sala de aula, sua costa virada para o quadro branco enquanto ela animadamente explicava o assunto para a turma em frente dele; _minha Bella, uma professora_. Eu senti inchar um irracional orgulho com o pensamento. Seus longos cabelos castanhos estavam para trás de seu rosto, caindo em uma onda suave sobre suas costas. Ela vestia uma camisa vermelha escura que contrastava atraentemente com a sua pele de porcelana e uma saia lápis preta por sobre uma meia que cobria suas pernas. Ela estava absolutamente de tirar o fôlego; ainda tão bonita quanto quando ela tinha sido aos dezoito anos, sua aparência agora desabrochada pela idade adulta e seu corpo tinha amadurecido de acordo. Meus olhos percorreram sua forma, vendo cada curva do seu contorno... Eu engoli, firme.

Eu podia dificilmente acreditar no fato de que ela estava aqui, perto o suficiente para falar, tocar, _beijar_... Repreendi-me interiormente. Que diabos eu estava pensando? Não havia maneira alguma que eu pudesse entrar naquela sala, quanto mais interagir com Bella do jeito que eu queria. Embora esses fossem os pensamentos que estavam passando pela minha mente, meu corpo parecia agir completamente à sua própria vontade. Minha mão alcançou a maçaneta, deixando a porta aberta em um _click_. Feito isso, o aroma floral de Bella me atingiu como um muro, completamente paralisando-me onde eu estava. Eu fiquei olhando impotente, incapaz de formar pensamentos coerentes enquanto ela organizava os alunos, dando a eles pedaços de papel e firmemente, mas animadamente, trazendo ordem à turma. Quando ela retornou, levou sua mão esquerda até sua bochecha para tirar alguns fios de cabelos chocolate de seu rosto e meu coração pulou quando eu notei a ausência de um anel na sua mão de casamento. A alegria durou pouco, no entanto, quando lembrei que Bella nunca foi fã de jóias. Então, ela falou da sua mesa sem olhar para cima, trazendo minhas contemplações passageiras a um fim abrupto.

"Adam," ela suspirou. Olhei de relance por cima de meu ombro antes de olhar de volta as pressas para o seu rosto – Eu não estava disposto a olhar para longe dela um segundo sequer – e não tinha ninguém atrás de mim, ela deve ter suposto que eu era outra pessoa. "Por favor, não fique parado na porta, venha e-".

As palavras enfraqueceram enquanto ela levantava o seu olhar para se encontrar com meu. Eu me senti parar de respirar, à medida que eu registrava o choque não adulterado em seus impossivelmente olhos profundos. "Ed-dward," ela sussurrou e ouvir meu nome em sua voz despertou emoções dentro de mim que eu não havia sentido por seis anos. Por alguns momentos – ou talvez foram horas, eu não pude dizer – nós nos olhamos enquanto eu guardava cada pequeno detalhe de seu rosto para memorizar. Eu estava apenas vagamente consciente do pensamento das crianças enquanto eles nos assistiam, sobressaltados com as nossas reações.

_Por que a Srta. Swan está olhando assim para ele?_

_Quem é esse menino?_

_Parece que ela vai desmaiar..._

O último me fez enrijecer quando eu olhei para Bella com concentração elevada. Ela parecia _mesmo_ um pouco doente. _Talvez eu deva chegar mais perto dela_, eu pensei, _só para garantir_. Eu quase ri da transparência do meu próprio pensamento; meu corpo estava ansiando por qualquer desculpa para tocá-la. Então Bella engasgou, como se estivesse lembrando de algo chocante e seus lábios se partiram em um som que acionou qualquer pensamento racional direto da minha mente.

"Bella," sussurrei enquanto eu tremia de um jeito que, embora invisível aos olhos humanos, eu sentia percorrer meu corpo. Eu ansiava em atravessar o espaço entre em nós, para tê-la em meus braços e implorar por perdão, a plateia que se danasse, mas eu estava aterrorizado pela sua resposta. Certamente o olhar de puro horror contorcendo seus lindos traços não era um sinal de que ela estava contente em me ver? Eu não sabia. Eu estava prestes a falar novamente, quando a porta se abriu atrás de mim de novo. Ouvi a voz de um homem chamar o nome de Bella e eu virei para ver o professor de anteriormente.

"Ah, aí está você Sr. Cullen. Há algum problema com o seu calendário?" Enquanto ele falava comigo, ele marcou meu nome em uma lista em sua prancheta, sua mente ainda percorrendo os nomes dos alunos novos que ainda não foram encontrados.

_-Emily Pope, Laura Ford, James Mitchell, Joe Howard-_

"Não senhor," eu respondi educadamente, cortando seu monólogo interno. Certamente não havia 'problema' algum com a distribuição das minhas aulas; o choque de um tempo de vida, talvez. Eu me virei para olhar Bella de novo, meu rosto agora cuidadosamente vazio enquanto eu novamente tomava ciência da nossa plateia nos olhando. A expressão dos seus olhos me surpreendeu; era uma mistura de mágoa e vergonha. Confuso, eu automaticamente ouvi seus pensamentos...antes eu me lembrei que eu não podia ouvi-los. Uma separação de seis anos, ao que parece, não foi o suficiente para revelar para mim o funcionamento interior da sua mente. Eu então percebi que eu estava sendo afastado a contragosto de olhar para Bella.

"-sugiro que você se sente". Meus olhos se estreitaram quando a minha parte irracional protestou ao pensar que eu estaria sendo mandado a ficar longe de Bella, mas eu consegui deixar isso em silêncio. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer agora, não na frente de uma sala de humanos desconhecidos. E de qualquer forma, eu pensei enquanto virava-me para sentar, mesmo se eu pudesse falar a sós com Bella, o que eu diria? Se a sua reação ao me ver era tudo que pudesse ser julgado, ela estava claramente menos do que contente de que eu estivesse aqui. _Ela provavelmente me odeia por ter partido_, eu pensei melancolicamente. Foi uma conclusão dolorosa, mas não me surpreendeu. Afinal de contas, eu tinha deixado para trás cada promessa que eu tinha feito quando deixei Forks. Era além do absurdo pensar que ela me receberia de braços aberto após tais ações desprezíveis. Eu afundei desanimado em meu lugar enquanto eu olhava Bella ficar na frente da sala, de repente extremamente auto-consciente. Ela estava olhando para uma mancha na parede de trás, seus olhos determinantemente recusavam a encontrar com os meus.

Eu olhei para o relógio; eu tinha exatamente uma hora antes do intervalo para formular um plano de ação. Eu sentei com um coração pesado, meus olhos nunca deixando o rosto de Bella, enquanto os minutos passavam e a aula avançava em direção ao seu fim inevitável. Por outro lado, era verdadeiramente cativante; embora ela estivesse claramente balançada com os acontecimentos da manhã, ela era uma professora fantástica. Quando ela falava, os alunos sentavam-se em um silêncio respeitoso, absorvidos em suas palavras. Eu podia dizer pelos seus pensamentos que mesmo aqueles estudantes que nunca tinham lido 'Orgulho e _Preconceito'_ acharam a sua leitura interessante e mesmo quando Bella falou para a turma começar a ler em voz alta, um pedido que normalmente era sujeito a muitos protestos, a resposta foi surpreendentemente dócil. Era evidente que eu não era a única pessoa na sala que estava fascinado pela Srta. Swan.

Por outro lado, no entanto, a experiência era quase insuportável. Estar tão próxim0 de Bella, mas ter que fingir indiferença e ser incapaz de falar ou interagir com ela era intolerável. Muitas vezes eu tive que forçosamente me impedir de pular da minha cadeira e tirá-la da sala, para longe dos olhos e pensamentos inapropriados dos adolescentes apaixonados na primeira fila. Entretanto, toda vez que eu chegava próximo de ceder a esses impulsos, eu consegui me controlar olhando para Bella. Ela não tinha encontrado meus olhos desde a primeira vez que eu tinha entrado na sala e, portanto, eu não tinha maneira alguma de saber como esses avanços seriam recebidos.

Com cerca de dois minutos para chegar ao fim da aula, eu vi Bella olhar para o relógio e começar a arrumar calmamente a suas coisas, lançando olhares furtivos para a sala. Eu reparei a expressão afobada em seu rosto e o jeito que ela mantinha seus olhos presos na porta e então percebi o que ela estava prestes a fazer em apenas segundos antes de ter acontecido. O sinal tocou e de repente Bella estava na metade da porta da sala de aula. Eu pulei, na intenção de segui-la, mas encontrei o meu caminho bloqueado por uma multidão de alunos que estavam andando lentamente para a porta. Minha velocidade estava limitada pela minha fachada humana, então assim que eu manobrei meu caminho até a porta, Bella se fora. Eu olhei para o corredor desesperadamente; não havia sinal dela. Por um momento eu debati se eu deveria segui-la pelo seu cheiro, mas reprimi o desejo. Qual era o ponto? Ela claramente não queria falar comigo, e eu não forçaria minha presença a ela.

E de qualquer forma, a ideia de segui-la era um absurdo. Eu não poderia permanecer em Rochester, não agora que eu sabia que Bella estava aqui. Eu tinha que ir embora o quanto antes e preferivelmente antes que eu tivesse a chance de falar com ela; isso poderia desfazer minha decisão completamente. A ideia de partir depois de tê-la visto novamente era torturante, mas eu sabia que esta era a única solução lógica. Eu não poderia, não sujeitaria Bella ao perigo de minha presença. Meu plano de protegê-la estava funcionando tão bem; Eu não iria arruiná-lo tudo agora.

"Hey, Edward!" eu ouvi uma voz me chamar do corredor e olhei para ver Emmett e Jasper andando na minha direção. Enquanto eles se aproximavam, uma expressão de surpresa passava pelo rosto de Jasper.

_Culpa, desejo, dor, excitação, tristeza... Edward, você está horrível..._

Eu acenei com a cabeça brevemente, enquanto sentia minhas próprias emoções confusas sendo projetadas de volta a mim através dos pensamentos de Jasper. Emmett observou a nossa troca curiosamente. "O que está acontecendo?" Ele virou para olhar meu rosto, conferindo-o, "Edward, você está bem? Você parece _doente_".

Eu sabia que eu não tinha escolha além de explicar.

"É a Bella," Eu disse, minha voz forçada. Eles ficaram em silêncio, mas lançaram um ao outro olhares preocupados; certamente eles pensaram que eu estava alucinando. "Ela está aqui," Eu continuei, "_lecionando_". A boca de Emmett se abriu em choque e Jasper soltou um assobio baixo.

O que você vai fazer? Jasper perguntou, mas eu poderia dizer que ele já estava antecipando minha resposta. Ir embora de novo?

Eu assenti e fechei meus olhos enquanto uma nova onda de mágoa me alcançava, inclinando-me contra a parede e agarrando minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Houve um silêncio por um momento, exceto pelo alvoroço de estudantes passando. E depois...

"Isso é excelente!" Emmett sorriu alegremente. Eu parei de massagear minhas têmporas para olhar incrédulo para ele e do canto do meu olho eu pude ver Jasper fazer a mesma coisa.

"Como," eu perguntei irônico, "isso é excelente?" Emmett olhou para mim como se eu tivesse um dano no cérebro.

"Edward," ele disse lentamente, "Bella está aqui. _Bella_. Lembra dela? O amor da sua vida?" Eu rosnei para ele em frustração e me afastei, apertando a ponta do meu nariz enquanto me inclinava contra a parede. Jasper olhou para minha postura irada e balançou a cabeça para Emmett em advertência. Os olhos de Emmett moveram-se entre nós com a testa franzida. "Estou perdendo alguma coisa aqui? Bella está de volta na sua vida depois de seis anos. Vocês dois vão poder começar de novo, voltar a ficar juntos de novo. Como isso _não_ é excelente?" Eu não me preocupei em respondê-lo, sabendo que ele chegaria lá eventualmente. Não me surpreendeu que Emmett pudesse ver apenas o bom lado da situação; para ele tudo era sempre tão simples como certo certo e errado, branco e preto e, embora eu nunca iria admitir isso, uma pequena parte de mim invejava essa perspectiva. Os olhos de Emmett se arregalaram quando a compreensão o atingiu. "Espera aí," ele disse, seus olhos arregalando, "você não vai falar com ela? Você vai embora?" Eu curvei minha cabeça em confirmação. "Edward, isso é insano!" Emmett exclamou com raiva, "Que infernos há de errado com você? Você pelo me-".

Mas eu parei de escutar o discurso de Emmett, quando a porta se abriu do outro lado do corredor para revelar...

"Alice," eu sussurrei, e de repente tudo se encaixou. O bom humor inexplicável de Alice, ela bloqueando seus pensamentos, seu desejo de boa sorte enquanto eu deixava o escritório. _Ela sabia_. Sem pensar, eu me lancei na direção da minúscula vampira, me desviando através da multidão de estudantes tão rápido quanto o fingimento humano poderia permitir, até que eu estava apenas a centímetros na frente dela. Ela olhou para mim com surpresa, seus pensamentos ainda bloqueados, mas eu podia sentir um lampejo de incerteza em seu outro rosto calmo.

"Edward, você está b-"

"Você viu isso?" Eu rosnei, cortando-a bruscamente.

"Eu-"

"Eu disse," Eu rosnei, dando um passo mais próximo a ela, "você viu isso?" Eu pude sentir meu corpo tremer com raiva. Alice olhou para mim em alerta. Eu estava prestes a gritar com ela de novo, para forçá-la a me contar a verdade, quando eu senti uma mão pesada apertar meu ombro. Eu olhei e vi Jasper olhando fixamente para mim, Emmett em pé ao lado dele.

"Deixe-a ir," Jasper disse, uma tendência ameaçadora para a sua voz. Surpreso, eu olhei para baixo e vi que minhas mãos inconscientemente formaram algemas em torno dos pulsos de Alice. Eu a soltei, tornando-me ciente do relativo silêncio que tinha caído sobre o corredor vazio enquanto os humanos percebiam a troca acontecendo entre nós. Eu senti uma onda de calma me atingir - cortesia de Jasper - e eu cambaleei para trás, atordoado. De repente as paredes do corredor pareciam estar me pressionando. Minha cabeça estava latejando enquanto eu era dominado por trechos de pensamentos de pessoas curiosas e ligeiramente escandalizadas, chegando a mim de todos os ângulos. Eu olhei para os meus irmãos, que agora estavam me observando.

"Edward," Alice sussurrou em uma voz muito baixa para os ouvidos de um humano enquanto Jasper continuava a prendê-la protetoramente, "Eu sabia que o seu encontro com Bella era uma possibilidade, mas eu não estava certa quando ou até mesmo se aconteceria. Eu não estive capaz de ver Bella por anos, a visão veio de não sei onde". Ela olhou para mim suplicante e eu pude ouvir a verdade em seus pensamentos. No entanto, isso não parou a nova carga de raiva que eu senti puxando as bordas da minha calma artificial.

"Por que você não me contou?" Eu perguntei tremendo, minhas próprias emoções brigando contra as que Jasper estava forçando para a minha direção.

"Porque eu sabia que você reagiria demais assim!" Ela exclamou, sua expressão claramente exasperada.

Eu instantaneamente senti uma raiva dentro de mim vinda da frente de novo, quando eu rosnei para ela, "Isso não um é um exagero Alice; isso é uma resposta perfeitamente legitima! Você não tinha o direito de esconder isso de mim, você-".

Alice me encarou, seus olhos estreitados. "Edward, quando nós fomos embora de Forks, você me ordenou a não olhar o futuro de Bella. Eu não olhei como você pediu. Você me falou que eu não estava permitida a visitar, escrever ou entrar em contato com Bella de qualquer maneira. De novo, eu obedeci aos seus pedidos. Eu efetivamente deixei meus amigos para trás como mortos-" Eu rosnei com raiva ao ouvir a palavra, mas ela continuou indiferente, "e deixei minha casa e minha vida para trás. Não se _atreva_ a me falar o que eu tenho e não tenho 'direito' de fazer".

Sem pensar, eu dei um passo em direção a ela de novo, apenas para encontrar Emmett bloqueando meu caminho. Ele olhou surpreso para a minha agressão, mas decidido, no entanto. "Pare, Edward." Ele disse calmamente, "pare de ficar culpando Alice. Isso não é culpa dela." Eu olhei para ele, pronto para discutir... então eu senti a ficha cair; Emmett estava certo, claro que ele estava. Eu me senti culpado e mais do que um pouco envergonhado pelo meu ataque, mas minha raiva ainda estava de tal forma que eu estava incapaz de pensar direito.

"Eu p-preciso sair daqui," Eu gaguejei, as palavras saindo estranhamente abaladas e desastradas. Meu corpo inteiro tremia, eu virei, a multidão se partindo rapidamente enquanto eu fugia do corredor, deixando minha família em meu rasto.

*~*~*

Foi nas primeiras horas da manhã seguinte quando eu finalmente voltei para casa. Depois de ter corrido da escola, eu peguei o carro e dirigi ao longo da rodovia que levava ao gigantesco Adirondack Park, a alguns quilômetros da cidade. Lá eu tinha meditado e me preparado pela inevitável explosão que eu receberia dos meus irmãos assim que retornasse a casa. Eu sabia que eles tinham muitas razões para estar com raiva de mim, muito menos o fato de eu tê-los deixado encalhados na escola sem um carro, mas ainda me levou horas para me preparar pela fúria deles.

Eu pude ouvir os pensamentos e a conversa da minha família enquanto eu subia a entrada da garagem que conduz a casa e só quando eu fechei a porta do carro e subi os degraus que levavam até a casa, foi que eles pararam. Eu entrei na sala de estar e os encontrei todos esperando em seus pares nos vários sofás e cadeiras. Quando me virei para entrar, todos eles olharam para mim, seus rostos aborrecidos e, no caso de Esme e Carlisle, preocupados. Eu fui lembrado irresistivelmente do dia que eu retornei para casa depois de salvar Bella da van do Tyler; minha recepção foi semelhante. Virei meu rosto para Alice que estava sentada no chão perto do sofá, inclinando-se contra as pernas de Jasper.

"Alice, me desculpe," Eu disse francamente e sinceramente, "Eu não deveria ter gritado com você hoje mais cedo, isso foi imperdoável". Eu levantei meus olhos para encontrar com os de Jasper e ofereci minhas desculpas a ele, o que ele aceitou caridosamente. Depois eu me virei para que eu estivesse direcionado aos outros. "Eu também quero pedir desculpas a todos vocês por eu tê-los deixado na escola nesta manhã, eu percebi que isso foi precipitado e egoísta e eu espero que vocês possam me perdoar. Além disso, eu-".

"Edward," Emmett interrompeu, "cala a boca".

"- gostaria de... espera, o que?".

"Eu disse, cala a boca. Nós não queremos ouvir suas desculpas e não damos a mínima sobre o estúpido carro. Tudo o que nós queremos saber é se você fez uma _sensata_," ele colocou uma ênfase real na palavra, "decisão sobre o que fazer sobre a Bella".

"Eu... Eu-" Eu gaguejei, pelas palavras jogadas de Emmett.

"E é melhor que não seja aquela que você irá embora de novo-," Alice interveio do seu lugar no chão.

"- porque aquilo seria classificado como a categoria de 'incrivelmente estúpido', e não sensata," Emmett completou. Eu olhei incrédulo para ambos, mas eles apenas olharam para mim.

_O que?_ Emmett pensou, _Você pensou mesmo que nós iríamos ficar parados e deixar você ferrar com isso de novo sem entrar em uma briga?_

Fiz uma carranca e me virei para longe dele. "Partir é a única opção". Isso provocou um coro de protestos de todos os meus irmãos, mas o de Alice foi o mais alto.

"Não é a única opção seu pedaço de-" ela completou a frase com vários insultos.

"Alice," Esme murmurou reprovadoramente do sofá onde ela sentava com Carlisle.

"Desculpe Esme, mas alguém precisava dizer isso". Ela estreitou os olhos e olhou de volta para mim. "Edward, você precisa pensar nisso adequadamente".

Eu vociferei. "Você não acha que já pensei? Você realmente acha que eu prefiro deixá-la para sempre do que ficar aqui com Bella? Eu venho pensando em opções alternadas em minha cabeça o dia todo, mas esta é a única melhor".

"Melhor para quem, você ou Bella?" Eu olhei para Alice.

"Bella, claro". O que ela estava tentando dizer?

"Mesmo, Edward? Em minha opinião, você ir embora de novo é tudo, menos bom para Bella. Pelo o que eu vi, ela tem quase se recuperado da nossa partida da primeira vez. Como você acha que ela irá reagir se você partir de novo?".

"Mas é perigoso demais," eu disse. Ela ignorou meu comentário.

"Pessoalmente," ela disse, continuando como se ela não tivesse me escutado, "Eu acho que você só quer ir embora porque está com medo".

"Medo?!" eu explodi, "Medo do que, exatamente?".

"De estar com a Bella de novo, de admitir que você estava errado em primeiro lugar e que você perdeu os últimos seis anos da sua vida para nada". Fiz uma careta e virei para longe de Alice, correndo uma mão por meu cabelo distraidamente.

"Você e Bella foram destinados a ficarem juntos Edward! Você ainda não parou para se perguntar por que, de todas as cidades do país, Bella escolheu trabalhar aqui em Rochester? Ou que os seus caminhos se cruzaram de novo? Isso é o destino, Edward; você e Bella são destinados a ficarem juntos e mais cedo ou mais tarde você terá que aceitar isso". Ela afundou-se contra as penas de Jasper e cruzou os braços, só descruzando-o para receber uma congratulação de bater de mãos com Emmett.

Virei para encarar Carlisle. "O que você acha?" Eu perguntei e tudo mundo ficou em um silêncio respeitoso.

Ele pensou em suas palavras cuidadosamente antes de falar. "Só depende de você, Edward," ele disse calmamente, e eu vi Alice abrir sua boca para protestar antes de Carlisle levantar uma mão para silenciá-la. "Mas," ele continuou, avaliando-me atentamente, "Eu acho que, de certo modo, Alice está certa. Eu acredito que você deve ficar, ao menos por um tempo suficiente para determinar como Bella se sente em relação a você e para estabelecer como a situação da vida dela está". _Desculpe-me Edward_, ele pensou, _mas eu tenho assistido você sofrer por tempo demais. Eu só quero que você seja feliz. _Senti meus ombros caírem em cansaço; de repente me senti exausto e sitiado.

"Mas eu sou um monstro," Eu disse calmamente, "Bella está melhor sem mim e eu nem ao menos sei se ela se sente da mesma maneira; ela provavelmente me odeia por ter ido embora". Eu pude ouvir os pensamentos da minha família enquanto eles desaprovavam essas palavras, mas eu não dei atenção. Tanto quanto eu estava preocupado, eles estavam totalmente certos. Então de repente Rosalie se mexeu na sua cadeira e olhou diretamente para mim, participando pela primeira vez da discussão.

"Oh pelo amor de Deus Edward, se _controle_," ela disse rispidamente, "este não é o partido de piedade do Edward Cullen. Ou você parte ou fica, mas seja o que for que você vá fazer, por favor, pare de continuar com isso; nós tivemos essa conversa sem parar nos últimos seis anos e eu estou entediada de ouvir a mesma coisa. Você _não_ é um monstro e sim, Bella," ela falou o nome com desgosto, "provavelmente está melhor sem você, mas ela quase certamente não vê desta maneira. Ela venerava o chão em que você pisava; eu duvido que seis anos possam mudar esse nível de devoção". Ela suspirou e desviou o olhar para examinar suas unhas, "De qualquer forma, eu quero ficar aqui; estou cansada de mudanças".

Esse pronunciamento deixou um silêncio espantado quando todos olharam boquiabertos para Rosalie. Ela parou de inspecionar os dedos e viu a família inteira olhando para ela, então ela revirou os seus olhos.

"Oh, por favor," ela disse em uma voz entediada, "Eu posso não ter muitos sentimentos cordiais pela garota, mas isso não significa que eu quero me submeter a uma eternidade de lamentações de Edward". Emmett riu com as palavras e beijou a bochecha de Rosalie, seus olhos dançando enquanto ele me olhava. _Qual é Edward, até Rosalie pensa que você deve ficar_. Eu desvie meu olhar dele para olhar para Alice e Jasper e depois de volta para Carlisle, antes de meus olhos caírem em Esme e eu sentir um sobressalto. Ela estava me olhando com uma expressão de dor, seus olhos implorando.

_Por favor, Edward_, ela pensou implorando, _por favor, vamos ficar. Eu quero ver a Bella, eu quero que você seja feliz, e eu quero minha completa novamente. Por favor._

Senti minha decisão se desfazer quando percebi o quanto ter deixado Bella tinha custado a Esme. Não havia maneira alguma que eu a fizesse passar por tudo isso de novo. Dei uma respiração profunda.

"Tudo bem," eu disse relutantemente, "nós vamos ficar". Eu tentei continuar, mas fui interrompido por um grito alto de Emmett enquanto ele socava o ar com o punho e Alice corria jogando seus braços em volta de minha cintura em um abraço apertado.

"Oh Edward!" ela exclamou, "Esta é a decisão correta, eu sei disso," ela me soltou, apertando seu rosto em concentração, "Eu... Eu posso nos ver indo para a escola amanhã e... Bella estará lá, mas... isso é tudo que tenho certeza". Ela suspirou, "Eu acho que vou levar um tempo para ser capaz de vê-la devidamente, mas vou continuar tentando". Jasper se colocou de pé e esfregou os ombros de Alice consoladoramente.

"Você fez a decisão certa Edward", Esme disse calmamente, chegando ao meu lado e acariciando meu braço tranquilizadoramente. Eu tentei responder, mas vacilei um pouco, incerto de como pronunciar minhas preocupações.

"É só que... e se ela não quiser mais ficar comigo?" Eu não encontrei com os olhos dos outros quando eu disse isso; Eu me sentia envergonhado em admitir quão incerto eu estava. Talvez Alice estivesse certa; Eu estava com medo, mas apenas por conta dos sentimentos de Bella em relação a mim. Apesar da minha idade, eu de repente me senti aos dezessete de novo – inseguro, vulnerável, assustado. Os pensamentos da minha família estavam me confortando_. Claro que ela ainda quer ficar com você- Bella te ama- Você foram destinados a ficar juntos_ – mas Emmett foi o único que falou.

"Bem," ele disse pensativo, "você apenas terá que seduzi-la". Os outros riram e eu levantei a sobrancelha para ele.

"Seduzi-la?"

"Claro," ele continuou, ignorando as risadas do resto da família, "Cê sabe, ser charmoso, mostrar a ela o quão maravilhoso você é, fazer um pouco de _deslumbramento_". Emmett sorriu quando Jasper bufou com a palavra. Eu nunca tinha ligado para o fato de que Bella havia se referido aos meus poderes sobrenaturais de atrair presa como 'deslumbre'.

"Isso vai funcionar," Emmett falou confiante, "Bella te ama e é atraída por você. Não importa como ela se sente agora, ela está certa de mudar de ideia com um pouco de persuasão".

Eu olhei para o rosto calmo e convencido de Emmett e para os rostos dos outros antes de silenciosamente olhar para o relógio na parede.

6 horas da manhã.

Havia duas horas antes de encarar Bella de novo, duas horas antes de eu colocar meu coração na linha na tentativa de ganha-la de volta. Eu respirei profundamente enquanto olhava para os ponteiros do relógio mover-se.

Era hora de seduzir Srta. Swan.


	4. Sibéria

**Capítulo 4**

*~*~*

_Não fale__  
__Eu sei o que você está pensando__  
__Eu não preciso de suas razões__  
__Não me fale porque isso dói_

_**Don't Speak – No Doubt**_

*~*~*

**BPOV**

Quando eu acordei na manhã seguinte, me levou um minuto completo para me lembrar o porquê de eu me sentir horrível. Cada parte do meu corpo doía como seu tivesse lutado na luta armada; meus olhos ardiam por causa do sal das lágrimas secas e minha garganta estava dolorosamente seca. A princípio eu tentei me lembrar que pesadelo eu estava tendo que causou extrema fadiga, antes de os eventos do dia anterior voltarem correndo para mim com uma claridade revoltante.

_Eles estão de volta. Os Cullens estão em Rochester; Edward estava na minha sala de aula enquanto ele se sentava, um aluno na minha aula._

"Ugh," eu gemi enquanto eu rolava para o meu lado e apertava forte os olhos na esperança vã de que se eu os mantivesse fechados, eu poderia voltar a dormir e o dia pararia de acontecer.

Infelizmente, a falta de visão pareceu dar à minha mente ativa mais espaço para vagar e as memórias prosseguiram com um fervor elevado.

_Edward na minha sala de aula, a luz reluzindo seu cabelo bronze e seus olhos de mel brilhando enquanto ele sussurrava meu nome..._

Eu abri minhas pálpebras e sentei ereta. "Pare," eu me censurei em uma voz rouca, "pare de ficar pensando nele". As imagens diminuíram e por um momento fugaz me senti triunfante... até que eu lembrei que eu estava discutindo com o meu próprio subconsciente. Entregue ao fato de que eu estava claramente direcionada para uma completa insanidade, eu relutantemente me forcei a sair da cama para ficar pronta para o trabalho.

Eu não poderia silenciar meus pensamentos para sempre, no entanto, não demorou muito antes que eu os encontrasse novamente detendo-se em Edward. Onde ele estava agora? Como ele teria explicado a sua saída repentina da escola? E para sua família? E, a pergunta cuja resposta eu me preocupava mais, ele estava pensando em mim? Era uma esperança boba e principalmente sem fundamento, mas, uma que eu não poderia ignorar ao todo. Chame isso ilusão, mas eu achei que tinha visto um lampejo de emoção nos olhos de Edward além da surpresa normal de ontem. Não o suficiente para satisfazer os meus desejos de qualquer forma, mas eu estava certa de que Edward ficou mais abalado com o nosso encontro do que ele deixou transparecer. Poderia isso ser um indício de que ele sentia minha falta, mesmo se levemente? Ou, eu quase não me atrevi a pensar nisso, ele nutria ressentimentos por ter me abandonado? Eu me olhei no espelho enquanto escovava os dentes, sentindo-me um pouco mais esperançosa.

Mas então eu senti minhas convicções desaparecerem tão rapidamente quanto tinham chegado enquanto eu olhava para minha reflexão novamente. Meu cabelo estava sem brilho e incontrolável; minha pele estava manchada e havia olheiras debaixo dos meus olhos que nenhuma quantidade de corretivo jamais conseguiria esconder. Eu estava um trapo. Claro que Edward não me amava ou mesmo sentia _qualquer coisa_ por mim; se ele sentisse então teria falado alguma coisa para mim ontem; ele teria seguido quando eu deixei a sala de aula; na verdade, ele nunca teria ido embora em primeiro lugar. Eu era simples e normal, tão dolorosamente, e era delirante pensar que alguém como eu jamais pudesse ser apropriada para alguém como Edward. A pura verdade era que se Edward realmente me amasse, então ele nunca teria partido. Ele não me quis; ele tinha dito isso na floresta e não importa o quanto eu fantasiasse, eu jamais poderia reverter aquelas palavras.

*~*~*

Assim que eu havia chegado ao trabalho, eu estava completamente convencida da indiferença de Edward em relação a mim e enquanto eu saia do ônibus e me dirigia para o estacionamento coberto por neve, eu estava ociosamente perguntando-me para onde ele e sua família deveriam ir em seguida. Eu tinha acabado de ter determinado que era o Canadá, quando eu os vi.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper estavam no outro lado do estacionamento, ocupados no que parecia ser uma séria conversa. Fiquei embasbacada, incapaz de desviar o olhar. Eu estava quase tão surpresa em vê-los quanto quando eu tinha visto Edward no outro dia. O que eles ainda estavam fazendo aqui?

Eu estava tão certa de que eles teriam deixado Rochester imediatamente depois de ficarem sabendo da minha presença; mas aqui estavam eles, seus rostos familiares tão estranhamente lindos e atraentes como sempre. No entanto, de repenti percebi, que Edward não estava presente.

Eu rapidamente lancei um olhar completo no ambiente, mas não havia nenhum sinal dele. _O que isso significa?_ Eu me perguntei, mas eu estava sem resposta. Claro, Edward deve ter partido sem sua família, mas eu duvidei se este era o caso. Os Cullens eram uma entidade unida; aonde um ia o resto seguia. Eu tinha aprendido isso com o meu perigo em Forks.

Eu olhei de volta para os outros que ainda estavam conversando. Pensei por um tempo se eu deveria me aproximar deles ou simplesmente continuar andando, quando minha decisão foi de repente feita por mim. A conversa deles parou abruptamente quando Emmett olhou sobre a cabeça de Alice e me viu. Ele murmurou alguma coisa para os outros três e eles olharam para mim, silenciosamente. Meu rosto de repente ficou muito quente e eu virei rapidamente, envergonhada. Eu não discuti sobre o motivo de seu irmão ter desistido deles, se isso, de fato, foi o que ele tinha feito. Claro que eles não iriam me seguir, então eu corri para a minha primeira aula que, felizmente, era no outro lado do campus.

O resto do dia passou sem nenhum sinal dos Cullens. Enquanto eu mudava de aula uma por uma, eu me senti acomodar de volta a familiarização da vida escolar. _Assim que o primeiro dia do semestre deveria ter sido_; Eu pensei enquanto determinava atribuições e respondia as perguntas com surpreendente facilidade. Agora que Edward tinha ido, eu poderia me focar novamente e eu me encontrei efetivamente capaz de relaxar. Mesmo a descoberta de que eu teria aula com os alunos do penúltimo ano – turma de Edward – novamente depois do almoço, não poderia me desconcertar e por isso, eu deixei a sala dos professores com um humor relativamente bom.

Quando eu virei o corredor do Bloco 12, no entanto, fiz uma parada repentina. Pensei ter visto um flash de bronze na porta da minha sala de aula... mas não, isto era impossível. Eu estava apenas imaginando coisas de novo. Sacudi meu cabelo para longe dos meus olhos, respirei profundamente e andei através da porta... apenas para me encontrar congelando de novo. Edward estava sentado na mesma cadeira que ele sentou ontem, inclinando-se indiferente contra a parede, aparentemente alheio aos olhares ostensivos que ele estava recebendo de cada aluna daquela sala.

Enquanto eu continuava lá em um estado de supremo choque, ele olhou em volta e nossos olhos se encontraram. Por uma fração de segundo parecia que ele estava tentando comunicar algo através de seu olhar, mas antes que eu pudesse ter certeza, ele desviou o olhar novamente.

Trêmula, fiz meu caminho até minha cadeira. Eu estava absolutamente perplexa. Eu estive tão certa de que ele teria ido embora; nenhuma vez me ocorreu que ele ficaria. O que ele ainda estava fazendo aqui? Por que ele não foi embora como da última vez? Minha mente esgotou-se pensando em cada razão plausível para a presença prolongada de Edward, mas nenhuma se encaixava. A única conclusão em que eu pude chegar foi que, por alguma razão incompreensível, Edward sentia que ele tinha algum 'problema inacabado', onde eu estava preocupada. Isto não predizia algo bom para mim e minha mente foi preenchida por medo.

A aula passou em outro clarão. Ao ver Edward toda a minha confiança de hoje de manhã tinha rapidamente evaporado, para ser substituída por um sentimento doentio de confusão e incerteza. Enquanto eu fazia uma palestra para a turma sobre o amor de Elizabeth Benett e Mr. Darcy, meus pensamentos estavam focando em meus próprios sentimentos para com Edward. Eu continuamente dava algumas olhadas para ele com o canto do meu olho, desviando o olhar assim que ele me via. Toda a situação estava começando a ficar quase cômica com sua infantilidade. A medida que os últimos cinco minutos de aula passavam e eu dava a turma sua próxima tarefa, cheguei a uma decisão de que não esperaria para descobrir o por que de Edward ter ficado em Rochester, eu duvidava que eu pudesse falar com ele sem chorar. Sem o elemento surpresa, seria difícil executar com sucesso uma repetição da rápida fuga de ontem da sala de aula, mas eu tinha que tentar mesmo assim.

O sinal tocou e toda a turma de repente se pôs de pé. Eles foram em direção a porta em uma multidão indisciplinada, conversando e rindo muito alto. Mesmo sem olhar, eu pude sentir que Edward, reprimido pela velocidade humana, estava preso atrás das pessoas. Eu tinha que sair antes que ele tivesse a chance de falar comigo. Eu lutei com minha bolsa, tentando guardar minhas coisas o mais rápido possível, mas dirigindo-me para pegar meu casaco preso no zip no processo. _Acelera, acelera, acelera!_ Meu cérebro gritava. Se eu não saísse nos próximos poucos segundos então tudo estaria perdido. Edward com certeza me deixaria num beco sem saída e _depois_ o que eu faria? Estremeci – era um martírio só de _pensar_ em uma conversa com Edward; tempo para uma saída rápida. Eu finalmente consegui fechar minha bolsa com um triunfante 'Há!' e eu olhei para cima.

Era tarde demais.

Despercebida por mim em minha luta com minha bolsa, a sala de aula inteira estava vazia de alunos... exceto um. Edward estava de pé na porta, seu corpo firme e rígido como se ele tivesse sido esculpido de pedra. Eu imediatamente senti o ritmo do meu coração acelerar e eu me amaldiçoei; ele seria capaz de ouvir cada batida. Eu olhei para a porta e depois de volta para a sua figura, julgando minhas chances de fuga. Talvez se eu apenas passar por sem olhá-lo nos olhos, ele me deixaria ir sem algum comentário. Decidindo de que estava era minha única esperança, fiquei firme e andei em direção a porta, meus olhos firmemente fixados no corredor a minha frente. Por alguns incrédulos momentos, isto parecia estar funcionando. Eu estava a quase três pés da porta e ele ainda não tinha falado. Com uma sensação de alivio, eu acelerei meu passo. _Três passos, dois, um-._

"Bella," a voz dele murmurou. Senti minha esperança esmigalhar em pedaços. Com relutância, deixei meus olhos arrastarem-se para encontrar com os dele e fui de novo atingida pela inalterada perfeição de sua aparência. Era tão injusto que alguém pudesse ser muito, muito, ridiculamente bonito, eu pensei comigo mesma, enquanto meus olhos fartavam-se em cada minuto com os detalhes da sua belíssima forma.

"Olá Edward," eu sussurrei enquanto eu tirava meus olhos dele. Não havia maneira alguma que eu pudesse evitar uma conversa com ele agora; minha única esperança era fazer com que ela fosse o mais breve possível. Houve uma pausa embaraçosa, antes de ele quebrar o silêncio.

"Como você tem estado?" ele perguntou hesitantemente. Eu olhei para ele, incredulidade gravada sobre cada parte do meu rosto. Como ele _achava_ que eu estava? Ou ele estava apenas sendo educado, ou ele realmente não fazia ideia sobre o quão ele me destruiu. Ou talvez fosse apenas mais confortável para ele fingir que eu nunca fui _aquela_ obcecada. Ele limpou a garganta calmamente e eu de repente percebi que eu ainda não tinha respondido sua pergunta.

_HORRÍVEL!_ Eu quis gritar, _Eu quero você, eu amo você, por que você teve que me abandonar?_

"Bem," eu respondi. A etiqueta me forçou a estender a pergunta para ele e ele respondeu similarmente. Nossa conversa afetada continuou por mais alguns minutos até que perguntamos sobre nossas famílias. Meu constrangimento juntou-se com as emoções caóticas que eu sentia quando olhava para Edward e isto fez com que fosse muito difícil para que eu me entretivesse na conversa. Para ficar ainda mais difícil, ele constantemente olhava para mim indagadoramente com uma intensidade desconcertante e eu achei muito difícil olhar em seus olhos por muito tempo mais do que alguns segundos. Não foi até que o assunto fosse mudado e eu ter perguntado onde ele estava morando antes de Rochester, que eu esqueci de me sentir estranha.

"Sibéria?!" eu exclamei, suspresa. Esta não foi definitivamente uma das respostas que eu esperava que ele desse. Eu imediatamente comecei a me perguntar o porquê de ele ter escolhido um lugar tão distante... até que, com um sentimento de aflição, eu entendi. _Sibéria é o lugar mais distante de __**mim**_. O pensamento de que Edward estava tão desesperado em colocar uma distância entre nós, que ele precisasse viajar para o outro lado do globo foi quase o suficiente para me mandar outra crise nervosa. Eu não confiava em mim para falar novamente com receio de que eu caísse em lágrimas, então, por esse motivo, decididamente evitei olhar para ele, em vez disso escolhi brincar melancolicamente com o canto da minha manga, o tempo todo pensando internamente quando Edward me deixaria ir, acabando com esse martírio.

Infelizmente, no entanto, ele parecia incapaz de perceber essa sugestão.

"Uh, Bella," ele disse, sua voz aveludada e hesitante, "Eu... bem, o que eu quero dizer é..." Contra meu melhor julgamento, eu olhei para ele curiosamente. Edward nunca teve dificuldade em se expressar antes; mesmo nos momentos mais tensos, as palavras sempre chegavam a ele facilmente. Eu me perguntei o que havia mudado. Eu olhei enquanto ele respirava fundo e tentava de novo.

"Bem, basicamente Bella, nós precisamos conversar". Senti meu corpo paralisar imediatamente com suas palavras; elas me lembraram forçosamente daquelas que ele tinha me dito naquela noite em Forks antes de ele me rejeitar para sempre. E então, de repente, com um ímpeto de certeza desagradável, eu fiz a conexão; ele iria fazer isso de novo. Por qualquer que fosse a razão, deixar Rochester para ficar longe de mim não foi uma opção viável para ele e agora ele iria recorrer a única outra maneira de protegê-lo de mim: renovar os sentimentos que ele tinha deixado comigo seis anos atrás.

Eu sabia que ele estava apenas a alguns segundos distantes de me relembrar de sua falta de sentimentos... e, de repente, eu percebi que não queria ouvir isso. Não agora, não depois de todos esses anos. Eu _sabia_ que ele não me amava; eu não queria ouvi-lo confirmar isso. Ouvir as palavras de novo seria infinitamente mais doloroso do que apenas aceitá-las e certamente havia tantos danos que um coração poderia contrair, antes de eu quebrar em pedaços completamente?

"Por favor Edward," eu disse, não conseguindo esconder o tom de súplica em minha voz, "não faça isso".

Suas sobrancelhas uniram-se e ele olhou para mim, perplexo. "Mas Bella, eu tenho que-".

"Não, você não tem". Por que ele estava tão determinado em quebrar meu coração de novo? Ele realmente acha que eu poderia ter esquecido suas palavras de despedida e rejeição? A própria ideia era ridícula.

"Mas Bella," Edward continuou com uma confusa, mas determinada expressão em seu lindo rosto. Seu semblante decidido me disse que eu não poderia brigar com ele para sempre e eu quebrei a cabeça para pensar em palavras que o persuadiriam que eu não iria tentar e reavivar nosso relacionamento.

"Por favor, Edward," eu implorei, meu peito doendo por antecipação da aparentemente inevitável agonia de ser rejeitada, _de novo_, "Eu sei o que você está prestes a dizer e eu não quero ouvir isso. Honestamente eu não posso dizer que eu me sinto da mesma forma e eu realmente sinto muito por isso, mas eu aceito que é assim que você se sente e eu vou tentar o meu melhor para não fazer as coisas ficarem estranhas para você, " Fiz uma pausa fraca, antes de adicionar, desonestamente, "Já faz seis anos e eu segui em frente, então você, por favor, pode apenas deixar tudo isso em nosso passado?

A mentira rolou por minha língua com uma facilidade chocante. Não fazia diferença se eu tinha seis anos ou seiscentos; Eu nunca iria seguir em frente de Edward.

"Bella, eu não acho que você me entende," ele persistiu, sua voz baixa e atormentada.

Eu comecei a sentir uma rápida onda de irritação. Claro que eu o entendi, ele realmente precisa soletrar sua repulsa sílaba por sílaba?

"Pelo contrário," eu respondi, "Eu te entendo perfeitamente".

Ele não respondeu imediatamente e eu internamente dei um suspiro de alivio. Contudo, quando eu olhei de volta para seu rosto, as emoções lá me surpreenderam. Embora eu esperasse que ele parecesse aliviado com minhas palavras, sua reação não fez sentido algum para mim. Ele estava me olhando com uma mistura de frustração – se eu não conhecesse melhor, eu teria jurado que era – mágoa? Mas isso era absurdo; como qualquer coisa que _eu_ tinha a dizer, possivelmente, teria esse tipo de efeito sobre Edward?

Ele continuou a olhar para mim inflexivelmente e eu comecei a me sentir muito desconfortável. De repente me ocorreu que eu não fazia ideia se minha 'barreira' mental para suas habilidades ainda faziam efeito; ele poderia estar ouvindo meus pensamentos neste exato momento. Eu tinha que descobrir – eu não tinha nada a perder; se ele _pudesse_ ouvir meus pensamentos, então ele já estaria a par de meu desejo contínuo por ele. _Edward_, eu pensei, um pouco hesitante; eu nunca tinha me comunicado com ele desta forma antes; _Eu ainda amo você. Eu sempre amei e sempre irei e eu desejo de todo o meu coração que você se sinta da mesma forma_. Eu segurei minha respiração, examinando seu rosto para ver se ele tinha me escutado.

Não houve alguma reação.

Meu alivio foi atingido por uma sensação fraca de desapontamento quando eu cheguei à conclusão de que meus pensamentos ainda eram tão indecifráveis para ele quanto foram quando eu era adolescente. Edward falou novamente, me forçando a olhar em seus olhos uma vez mais.

"Tem certeza de que é assim que você realmente se sente?" ele perguntou. Sua voz aveludada estava contida, mas seus olhos continuavam a me perfurar com um estranho tipo de urgência. A pergunta me surpreendeu. Por que ele se _importava_ se era verdade ou não; certamente sua única preocupação era se eu iria tentar persegui-lo agora que nossos caminhos tinham se cruzado mais uma vez? Embora, no entanto, eu não entendesse as razões por detrás de suas perguntas, eu sabia de uma coisa certa em relação a minha resposta: eu tinha que libertá-lo. Eu tinha que garantir a ele, de uma vez por todas, de que eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma expectativa em relação a ele. Forçando-me a não chorar, eu olhei obstinadamente em seu rosto e falei, minha voz devagar e medida.

"Sim, tenho certeza". Assim que as palavras saíram de meus lábios eu senti as intensas dores familiares através da linha de culpa em meu peito. Eu ligeiramente me curvei e envolvi meus braços fortemente em volta do meu tronco, mas apesar das conseqüências, eu não sentia desejo algum de retirar minha afirmação. Estava feita; não havia volta. A agonia em meu peito foi aplacada pelo fato de que eu tinha dado a Edward a chance da felicidade, porque eu avaliei seu contentamento mais do que tudo e, embora isso tenha me matado, eu estava satisfeita de que ele ao menos não pareceu ter passado através do inferno como eu passei nos últimos seis anos.

No entanto, embora meus sentimentos possam ter sido o auge da benevolência, meu corpo não parecia reagir de acordo e eu senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas quentes que eu vinha até então reprimindo. _Vá para o inferno Bella!_ Eu me repreendi, _você não pode chorar na frente; isso arruinará tudo!_

Eu não poderia aguentar mais; eu tinha que sair. Sem ousar ceder outro olhar para ele, eu dei um passo para o lado de Edward e caminhei apressadamente do lado dele, indo em direção a porta. Na minha pressa eu consegui prender o salto do meu sapato na perna da cadeira; eu me preparei para o inevitável _tombo_... mas este não veio. Um par deliciosamente familiar de braços fortes impediu minha queda e serpenteou por volta da minha cintura, revestindo-me em um abraço protetor.

Virei-me e vi Edward parecendo levemente surpreso com suas próprias ações, como se ele tivesse agido sem pensar. Eu esperava que ele me soltasse imediatamente, por repulsa ou pelo menos um pouco constrangido com a nossa proximidade repentina. Eu estava chocada, portanto, pela expressão em seu rosto. Por um segundo, quase pareceu como se ele estivesse fazendo algum tipo de decisão interna. Então sua testa se suavizou, o canto dos seus lábios formando seu familiar e sensual sorriso torto e seus olhos começaram a arder em chama. Eu pude sentir meu corpo congelar enquanto ele dava outro passo em minha direção, completamente fechando a distância entre nós e fazendo com que nossos corpos se pressionassem um contra o outro.

_Oh meu Deus_.

Eu não podia pensar, eu podia dificilmente respirar; tudo que eu podia ver era Edward. Seu peito e seus ombros tão perfeitamente definidos; sua pele cintilante, as mechas de seu cabelo bronze rebelde caindo casualmente em seus olhos... oh meu Deus,_ seus_ _olhos_. Até mesmo se minha mente fosse capaz de forma frases, não havia palavras para descrever a forma que ele estava me olhando no momento. Se não fosse por seu apoio, certamente eu teria entrado em um colapso, derretendo-me em uma piscina de liquido espumante no chão. No fundo, eu senti um impulso, da única parte irracional da minha mente que ainda estava funcionando, me dizendo para sair.

_Isso é errado Bella, ele é seu novo aluno, você perderá seu emprego, você será presa!_

A última foi registrada de forma mais forte. Por mais difícil que fosse acreditar, para os olhos humanos, Edward era menor de idade e, portanto, mais definitivamente 'fora dos limites'. Era imprudente da minha parte gastar qualquer tempo sozinha com ele fora da sala, muito menos em semelhantes e extremamente posições comprometedoras. A parte sensível de mim estava gritando para que eu corresse... mas era incrivelmente difícil fazer qualquer coisa quando ele estava olhando para mim de uma tal maneira erótica. Eu me encolhi; esperando que as palavras 'erótica' e 'aluno' nunca ocupassem novamente o mesmo pensamento em minha mente.

O perigo da situação estava começando a aparecer totalmente em mim e meu entusiasmo foi dando caminho ao terror, quando as coisas de repente foram completamente tiradas das minhas mãos.

"Bella," Edward sussurrou, seu hálito doce acariciando meu rosto. E então tudo estava terminado. Algo dentro de mim estalou e eu me inclinei mais ainda como se o magnetismo me puxasse para ele. Através da minha camisa eu pude sentir um baixo ruído se desenvolver em seu peito, fazendo todo o meu corpo tremer. Nossos rostos estavam agora quase se tocando; seria tão fácil fechar a distância, levando minha boca para a dele para reivindicar por aqueles lábios perfeitos mais uma vez... Eu respirei seu cheiro inebriante, inclinando-me para mais perto na busca do esquecimento de tirar o fôlego...

Sem aviso, Edward rompeu do meu aperto com uma força e uma rapidez capazes de quebrar um osso, chegando a uma parada próxima da janela do outro lado da sala. Eu senti a rejeição mais dura do que se eu tivesse sido atingida por um caminhão em velocidade. Meus músculos travaram no lugar enquanto eu tentava brigar com o sentimento de minhas entranhas serem rasgadas. Eu cambaleei para a minha cadeira, segurando o lado para me apoiar e me prevenir de cair.

_SUA IDIOTA_, meus pensamentos gritavam, _que DIABOS você estava PENSANDO? Ele não te ama Bella!_

Eu deveria saber e eu queria me estapear por ser tão malditamente ridícula. Eu era mais nada para Edward; eu era apenas uma lembrança inconveniente do seu passado, um erro constrangedor que ele prefere esquecer. O quão desesperada eu devo parecer para ele agora? Eu senti as lágrimas começarem a cair enquanto a vergonha e o horror do que eu tinha feito tomaram conta de mim. Eu as limpei furiosamente e virei meu rosto para longe de Edward. Na verdade, eu estava tão ocupada em ignorá-lo que eu não ouvi o bater na porta até a quarta ou quinta batida.

"S-sim?" eu gaguejei, piscando as lágrimas quando me virei para ver a porta aberta. Era Emily Demarco, uma aluna do último ano de longas pernas, olhos castanhos e cabelos pretos compridos.

"Uh, oi Srta. Swan", ela começou em seu sotaque grosso de Bronx, "Me desculpe interromper, mas eu tenho uma pergunta sobre a tarefa de hoje..." sua voz sumiu quando seus olhos acompanharam com apreciamento o perfil de Edward. Apesar da minha humilhação de anteriormente, eu senti uma pontada sem razão de ciúmes no modo como ela estava olhando para ele. Eu limpei minha garganta e Emily virou-se de volta para me olhar, levemente envergonhada.

"Você não estava interrompendo nada Emily," eu disse, minha voz fria e meu olhar firmemente longe de Edward, "O Sr. Cullen estava prestes a sair". Atrás de mim eu o vi começar a protestar.

"Não, espere, eu-".

"Isso será tudo, por favor, feche a porta assim que sair," eu disse para o ar, sem olhar para Edward. A atitude inflexível que eu tinha repentinamente adotado era apenas uma afronta – um mecanismo para enfrentar e lidar com a dor de sua rejeição – mas foi necessária a fim de esconder de Edward meu desespero. Ele parou novamente na soleira da porta e eu pude sentir seus olhos sob mim, mas eu continuei a olhar para o chão. Depois de alguns segundos ele virou-se e foi embora, batendo a porta atrás de mim. Encolhi-me com o barulho e vi meu aperto se intensificando na borda da cadeira até que os nós dos meus dedos estavam brancos como cepa.

Com um profundo suspiro, me forcei a olhar para encarar Emily, que olhava para mim com olhos espantados. "Então Emily," eu disse com ironia, cada palavra um esforço supremo, "em que posso te ajudar?".

*~*~*

* * *

**Aqui vai mais um capítulo!**

**Espero que vocês estejam gostando. Se estiverem, não esqueçam de indicar para outras pessoas e de deixar uma **_**review**_** falando sobre o que acha dos acontecimentos da fic!**

**Observação: Para quem quer informações sobre o **_**Brady**_**, ficará sabendo nas cenas dos próximos capítulos, não se preocupem!**

**Beijos**


	5. Canções de Ninar

**Capítulo 5**

*~*~*  
Não, eu não te odeio  
não quero brigar com você  
saiba que eu irei sempre amar você  
mas agora eu apenas não gosto de você  
porque você levou isso muito longe.

**Which To Bury, Us Or The Hatchet - Relient K**  
*~*~*

Meu encontro com Edward na sala de aula tinha me provado muitas coisas, o mais importante é que eu não estava capaz de estar em sua presença sem completamente perder minha cabeça. Era óbvio demais que por causa da minha falta constrangedora de autocontrole, qualquer que fosse o contato entre nós era imprudente. Portanto, eu tinha que fazer a única decisão lógica e disponível para mim, a fim de manter meu trabalho, minha sanidade e integridade; eu tinha que me manter tão longe quanto possível de Edward.

E assim começou a primeira de várias semanas de propositalmente evitar Edward. Embora antes eu raramente entrasse na sala dos professores, preferindo gastar meus intervalos do lado de fora, esta logo se transformou no meu refugio como o único lugar onde eu poderia ter certeza de que não veria Edward. Quando eu era forçada a deixar meu santuário para comparecer nas aulas, eu pegava rotas imprevisíveis em toda a escola, seguindo pelos corredores que eu suspeitava que fosse menos provável de Edward usar. Eu até mesmo fui mais longe a ponto de obter uma cópia do horário de Edward, secretamente baixei-o do sistema da escola, então assim eu poderia planejar minhas jornadas em torno de sua localização no campus.

Se eu estava determinada em me manter afastada de Edward, no entanto, isto não era nada comparado ao seu aparente anseio de me pegar sozinha de novo. Apesar de todos os cuidadosos movimentos planejados, ele tentou me encurralar em várias ocasiões entre aulas. Cada vez que planejava escapar – normalmente lançando-me na sala dos professores ou me misturando às pessoas, tornando real qualquer conversa impossível – mas minhas escapadas estavam ficando mais limitas a cada dia que passava.

Eu estava até cautelosa em casa. Eu não estava certa se a determinação de Edward em me contatar seria estendida em me encurralar do lado de fora da escola, mas eu tomei precauções extras mesmo assim. Eu me assegurava que minhas janelas estivessem permanentemente trancadas e fechadas. Eu raramente saia de casa, exceto por necessidade absoluta, como por exemplo, alimentos. Eu gastava bastante tempo sentada em minha sala de estar olhando para fora da janela, correndo para me esconder se eu visse o brilho de um carro prata virar a esquina da minha rua. Normalmente não era nada mais do que um empresário qualquer em seu caminho para o trabalho, mas algumas vezes eu pensei ter visto um flash de um carro esporte, extraordinariamente rápido, passar do lado de fora do meu apartamento e na estrada.

E depois houve telefonemas. A primeira vez que isso aconteceu foi às dez e trinta da noite, depois de um dia alegre e ensolarado sem Edward na escola. Eu estava tomando banho quando o telefone tocou e assim que eu sai, quase caindo e quebrando minha cabeça contra o lavatório no processo, a chamada caiu na secretária eletrônica. A principio eu pensei que a máquina estava quebrada; a luz vermelha estava piscando, indicando que uma mensagem havia sido deixada, mas nenhuma voz saiu da caixa de som. Quando eu ouvi melhor, no entanto, percebi que eu poderia ouvir sons intrigantes que significavam que uma pessoa estava do outro lado da linha. A máquina continuou a gravar por cerca de cinco minutos até que o ligador eventualmente desligou. Eu tentei me dizer para não tirar conclusões precipitadas e decidi que poderia apenas ter sido um defeito... até que isto aconteceu de novo e de novo; cada noite no mesmo horário, o telefone tocava e tocava, finalmente caindo na secretária eletrônica. O ligador nunca falava ou deixava qualquer mensagem, ele apenas esperava em silêncio.

Claro que, eu não tinha maneiras reais de saber se era Edward. Poderia ter sido qualquer pessoa e, eu sendo como qualquer outra pessoa, teria surtado com as mensagens silenciosas. Por onde eu sabia, elas poderiam ter vindo de algum ladrão tentando descobrir se o apartamento estava vazio. E mesmo assim eu _não_ estava com medo. Na verdade eu tinha algum conforto em pensar que Edward me ligava todas as noites; se eu tentasse bastante o suficiente, eu poderia até mesmo me deixar enganar ao pensar que ele estava telefonando por outras razões além do fato de que ele queria acabar comigo outra vez.

Meus poderes de desilusão não eram fortes o suficiente para me persuadir a falar com Edward, portanto, eu não atendi nenhuma vez o telefone. Eu entrei no hábito de sempre deixar que o telefonema fosse parar na secretária eletrônica antes que eu atendesse, algo que levou Jacob a distração absoluta. Desde que Edward retornou, ele tem me telefonado três ou quatro vezes por dia. Ele tentou me convencer do contrário, mas era transparentemente óbvio que ele estava conferindo se eu não estava retornando a um caso de amor ardente com Edward Cullen. De fato, depois de alguns dias ele até parou de se preocupar em dar razões falsas de seus telefonemas incessantes e começou a perguntar diretamente se eu tinha falado com Edward.

Cerca de duas semanas e meia após o início das perguntas, em uma noite de Segunda-feira, pela trigésima oitava vez que isso aconteceu, eu finalmente perdi minha calma. "Jacob Black, eu juro que se você me fizer essa pergunta MAIS UMA VEZ, eu vou voltar para Forks e cortar esse telefone-".

"Me desculpe, me _desculpe_!" Jacob respondeu apressadamente, "Nossa, mulher, eu só estou cuidando de você!"

"E eu não preciso de cuidado!" Eu rosnei, chutando a parede e em seguida me arrependendo quando a dor atingiu minha perna. "Eu tenho vinte...e...quatro...anos," eu arfei, estremecendo de dor, "e eu não preciso de babá, muito menos de um cachorrinho crescido que vive quilômetros de distância!".

Houve um silêncio e eu imediatamente senti uma pontada de culpa. "Desculpe Jake," eu murmurei, "isso foi desagradável, mas pelo menos uma vez eu apenas quero que você me deixe lutar em minhas próprias batalhas. É só de Edward que nós estamos falando-".

"- Sim, um sanguessuga, abandonador, esmagador de corações, vampiro arruinador de vidas-"

"-que sempre foi um perigo para mim," eu completei, escolhendo esquecer o nosso primeiro encontro na aula de Biologia. Jacob bufou; certamente ele não concordou. "_Por favor_, Jacob", eu suspirei, "minha vida é bastante estressante o suficiente sem esse mesmo argumento a cada diazinho. Apenas confie em mim quando eu te digo que vou ficar bem longe de Edward, okay?"

Ele resmungou mais algumas vezes, mas finalmente concordou com "vou maneirar com os telefonemas; Embry acha que eu sou um perseguidor," e desligou. Eu suspirei exaustivamente e me afastei do telefone, massageando minhas têmporas enquanto eu me dirigia para o meu quarto.

Antes que eu tivesse movido três passos, contudo, o telefone tocou. Eu grunhi alto quando fui pegar o telefone. "SÉRIO Jacob, eu não estava brincando sobre o telefone! O QUE VOCÊ QUER AG-" Congelei, no meio da frase. Meus olhos caíram no relógio digital da secretária eletrônica – _22:30_.

_Oh não_.

Um sentimento de absoluto horror feriu-se em um aperto gelado em torno de minha garganta enquanto uma voz aveludada falava assustada, do outro lado da linha.

"Bella?"

Sem pensar, eu bati o telefone no gancho com tanta força que a máquina caiu no chão, quase arrancando a tomada da parede. Trêmula, me abaixei para colocar o telefone em seu lugar original e dei uns passos para trás, meus olhos nunca deixando o telefone. _Bem, ao menos você sabe que não é um ladrão_, uma voz dentro de minha cabeça disse. Eu estava ligeiramente chocada com minhas próprias reações; meu corpo reagiu como por reflexo. Enquanto eu olhava para o telefone, ele começou a tocar novamente. Movi-me para trás dele, parando quando meu caminho foi barrado pelo sofá, o que me fez cair nele com alívio. Depois de uma eternidade, o toque parou e a luz vermelha que indicava o GRAVANDO acendeu. Eu esperei com ansiedade, incerta se ele falaria novamente ou apenas continuaria a respirar. Estiquei meus ouvidos, procurando por algum tipo de som.

E em seguida eu ouvi. Estava tocando bem fracamente no fundo uma parte familiar de música de piano... Eu arfei em choque e cai em frente ao sofá de joelhos, paralisada, enquanto olhava para a pequena secretária eletrônica preta. A composição de uma melodia que eu não tinha ouvido em anos saiu da caixa e de repente eu fui transportada através de milhas e anos para um dia frio, enevoado e um lindo garoto em um piano...

_A música ficou mais lenta, transformando-se em algo mais delicado, e para minha surpresa detectei a melodia da cantiga de ninar ondulando pela profusão de notas. "Você me inspirou nesta aqui," disse ele suavemente. A música tornou-se insuportavelmente doce._

_Senti um soluço de rasgar o meu peito enquanto as lágrimas que eu não tinha notado se formar, começaram a cair em minhas bochechas intensamente. __Minha canção de ninar, ele está tocando minha canção de ninar__. Eu não podia acreditar; parecia que eu estava vagueando em um sonho. As notas espiralaram-se das caixas de som e floresceram na sala, simultaneamente rasgando meu coração e suavizando a minha dor. Eu não tinha escutado minha canção de nina desde que eu ouvi o CD que ele fez para mim no meu aniversário de 18 anos, horas antes de ele ter me deixado para sempre. Porém, aqui estava eu sentada no chão frio do meu apartamento enquanto a música preenchia todos os cantos da sala silenciosa com seus tons doces. Eu senti um anseio repentino de ouvir a voz de Edward novamente, falar com ele e contá-lo o quanto eu o amo. Timidamente me inclinei em direção ao telefone, mas assim que meus dedos encostaram-se ao fio, a canção chegou ao seu fim, tirando-me do meu transe. Eu permaneci imóvel, mal ousando respirar, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que explicaria suas ações. Houve uma longa pausa, antes que a secretária eletrônica desligasse._

Eu fiquei sentada lá, no repentino silêncio gritante_. Edward tocou minha canção de ninar_. O que isso significava? Por que, de todas as canções no mundo, ele tocou para mim minha canção de ninar? _Isso poderia significar_... mas não, eu não poderia nem atrever a me deixar pensar nas palavras. Eu não poderia suportar, não depois da maneira que ele tinha se esquivado do meu abraço há duas semanas atrás. Ele não se importava comigo; isso estava certo. Mas então por que ele estava indo em tais extremos para sugerir o contrário? _Por que ele tem que tornar tudo isso mais difícil?_ Talvez Edward não tivesse ideia da importância que a canção de ninar tinha para mim; talvez esta tenha sido apenas mais uma outra canção entre as milhares de composições. Esta _deve_ ser a explicação; nenhuma outra fazia sentido. Minha mente estava cheia de perguntas enquanto eu me despia para ir para a cama e, quando eu finalmente consegui dormir, tive sonhos perturbados que foram assombrados por música e vislumbres de topázio.

*~*~*

Terça-feira de manhã amanheceu clara e ensolarada, o que foi um conforto para os meus nervos, que já estavam aos farrapos depois dos acontecimentos da noite passada. Fiz meu caminho dentro da escola sentindo-me mais confidente do que de costume; eu tinha grande esperanças de que o sol durasse até a tarde e assim eliminando a chance de um encontro desagradável com Edward. No quarto período, no entanto, ficou claro que esta Terça-feira em particular não foi destinada para ser meu dia de sorte quando a luz do sol foi substituída por nuvens rechonchudas que rosnavam trovões.

_Fantástico_, eu pensei ressentida enquanto eu caminhava pelo campus em direção a minha aula com os alunos do penúltimo ano, usando minha pasta para me proteger da chuva. Estava claro que não havia como escapar de Edward hoje e, com certeza, eu cheguei à classe e encontrei ele e todos os outros alunos já presentes. Ignorei a dor inevitável em meu peito que a visão de Edward me expôs e, em uma seqüência que se tornou familiar nas últimas semanas, eu não prestei mais atenção nele enquanto eu estabelecia à turma o seu trabalho. Hoje nós iríamos fazer uma dissertação cronometrada sobre a personagem de 'Lady Catherine De Bourgh' e sua importância no romance – uma tarefa que, considerando a grande preparação que eles tinham tido, deveria ser simples. No entanto, julgando por suas aparências agitadas e suas expressões de pânico, a maioria da turma não compartilhava do meu ponto de vista. Eu estava certa de que Edward deveria ser uma exceção, mas eu não me dei o luxo de examinar o seu rosto para confirmar. Em vez disso, eu limpei minha garganta para silenciar o surto de conversas ansiosas e falei para a turma. "Tudo bem, pessoal, sosseguem-se. Vocês têm uma hora para cumprir esta tarefa, depois vou coletar suas dissertações para dar nota, então deem o seu melhor e sem conversa, por favor. Há papel na mesa da frente se vocês precisarem; vocês devem começar agora". Houve um ruído agitado quando canetas eram destampadas, blocos de notas recuperados e textos folheados. Em seguida a sala caia em silêncio, exceto pelo risco de canetas e tosses ocasionais.

Acomodei-me em minha cadeira e me preparei para uma aula calma de marcação de trabalhos de casa. Então, do canto da minha visão periférica, eu vi alguém se mover. Olhei para cima e vi Edward levantando-se e empurrando sua cadeira para debaixo da mesa antes que ele andasse até mim, silencioso como um gato. Eu enrijeci em minha cadeira, minha caneta congelada no ar, o fantasma de uma nota 'B' saindo pela ponta enquanto pairava sob o papel. Respirei profundamente e tirei meus olhos de Edward, voltando a começar a escrever novamente. _Talvez ele vá apenas pegar algum papel_, eu pensei esperançosamente, ignorando o bloco de notas não aberto em cima de sua mesa. Continuei a olhar para o papel, não vendo realmente uma palavra enquanto eu esperava por alguma coisa acontecer. Pude sentir Edward focar seus olhos em mim quando ele se posicionava de costas para o resto da sala e se inclinou fingindo pegar uma folha de papel da minha mesa. No processo sua mão acariciou a minha e eu recuei, novamente sentindo a familiar onda de eletricidade que significava o seu toque. Tive que brigar com minhas mãos quando elas tentaram alcançar e tocar as mãos dele, como se fossem magnetizadas. Com grande esforço, eu empurrei minha cadeira para longe da mesa na tentativa inútil de criar distância entre nós. Não havia um lugar para que eu corresse agora; eu estava realmente encurralada. Minha única esperança residia nos vinte estudantes silenciosos que trabalhavam atrás de nós. Certamente Edward não seria tão louco de criar uma cena na frente de tantas testemunhas?

De repente me senti extremamente desconfortável. "O que você está fazendo?" eu sibilei, internamente rezando que nenhum dos alunos tirasse sua atenção de seu trabalho.

"Eu preciso conversar com você," Edward respondeu em um ronronar tão baixo que era mal compreensível. Eu olhei incrédula para ele. Ele nunca tinha escutado a frase 'tempo e lugar'? Aparentemente não.

"Agora não, Edward," eu sussurrei furiosamente, fracassando em manter o pânico em minha voz. Se eu não fosse cuidadosa, eu iria começar a ofegar.

Ele olhou para mim com raiva. "Então quando? Você tem me ignorado na aula, você não atende minhas ligações e você foge sempre que eu me aproximo de você. Quando eu devo falar com você?"

Olhei para ele sem palavras. Eu não poderia acreditar que nós estávamos tendo esta conversa. Nós _já_ tínhamos conversado, e olhe como isto se transformou. _Ele_ tinha fugido de mim, não o contrário. "Não há nada mais para nós conversarmos," eu finalmente consegui sufocar. Eu já tinha dito que eu não iria buscar por seus afetos, o que mais ele poderia querer de mim?

"Sim, há coisas Bella, se você apenas me _escutasse!_" Sua voz ficou mais alta quando ele terminou sua frase e eu notei que alguns alunos olharam para nós. Esta má situação estava prestes a se tornar horrenda; eu tinha que assumir o controle.

"Sente-se, Edward," eu disse, tentando manter meu tom parecido com o de um professor repreendendo seu aluno.

"Não," ele disse, igualmente calmo, seus olhos sem vacilar. Eles estavam mais escuros do que o costume – um caramelo marrom em oposição ao mel claro; ele obviamente não tem caçado tanto quanto deveria.

"Eu disse, _sente-se_," eu disse entre dentes enquanto sentia minhas mãos cerrar os punhos.

Edward me olhou diretamente nos olhos, seu olhar firme e disse lentamente, como se saboreasse cada letra, "N-Ã-O". Senti minhas bochechas cintilarem um vermelho de raiva misturado com choque e constrangimento. Eu estava bastante ciente que nossa conversa tinha ficado progressivamente mais alta com cada resposta e que agora nós tínhamos uma plateia de no mínimo metade da turma. O poder escasso que eu tinha originalmente tinha deslizado por meus dedos.

"Sr. Cullen, se você não se sentar agora mesmo-" eu comecei, agarrei-me em alguma coisa.

Edward riu e o som me chocou; não era o som sedutor e rico que eu havia amado. Esta risada era fria e amarga e me mandou calafrios para minha espinha. "O que você vai fazer?" ele perguntou, a risada sem alegria vibrando em sua voz, "me dar detenção?" Houve um surto de gargalhadas e arfadas quando a turma processou suas palavras. Nenhum deles estava fingindo trabalhar agora; eles todos estavam absorvidos demais no drama que se desenrolava diante deles.

Enquanto meus olhos passavam pelos rostos entretidos dos meus alunos para o rosto antipático de Edward, eu senti algo mudar dentro de mim e uma nova emoção agarrou-se ao meu coração. Pela primeira vez desde que Edward retornara, eu estava _furiosa_. Isto não era apenas raiva; não, eu estava mais do que com raiva; eu estava muito chateada. Como ele se _atreve_ a chegar à minha sala de aula e desafiar minha autoridade dessa forma? Que direitos ele tinha de voltar para minha vida, se era apenas para dilacerar qualquer tipo de felicidade que eu tinha construído para mim em pedaços? Como se não fosse o suficiente que tinha passado pela agonia torturante de não vê-lo todos os dias e saber que ele não me amava, ele tinha que fazer as coisas ficarem ainda mais difíceis ao tentar fazer com que eu fosse demitida. Justo quando eu tinha pensado que eu estava através da escuridão, justo quando eu estava começando a me recuperar da rejeição de Edward, ele voltou e fez tudo ficar cem vezes pior. Eu estava fervendo; não iria deixá-lo escapar dessa. Trinquei meu queixo e o olhei diretamente no rosto, meus olhos em chama com uma fúria fria.

"Saia da sala, por favor," eu disse calmamente.

"O que?" Edward perguntou, embora nós dois soubéssemos que ele tinha escutado perfeitamente.

"Por favor, saia, agora".

Edward revirou os olhos e abaixou sua voz para que o resto da turma não pudesse ouvir, "Qual é Bella, não seja tão-".

Eu o cortei em uma voz alta e arrastada. "Você não tem o direito de desobedecer minha autoridade Sr. Cullen; não depende de você para ordenar como eu devo prosseguir minha aula e eu não vou tolerar que você zombe de minha aula. Agora, eu sugiro que você se retira da minha sala de aula e vá para o escritório do Sr. Delaney antes que eu mande alguém tirar você a forças". Um silêncio atordoado seguiu minhas palavras, enquanto a turma olhava, aparentemente chocada comigo; eu nunca fiquei com tanta raiva de um aluno antes. Eu abaixei minha voz para que assim apenas Edward pudesse ouvir. "Eu não sei qual é o seu jogo, mas para deixar bem claro – Eu não estou jogando. Eu-" Senti minha respiração falhar fracamente quando as próximas palavras emperraram em minha garganta. Considerei engoli-las, e em seguida decide contra elas. O que mais eu teria a perder? Eu olhei através dos meus cílios para os seus olhos chocados. "Eu não quero ser uma das suas 'distrações, Edward". Ele olhou para mim em alguns impossíveis longos momentos e depois se virou lentamente para sair, não se preocupando em pegar suas coisas. Eu não estava surpresa em vê-lo sair (afinal de contas, que escolha ele tinha?), mas eu ainda senti uma sensação de perda enquanto ele desaparecia através da porta. Virei-me para a sala de aula de estudantes silenciosos, todos me olhavam meio animados, meio cautelosos, à espera de ver em quem eu iria a seguir. No entanto, eu os deixei desapontados, quando eu sentei em minha cadeira e puxei meu trabalho na minha direção, olhando para cima apenas para dar a eles um tempo limite. "Vocês têm 45 minutos de sobra para completar suas dissertações".

*~*~*

Eu sabia que meu tratamento com Edward não passaria sem comentário, especialmente vendo como eu tinha mesmo mandado-o para o escritório do Sr. Patrick, mas eu não poderia ter antecipado o nível de curiosidade que gerou entre os alunos. As reações dos meus colegas foram levemente simpáticas se eles ouviram sobre o acidente ao todo – todos eles já tinham lidado com algum aluno excessivamente arrogante em seus tempos – mas eles geralmente souberam das noticias de que eu tinha expulsado Edward Cullen da minha sala de aula com um impressionante desinteresse. Todos eles pareciam fascinados pelo fato de que eu tinha repreendido Edward, um aluno nota 10 com seu modelo de boa aparência. O assunto tornou-se um tópico regular de fofocas de corredor. Eu sentia que estava sendo seguida por seus sussurros sempre que eu me aventurava a sair do refúgio da sala dos professores e era extremamente irritante.

"- Sim, Srta. Swan e Edward Cullen, foi isso o que eu ouvi-"

"- eles se ODEIAM-"

"- Você deveria ter visto Kate, eu juro que eu pensei que ela iria MATÁ-lo-"

Talvez eu estivesse apenas sendo paranóica – afinal de contas, professores puniam seus alunos todo tempo e ninguém se preocupava –, mas parecia haver um grande e extraordinário interesse acerca da minha aparente antipatia em relação a Edward. Talvez isto acontecesse por ele ser um novato na escola (e, no caso das alunas, por causa de sua aparência devastadora) ou talvez devido a minha famosa aversão a conflitos, mas por vários dias parecia mesmo que a única coisa que todo mundo poderia falar era sobre a nossa briga. Felizmente para mim, o breve período de sol foi firmado para continuar até o fim de semana quando as tempestades extremas foram suspeita e Edward não esteve presente na aula durante os próximos dias, algo que consideravelmente acalmou a tensão. Assim que cheguei à Sexta-feira, no entanto, eu tive mais coisas urgentes para me preocupar.

Na Sycamore Grove High School, a política da escola dizia que os professores deveriam fazer uma reunião com os novos alunos e seus pais durante várias semanas em seu primeiro período escolar. Neste semestre, seria realizada nesta Sexta-feira de noite e na terceira semana de Janeiro, uma decisão de cronograma que foi acertada pelo escritório, nenhum amigo no meio dos docentes. Pessoalmente, eu não estava muito preocupada pela perda da minha noite de Sexta-feira – não era como se eu tivesse uma vida social a perder – mas eu continuava a não procurar por três horas de conversa com os pais no saguão da escola. Noites de reuniões era geralmente algo que eu temia; minha falta de confiança, embora não era um obstáculo na sala de aula, tornava-se lamentavelmente desvantajosa quando era para falar com os pais. Então foi com um sentimento de melaconlia que impregnava, que assim, eu peguei, do escritório da escola às seis horas na Sexta-feira, a minha lista de alunos atribuídos e seus pais. Enquanto eu andava em direção ao saguão onde o encontro seria realizado, meus olhos examinaram a lista de perguntas padrão que nós tínhamos que fazer aos pais. Elas eram todas muito gerais; Eu não iria comparecer como uma professora de Inglês esta noite, mas sim como uma representante da escola. Depois das instruções, soube dos nomes dos novos alunos com cujas famílias eu iria conversar. Havia cerca de oito na lista, de todas as quatro séries. Eu li os nomes cuidadosamente em minha cabeça, ligando nomes a rostos enquanto eu examinava. Quando eu cheguei ao oitavo nome, eu quase engasguei com o ar rarefeito. _Oh, você tem que estar brincando_. Mas não, ali estava, impresso em negrito, em tinta preta.

**EDWARD CULLEN **

Ou isto era apenas uma coincidência extremamente azarada, ou alguém no escritório, tendo escutado sobre o incidente com Edward no início da semana, estava fazendo uma brincadeira bastante divertida às minhas custas. De qualquer forma, eu estava desanimada. Por que todo o mundo parecia estar conspirando para me forçar a ver Edward regularmente?

Por alguns momentos eu debati se eu apenas deveria faltar ao encontro, mas eu sabia que isto não era uma opção viável. Depois dos acontecimentos com Edward na aula de Terça-feira, eu não estava interessada em chamar mais nenhuma atenção desnecessária para mim e para nossa relação questionável. Perder um encontro, de propósito, com seus pais definitivamente abrangeria esta categoria.

Disto isto, eu não estava certa se ao menos Carlisle e Esme iriam vir. Não era como se o progresso de Edward necessitasse ser discutido; ele tinha passado pelo colegial por incontáveis vezes e tinha notas impecáveis. Eu estava certa de que _ele_ não gostaria de me ver, não depois da aula de Terça-feira, então eu tinha dúvidas se a família Cullen iria aparecer. Escolhi meu lugar no saguão da escola, onde eu estava acompanhada por uma dúzia de outros professores, todos fazendo a mesma coisa. A noite passou lentamente e agonizantemente, com meus olhares freqüentes para a porta e para o relógio. 8 horas da noite, o horário atribuído aos Cullens finalmente começou sem nenhum sinal deles. Sentei na ponta da minha cadeira, fingindo estar dando um gole na xícara de café, mas realmente procurando na sala por um sinal de Edward e seus pais. Então, enquanto meus olhos varriam pela porta pela centésima vez, eu os vi.

Eles pareciam exatamente os mesmos como eles tinham sido seis anos atrás. Ainda bonitos, ainda impossivelmente jovens; eu percebi com um sobressalto de que agora eu era mais velha do que Carlisle tinha sido quando ele foi transformado. Eles estavam parados hesitantemente na soleira da porta do saguão, incertos se deveriam ir. A mão de Carlisle repousava levemente na costa de Esme e ele murmurou algo no ouvido dela, o que fez com ela inclinasse sua cabeça em acordo enquanto ela examinava a sala, vendo pequenos grupos de professores e pais ao redor destes. Em seguida seus olhos caíram sobre mim. Houve uma pausa na qual nós apenas nos olhamos, e depois um sorriso caloroso se espalhou por seu rosto, fazendo seus olhos gentis iluminarem-se. Eu não estava ciente de fazer uma decisão de ir até ela, ou até mesmo começar a me mover, mas em um tempo eu tinha atravessado a sala em passos largos e rápidos e me lançado em seus braços que me esperavam. Eles me envolveram fortemente em um abraço que vibrou com carinho, enquanto eu encostava minha bochecha contra seu ombro, respirando seu familiar e delicioso perfume. Eu me senti segura e contente pela primeira vez em anos; era como voltar para casa. "Oh minha criança," ela sussurrou enquanto afagava meu cabelo carinhosamente, "como eu senti sua falta".

"Senti sua falta também," eu respondi calmamente quando me afrouxava de seus braços e dava um passo para trás, sorrindo, "de vocês dois". Eu olhei para Carlisle que estava sorrindo cordialmente para mim, um sorriso que fez seu rosto parecer mais atrativo do que nunca; eu pensei ter ouvido alguma das assistentes de professores, a algumas mesas distantes, desfalecer com a vista.

"Olá Bella," ele murmurou, balançando minha mão amigavelmente, "é bom ter ver".

"E você," sorri de volta para ambos. Era verdade; eu tinha sentido falta da família de Edward quase tanto quanto eu tinha sentido dele. Carlisle e Esme eram tão bons pais para mim, embora muito mais jovens e bonitos do que a convenção ditaria. Enquanto meus olhos moviam-se entre seus rostos, eu vi uma terceira figura emergir de onde eu estive escondida na porta. _Edward_. Eu não estava surpresa em vê-lo, a noite era para pais _e_ alunos afinal de contas, mas foi um momento estranho, no entanto. Limpei minha garganta, forçando-me a manter uma máscara para o beneficio de qualquer humano que pudesse estar assistindo. "Boa noite, Edward," eu disse formalmente, acenando minha cabeça superficialmente para ele, antes de olhar de volta para Carlisle e Esme. Eles estavam nos observando com expressões idênticas de preocupação e cautela em seus rostos – algo que eu estava determinada a me livrar. "Então," eu disse claramente, fixando uma máscara de falsa alegria em meu rosto, "Eu suponho que é melhor nós voltarmos as nossas obrigações".

Carlisle rapidamente olhou de Esme para mim antes de apressadamente fazer uma interjeição em voz baixa, "Isso não é necessário Bella, você não precisa fazer nada se-"

Balancei minha cabeça firmemente. "Sim, eu preciso Carlisle, é o meu trabalho; por aqui, por favor". Eu indiquei em direção a minha mesa e andei até lá rapidamente antes que alguém pudesse contestar de novo. Eu sentei e assisti expectante enquanto Carlisle e Esme faziam uma breve troca de olhares, depois lentamente sentaram-se do lado contrário ao meu, Edward seguindo de perto o rastro deles. Ele ainda não tinha falado, exceto por um curto "Olá", mas eu sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo para que o ataque começasse. Com toda a certeza, ele abriu sua boca assim que eu comecei a falar.

"Bel-"

"Então," eu disse alto, cortando-o antes que seus lábios tivessem formado meu nome, "Estou aqui nesta noite para discutir sobre o progresso de Edward aqui na Sycamore Grove," eu olhei inocentemente para Esme e Carlisle, completamente ignorando Edward. "Antes que eu comece, algum de vocês tem quaisquer questões que gostariam de conversar?". Esme não respondeu, mas me examinou com uma expressão de dor enquanto Carlisle sacudia sua cabeça, um leve sorriso lutando para mascarar as rugas de preocupação em sua testa.

"Não, não há nenhum problema com as aulas dele; sua professora de Inglês é excelente".

Eu sorri brevemente com a brincadeira, fraca como era, e mudei vivamente para o próximo assunto, ignorando os protestos de Edward.

"Isso está ficando completamente ridícul-"

"Então," eu disse alto, "Eu presumo que Edward não teve nenhum problema em se adaptar academicamente? Eu vejo que ele era um aluno com honras em San Francisco".

O sorriso de Carlisle tinha enfraquecido agora quando ele me olhava com uma carranca. "Não, ele se adaptou bem," ele disse lentamente, olhando de lado para Edward, que agora inchava com frustração.

"Droga, Bella!" Edward resmungou ameaçadoramente "Pare de falar sobre mim como se eu não estivesse aqui, Eu-".

"Em termos de suas notas, ele tem ido extraordinariamente bem," eu continuei como se estivesse surda para as palavras de Edward, "nós geralmente esperamos por uma leve queda no rendimento dos nossos novos alunos nas primeiras semanas, devido ao fato de que eles têm que se familiarizar com o novo ambiente, mas o filho de vocês tem provado ser uma notável exceção à regra; ele tem conseguido consistentemente notas altas em todas as suas aulas. Vocês gostariam de ver alguns dos resultados dele?" Esme balançou sua cabeça, sua expressão triste. Me magoava causar dor a ela, mas eu ainda não poderia me permitir a olhar para Edward, que tinha começado a sibilar para mim de novo.

"Você acabou agora? Você já está pronta para agir como uma adulta madura de novo?"

"Nós temos tido alguns problemas com a disciplina de Edward-" eu continuei, minha voz ficando mais alta com cada palavra, na intenção de abafá-lo.

"Por que você não vai ao menos me ouvir?!" Edward levantou seu tom de acordo, até que nós estávamos praticamente gritando um com outro, cada um de um lado da mesa.

"- mas ele tem tido conversas com o Sr. Delaney e eu espero que nós possamos resolver essas questões sem muitos problemas. Entretanto-"

"Você está sendo absolutamente patética Bella, você percebeu isso?"

"- Eu espero que ele se envolva em alguma das muitas extracurriculares que o nosso programa de enriquecimento de ensino tem a oferecer-"

"PELO AMOR DE DEUS!" Edward explodiu, chutando sua cadeira para trás e avançando, rápido como luz, até que seu rosto estava ao nível do meu. Seus olhos estavam absolutamente aterrorizantes; eles estavam negros e vivos com fúria ardente. "Por que você não _escuta_ a si mesma? Que INFERNO é o seu PROBLEMA?" Eu me sentei em estado de choque, minha mente malmente registrando o silêncio estupefato que caiu sobre a sala enquanto eu olhava para Edward em alarme.

"Edward" Eu espantei o meu medo quando uma voz externa invadiu a bolha altamente carregada minha e de Edward. Era Carlisle, ele parecia sinistramente duro enquanto ele se dirigia para seu filho adotivo. "Eu não vou tolerar você falar com Srta. Swan desta maneira; por favor, vá lá para fora e acalme-se".

Edward olhou para ele incrédulo. "Isso é algum tipo de _piada_, Carlisle? Você ouviu a forma como ela estava falando co-" ele parou quando notou o jeito que todo o saguão estava agora o assistindo em choque. Uma relutante compreensão passou por seu rosto e ele a contragosto se endireitou. "Sim, pai" ele disse rigidamente, virando-se para deixar a sala. Enquanto ele ia, seus olhos detiveram-se aos meus para uma olhada final, que foi difícil ler as emoções. Ali havia ressentimento e raiva, para ser certa, mas havia algo a mais que era difícil de interpretar. Era remorso? Antes que eu pudesse decidir, ele tinha saído da sala, deixando um silêncio soando em seu rastro. Depois de alguns momentos, no entanto, o nível de barulho gradualmente começou a recobrar, quando as testemunhas de nosso pequeno drama uniram suas cabeças para fofocar descaradamente.

Eu de repente percebi que meu corpo estava tremendo como seu eu tivesse levado um soco e trêmula, coloquei minha cabeça em minhas mãos, minha respiração tremendo e lenta. Eu podia sentir os olhos de Carlisle e Esme em mim e eu me sentia mal ao pensar em sua pena; eu não merecia isso. Eu tinha pedido por essa reação; eu tinha de bom grado procurado por isso, provocando Edward até o ponto de quebra. Ele estava certo, eu deveria estar envergonhada de mim; até mesmo como uma garota de dezessete anos eu estive acima de estimular brigas em público.

"Você perdoe o meu filho," As palavras suaves de Carlisle penetraram em meu desespero, "nem sempre ele compreende os efeitos de suas ações". A tristeza em sua voz ressoou pelo espaço vazio a nossa volta e eu sabia que ele estava se referindo a muito mais do que apenas o comportamento anterior de Edward. Forcei-me a olhar para os rostos dos pais que eu estive tão perto de ter. Havia tantas coisas que eu queria dizer, mas eu não poderia achar as palavras corretas.

"M-me desculpe Carlisle," eu sussurrei. Minha garganta sentia-se contraída e apertada quando eu expulsei a admissão de culpa e eu pude sentir as lágrimas queimando os meus olhos.

Ele balançou sua cabeça. "Não, sou eu quem deveria pedir desculpas; nós nunca deveríamos ter partido. Eu deveria ter interferido em primeiro lugar. Talvez se eu tivesse, nada disso teria acontecido". Eu não vi como isto teria feito tal diferença; Edward teria se entediado de mim eventualmente, não importa o que Carlisle fizesse, mas eu não queria falar mais; era doloroso demais.

Carlisle suspirou, levanto-se para ir embora. Ele olhou para Esme, mas ela não se moveu, ao invés disso, colocou sua mão no ombro dele e disse calmamente, "Já lhe acompanho em um segundo. Vá e procure Edward; ele provavelmente precisa de alguém para acalmá-lo. Eu quero falar com Bella". Carlisle assentiu, afagando com ternura a mão dela, antes de graciosamente deixar a sala, causando suspiros estupefatos das assistentes de professores que ainda olhavam.

Eu olhei cautelosamente de volta para Esme. Assim como eu a amava e respeitava sua opinião, eu não tinha nenhum desejo em falar sobre Edward, especialmente depois dos acontecimentos desastrosos da noite. Ela me estudou com uma preocupação de mãe, preocupação passando por suas feições perfeitas. "Você está mesmo bem?" Meu primeiro instinto foi mentir, completamente ciente de que Edward seria capaz de ler, dos pensamentos dela, qualquer coisa que eu dissesse. Esme pareceu entender minha relutância para dizer a verdade e ela fez uma careta.

"Escute-me, eu prometo que não vou deixar Edward ouvir o que você vai falar. Eu farei o que for preciso para bloquear meus pensamentos dele; mesmo que eu tenha que declamar a teoria da relatividade de Einstein em minha cabeça, então me ajude e eu faço isso". Mesmo em meu estado lamentável, eu tive que dar um sorrido amarelo para a sua ferocidade; ela era como uma leoa protegendo um dos seus filhotes. Derreteu meu coração em saber que ela ainda era tão protetora em relação a mim, mesmo que todas as obrigações entre nós tinham sumido.

Eu decidi que eu devia a ela contar a verdade – ou, ao menos, parte dela. "Não," eu disse tristemente, "Eu não estou mesmo bem. Como eu poderia estar?".

Esme estreitou os olhos, suas suspeitas confirmadas. "Eu sabia; eu pude dizer da maneira como você reagiu a ele, mas é claro que _ele_" sua voz ficou raivosa, "está atualmente sendo muito cabeça dura para ver isso. Eu falei para ele tantas vezes; todos nós imploramos para ele não deixar Forks, mas ele escutou?" ela fez uma pausa para respirar zangadamente, seus cachos caramelos saltando por sobre seus ombros. Eu a olhei em confusão por um segundo, até que despertou em mim que ela tinha interpretado mal as minhas palavras.

"Não, espere," eu disse apressadamente, ansiosa para corrigi-la, "quando eu disse que não estava bem, eu apenas quis dizer sobre a discussão com Edward. Isso é tudo". Eram todas mentiras, claro, mas ela não precisava saber disso. Eu não poderia deixá-la acreditar que eu ainda estava apaixonada por Edward, independentemente de suas promessas de manter minhas palavras em segredo. Era muito arriscado divulgar o tamanho dos meus sentimentos a alguém, ainda mais para alguém cuja mente é tão vulnerável a ser invadida.

Esme me olhou surpresa. "Isso é...tudo?" ela perguntou, a expressão de uma ansiedade angustiada voltando para os seus olhos.

"Sim," eu disse firmemente, com esperanças de que ela não iria ver através de minhas confianças. Eu senti uma dor quando olhei para sua expressão crescente de desapontamento arrasado e eu desviei o olhar, apressando-me a mudar de assunto. "Olhe, eu, uh, ainda tenho alguns outros pais para ver esta noite, então eu estou com medo, eu..." Deixei minhas palavras se arrastarem, ignorando a dor inconfortável de culpa que eu sentia, enquanto eu rezava para que ela pudesse pegar a mensagem e partir. Felizmente não era uma mentira completa; havia uma pequena fila de pais pacientemente à espera, formada a uma distância educada da minha mesa.

"Oh! Claro, me desculpe por impedi-la, Srta. Swan,"Esme disse, adotando sua voz mais graciosa enquanto ela olhava os pais. "Eu... Eu espero te ver de novo", ela disse ao nível, virando-se para me encarar. Deixei meus olhos passarem por ela por uma fração de segundo, antes de desviar, envergonhada. Ela parou por um segundo a mais e virou-se para ir embora; enquanto ela ia eu pude detectar a expressão insatisfeita em seu rosto. Eu olhei inconfortável para os meus papeis, nem mesmo me preocupando em olhar para cima quando os próximos alunos e seus pais vieram sentar-se na minha frente. Enquanto eu, novamente, desenrolava as perguntas padrões sobre o progresso, a única coisa que realmente registrei em minha mente foi a minha própria pergunta:

_O que eu tinha acabado de fazer?_

_

* * *

_

**E aí pessoal, o que estão achando?**

**Não esqueçam de dar suas_ reviews_, heins? Elas são valiosas.**


	6. Medo

**Capítulo 6**

*~*~*~*

Eu não quero morrer,  
Mas não gosto de viver também.

Antes que eu me apaixone,  
Estou me preparando para deixá-la.  
Eu morro de medo,  
É por isso que vivo fugindo.

**Feel – Robbie Williams.**

*~*~*~*

E de repente eu me torno uma parte de seu passado.  
Estou me tornando a parte que não dura.  
Estou perdendo você sem sacrifício algum.

**Over my head (Cable Car) – The Fray**

*~*~*~*

**EPOV**

Eu explodi passando através das portas duplas no final do saguão e corri pelo corredor. Raiva batia em mim como fogo enquanto eu corria pela escola, minha mente vacilando. Eu não podia acreditar no que acabara de acontecer; que Bella, minha Bella, pudesse ser tão _fria_ em relação a mim era impensável. Visões de seu rosto invadiram-me, de sua indiferença quando ela me ignorou e falou com Carlisle, quando ela me tratou como uma_ criança_ estúpida. Eu rosnei com a memória e empurrei outra porta com uma quase ensurdecedora força. Eu detectei uma ligeira mudança na temperatura e percebi que eu tinha acabado de deixar o prédio, entrando no parque central em torno do qual a escola foi construída. Estava escuro e silencioso, exceto por poucas mesas cobertas de neve e bancos. Dei um passo para longe da porta e rolei para o lado até que minha costa fez contanto com a parede sólida. Deslizei para baixo, minha cabeça em minhas mãos. _O que eu tinha acabado de fazer? _Eu tinha quase certeza de que tinha sacrificado qualquer chance de ter Bella de volta, sem mencionar ter chamado a atenção indesejada de humanos em direção a mim. Ela tinha me deixado com tanta_ raiva_. Ela vinha me evitando por semanas, e depois me deu detenção quando eu tentei falar com ela e agora ela estava ativamente recusando a escutar uma palavra que eu dissesse. Eu grunhi iradamente, meus ombros afundando contra a parede. Eu _sabia_ que ficar em Rochester era uma má ideia; nós deveríamos ter partido logo. Eu tinha sido um tolo em acreditar que havia uma pequena esperança que Bella ainda nutria sentimentos por mim; estava claro como cristal que ela levou a mal minha presença renovada em sua vida.

Mas então em minha primeira e última tentativa para 'seduzi-la' depois da aula, três semanas atrás, eu poderia jurar que ela se sentia diferente. A princípio eu tinha pretendido apenas falar com ela, mas quando ela tropeçou e caiu em meus braços, eu decidi que talvez, só talvez, seguir os conselhos de Emmett era uma boa ideia. Na verdade, por uns poucos momentos felizes, eu tinha esperado que minhas tentativas de beijar Bella eram recíprocas... No entanto, parecia que eu estava totalmente errado. A chegada de uma aluna trouxe um abrupto fim aos meus avanços e depois disso Bella parecia ter ficado absolutamente furiosa e não tem falado comigo desde então, apesar dos meus melhores esforços para falar com ela. Toda a minha família tinha se oferecido para me ajudar, especialmente Alice, mas eu pedi para eles ficarem longe, principalmente porque eu estava orgulhoso demais para admitir que eu estava falhando nas minhas tentativas de ter Bella de volta. Eu estava agora na beira do absoluto desespero; eu me sentia rejeitado e envergonhado. Mas pior ainda estava o nível supremo de _raiva_ que eu sentia: em relação à Bella e suas ações, em relação a minha família por me persuadir a ficar em Rochester em primeiro lugar e mais ainda por eu acreditar em suas certezas de que Bella ainda me amava. Deixei escapar um grande resmungo frustrado enquanto minha mente novamente foi inundada com memórias dos olhos de Bella, tão estranhamente cheios de raiva.

"Edward?"

Meus olhos abriram-se para ver Emmett vindo através da porta, uma expressão de surpresa em seus olhos. "O que há de errado?" ele perguntou, "Por que você não está com Carlisle e Esme? Você não deveria estar com Bella?".

Eu apenas assenti, incapaz de dar uma resposta. Eu já estava perto do ponto de quebra; a última coisa que eu queria era o interrogatório incessante de Emmett. Emmett andou até o banco mais próximo, onde ele sentou, ainda me olhando curiosamente.

"Então, o que aconteceu?" ele perguntou.

"Eu fui expulso," eu disse rangendo os dedos. Emmett levantou suas sobrancelhas, sorrindo.

"Você _o que_?"

"Eu fui expulso," eu repeti, a irritação me atingindo. Ele tinha me ouvido perfeitamente bem na primeira vez; ele só queria aumentar minha humilhação. Fiquei de pé e comecei a andar, tentando clarear minha mente.

"Quem te expulsou?" ele perguntou, me olhando, seu sorriso ficando mais amplo.

"Carlisle," eu disse secamente. Eu estava perdendo a paciência com essa conversa.

"Por que ele-"

"Por que eu estava gritando com a Bella", eu vociferei zangado, "ela não estava escutando o que eu estava falando, então eu fiquei frustrado e comecei a gritar com ela, alguns dos humanos ouviram e Carlisle me falou para sair".

"Legal," riu Emmett, seus olhos dourados brilhando. No meu estado altamente carregado, este único comentário foi mais do que o suficiente para me chatear. Eu dei a volta em torno dele, fervendo.

"Cala a BOCA," eu rosnei, olhando para ele. "Isso tudo é culpa sua, até mesmo sem os seus comentários juvenis". Emmett arregalou seu olho incrédulo.

"O que?!" ele exclamou, pulando de seu assento, "Como isso é _minha_ culpa?"

Eu cerrei meus olhos. "Foi sua ideia ficar aqui em primeiro lugar!" Eu mudei minha voz, imitando-o em seus tons zombeteiros, "_'você apenas terá que seduzi-la Edward, Bella te ama Edward, ela está certa de mudar de ideia com um pouco de persuasão'_. Que conselho estúpido!" eu amargamente cuspi no chão, expelindo o veneno produzido pela raiva que tinha formado em minha boca.

"NÃO foi um conselho estúpido," Emmett respondeu violentamente, "você mal tentou!".

Eu rosnei com raiva. "No caso que você não tenha notado, tem sido quase impossível para eu conseguir ficar próximo dela, pior ainda sozinho-"

"Oh, não vem com essa Edward!" Emmett zombou, "você é um vampiro! Você poderia pegá-la sozinha se quisesse. Admita; o plano não tem funcionado porque você tem tanta experiência em sedução quanto um garoto de 10 anos-"

"O plano não tem funcionado porque foi uma sugestão estúpida e infantil!" eu rosnei, interrompendo sua frase, "o que não foi realmente surpreendente, considerando que foi _você_ a pessoa que surgiu com isso". Foi uma resposta patética e uma que foi baseada malmente em alguma verdade; Emmett era tudo, menos burro. Era um equívoco para muitos estranhos que Emmett era tolo, por causa de seus enormes músculos e comportamento amigável, mas na verdade ele era tão inteligente quanto Jasper ou Carlisle e duas vezes mais prático. As sobrancelhas de Emmett uniram-se em uma ofendida e zangada carranca.

"Engraçado," ele disse lentamente, andando na minha direção até que ele estivesse insuportavelmente próximo, seu olhar perfurando, "que embora eu seja tão _estúpido_, eu não sou aquele que está apavorado demais para falar com a mulher que eu amo-".

"Eu falei com ela, e veja onde isso me trouxe – absoluto LUGAR NENHUM!" Eu gritei, a raiva borbulhando através das veias frias como gelo, escurecendo minha mente. Toda a raiva e frustração que eu vinha sentindo por semanas estava percorrendo em mim, ampliada cem vezes em sua intensidade pelo confronto com Bella. A parte racional, muito menor, de mim sabia que nada disso era realmente culpa de Emmett, mas eu estava além da inquietação. Eu queria alguém para colocar a culpa das emoções de auto-aversão, dor no coração e rejeição que eu estava sentindo no momento e era mais fácil mirar nele do que admitir que eu estiva errado._ Emmett não tem ideia do que ele está falando_, a parte irritada de mim sibilou, _toda essa conversa é ridícula_. "Eu estava certo e nunca deveria ter escutado você ou suas ideias inúteis," eu disse, "Nada disso teria acontecido se nós tivéssemos partidos três semanas atrás. Eu não vou cometer esse erro novamente – Eu vou embora". Virei-me para ir, meu corpo ainda tremendo, mas Emmett me parou.

"Oh, CLARO que você está indo embora!" Ele berrou, seus olhos cintilando. "Isso é o que você faz melhor, não é Edward? No minuto que as coisas ficam difíceis, você decide ir embora". Estreitei meus olhos e apertei os punhos.

"Pare, Emmett," eu disse em um sussurro mortal. Ele me ignorou, portanto, elevando sua voz acima dos meus rosnados.

"Em toda a sua vida você tem fugido dos seus problemas, fingindo que eles não existem, preferindo se intrometer nos problemas dos outras e agir como Deus nas vidas das outras pessoas, só porque você pode. Mas no minuto que você começa a achar a razão da sua existência, no minuto que você acha uma garota e experimenta o amor, em vez disso você age como um voyeur na cabeça das pessoas, e fica tão _apavorado_ que você começa a fugir".

"PARE AGORA!" eu gritei, meu corpo todo tremendo. Eu pude sentir os últimos vestígios do meu alto-controle escapulindo com cada palavra que Emmett berrava. Eu queria que ele parasse, fosse embora, _morresse_; tudo para silenciá-lo. Suas acusações oscilaram em mim como veneno, mutilando meu coração e enegrecendo minha alma. Era como se eu estivesse sendo despido, com todos os meus segredos reprimidos e minhas inseguranças sendo expostas para todo o mundo ridicularizar. A pior coisa era que, no fundo, eu podia sentir a verdade por detrás de suas palavras; eu sabia que ele estava certo e isso me matava. _Você não pode fazer isso com Bella de novo seu covarde_, os pensamentos de Emmett gritaram comigo.

"Estou certo de que você pensa que está sendo muito nobre, não é?" Emmett perguntou, sua voz soando amargura, "É tão obvio que você está nadando em auto piedade todo esse tempo; é obvio que você _ama_ se sentir hipócrita desta maneira, que você pega alguma doença, misturada com algum tipo de emoção. Adivinha Edward? Nós não podemos ser capazes de ler sua mente, mas nós todos podemos ver através de você. Todo mundo sabe que você estava errado e que você não era nada, mas um aluno nota 10, primeiro da classe, ganhador-de-uma-porra-de-medalha-Olímpica, arruinador de vida IDIOTA!".

Não tinha como parar. No minuto que o discurso de Emmett acabou, eu senti uma barreira dentro de mim quebrar como se tivesse difundido em pedaços e, antes que eu soubesse o que estava fazendo, eu me precipitei até ele. A raiva emanava de todas as áreas do meu corpo enquanto eu voei em um borrão de rosnados selvagens e violentos golpes na direção dele. E esperei pelo impacto, minhas mãos já estendidas para envolver a garganta dele, mas ele era muito rápido, movendo-se na velocidade da luz três pés distantes de onde ele esteve. Quando eu me virei para pular nele novamente, eu vi um flash de loiro pelo canto do meu olho. Jasper tinha vindo para a cena, seu cabelo voando atrás dele enquanto ele corria extremamente rápido através do pátio na direção de Emmett e eu. Eu tentei escapar, mas foi inútil; eu instantaneamente senti Jasper chegar do meu lado, simultaneamente prendendo meus braços para detrás da minha costa com força suficiente para esmagar os ossos de um humano e me barrando com calmas emoções. Tamanha era a minha raiva, no entanto, que as tentativas deslizaram por mim sem efeito algum.

"Pelo amor de Deus Edward, o que você pensa que está _fazendo_?!" Jasper sibilou, lutando para me conter enquanto eu me debatia contra seu aperto. Eu rangi meus dentes em irritação e me contorci em suas mãos, rosnados rompendo da minha garganta. Eu não era mais eu; a criatura incontrolável de raiva e ira que tinha invadido minha alma era selvagem e monstruosa, feroz e indomada – a última coisa na Terra do educado e direito Edward Cullen. Eu olhei para Emmett por debaixo dos braços de Jasper, meus olhos queimando enquanto eu olhava sua postura agachada e combativa – uma imagem espelhada de mim mesmo. Ele me lançou um olho de desafio que estava cheio de perigo.

"O que você vai fazer Edward?" ele rosnou, um estrondo arrepiante e ameaçador através de sua voz baixa, "Me matar? Continue então; dê o seu melhor. Nós vamos ver quem vai continuar de pé no final disso, vamos, _irmão_?

A palavra me enviou um choque através de mim, e o pequeno fragmento da minha mente que ainda estava independente do monstro saiu do nevoeiro pela primeira vez. _Este é o Emmett_, ele implorava, _não um inimigo; família. Pense nos outros; pense em Carlisle._ E depois, _pense em Esme_. Visões dos meus pais chocados e devastados enquanto eles amparavam uma Rosalie soluçante, invadiram minha mente e eu vacilei. Meu momento de incerteza era tudo que Jasper precisava para dominar minha raiva, e eu senti seu poder bater em mim como um muro, fazendo-me cambalear. Eu parei e me balancei desorientado no lugar, como se tivesse despertado de um transe. Em seguida, enfraquecido, eu afundei no chão coberto de neve, caindo para frente de joelhos enquanto eu apertava minhas têmporas. _O que eu estava pensando?_ Eu me perguntei, horrorizado. Descrença e vergonha se prenderam em mim como elas tinham feito quando eu ameacei Alice há três semanas atrás, mas cem vezes pior. _No que eu tinha me tornado? _Eu estava com medo da resposta. Isto foi pior do que agressão; eu tinha tentado atacar Emmett. E se eu tivesse o machucado? O _matado_? Mesmo na improvável chance que qualquer um da minha família teria me deixado impune de tal ato, eu nunca seria capaz de viver comigo mesmo. Eu teria estabelecido planos que eu nunca tinha colocado em ação e ido direto para Volterra. O pensamento de possíveis repercussões que o meu momento de loucura poderia ter tido foi o suficiente para me deixar mal.

Pude ver que Jasper tinha se aproximado de Emmett, colocando uma mão tranqüilizante em seu ombro. Emmett recebeu isso de bom grado, apertando-o com a sua, deixando sua respiração ficar devagar gradualmente antes de ele eventualmente soltá-la. "Obrigado," ele disse para Jasper, que assentiu sem palavras. Em seguida eles viraram-se para me olhar aonde eu me sentava, expressões abaladas em seus rostos. Eu mal podia me deixar olhar em seus olhos. Mesmo com toda a minha melancolia, o apoio da minha família sempre foi constante; agora eu nem merecia estar em sua presença.

A voz de Jasper quebrou o silêncio. "Ele está bem agora," ele murmurou para Emmett, "ele não parece estar sentindo mais alguma raiva, apenas culpa".

"Mas ele tentou me matar, Jasper!" Emmett respondeu, choque soando em sua voz, "ele teria feito isso, se você não tivesse..." ele parou, atordoado.

Houve uma longa pausa, durante a qual Jasper me examinou penetrantemente. "Não," ele suspirou finalmente, "não... Eu não acho que ele teria. Ele já estava repensando em suas ações quando eu intervi; um minuto a mais e ele teria compreendido isso". Emmett fez um som de incredulidade; certamente ele não achava essas noticias muito tranqüilizadoras.

_Ele está certo, Edward? _Ele pensou, _Você teria parado a si próprio? Você ao menos se sente com remorso agora?_

"S-sim," eu falei imediatamente, esforçando-me para me manter de pé, "Emmett me... Eu não sei o que acabou de acontecer, eu não pude... Deus, eu juro... Desculpe-me," a última palavra mal saiu de meus lábios antes que eu sentisse um soluço quebrado elevar-se pelo meu corpo. Fiquei tenso, tentando me controlar. Eu estava certo de que eu nunca tinha sentido tanta culpa em toda a minha existência. Emmett manteu seus olhos em mim pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade, seus olhos, estranhamente desprovidos de humor, os mais sérios que eu já tinha os visto.

"Claro que você se desculpa agora, mas o que acontecerá quando eu disser algo que você não gosta? Você irá me matar então?" ele disse finalmente.

"Não!" Eu exclamei, repulsivo pela ideia.

"Eu estava apenas tentando te ajudar Edward, isso é tudo que qualquer um de nós tem tentado fazer. Bella era como uma irmã para mim; eu a quero de volta em nossas vidas quase tanto quanto você quer". Ele balançou sua cabeça tristemente, desapontado comigo. "Você tem que controlar suas emoções, Jasper não pode estar sempre aqui para te acalmar. E se se você perder seu controle perto de Rose ou Alice..." Ele não terminou sua frase, o baixo rosnado de Jasper disse o suficiente.

"Eu sei," eu disse calmamente, minha voz dolorida, "Eu não vou machucar... Eu nem ao menos me deixaria machucar qualquer uma delas". Houve outro longo silêncio enquanto Emmett me reconsiderava. Finalmente ele assentiu lentamente e eu sabia que eu estava, na maior parte, perdoado. _Não que eu merecesse_.

Houve um longo silêncio e então: "Eu preciso conversar com Carlisle". Eu disse trêmulo, virando-me para Jasper, "Você tem alguma ideia de onde ele está?".

"Ele está com Rosalie," Jasper disse, "ele nos encontrou depois que ele deixou o saguão e nós estávamos vindo para procurar você, mas ele foi parado por um dos professores de Rosalie. Carlisle me enviou para vir e procurar por você em vez disso, parecia pensar que você necessitava 'acalmar'". Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim e eu desviei o olhar envergonhado.

Emmett cerrou seus olhos para mim. "Espere um segundo, _por que_ você precisa conversar com Carlisle?"

Fiz uma pausa, relutante a responder. Eu não queria começar outra briga e eu não estava certo se eu confiava em mim para não perder o controle se Emmett me desafiasse de novo. Vendo a expressão de Emmett, no entanto, eu sabia que não tinha escolha. "Eu quero conversar com Carlisle por que... por que eu preciso contar a ele que eu vou emborar".

"O QUE!?" Emmett berrou. Ele se aproximou de mim, seus olhos furiosos novamente. "Você não ouviu _nada_ do que eu acabei de falar? Como você ainda pode pensar que ir embora é uma boa ideia?" Ele olhou para mim e deu um passo adiante. Jasper apressadamente posicionou-se entre nós de novo, colocando uma mão tranqüilizadora no ombro de Emmett.

"Sim Emmett," eu disse, "Eu ouvi tudo o que você falou, e você estava certo. Eu nunca deveria ter deixado Bella em primeiro lugar; Eu causei mais dano do que bem-estar e eu nunca vou me perdoar por perdê-la". Fiz uma pausa de novo, internamente afiando-me contra a dor que eu sentiria com as minhas próximas palavras. "Mas o fato que eu fui embora permanece, e eu não serei capaz de desfazê-lo. Aconteceu, Bella seguiu em frente e não há objetivo para eu ficar aqui. Eu não posso 'seduzi-la' e não posso forçá-la a me amar. Eu tenho que ir, é muito difícil ter que ficar constantemente ao redor dela, sem ser capaz de estar _com_ ela".

"Mas como você _sabe_ que ela não te ama?!"

"Porque ela disse!" Eu rosnei, sentindo minha raiva ser afastada através da calma amortecedora de Jasper. "O que mais eu devo fazer?" _Seduzi-la!_ Os pensamentos de Emmett retorquiram. Eu rosnei novamente. "Se você pensar na palavra 'seduzir' mais uma vez Emmett, eu juro que eu vou-" Eu fui cortado no meio da frase por Jasper, que me mandou outra onda de calma em torno do espaço. Emmett e eu imediatamente relaxamos onde estávamos; nós inconscientemente nos tornamos tensos de novo como se estivéssemos nos preparando para outra briga. Uma vez satisfeito que nós dois estávamos suficientemente compostos, Jasper falou para mim.

"O que o Emmett está tentando dizer, Edward, é que você que precisa reconsiderar suas táticas".

Eu olhei para Jasper incrédulo. "Táticas? Isso não é um jogo!"

"Não é? Eu pensei que você queria ganhá-la de volta," Jasper disse, de sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Eu quero, mas-"

"E claramente seus métodos de fazer isso não têm sido eficazes até agora," ele me interrompeu.

"Há! Você pode falar isso de no-" Emmett começou, mas foi silenciado pelos olhares que Jasper e eu demos a ele.

Virei-me para Jasper cautelosamente. "O que você quer dizer? Eu venho fazendo tudo o que eu posso". Era verdade; eu tinha tentado falar com Bella, eu tinha telefonado para ele toda noite, tinha tocado para ela sua canção de ninar. Eu tinha até mesmo tentado, ainda que mal, 'deslumbrá-la' depois da aula, mas sem nenhuma absoluta utilidade.

No entanto estava claro no jeito que Jasper estava me olhando que ele não concordava. "Seguindo-a pelos arredores? Incomodando-a com telefonemas? Pertubando de propósito sua aula e depois a atacando verbalmente na frente de seus colegas?" Inclinei minha cabeça bem devagar. Quando ele colocava as coisas nesse ponto, isto soava ruim, mas eu ainda não conseguia compreender onde essa série de pensamento estava indo. Jasper balançou sua cabeça em irritação. "Honestamente Edward, baseado na forma que você vem se comportando recentemente, eu estou surpreso que Bella não _atacou_ você, muito menos rejeitou você".

Passei uma mão pelo meu cabelo, distraído. "Bem, o que eu devo fazer? Ela me _odeia_ Jasper, ela estava absolutamente lívida depois da única vez que eu tentei 'seduzi-la' e desde então ela me evitou por três sólidas semanas. Ela não quer saber!"

Jasper revirou seus olhos. "Isso é mesmo alguma surpresa? Considere a situação do ponto de vista dela; você a abandonou em Forks e não tem feito nenhuma tentativa para contatá-la desde então".

"Isso é porque-" Eu comecei vigorosamente, mas Jasper levantou uma mão para me silenciar.

"Eu não estou questionando as suas ações; Eu entendo o porquê de você ir embora, mesmo se eu não concordo com isso. Mas esse não é o ponto, o que eu estou tentando dizer é que Bella, sem dúvidas, não se sentiu muito cordial em relação ao seu abandono para 'protegê-la'. Deus sabe que ela não tinha absolutamente nenhum senso de alto-preservação; você não se lembra do jeito que ela foi atrás de James? Bella te amava Edward; a intensidade das emoções dela ao seu redor costumava com que fosse irresistível ficar no mesmo cômodo com vocês dois quando estavam juntos. Você a magoou quando foi embora e ela teve seis anos para viver com essa dor. Você não pode esperar que ela apenas te dê as boas-vindas de braços abertos".

Eu não respondi, de repente inquieto. A verdade era que Jasper não sabia a metade disso. Ele, como o resto da minha família, acreditavam que eu tinha simplesmente dito a Bella que nós estávamos a abandonando para a sua própria segurança. Eles não tinham ideia sobre o que os detalhes exatos de nossa conversa tinham implicado, nem suspeitaram da versão que eu relatei para eles era outra coisa senão a verdade. Na época, eu nunca tinha acreditado no fato de que eu tinha mentido sobre meus sentimentos em relação à Bella eram importantes; só agora que eu estava começando a suspeitar de forma diferente. Eu duvidava se isto fazia uma grande diferença para ela, afinal, uma palavra não podia ter sido o suficiente para negar meses de declarações de utilidade, mas eu ainda estava relutante em divulgar para minha família a dimensão do que aconteceu na floresta. Eu tentei compor meu rosto para que assim eu pudesse mostrar a verdade a Jasper e Emmett, mas não houve parada no sentimento rastejante de culpa e arrependimento que serpenteavam-se em torno do meu coração. Jasper olhou surpreso para mim e depois franziu a sua testa em suspeita.

"Isso foi tudo o que você contou a ela, certo? Você não disse algo a mais, algo que possa explicar o porquê de ela estar com tanta raiva agora?".

"Não, claro que não," Eu disse rapidamente, mas estava óbvio que Jasper na estava convencido.

"Edward," ele rosnou em advertência.

_Por que você está mentindo?_ Ele pensou, _o que você disse?_

Eu limitei sua pergunta, tentando esperar o momento propicio. "Quando eu disse a ela que eu era perigoso demais, isso não foi o suficiente," eu disse, tentando me justificar, "ela não iria me deixar ir; ela queria ir conosco..." Deixei a resposta se seguir debilmente, encolhendo-me ligeiramente para os olhares vacilantes dos meus irmãos.

"Então o que _foi_ que você disse?" Emmett perguntou lentamente, seus olhos arregalados.

Fechei os meus olhos, estremecendo contra a dor enquanto eu era agarrado pelas memórias daquela noite fatídica.

"_Bella, eu não quero que você venha comigo". Eu falei as palavras lentamente e precisamente, desejando que ela acreditasse na mentira, ignorando a voz dentro de minha cabeça que estava gritando a verdade. Era isso; eu estava cometendo o tipo mais obscuro de blasfêmia e não havia jeito algum de que eu pudesse escapar do inferno agora._

_Sua testa se franziu enquanto ela ponderava suas palavras. "Você... não... me quer?"_

_Eu ignorei o meu coração, firmei minha decisão e disse aquela única sílaba que destruiria minha vida: "Não"._

Eu estremeci e arrastei minha mente de volta para o presente. Jasper e Emmett ainda olhavam para mim expectantes. Não havia como evitar, eu tinha que contar a eles.

"Eu... Eu disse a ela que eu não queria que ela fosse comigo," Eu disse com dificuldade, minha voz quase um sussurro, "ela perguntou se eu a queria e... Eu disse não".

Um silêncio vibrante seguiu minhas palavras, quebrado depois o que parece ser uma era por um Emmett atordoado.

"Você... mentiu?" ele perguntou, completamente surpreendido, "você disse a ela que não a amava?"

Eu arqueei minha cabeça em aquiescência. Ele ficou de boca aberta, estupefato. Até seus pensamentos estavam espantados. Então, finalmente, um rompeu. SEU COMPLETO _IDIOTA_! "EDWARD!" ele gritou, "Que infernos você estava PENSANDO?! Não é de se ADMIRAR que Bella não queira falar com você; ela ainda acredita que você não a ama!"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, desviando meus olhos de seu rosto irritado. "Não, você está errado. Como ela ainda pode pensar nisso? Depois de todas as vezes que eu a disse que a amava, como ela pode deixar uma palavra quebrar sua confiança em mim?" Eu pude entender porque a mentira poderia fazê-la ficar com mais raiva de mim agora, mas eu, honestamente, não pensava que ela ainda acreditava nisso; isso era transparentemente falso. Como se _eu_ pudesse parar de querê-la. Certamente seis anos não foi tempo suficiente para Bella ver que era um absurdo? Eu olhei para cima para ver Emmett e Jasper fitando-me com olhares idênticos de enfurecimento silencioso. Finalmente, Jasper falou, "Alice estava certa, você realmente é um sem cérebro pedaço de-".

_Edward!_ O resto da frase de Jasper estava perdido para mim enquanto eu ouvia alguém pensando em meu nome por trás de mim. Eu me virei para ver Carlisle andando na direção de nós três da mesma direção que Jasper tinha vindo, seu belo rosto muito sério. Uh-Oh. Ele _não_ parecia feliz. Assim que ele chegou ao alcance de dez pés de mim, o discurso começou.

_Que diabos você estava pensando Edward? _Seus pensamentos perguntaram_, Como você ousa falar com Bella daquela maneira? E na frente de uma sala cheia de humanos? Você poderia ter exposto a todos nós, isso foi tolo e imprudente._

Balancei minha cabeça com vergonha. "Eu sei Carlisle, desculpe-me. Eu não sei o que me deu". Ele olhou para mim com desaprovação por alguns minutos, antes de suspirar, sua raiva enfraquecendo para ser substituída por um olhar esgotado e fatigado.

"Honestamente Edward," ele exalou, "você precisa ser mais _cuidadoso_". Eu assenti obedientemente; ele estava certo, meu comportamento no saguão, embora talvez não desnecessário, foi impensado ao extremo. "E filho," Carlisle continuou, recuperando minha atenção, "apenas como um conselho geral aqui, mas se você gostaria de, hum, 'seduzi-la', _aquele_," ele fez um gesto na direção do saguão quando falava, "não foi o jeito de fazer isso". Eu gemi. _Isso de novo não_.

"Bem aquilo não importa, afinal, porque-" Eu comecei, mas fui interrompido com a chegada de Esme.

"Carlisle!" ela exclamou enquanto andava rapidamente através da porta de onde eu tinha emergido, seu rosto suave aceso com preocupação. Quando ela chegou até Carlisle, ela se agarrou a ele, seus olhos castanhos arregalados enquanto ela olhava para os deles que estavam de repente cheios de preocupação. "Carlisle, algo horrível acabou de acont-" ela se interrompeu quando percebeu a maneira que Emmett, Jasper e eu estávamos todos curiosamente escutando. Para minha surpresa, sua expressão agitada intensificou-se em uma expressão de puro pânico. Eu imediatamente me foquei em seus pensamentos. Tamanha era a sua aflição que, apesar de seus melhores esforços, ela era incapaz de me bloquear. A imagem de Bella invadiu minha cabeça. Eu assisti quando ela contava a Esme que não me amava. As palavras não vieram como surpresa, mas elas ainda eram extremamente dolorosas de ouvir. Eu olhei para Esme, que estava com uma expressão de dor que quase espelhava a minha. _Oh Edward. Me desculpe, eu não pude me conter. Mas ela poderia estar mentindo_… Eu balancei minha cabeça secamente, recusando suas palavras.

Essa declaração, juntamente com o comportamento recente de Bella em relação a mim, foi tudo o que precisava confirmar sobre sua aversão. Eu virei lentamente para encarar Carlisle e os outros que estavam nos olhando com expressões de apreensão.

"Bella acabou de dizer a Esme que ela não me amava. Essa é a prova suficiente de que é inútil permanecer aqui?_ Agora _nós podemos ir embora?"

"Não!" Emmett disse, "Nós não podemos ir até que você diga a Bella que você mentiu!"

"Mentiu sobre o que?" Esme perguntou confusa a Emmett.

"Quando nós deixamos Forks Edward disse a Bella que ele não a amava," Emmett disse, seus olhos cerrados ainda fixados em mim. Esme e Carlisle soltaram ruídos de choque e descrença. Eles viraram para me olhar, seus olhos arregalados.

_Oh Edward!_ Esme pensou desesperadamente.

"Isso é verdade?" Carlisle perguntou seriamente.

Eu suspirei, estressado. "Sim," eu disse finalmente de má vontade. Isso induziu outra rodada de suspiros exasperados e gemidos de minha família. "Vejam," eu disse, aumentando a minha voz para ser ouvido por eles, "nada disso importa, está no passado. Indiferente do que eu disse a Bella há seis anos atrás, está óbvio que aqui e agora ela não me ama. Meu acordo de ficar em Rochester dependia da condição de que eu esperasse para determinar os sentimentos de Bella em relação a mim; está dolorosamente claro que ela não me ama, portanto, não há nenhum absoluto objetivo de continuar".

"Eu já te disse, ela provavelmente apenas-" Emmett começou, mas eu o cortei.

"Essa é minha decisão final; Eu não quero mais discutir isso". Eu olhei para Carlisle. "Eu presumo que nós podemos ir hoje à noite?".

Ele parou um minuto, como se estivesse ponderando. O que eu posso contar a ele? Ele pensou. Eu fiz uma carranca, tentando entender sua confusão de pensamentos. "Na verdade," ele disse hesitantemente, "nós não podemos ir, não por um tempo, de qualquer maneira".

"O que?! Por quê?"

"Desculpe-me Edward," ele disse calmamente, "Eu tinha tanta certeza de que nós iríamos ficar por aqui por um grande tempo que eu não avisei ao hospital sobre a nossa partida".

"E daí?!" Eu exclamei, "Você não deu nenhum aviso em Forks! Telefone para o hospital agora, o que isso importa?!"Eu não poderia acreditar que Carlisle estava usando o _hospital_ como sua desculpa para ficar; era óbvio que a sua decisão não tinha nada a ver com isso.

"Eu não posso fazer isso-"

"Por que não?"

"-porque eu não quero," ele terminou simplesmente. Eu fiquei embasbacado e ele continuou. "Abandonar Forks foi um erro terrível com vastas conseqüências para todos nós; não tenho nenhum desejo de cometer o mesmo erro novamente".

Eu berrei, agarrando minha cabeça com frustração. "ELA NÃO ME AMA! Quando você vai aceitar isso?!"

Carlisle olhou para mim, seu rosto calmo um pólo oposto ao meu. "Julgando pelo o que Emmett nos contou, você não pode estar certo sobre isso, até que você e Bella estejam na mesma página de termos dos _seus_ sentimentos. Eu sugiro que você permaneça em Rochester tempo suficiente para falar com ela _adequadamente_, preferivelmente em uma conversa que não envolva gritos". Eu apenas fiquei de boca aberta e sem palavras. Por que eles todos estavam tão determinados em trabalhar contra mim? Eu estava totalmente sem ajuda. Eu não poderia ir sem chatear Esme e eu não poderia forçar a minha família a vir comigo. "E de qualquer maneira," Carlisle continuou, aparentemente indiferente ao meu estado atordoado, "seria incrivelmente rude ir embora agora que nós estamos esperando por um visitante". A palavra 'visitante' me tirou do transe. Nós estamos esperando por um visitante? Quem poderia querer nos visitar? Nós não tínhamos sequer conhecidos que pudessem nos visitar, exceto por... meus olhos se arregalaram com horror enquanto eu vislumbrava os pensamentos de Carlisle.

"Não!" Eu engasguei, desacreditando. De jeito nenhum, ele não poderia querer dizer- "Por que Carlisle?!" Eu gritei desesperadamente, "Como você pode pensar que convidá-la a ficar era uma boa ideia?".

Carlisle olhou para mim e eu só fiquei confortado pelo fato de que ele tinha a graça de ficar envergonhado. "Eu não a convidei tanto quanto ela se convidou..." ele disse com culpa. Era óbvio que pela expressão de Esme que Carlisle tinha sempre divulgado essa pequena e crucial informação para ela, mas Emmett e Jasper nos assistiam confusos.

"Quem está vindo visitar?" Jasper perguntou.

"Tanya," Carlisle e eu dissemos em uníssono, sua voz calma, a minha uma lamentação horrorizada. Isso não era apenas ruim; era horrível, terrível, CATASTRÔFICO.

Emmett caiu na gargalhada.

Eu olhei ao redor, olhando para ele com olhos que gritavam _'caia morto agora'_. "Como no inferno essa situação é _engraçada_?" Emmett levantou suas sobrancelhas, como se a resposta fosse óbvia. No entanto, assim ele que olhou da minha expressão lívida para a confusa dos outros, ele pareceu perceber que ninguém tinha entendido a piada.

"Oh qual é, nenhum de vocês pode ver o lado engraçado disso?" ele perguntou. Todos nós continuamos a olhá-lo, perplexos. "É engraçado porque Tanya e Bella são suas exes-"

"Errado, mas continue," eu rosnei. Tanya nunca foi minha 'ex'; nós dificilmente tivemos um relacionamento; foi mais um equívoco constrangedor. Emmett olhou para mim com um sorriso.

"Bem, você não pode ver a ironia no fato de que aos 112 anos você nunca transou, embora você tivesse _duas_ ex e a única que você detesta é aquela que quer entrar nas suas calças?"

Emmett Cullen: rei dos comentários inapropriados. Eu lancei para ele um olhar que poderia esmigalhar uma pedra, antes de virar para encarar Carlisle. "Quando Tanya chega?" _Talvez eu possa fazer um sumiço inexplicável._

"Amanhã," Carlisle disse, parando todos os planos de escapada em seus vestígios. "E eu espero que você se preste atenção em suas maneiras e lembre-se do jeito que você foi educado, Edward. Eu não quero que você exiba nada, mas sim a maior civilidade com nosso convidado. "Agora em relação à Bella estar preocupada..." Eu gemi; esta noite estava ficando de ruim para pior. "... Eu recomendo que você fale com ela assim que possível, ao menos para provar que você é capaz de ser um cavalheiro. Esqueça 'sedução', que tal nós tentarmos um pouco de cortesia básica primeiro?" Carlisle disse, um leve sorriso infestando suas feições.

Eu fiz uma carranca. "Qual é, nós já não tinhamos estabelecido que isso é inút-"

"Você pode começar agora mesmo," Carlisle disse, ignorando meus protestos. Ele não estava olhando para mim; ao invés disso ele estava focando em algo por cima do meu ombro. Eu girei e vi Rosalie virar a esquina no pátio da via pavimentada que contornava o bloco M, seguida por uma distância por Alice e Bella. A princípio eu senti raiva- Eu tinha avisado Alice a não conversar com Bella – mas depois eu senti meu corpo enrijecer, quando meus olhos absorveram a aparência de Bella. Ela estava ouvindo calmamente uma Alice animada, sorrindo ternamente. Ela era tão linda; mesmo depois de todo esse tempo vê-la ainda me deixava sem fôlego. Ela parecia deslumbrante na luz da lua com seus cabelos castanhos caindo em suaves ondas por sobre seus ombros, a profunda cor chocolate um admirável contraste em sua radiante pele pálida. Ocorreu-me que toda essa conversa de abandonar Bella não valia a pena – não havia maneira que eu seria capaz de me afastar dela novamente; Eu ainda estava irrevogavelmente apaixonado por ela. O ar parecia magneticamente carregado como se meu corpo ansiasse para fechar a distância entre nós, para tocá-la, abraçá-la e beijar seus lábios perfeitos... Quando ela e Alice moveram-se em direção a nós, Bella olhou para cima e nos avistou, deixando escapar um pequeno suspiro, seus lábios partindo-se em um pequeno 'o'. Isso levou todo o meu alto controle para não agarrá-la, depois eu segurei minhas mãos em punhos e me forcei a olhar para o chão; eu não tinha desejo algum de ver o sorriso presunçoso de Jasper em relação à minha reação.

"Vá até ela agora Edward," Esme disse suavemente, tão calmamente para Bella ouvir, "nós vamos esperar por você no estacionamento".

"Não, espere, eu-" Eu não estava certo sobre o que falar. Eu não queria que eles me deixassem sozinho com Bella; na verdade, eu estava aterrorizado em ela me rejeitar de novo. "O que eu digo a ela?" Eu finalmente perguntei meio débil, de repente sentindo-me extremamente vulnerável.

Esme sorriu. "Apenas seja _educado_, Edward. Você pode ser bastante encantador você sabe – quando você não está gritando, é sim. Apenas peça desculpa a ela e tente não perder seu temperamento de novo". Ela me deu um abraço consolador, antes de virar em seu salto para ir, os outros a seguindo. Eu tentei chamá-los, mas antes que eu pudesse achar as palavras certas, eles tinham se dissipado nas sombras e através da porta traseira para a parte principal da escola. Eu estava de repente muito ciente de quão quieto o pátio estava; estava silencioso, exceto pela amena agitação dos carros passando na rua do lado de fora e o ocasional sussurro do vento. Lentamente, eu me virei. Parte de mim estava surpresa ao ver Bella ainda parada lá; eu tinha meio que esperado que ela fugisse de novo. Tinha começado a nevar novamente; alguns flocos já tinham acumulado em seus cílios e no final dos cachos de seu cabelo. Eu percebi com um breve sorriso que agora eu estava com inveja dos flocos de neve. Bella estava me olhando incerta e o rubor que eu conhecia e amava tanto começou a aproximar-se de seu pescoço, acariciando suas bochechas. A visão familiar fez o meu corpo reagir e antes que eu pudesse me parar, eu estava andando em direção a ela como se fosse puxado por um imã. Eu não tinha certeza do que eu iria falar, apenas que era crucialmente importante que eu não estragasse isto novamente. Se ela me amava ou não, eu simplesmente não podia me dar ao luxo de perdê-la de novo. Eu a amava com cada pedaço do meu ser; sem ela, eu era incompleto. Eu precisava dela como um peixe precisava de água; nossa conexão era permanente, obrigatória e irreversível. Eu tinha que ganhá-la de volta.

Eu estava um pé distante dela agora e ela estava me olhando com olhos castanhos arregalados. Era isso; talvez esta fosse a única chance que eu teria de consertar as coisas. "Olá Bella," eu disse, e minha voz calma parecia ressoar ao redor do pátio vazio.

Ela olhou para mim ofegante por alguns momentos, seus olhos arregalados incertos. Timidamente, seus lábios perfeitos formaram um pequeno sorriso. "Olá Edward".

* * *

**_E aí, pessoal, estão gostando mesmo?_**

**_Eu gostaria de agradecer as pessoas que deixaram suas reviews no capítulo anterior. Como eu já disse anteriomente, elas são muito preciosas, além de me deixarem extremamente feliz, servem também para saber quem está acompanhando a fic._**

**_Agora eu queria deixar um aviso de suma importância, apesar de já ter dito antes: Eu NÃO sou a autora desta fic, eu apenas a TRADUZO. A autora é a Claire, uma britânica de 17 anos que adora escrever. _**

**_Sem mais, um grande beijo e já sabem... Deem suas reviews!_**

**_Até o próximo capítulo!_**


	7. Motos

**Capítulo 7**

*~*~*  
É difícil voar quando você não pode nem correr  
Uma vez eu tive o mundo, mas agora não tenho nenhum.

Se eu precisasse de alguém para me controlar  
Se eu precisasse de alguém para me segurar  
Eu mudaria a minha direção  
E me salvar antes que eu afogue

**Drown – Three Days Grace.**

**BPOV**

A noite continuou a passar, com cada encontro parecendo se arrastar ainda mais do que o último. Eu tentei continuar focada, mas apesar dos meus melhores esforços, minha atenção começou a declinar e tudo – os alunos, seus pais, as perguntas – se manchou em um nevoeiro sem sentido. Assim que deram nove horas, eu já tinha errado o nome de dois alunos, pronunciado errado mais três e até mesmo chamado um rapaz robusto jogador de futebol do segundo ano de 'Katherine'. Era oficial; eu estava despedaçando-me.

Por isso eu fiquei severamente aliviada quando o sinal finalmente tocou às 21:30, significando o fim dos encontros. Eu disse um adeus ansioso para o meu último aluno e seus pais, que pareciam espantados com a minha animação repentina, e os conduzi para a saída. Uma vez que eles estavam seguramente na porta, eu retornei para a minha mesa e cai exaustivamente em minha cadeira. _Que noite_. Eu estive errada quando eu previ que a noite seria desagradável; foi muito, _muito_ pior. A palavra "desastre" não era de perto forte o suficiente para descrevê-la. Meu comportamento em relação a Edward tinha sido intimidante e eu me sentia mal pelo jeito como eu menti para Esme. Minha única consolação era que ao menos eu não tinha realmente perdido alguma coisa; não era como se Edward tivesse tido muitos sentimentos calorosos em relação a mim em primeiro lugar, agora ele apenas teria consideravelmente menos. Não, meu problema mais urgente não era Edward; mas era o assunto sério dos meus colegas. Enquanto eu olhava ao redor, percebi que quase todos eles estavam ou olhando ou falando sobre mim. Tanto que tentei permanecer discreta acerca da minha discussão pública com Edward na sala de aula; em meros poucos momentos eu fiz toda a situação ficar dez vezes pior. As poucas pessoas que não estavam cientes de qualquer 'problema'que rodeavam a mim e ao atraente novo aluno, agora certamente estariam. Eu podia sentir o pânico crescer em minha garganta, e eu de repente me tornei muito consciente da maneira que os olhos de todo mundo estavam perfurando-me. Era como estar debaixo de um brilhante holofote extra. _Eu tenho que ir embora_, eu pensei comigo mesma. Rapidamente comecei a juntas meus papeis, ignorando os sussurros e cabeças agitando-se em minha direção quando eu fazia isso. Minhas bochechas estavam pegando fogo conforme eu pulava e empurrava minha cadeira para debaixo da minha mesa. Eu estava prestes a embarcar na minha caminhada para a porta – desde quando ela tinha estado tão distante? – olhando determinantemente para ela, quando uma sombra cruzou meu caminho. Eu olhei para cima e vi uma das Assistentes de Professor – uma mulher baixa e com curvas, de cabelos loiros crespos e grandes olhos azuis; seu nome era Leanne. Eu tinha trabalhado com ela nas minhas turmas do penúltimo ano no ano passado e ela certamente pensou que isto significava que nós estávamos em condições de falar. Ela estava no mesmo me olhando com uma expressão ousada e quando eu olhei para detrás dela, eu vi que os seus amigos estavam nos assistindo ofegantes de algumas mesas distantes. Senti como se minhas entranhas estivessem ensopadas de gelo. _O que ela quer? Ela vai me perguntar algo sobre Edward? Ela faria isso na frente de todas essas pessoas? _Minha mente entrou em esgotamento e eu me preparei para o pior cenário.

"Quem _era_ aquele cara?" Leanne perguntou ofegante. Senti meu corpo enrijecar. O que eu poderia dizer? 'Oh, ele é meu ex-namorado vampiro de 112 anos, por que você pergunta?' Eu me encolhi; toda essa situação teria sido perfeitamente evitada se não fosse por minhas ações precipitadas.

"Ele é um aluno aqui…" Eu disse cautelosamente, tentando agir como se a sua pergunta significasse nada para mim.

Ela olhou confusa para mim por um segundo, antes de repentinamente soltar uma gargalhada estridente e irritante. "Oh meu_ Deuso_, eu não quis dizer o garoto! Eu quis dizer o cara _com_ ele!" A princípio eu fiquei distraída pelo fato de ela ter acabado de chamar Edward de _garoto_ – algo que tanto me divertia quando eu imaginava sua reação, quanto me mortificava quando eu lembrava da diferença de idade entre nós. Depois de alguns momentos, no entanto, eu tentei processar o resto da frase.

"Você quer dizer _Carlisle_?" Eu perguntei, surpresa. Eu olhei com descrença enquanto ela praticamente tinha uma síncope bem na minha frente.

"Esse é o nome dele?" ela perguntou avidamente, "Eu deveria ter sabido que seria tão gato quanto ele. Ele é _lindo_, não é?".

Eu apenas olhei para ela de boca aberta. _Carlisle? Gato?_ Claro, eu sempre soube que ele era extraordinariamente atraente – Eu não era cega, afinal de contas – mas eu nunca pensei nele como 'gato'. Era bizarro demais; ele era quase meu pai e, embora ele estivesse apenas nos seus 20 e poucos, ele sempre pareceu muito mais maduro. Parecia estranho ter essa conversa e de repente eu senti um pouco de náusea.

"Então, por que ele estava aqui na noite dos pais? Ele parece, tipo, ter vinte e seis?" Leanne perguntou, trazendo-me de volta à Terra.

"Hm, sim, mais ou menos essa idade," Eu disse rapidamente, olhando ansiosa para a porta, "Ele é o pai de Edward – pai adotivo, é isso. Ele e Esme adotaram Edward e seus irmãos a alguns anos atrás," Eu expliquei. "Nenhum deles é aparentado, bem, os loiros são, mas os outros não. Eles estão todos juntos, embora, mas tudo bem, porque eles não são realmente irmãos e irmãs". O que aconteceu comigo? Parecia que eu tive uma diarréia verbal. Fechei minha boca, notando a expressão confusa de Leanne.

Ela me fitou estranhamente por um momento, antes de perguntar, em tons de desapontamento, "Então Carlisle e a morena são casados?".

"Uh-huh," eu disse, não querendo me permitir a sair em outro tangente nervoso, "muito feliz no casamento, tem sido por anos; o casal perfeito. Você me dá licença?".

Sem esperar pela resposta, eu andei apressadamente na direção da saída, ignorando o grito de Leanne "Espera, ele, tipo, tem um irmão?" e saindo de vista, deixando as portas duplas pesadas fecharem-se atrás de mim. O corredor estava tranquilo e vazio – uma excelente melhoria no saguão barulhento. A maioria dos alunos e seus pais pareciam já ter deixado o prédio; sem dúvidas eles ainda tinham esperanças de salvar sua noite de Sexta-feira. Eu olhei para fora da janela e vi que no mínimo outra polegada de neve tinha se acumulado no chão do lado de fora nas três horas que eu estive no saguão. Eu xinguei o mal tempo. Eu iria dirigir minha moto até em casa esta noite, neve extra era a última coisa que eu precisava. Dificilmente eu usava a moto no inverno de qualquer maneira, mas eu fui forçada a usá-la esta noite por causa do errático e inútil horário dos ônibus de Rochester nas noites de Sexta-feira; minha escolha era montar na minha moto até em casa ou esperar por uma hora e meia na parada de ônibus fria. Eu estava começando a me perguntar se a parada de ônibus não tinha sido uma ideia melhor; apesar de que eu tinha correntes especiais nos pneus, elas eram limitadas em sua eficácia, especialmente na neve profunda. Uma coisa estava certa; não seria um passeio agradável.

Foi com um coração pesado que eu me desviei da janela e comecei a andar através do corredor até o meu escritório, que ficava no outro da escola. Enquanto eu virava a esquina, eu congelei. Havia alguém sentado em uma cadeira no final do corredor, mas estava escuro demais para eu identificar quem era. Sem vontade de falar com qualquer um dos meus colegas de novo, eu comecei a me virar, pretendendo fazer uma rápida saída, mas então a figura se levantou e deu um passo para a luz e eu percebi com choque quem era.

"Alice!" eu exclamei involuntariamente. No minuto em que eu disse isso, eu desejei não ter dito. Diferente de seu irmão, Alice não fez nenhuma tentativa de entrar em contato comigo desde a sua chegada em Forks; eu malmente tinha a visto, exceto pelas raras olhadas no almoço ou no meu caminho para a aula. No início eu fiquei muito chateada com o seu silêncio, mas eu tinha gradualmente aceitado isso. Eu não podia mentir e dizer que isso não magoou – magoou, terrivelmente, - mas eu decidi que era muito melhor em longo prazo se Alice não quisesse que fôssemos amigas. Deste jeito, quando os Cullens deixassem como eu sabia que eles inevitavelmente iriam, eu apenas teria que suportar a dor de perder Edward de novo e não de Alice também. Tudo isso me fez ter certeza de que Alice não apreciaria minha conversa com ela.

Mas eu fui surpreendida. Ao invés de meramente me reconhecer com um aceno de cabeça e fugir, Alice deu alguns passos em direção a mim, antes de parar incerta na metade do corredor. Ela abriu sua boca como se fosse falar e depois parou com dúvida de novo, como se estivesse receosa em como ela seria recebida. Finalmente ela falou, "Oi".

De repente me ocorreu que talvez a razão da incerteza de Alice fosse que ela estava preocupada sobre a_ minha_ reação em relação a _ela_. Era uma ideia ridícula, mas que parecia mais provável quando eu reparei em sua expressão ansiosa. Se isso _era_ o que ela estava pensando, eu tinha que colocá-la na reta, independentemente do que isto faria para mim depois. Eu sorri para ela com toda a força que poderia reunir. "Hey Alice," eu disse suavemente, "como você tem estado?". Sem aviso, ela pulou graciosamente na minha direção, jogando seus braços firmemente ao redor do meu pescoço.

"Oh, _Bella_," ela sussurrou em meu ombro, seu doce perfume me envolvendo. "Eu tenho sentido tanto a sua falta!" Ela rompeu e deixou escapar um soluço sem lágrimas, abraçando-me bem apertado. Eu afaguei sua costa falhamente, incapaz de fazer outra coisa; agora estava tornando-se extremamente difícil para eu respirar; Eu tinha esquecido como apertado os abraços de um vampiro era. Ela pareceu notar o meu desconforto, porque de repente ela afrouxou o seu aperto em mim e inclinou-se um pouco, examinando meu rosto com olhos tristes. "Eu sinto _muito_ Bella," ela disse melancolicamente, "por tudo, por ter partido, por não ter dito adeus," ela balançou sua cabeça tristemente "Eu nunca deveria ter concordo com isso, mas ele me fez". Eu tropecei na menção de Edward e imediatamente tentei guiar a conversa de volta para assuntos mais seguros. "Hm, tudo bem Alice," eu disse e, quando as palavras deixaram meus lábios, eu percebi que eu realmente quis dizê-las. Assim como eu estive com Carlisle e Esme, eu estava feliz de ter Alice de volta em minha vida. Ela ainda era a melhor amiga que eu já tive e eu não poderia honestamente dizer que eu estava tudo, menos satisfeita em vê-la de novo. Porém, parecia que Alice não seria detida e ela continuou a se perdoar.

"Eu queria vir e ver você, para explicar, mas Edward disse que eu não podia, ele estava muito ansioso para partir," eu estremeci fracamente com esta confirmação inadvertida da indiferença de Edward em relação a mim, mas Alice continuou abstraidamente, "e depois quando nós chegamos à Rochester, ele disse que ele queria conversar com você sozinho, então-".

Fiz uma careta. Mais conversa sobre Edward. "Tudo bem," eu repeti, "Eu te perdoo completamente; dificilmente há algo a perdoar".

Ela olhou para mim ansiosamente antes de continuar, "Tem certeza? Você não está mesmo com raiva? Porque se você estiver, eu posso totalmente me ajoelhar e implorar por perdão; eu tenho tudo planejado e tal, eu até mesmo vesti um jeans surrado esta noite!" Eu tinha que ir enquanto eu olhava para a roupa perfeita de Alice, os maravilhosos jeans rasgados que pareciam que tinham vindo direto de uma passarela Italiana. Somente Alice poderia chamar tal vestuário deslumbrante de 'surrado'.

"Não," eu assegurei para ela, "Eu não quero que você implore. Eu aceito completamente o seu perdão".

Uma expressão de grande alívio passou por suas feições. "Graças a Deus," ela exalou, "Eu estava tão preocupada que você não gostaria de falar comigo de novo. O que eu teria merecido totalmente; como eu agi foi horrível". Ela envolveu seus braços ao redor de mim novamente, "obrigada", ela disse, suas palavras abafadas pelo meu ombro.

"De nada," eu respondi, abraçando-a de volta por alguns momentos. Enquanto eu a soltava, no entanto, algo me golpeou. "Espere um segundo," eu pedi perplexa, "você não viu a minha aceitação chegando? Quero dizer, você não pode ver que eu estaria bem com isso?"

Uma expressão levemente estranha e envergonhada passou pelo rosto de Alice. "Bem... não, eu não pude," ela respondeu relutantemente, "Eu não tenho sido capaz de ver você por... bem por cerca de seis anos, na verdade". Eu olhei espantada para ela. _Seis anos? Então basicamente desde-_

"Desde que você partiu, então?" eu perguntei, na necessidade de esclarecimento. Nunca, no ano em que eu tinha conhecido os Cullens em Forks, nenhum deles tinha mencionado que as visãos de Alice, relativas a uma certa pessoa, poderiam parar completamente. Eu me perguntei severamente o que isso dizia sobre o meu futuro relacionado ao dela e ao de sua família.

"Não exatamente, eu pude ver você por alguns meses depois de partimos…" Alice deixou a frase se seguir e eu percebia que ela deveria estar pensando no meu estado de zumbi que tinha englobado grande parte do semestre do Outono do meu último ano. Eu senti meu rosto enrubescer com vergonha; nunca tinha ocorrido para mim que naquela época Alice poderia testemunhar minha dor. "Mas depois em algum tempo em Fevereiro, tudo que tinha a ver com você desapareceu," Alice continuou. "Eu não poderia ver você ao_ todo_, nem mesmo pequenos vislumbres; isto era aterrorizante para mim – Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão cega em minha vida". Ela estremeceu levemente, sua expressão assombrada. "Eu comecei a entrar em pânico; eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido com você. Eu comecei a me perguntar se talvez você tivesse _morrido_. Então eu voltei para Forks".

Ao ouvir essas palavras, eu arfei e me movi para trás para olhar melhor para ela. "Você o que??" Eu perguntei em descrença. _Ela voltou sem contar para mim?_

"Eu voltei," ela repetiu envergonhada, "foi durante o dia, você estava na escola. Eu fiquei no estacionamento olhando você atráves da janela, apenas o suficiente para saber que você ainda estava viva...".

"... depois você foi embora de novo," Eu disse seca. _Em pensar que ela tinha estado lá me observando, e eu nunca soube_. O que eu teria feito se eu tivesse visto-a? Chorado? Rido? Gritado? Talvez fosse melhor eu não ter visto; em Fevereiro eu malmente tinha começado a me recuperar do abandono de Edward e eu ainda estava bastante emocionalmente frágil. Quem sabe como eu teria reagido ao vê-la, apenas para depois ter que ser abandonada por ela de novo?

"Eu não quis!" Alice assegurou para mim urgentemente, "Honestamente Bella, se as coisas fossem do meu jeito, nós nunca teríamos partido, mas Edward me fez prometer a não procurar pelo o seu futuro ou entrar em contato com você. Ele me convenceu que isto era o melhor, mas..." ela hesitou um pouco, antes de continuar mais cautelosamente, "bem, depois do que vi naqueles poucos primeiros meses... Eu não estou tão certa se eu concordo". Houve um longo silêncio depois disso, no qual nós duas ficamos em pensamentos sobre a minha catatonia prolongada. "Desculpe-me," ela disse finalmente em uma voz baixa, "Me desculpe por tudo que nós te fizemos passar; você teria ficado melhor se você nunca tivesse me conhecido". Este pedido de desculpas me tirou dos meus devaneios e eu olhei para Alice ferozmente.

"Não Alice, não se atreva a pedir desculpas por todas essas coisas. Eu nunca vou me arrepender de ser sua amiga, uma só vez. O tempo que passei com você e sua família no verão depois do meu último ano foi o melhor tempo da minha vida e nada pode mudar isso. Eu... Eu não posso te dizer o quanto eu estou feliz por você estar de volta e estou determinada a dar o máximo disso". _Antes que você vá embora de novo_. A última parte da frase não foi falada, mas eu sabia que ela poderia sentir isto suspendido no ar. Houve outro longo silêncio no qual eu sorri timidamente para Alice, enquanto interiormente eu me perguntava se eu tinha sido muito indiscreta. Eu fiquei tranquila, no entanto, quando ela finalmente quebrou o embaraço com um grande e radiante sorriso.

"Eu senti mesmo a sua falta," ela disse, mostrando seus dentes perfeitos para mim, "nós temos tanto a conversar. Eu quero saber_ tudo_ que aconteceu com você desde a nossa partida". _Isto não vai durar muito_, minha mente disse ironicamente, mas eu tentei colocar um sorriso convincente.

"Parece ótimo," eu disse tão entusiasmada o quanto eu podia. Na verdade, eu estava um pouco apreensiva de debater sobre qualquer assunto de conversa com Alice que pudesse transferir-se para Edward. Se Alice notou minha relutância, no entanto, ela não mostrou nenhum sinal aparente disto.

"Quais são os seus planos para esse fim de semana?" ela perguntou alegremente.

"Hm..." De certo modo, eu não sabia que, tanto quanto Alice estava preocupada, ler resmas de poesias depressivas e consumir metade dos conteúdos da minha geladeira não contaria como 'planos'.

"Excelente," ela falou, "você pode vir fazer comprar com Rosalie e eu" _Woah, para aí._

"Rosalie?" eu perguntei incrédula para Alice, "Você está certa de que isto é uma boa ideia?" Eu sabia que Rosalie sempre teve a maior dificuldade em me aceitar em sua família, e eu nem sequer tinha uma relação próxima a ela, mesmo nos melhores épocas. Ela geralmente me tratava como um engarrafamento na hora do rush: irritante, mas inevitável. Eu secretamente pensava que isto era porque ela ressentia o fato que eu tinha sido incapaz de corresponder aos seus padrões de perfeição. Eu nunca tinha pronunciado essas opiniões, entretanto, eu sempre soube que Alice amava a sua querida irmã e não aceitaria de bom grado comentários depreciativos sobre ela.

"Oh qual é agora," Alice disse alegremente, "você e Rosalie eram amigas também!" Houve um silêncio enquanto eu examinava Alice com uma expressão de '_você ficou completamente insana?_' "Bem, tudo bem," ela finalmnete admitiu a contragosto, "isto não é terminantemente verdade-".

"Não é terminantemente verdade?!" eu perguntei com espanto, "Alice, é de mim e de _Rosalie_ de quem nós estamos falando!"

"-mas não há nenhuma razão para vocês não serem amigas agora!" ela finalizou, ignorando minha declaração. "Além disso, eu tenho quase certeza de que você sentiu a falta dela. Por uma coisa, a vida tem sido muito menos interessante sem você-" Eu bufei; era legal saber que ela achava que a minha pessoa ser perseguida por um vampiro psicótico do outro lado do país como 'interessante', "-e por outra, ela pensa que você tem uma boa influência em Edward". Eu senti meu estômago dar uma guinada; nós tínhamos voltado de alguma maneira ao assunto de Edward _de novo_. Havia alguma escapada disso? Tamanho era o meu desprazer que eu não notei o grande sorriso que passou pelo rosto de Alice ao falar suas palavras, como se ela estivesse recordando de uma memória divertida em particular. No entanto antes que eu pudesse perguntá-la sobre isso, ela me encarou com um olhar determinado novamente. "Então você vai conosco amanhã?" Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela olhou para mim, seu rosto cheio de esperança suplicante.

"Eu não sei..." eu disse sem compromisso. Eu queria_ sim_ recuperar os velhos tempos com Alice – Eu poderia até mesmo aguentar um dia de compras com Rosalie – mas eu ainda estava relutante em me submeter à desnecessária 'conversa sobre Edward'.

"Por favoooor," ela adulou descaradamente. Eu suspirei; em algum lugar havia um cachorrinho que gostaria de ter seus olhos de volta. Balancei minha cabeça em minha própria fraqueza.

"Tudo bem," eu desabei.

"Sim!" ela gritou alto, me abraçando rapidamente de novo antes de bater suas mãos em alegria. "Você não vai se arrepender, vai ser brilhante".

"Claro, claro," eu disse tolerantemente, "mas vai ser apenas fazer compras com você e Rosalie, certo? Não haverá nenhuma… nenhuma pessoa lá?" Eu sabia que eu estava sendo ridícula, mas eu ainda não podia me fazer dizer o seu nome quando eu poderia evitá-lo.

Alice imediatamente sabia de quem eu estava falando – ou melhor, de quem eu_ não_ estava falando. Seu sorriso enfraqueceu levemente, mas ela tentou encobri-lo. "Não, apenas seremos nós, garotas; nós faremos um dia cheio disso! Eu ainda não tive a chance de verificar os shoppings aqui, mas eu escutei que eles são bastante aceitáveis. Claro, nós poderíamos fazer um dia de viagem para Nova Iorque…" Eu suspirei com alívio e relaxamento, meio fora de mim, enquanto Alice entrava em um monólogo em que ela parecia analisar cada shopping center que ela tinha visitado e deu para cada um pontos de dez em mais de cinco categorias diferentes. Enquanto ela falava, nós andávamos em direção ao escritório, onde eu peguei uma mochila grande. Eu tinha trocado-a pela minha mochila de costume para esta noite, porque eu precisava de um espaço extra para colocar minha jaqueta de couro e capacete. Apenas recentemente que eu comecei a usar equipamentos seguros – principalmente por causa das intermináveis ameaças e apelos de Charlie, culminando em uma promessa de que ele me tiraria de seu testamento se eu não tivesse me persuadido – e até mesmo agora eu não me lembrava de usá-los tão frequentemente quanto eu deveria. Alice não me perguntou o porquê de minha mochila ser tão grande e eu não contei a ela; eu não precisava ser psíquica para adivinhar que ela ficaria menos impressionada com os meus novos meios de transporte preferidos. Assim que fizemos nosso caminho através do prédio para o estacionamento, nós nos encontramos com Rosalie.

"Aí está você," ela disse muito rápido para Alice, "onde você esteve? Carlisle me disse para vir e procurar você, os outros estão-" ela parou abruptamente quando me notou ao lado de Alice. "Oh," ela disse brevemente, um olhar de compreensão irritada passando pelo o seu rosto.

"Bella e eu estávamos tendo uma conversinha," Alice disse rapidamente para preencher o repentino silêncio inconfortável que se instalou sobre nós.

"Mesmo?" perguntou Rosalie e ela mandou a Alice um olhar penetrante antes de dizer algo para ela na velocidade vampira. Eu apenas peguei as frases 'te falou' e 'não permitiu', mas o seu significado estava claro o suficiente. Eu desviei o olhar, minhas bochechas queimando novamente. Era envergonhoso o suficiente que Edward sentisse a necessidade de estabelecer tais 'regras', muito menos que todo mundo continuasse se referiando a elas. Deprimida, eu nem ao menos me importei em tentar e decifrar a resposta curta de Alice, em vez disso preferi brincar desanimadamente com as alças da minha mochila. Um frustado "Tudo bem!" de Rosalie significou o fim de sua conversa e eu olhei para cima para vê-la nos lançar um olhar descontente, antes de virar em seu salto e andar vivamente através do corredor. Eu olhei impotente para Alice, que estava a assistindo com descontentamento. Eu revirei os olhos; claro, Rosalie e eu poderíamos ser amigas.

"Venha," Alice disse em uma voz baixa, "é melhor nós a seguirmos". Eu apenas assenti silenciosamente e comecei a andar, apenas vagamente escutando enquanto Alice entusiasmada resumia sua conversa sobre compras. Nós passamos através de uma porta e andamos para fora para uma parede de ar frio. Eu tremi e instantaneamente envolvi meus braços ao redor de mim; nas poucas horas desde que a escola tinha acabado, a temperatura deve ter caído no mínimo em dez graus. Eu me forcei a prestar mais atenção a Alice a fim de me distrair da temperatura. _Por que diabos eu tinha que escolher trabalhar em um lugar tão frio?_ Alice estava fazendo algum comentário divertido sobre uma atendente de loja em um shopping em Connecticut, quando nós viramos a esquina para o pátio pavimentado central da escola. Eu ri espontaneamente; eu me sentia mais feliz do que eu já estive em meses. Geralmente eu sentia isto quando eu estava com Jacob. De repente eu notei que Alice tinha parado de andar. "Oh merda," ela praguejou rapidamente, seus olhos fixos em algo no outro final do pátio.

Eu segui confusa o seu olhar e arfei alto. Todos os Cullens estavam lá, de pé em um grupo bastante unido entre as mesas cobertas de neve. Meu rubor retornou por completo em meu rosto quando eu sentia sete pares de olhos dourados caírem sobre mim. Eu desviei o olhar envergonhada, mas do canto do meu olho eu pude ver a cabeça de Edward se agitar na direção de Esme. _Isto é ruim,_ eu pensei, _isto é muito, muito, muito_**-**

"Bella?" Alice sussurrou rapidamente para mim, "Bella, você está bem?".

"Estou bem," eu disse, minha respiração chegando próxima a hiperventilação.

"Não entre em pânico," Alice disse em uma voz reconfortante, tão discretamente que só eu puder ouvi-la, "tudo ficará bem, apenas relaxe".

Algo sobre sua frase não fez muito sentido. O que iria ficar bem? Quando eu olhei de volta para onde os Cullens estiveram, notei com horror que todos eles tinham ido, deixando apenas... "Alice!" Eu sibilei freneticamente, girando para encará-la. Mas ela também havia desaparecido. O pátio estava agora completamente deserto exceto por Edward e eu.

_VAMPIROS!_ Minha mente gritou com irritação. Eu estava agora completamente abandonada; fugir não era uma opção, sem dúvida meus amigos vampiros me buscariam imediatamente. Meu coração se encheu de medo, eu olhei através da neve que agora tinham começado a cair em chuviscos lentos enquanto Edward virava-se para me encarar. Eu estava esperando por uma calúnia renovada de ataques e me preparei para mais gritos, mas eles não vieram. Eu reparei a expressão de Edward com a boca aberta de surpresa; ela estava praticamente irreconhecível da criatura enfurecida que eu tinha visto mais cedo naquela noite. _O que estava acontecendo? _Eu me perguntei com confusão. Eu estava mais ainda chocada quando o vi sorrir – verdadeiramente sorri – e andar até mim. Eu estava tão chocada que eu não conseguia fazer nada, além de ficar de pé lá, incapaz de mexer, olhando Edward se aproximar de mim. Ele estava agora a meros pés distantes de mim e eu juro que eu pude sentir o ar crepitar-se entre nós como se fosse investido por eletricidade estática.

"Olá Bella," ele sussurrou, sua voz suave ecoando levemente no silêncio. Meus olhos examinaram cada centímetro de sua expressão. Era calma, arrependida e calorosa. _O que diabos deu nele?_ Eu me perguntei, confusa. Era difícil ser hostil quando ele parecia tão acolhedor. Muito, _muito_ incerta eu devolvi o seu sorriso.

"Olá Edward".

"Você andará comigo?" ele perguntou educadamente. Eu podia ver no seu rosto que isto era mesmo um pedido; ele parecia pensar que eu tinha todo o direito de recusá-lo se que quisesse. Eu ainda estava tão chocada pelo rumo dos acontecimentos que eu não pude pensar em qualquer coisa inteligente para falar, então eu apenas assenti silenciosamente. Mudei de posição a mochila nas minhas costas levemente; estava pesada e todo esse tempo de pé fez começar a ter um mau efeito. Edward notou o meu desconforto imediatamente e no instante seguinte estendeu sua mão. "Posso?" ele perguntou. Por um momento insano eu pensei que ele estava na verdade me pedindo para segurar sua mão, até que eu percebi que ele estava olhando nitidamente para a minha mochila.

"Hm, claro," eu disse hesitante, tentando me livrar da mochila. Em uma típica exibição da minha falta de jeito excessivo, eu consegui enrolar as alças e uma delas se prendeu na parte de trás do meu cinto. "Oh droga," eu disse frustrada enquanto eu esticava o pescoço para olhar por cima do meu ombro e me agitei impotente como uma tartaruga presa em sua costa, tentando em vão me desvencilhar. Minhas bochechas estavam agora vermelho tomate quando eu pensei em como eu deveria parecer para Edward. Então eu congelei, quando eu senti a mão fria de Edward tocar meu ombro.

"Permita-me," ele murmurou, sua voz macia como veludo. O ritmo do meu coração instantaneamente aumentou em cem batidas por minuto enquanto eu percebia o quão _próximo_ ele estava; sua respiração lenta estava fazendo cócegas em minha nuca, causando arrepios que se expandiam na minha pele imediatamente. Segurei minha respiração, não me importando em me mover, enquanto eu sentia os traços de suas mãos sobre a minha escapula, demorando um pouco na base do meu pescoço. _Oh meu Deus, Oh meu Deus, Oh meu Deus_, meus pensamentos gritaram incoerentemente. Ele estava tentando me fazer desmaiar? Se for sim, ele estava indo muito bem; eu duvidei de que eu seria capaz de permanecer em pé por mais tempo do que um minuto se ele continuasse a me tocar assim. Lentamente, ele moveu suas mãos até as alças e começou a desenrolá-las vagarosamente, seu rosto ainda a meros centímetros atrás de mim. Deixei escapar um suspiro involuntário enquanto ele movia suas mãos de novo, desta vez para roçá-las para baixo ao longo da minha coluna, chegando a uma parada abaixo da minha cintura onde a alça da mochila estava presa em meu cinto.

"Edward," sufoquei com a voz rouca, minha respiração irregular. Ele tinha que parar com isso agora; se ele não parasse, eu pularia nele novamente. Se ele ao menos soubesse que tipo de efeito o seu toque estava fazendo em mim.

"Sim?" ele perguntou inocentemente, uma insinuação de uma risada laçando seus tons mel. Ele se inclinou ainda mais próximo e seu cheiro tomando conta de mim, me fazendo esquecer o que eu estava prestes a dizer. Eu não tinha certeza se eu seria capaz de responder se ele tivesse me perguntado o meu próprio nome, eu estava tão atordoada. Enquanto ele desembaraçava o emaranhado, seus dedos roçaram a barra da minha camisa e pelo mais breve segundo, suas mãos entraram em contato com a minha pele nua. Meu corpo inteiro entrou em convulsão quando eu senti a eletricidade surgindo através das minhas veias. As mãos de Edward congelaram com a minha reação e eu fechei meus olhos, mortificada, esperando que ele ficasse com raiva de novo com o flagra revelador do quão obcecada eu estava por ele. Depois de alguns segundos, no entanto, sem falar, ele acabou de remover a minha mochila. Deixei escapar minha respiração em um baixo ufa, perplexa ao extremo. _Sério, o que ESTAVA acontecendo?_ Para o meu extremo alívio, ele finalmente me libertou da minha mochila e eu instantaneamente coloquei uma grande e segura distância entre eu e aquelas mãos perversas. Edward e eu apenas nos olhamos por alguns momentos, antes de ele quebrar o silêncio. "Eu levo isso até o estacionamento para você." Ele disse cortês gesticulando em direção a porta onde a sua família tinha desaparecido. Eu apenas assenti, ainda atordoada demais para dizer alguma coisa.

O seu comportamento cavalheiro e inexplicável continuou quando nós alcançamos à porta, com ele mantendo-a aberta para mim. Isso estava começando a me assustar; era como se eu tivesse passeado por um muito estranho, mas não necessariamente desagradável, sonho. Nós andamos através da escola e tudo enquanto eu estava esperando pelo momento em que Edward iria repentinamente perceber que ele estava andando comigo, Bella – a mesma Bella que ele tinha anteriormente achado tão repulsiva – e iria voltar para o seu eu frustrado. Então quando ele abruptamente fez uma parade nas grandes portas da frente no hall de entrada, mentalmente eu me preparei para o grito. Mas ele não veio. Em vez disso, Edward disse em uma voz calma, "Antes de nós sairmos para lá, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas".

Eu fiquei de boca aberta para ele. _O que_? "Pedir desculpa pelo o que?" eu perguntei perplexa.

"Pela maneira cruel que eu tenho tratado você nas últimas semanas," ele disse seriamente, "Eu tenho sido detestável e abrasivo e sinto muito se eu te magoei; Eu te asseguro que aquela não foi minha intenção". Eu não poderia acreditar no que eu estava ouvindo. Embora fosse verdade que ele fez a vida ficar difícil para mim, especialmente na sala de aula, não era como se tudo fosse inteiramente sua culpa. Até certo ponto eu era tão culpada quando ele foi por causa dos desastrosos eventos das últimas semanas e, tendo em conta o meu comportamento hoje à noite, muito mais. Notei que Edward ainda estava me olhando apreensivamente e eu percebi que ainda não tinha respondido suas palavras.

"Hm," eu comecei, antes de interiormente me encolher de medo. Ele ainda era tão eloquente e eu, que geralmente me julgava como bastante articulada, ficava completamente de língua presa sempre que ele me olhava. "Está, hm, tudo bem. Eu aceito as suas desculpas". O que mais eu poderia dizer? Como eu poderia dizer a ele que a coisa que mais me magoava era o fato de que ele não me amava? Eu poderia tolerar milhares de brigas mesquinhas se isso significasse que as coisas pudessem voltar para como elas eram há seis anos atrás, mas isto era impossível – Edward não se sentia da mesma forma, então até mencionar meu amor por ele era inútil. Era seguro apenas fingir, como eu tinha feito para Esme, que eu tinha meramente ficado ofendida com o seu rompimento e sua grosseria. Eu olhei de volta para Edward que parecia estar me examinado com uma certa dose de insatisfação em suas feições impecáveis, mas antes que eu pudesse começar a me perguntar o por que, ele me lançou um sorriso deslumbrante.

"Obrigado," ele disse genuinamente, seus olhos um líquido topázio hipnotizador, "você poderia me mostrar onde você está estacionada?" Ele segurava minha mochila, meu sorriso torto preferido atravessando seu rosto. Eu olhei para deslumbrada por alguns segundos antes de piscar rapidamente, tentando me forçar a focar.

"Sim, claro," eu disse, brevemente desorientada, "está, uh, por aqui," eu puxei a maçaneta da porta, minhas mãos tremendo fracamente. Nada aconteceu. Eu continuei a puxar com uma força renovada, colocando todo o meu esforço ali.

"Bella?"

"Sim, Edward?" Eu disse rangendo os dentes enquanto eu olhava para a insubordinada maçaneta.

"O letreiro diz 'Empurre'".

"Oh. Obrigada," Eu me encolhi, abrindo-a, minhas bochechas em chamas outra vez. _De novo com a humilhação_, eu pensei, _o que com você esta noite?_

Estava congelando lá fora. Eu instantaneamente curvei meus ombros e inclinei minha cabeça contra os flocos de neves que ainda caiam. Havia apenas um punhado de carros deixados no estacionamento, incluindo dois carros com aparência de serem muito velozes que eu instantaneamente teria adivinhado como pertencentes aos Cullens, mesmo se toda a família, menos Edward, não estivesse toda sentada dentro deles. Eu reconheci vagamente um do lado esquerdo como a Mercedes de Carlisle, mas eu tinha certeza de que o segundo era novo. "Você dirige aquilo para a escola agora?" eu perguntei a Edward, minha voz abafada pelo vento frio. Ele olhou rapidamente para o carro.

"Sim, Carlisle e Rosalie o escolheram".

"É legal", eu disse suavemente. Realmente, eu não fazia ideia se ele era ou não – eu não sabia o suficiente sobre carro, mas ele era certamente reluzente.

Edward olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada e depois riu; o som mandou arrepios agradáveis à minha coluna. "Você não precisa fingir, Bella, eu sei que você não se importa muito com carros".

_"Eu gostava do Volvo," eu o corrigi, "pelo menos, eu gostava quando você não estava dirigindo-o a cem quilômetros por hora. Você ainda o tem?"._

_Edward ficou em silêncio. Eu olhei curiosamente para ele e fiquei surpresa em ver que ela estava me fitando com uma expressão dolorosa. Eu vasculhei meu cérebro para ver o que eu poderia ter dito para chateá-lo, mas eu não consegui pensar em nada. "Sim," ele finalmente disse, muito calmo, "Eu ainda o tenho"._

"Mas você não o dirige?" eu comecei confusa, "Por que nã-".

"Então para onde levo sua mochila?" Edward me interrompeu em voz alta. Eu o observei confusa, perguntando-me porque ele tinha mudado de assunto, antes que despontou em mim que talvez ele estava apenas ficando cansado daquela conversa. Instantaneamente eu me senti envergonhada por explorar seu simples pedido de desculpas, envolvendo-o em uma conversa sem sentido. Eu não tive a intenção de fazer isso – era apenas fácil demais esquecer de tudo o que tinha acontecido quando eu estava por perto dele. Ele era como se fosse pomada para minhas feridas, o que era irônico, uma vez que ele tinha sido a sua causa em primeiro lugar.

"Estou estacionada bem ali," Eu disse, apontando para um local com alguns espaços de distância. Estacionado lá estava um Mondeo prata, um Ford de azul desgastado e uma grande van branca suja, atrás da qual, encondida de visão, estava minha moto. Edward deu uma olhada na coleção multicolorida de veículos antes de se dirigir direto para o Ford.

"Vejo que o seu gosto para carros ainda é muito pobre," ele comentou, correndo uma mão desdenhosa sob o capô amassado do carro e parando para espreitar depreciativamente através das janelas para o interior sujo "Há alguma razão particular para que você repetidamente escolher as formas mais lentas de transporte disponíveis para você?"

Eu revirei os olhos. Homens e carros; eles eram todos exatamente os mesmos. Mostre a eles algo com rodas e um motor e eles instantaneamente usam disto como uma oportunidade para aborrecer todo mundo com o seu conhecimento superior. Talvez Jacob e Edward não fossem se dar tão mal afinal de contas. Aliviei a minha mochila do aperto de Edward, ignorando os seus comentários contínuos sobre o carro, e passei espremida por ele através da abertura entre o Ford e a van, saindo do outro lado. Ali estava minha moto. Vermelha e reluzente, estava quase irreconhecível da pilha de peças enferrujadas que eu tinha guardado da sucata da família Markse. Ao longo dos anos Jacob tinha refinado e modificado-a por consideração, e agora estava um pedaço bastante respeitável de maquinaria. Seu motor e sua velocidade máxima poderia não ter impressionado os gostos de Edward, mas isto se adequava perfeitamente para mim. Eu coloquei minha mochila no chão próximo da moto e comecei a abrir o zíper. Do canto do meu olho eu vi que Edward tinha emergido do outro lado da van. Ele parou lá me olhando remexer minha mochila, uma expressão de desconfiança e de mistificação em seu rosto.

"O que você está fazendo Bella?" ele perguntou, enquanto eu puxava minha jaqueta de couro das profundezas da minha mochila e a passei pelo ombro.

"Indo para casa," eu respondi, puxando meu capacete e prendendo meu cabelo para longe do meu rosto antes de ajeitá-lo. Depois eu fechei a mochila e coloquei meus braços através das alças, com a chave na mão.

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram. "Mas e o seu carro?"

"Este não é o meu carro," eu disse, passando minha perna pela sela.

"Mas você-"

"Não, eu não, você apenas supôs," eu respondi, colocando a chave na ignição. A moto imediatamente berrou para a vida. Eu sorri lentamente. _Eu amo esse som_. Isto trouxe de volta memória dos verões quentes e outonos chuvosos, das horas gastas na garagem de Jacob com nenhum outro som além do chiado de latas de refrigerantes sendo abertas e o tinir de ferramentas, o calor rolando por seu peito nu em ondas enquanto ele trabalhava incansavelmente distante no motor do seu velho Rabbit. Se eu tentasse bastante, eu poderia ainda ouvir a chuva caindo contra o telhado de ferro, a risada contagiante de Jacob e o bater de patas no caminho lá de fora, o que sempre anunciava a chegada de Quil ou Embry. _Eu sentia tantas saudades disso_. Eu pensei melancolicamente. Talvez era o tempo para uma mudança; talvez assim que os Cullens partissem, eu devesse começar a procurar por um emprego de volta no Oeste.

Olhei de volta para Edward para ver que ele tinha se movido inumanamente rápido para ficar na frente da moto, bloqueando o seu caminho. Seus olhos estavam flamejando como fogo e sua boca estava curvada em uma carranca raivosa; ele parecia quase tão ameaçador quanto tinha sido mais cedo naquela noite. _Oh veja_, eu pensei ironicamente para mim mesma, _Edward raivoso está de volta_.

"Você NÃO vai dirigir isso," ele rosnou em advertência.

"Eu penso que você vai achar que eu vou," eu disse, colocando o motor para funcionar alto para provar o meu objetivo.

"NÃO!" Edward gritou. Sua bela voz estava alegremente furiosa e eu percebi com um ligeiro calafrio que ele soava como se ele sempre tinha feito em minhas alucinações, quando eu comecei a montar na minha moto. Era difícil fingir que eu não achei a sua raiva mais do que um pouquinho atraente, mas ela era também um pouco irritante. Eu estava com frio, estava tarde e eu queria ir para casa. Eu não tinha tempo para isso.

"Edward, você está sendo ridículo". Eu suspirei.

"EU estou sendo ridículo? Bella, você pode dificilmente andar em uma superfície plana sem tropeçar e agora você está me dizendo que você tem até dirigido motos, MOTOS?! De todas as coisas estúpidas, imprudentes, _insanas_ para fazer-".

_Por que você se importa?_ Eu perguntei melancolicamente, _O que é isso para você se eu me machucar nessa moto? _Eu queria tanto fingir que ele estava preocupado comigo e que queria me manter segura, mas eu sabia que isso era ilusão. Era mais provável ele estar fazendo isso como uma questão de hábito; era apenas um vestígio irritante dos dias em que ele foi protetor em relação a mim.

"- você sabe quantas pessoas são MORTAS nessas armadilhas mortais por ano? É isso que você quer- se tornar uma estatística?" Ele ainda estava gritando comigo. Eu percebi pelo canto do meu olho que o resto dos Cullens tinha saído de seus carros e estavam caminhando em nossa direção, sem dúvida se perguntando sobre o que a conversa era. Eu gemi; havia tantas "cenas" que eu poderia receber hoje.

"Veja," eu disse apressadamente, "se eu devo ou não escolher dirigir uma moto, depende de mim. Eu sou uma adulta agora e eu sou completamente capaz de fazer minhas próprias decisões".

"Bem, certamente você NÃO É se escolheu fazer algo tão absurdo quanto dirigir uma moto!" Edward gritou para mim, "VOCÊ ESTÁ FORA DE SI?! Você ficou na verdade LOUCA?!" Era isso; Eu estava com raiva de novo. Tanto para desculpas e tréguas, agora eu apenas queria brigar de volta. Como ele ousa me tratar como uma idiota?

"Pare Edward, isto não tem nada a ver com você".

"Sim, isso tem!" Ele gritou, aplopético com raiva.

"Não, não tem!" Eu retruquei irritada, "Não é problema seu o que eu faço com a minha vida; você deixou muito claro quando você partiu. Agora sai do meu caminho, por favor!" Eu sabia que Edward iria rejeitar de novo, mas eu não esperei por uma resposta. Confiando que o elemento surpresa iria jogar a meu favor, eu coloquei o motor para funcionar novamente e torcei o guidão, fazendo a moto virar bruscamente, indo para a direção oposta a de Edward. Depois, ignorando os seus berros injuriados, eu bati meu pé no acelerador com toda a força que eu pude reunir, fazendo a moto disparar adiante como uma bala de uma arma. Dentro de segundos eu já estava a vinte metros distantes de um Edward estupefato. Eu estava tão indo tão rápido que eu apenas tive tempo de me dirigir aos Cullens, que estavam todos parados, olhando de bocas abertas para mim, no meio do estacionamento. "Te vejo amanhã Alice!" Eu gritei sobre o rugido do meu motor e dos palavrões berrados de Edward. "Você pode me pegar às 11:00!" E então eu acelerei em direção a estrada aberta, sem nem me preocupar em esconder meu grande sorriso.

Quem disse que Bella Swan não poderia ser legal?

* * *

**Olá pessoal,**

**Tudo certinho com vocês?**

**Primeiro, gostaria de pedir mil desculpas pela demora em postar, é que eu fiquei uns 3 dias de "molho" com um mal estar, por isso muita coisa da tradução acabou se atrasando. Mas, graças a Deus, estou bem melhor agora.**

**Segundo, queria agradecer pelas reviews que algumas pessoas sempre deixam. Elas são ótimas e me deixam felizes, apesar de o meu trabalho aqui ser apenas traduzir.**

**Terceiro, vou postar uma outra fic (uma short-fic desta vez) e espero acompanha-las por lá também. São capítulos bastante curtos, então não irão prejudicar com as postagens de 'Seduzindo Srta. Swan'.**

**Quarto, tentarei agilizar a tradução do próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível, certo? Para isso, não deixem de deixar suas reviews!**

**Beijos,**

**Fran.  
**


	8. Insinuação

**Capítulo 8**

Nós estamos encrencados

Algo surgiu e estourou a nossa bolha  
Sim, Sim! Uh-Oh, nós estamos encrencados.

**Trouble – Shampoo.**

*~*~*

**EPOV**

"Pare Edward, isto não tem nada a ver com você". Bella disse com raiva, seus olhos flamejando.

Senti-me inchar de raiva. "Sim, isso tem!"

"Não, não tem! Não é problema seu o que eu faço com a minha vida; você deixou muito claro quando você partiu. Agora sai do meu caminho, por favor!" Suas palavras atingiram-me como um raio_. Você deixou muito claro quando você partiu_. Isto significa que...? Poderia ser mesmo tão fácil? Será que Emmett e Jasper estavam certos? Bella acreditou mesmo em mim quando eu a rejeitei, quando eu menti e disse a ela que eu não a queria? Como eu pude ser tão estúpido? Se ela me amava e eu a amava, então a única coisa que nos mantinha afastados era um grande e terrível mal entendido. Eu abri minha boca, mas antes que eu pudesse formar palavras, Bella tinha desviado a moto inesperadamente e estava acelerando o mais rápido possível no estacionamento.

"BELLA VOLTE!" Eu gritei desesperadamente. Ela não parou e meus olhos instantaneamente miraram na moto. Talvez se eu corresse até ela com um ângulo certo, eu poderia parar a coisa desconcertada e puxar Bella para fora sem machucá-la. Meus planos agitados foram interrompidos pelos pensamentos de Esme.

_Não se atreva a tocar naquela moto Edward!_ Ela me ordenou, _é muito perigoso – e se você errar e mandá-la voando para o chão?_

Eu grunhi com frustração. Eu sabia que Esme estava certa, mas eu não podia suportar apenas ficar aqui e ver Bella acelerar para longe de mim, ainda acreditando que eu não a amava. Eu tentei gritar para ela de novo, mas era óbvio que ela não estava escutando. Eu peguei o fim da frase que ela estava falando para Alice "-pode me pegar às 11:00!" ela gritou, suas palavras quase perdidas no som ensurdecedor do motor da moto. Eu fiz uma parada gaguejante próximo a Alice, ainda rugindo para Bella parar, mas sem nenhuma utilidade. Ela nos deu um sorriso vitorioso, antes de passar por nós e saindo do estacionamento para a estrada, onde ela foi rapidamente engolida pelo trânsito de Sexta-feira à noite. Minha família ficou parada em um silêncio atordoado, fitando de olhos arregalados para o espaço onde ela esteve.

Emmett assobiou apreciativamente. "Maldição!" ele disse, muito impressionado, "Desde quando Bella se tornou tão durona?" Meus irmãos riram, mas Carlisle e Esme continuaram a olhar chocados para o ponto onde Bella tinha desaparecido na estrada.

Finalmente, Carlisle falou. "O que... O que acabou de acontecer?"Ele perguntou confuso.

"Bem, parece que Edward conseguiu ferrar com outra oportunidade perfeita para consertar as coisas com Bella, então nós vamos ter que aguentar esse drama um pouco mais," Rosalie suspirou olhando para mim com irritação, "Parece também que, apesar de todas as disparidades, Bella Swan finalmente progrediu". Rosalie arqueou suas sobrancelhas como se o próprio conceito fosse inacreditável. Emmett riu de novo.

"Você vai parar?!" Eu rosnei com raiva para todos eles, "Você não consegue ver o quão sério isso é? Bella estava pilotando uma moto-".

"-muito bem, pelo jeito-" Alice inseriu.

"- e nenhum de vocês pode ver o quão perigoso isso é?" Eu os desafiei, ignorando o comentário de Alice.

"Sim, claro," Emmett disse, "é perigoso, mas você está mesmo me dizendo que você não ficou levemente ligado naquilo? Ela estava vestindo couro! Isso é excitante, não é Jasper?" Nós todos nos viramos para olhar para Jasper, que parecia um pouco surpreso por ser jogado de repente para o holofote.

"Não se ATREVA a responder isso-" Eu comecei em advertência.

"Uh sim, era de onde eu estava parado," ele disse, fazendo Emmett rir altamente de novo. Eu rosnei para os dois, mas Jasper apenas encolheu os ombros timidamente para mim. _Bem, o que eu deveria dizer? Porque era._

"Tudo bem garotos, isto é o suficiente em babar em cima da atraente Bella," Alice disse, mas nós todos pudemos ver que ela achava a situação profundamente divertida. Suas palavras de repente me lembraram de algo.

"O que Bella quis dizer com 'você pode me pegar às 11:00?'" Eu perguntei.

"Rosalie e eu vamos levar Bella para fazer compras," ela disse suavemente. Eu fiquei boquiaberto para ela.

"Eu pensei ter dito para você ficar longe dela!"

Alice cerrou seus olhos para mim e de repente ela parecia nitidamente perigosa. "E desde quando você tem total controle no que eu faço e em quem eu vejo, Edward Cullen?"

"Desde que isto envolva Bella!" eu disse com raiva.

"Sai dessa Edward, ela é minha amiga também! Você não tem direitos exclusivos de propriedade sobre ela, você sabe! Ela não é um objeto!"

"_Eu_ sei disso. _Você_ é a única que sempre a tratou como algum tipo de boneca crescida!"

Carlisle limpou sua garganta e nós dois olhamos. "O que?!" nós perguntamos irritados.

"Crianças, por favor, parem de brigar," Esme suspirou. Nós dois franzimos com o uso da palavra 'crianças', mas Esme levantou sua sobrancelha como se fossemos ousar corrigi-la. Nós dois suspiramos.

"Desculpe Mãe," nós dissemos em uníssono, inclinando nossas cabeças como crianças de sete anos de idade.

"Assim é melhor," ela assentiu satisfeita. "Agora, a menos que um de vocês tenha qualquer objeção, eu sugiro para irmos para casa; nós ainda temos que nos preparar para uma convidada". Eu gemi de novo; Eu tinha quase esquecido sobre a iminente visita de Tanya. Tanto Carlisle quanto Esme me lançaram olhares de repreensão. _Você me prometeu se comportar, Edward, _Esme lembrou-me. Eu suspirei frustrado.

"Okay, tudo bem," eu disse relutantemente, "mas eu posso ir e verificar Bella primeiro? Eu quero ter certeza de que ela chegou em casa sem se acidentar". Eu desviei o olhar envergonhado; eu sabia que Emmett iria zombar do meu sentimentalismo e Esme iria sorrir presunçosamente. Eu decidi que Carlisle era a aposta mais segura em termos de manter sua expressão neutra, então me foquei nele.

_Não fique envergonhado Edward_, ele pensou, _estou feliz que você está agindo de modo responsável de novo. Talvez da próxima vez você seja capaz de ter um conversa completa com Bella sem elevar sua voz._ Ele adicionou, levemente divertido. Eu estremeci, mas antes que eu pudesse responder Carlisle, ele respondeu em voz alta.

"Tudo bem, mas você terá que levar alguém no carro com você; há apenas espaço para cinco na Mercedes," ele disse, antes de se virar para avaliar a família. Ele estava certamente decidindo qual dos meus irmãos eu era menos provável para iniciar uma briga. Ele não considerou Esme, porque todos nós sabíamos que ela queria chegar em casa e se preparar para a chegada de Tanya, embora como você poderia se 'preparar' para uma convidado que não comia ou dormia, eu não fazia ideia. "Jasper pode ir com você," Carlisle disse finalmente. Era a escolha mais sensata; Jasper era o irmão que eu menos discutia e se eu ficasse com raiva, ele poderia apenas me acalmar novamente. Jasper assentiu obedientemente e se inclinou para beijar Alice, antes de se dirigir em direção ao meu carro.

"Vejo vocês mais tarde," eu murmurei para o resto da minha família, seguindo Jasper. Quando eu abri a porta e sentei no banco do motorista, as palavras de despedida de Bella estavam correndo na minha cabeça novamente. _Não é problema seu o que eu faço com a minha vida; você deixou muito claro quando você partiu._ Eu estava certo ao assumir que ela ainda estava sobre a desilusão de que eu não a amava? Isto certamente ajudaria a explicar seu comportamento irregular em relação a mim. Ou eu estava, como eu estive tantas vezes atrás, apenas mal interpretando os sinais de novo e imaginando coisas que não estavam lá? Eu gemi, batendo meu pé no pedal e saindo do espaço em alta velocidade. "Esta noite," eu disse para Jasper, virando e saindo para a estrada, "foi um absoluto desastre". Eu estava seguindo a rota familiar do apartamento de Bella que eu já tinha freqüentado tantas vezes desde que nós viemos a Rochester.

_Bem, sim,_ Jasper pensou, tendo retornado para nossas maneiras usuais de conversa agora que nós estávamos sozinhos, _não foi ótimo. Mas não foi um total fracasso também._

"Como você descobriu isso?" Eu perguntei, correndo através das luzes assim que elas ficaram vermelhas e direcionavam para virar a direita nas encruzilhadas.

_Bem, ao menos nós podemos ter certeza de uma coisa agora_, Jasper respondeu.

"E o que é?" Eu perguntei desanimadamente, enquanto eu virava na rua de Bella, levando o carro a uma velocidade mais lenta para que eu assim eu pudesse ver através de sua janela.

_Como Bella se sente em relação a você._

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu questionei, não escutando realmente enquanto eu me esticava para ter uma visão rápida de Bella. Eu tinha acabado de vê-la caminhar próximo a janela, aparentemente ilesa, quando Jasper falou em voz alta, distraindo-me completamente.

"Ela te ama Edward," ele disse simplesmente, um sorriso em seu rosto.

"O que?!" Eu arfei, "Como você pode dizer??" Jasper revirou os olhos para mim.

"Só porque o seu poder e o de Alice não estavam funcionando com a Bella, não significa que o meu não está".

"Você quer dizer-" Eu disse, quase não me atrevendo a acreditar no que eu estava ouvindo.

"Si," ele sorriu, "o amor dela por você estava vindo em ondas; era tão forte que eu poderia até mesmo senti-lo do estacionamento quando vocês dois ainda estavam no pátio. Falando nisso, eu pensei que você nos disse que iria parar de tentar seduzi-la?" ele olhou para mim com um sorriso.

"Eu parei!" eu disse surpreso, fitando de volta a janela dela, "Eu estava apenas conversando com ela".

Jasper balançou sua cabeça, divertido. "Bem, o que quer que seja que você estava fazendo, você fez bem; de certo ponto, ela conseguia malmente se manter longe de se jogar em você".

"Mesmo?" Eu senti um grande sorriso atravessar meu rosto. Deve ter sido o motivo pelo qual ela reagiu tão violentamente quando eu a liberei da sua mochila. De repente eu me senti feliz ao extremo, mais do que eu tinha sido por anos. Se Jasper estivesse correto, se o que ele estava dizendo era verdade, então eu estava apenas a uma conversa de ficar com Bella de novo.

"Eu não estou dizendo que você não vai ter o seu trabalho em ganha-la de volta," Jasper disse apressadamente, "Você a magoou muito Edward, e ela ainda está sofrendo emocionalmente. Mas ela tem muita raiva em relação a você – algo que não é ajudado pelo jeito que você continua perdendo seu temperamento com ela". Eu assenti seriamente, mas era difícil se sentir desanimado demais; Bella me amava! "Há outra coisa, embora," Jasper disse, interrompendo minhas celebrações internas, "era estranho; eu poderia dificilmente dizer qual era a emoção dela a principio, eu nunca tinha detectado isto dela antes. Na verdade a única pessoa que normalmente se sente daquela maneira é _você_".

"O que é?" Eu perguntei, de repente alarmado. O que Bella poderia estar sentindo que era alheio para Jasper?

"Culpa," Jasper respondeu fazendo uma carranca, "e auto-aversão," ele adicionou, quase como um pós-pensamento. "Ela absolutamente detesta a si mesma Edward. Era tão forte; era doloroso até para eu apenas ficar ao redor dela. Mas a coisa mais estranha era a naturalidade disso; ela estava sentindo isto o tempo todo, embora não parecesse causá-la muito dor. Era quase como se ela estivesse acostumada a odiar a si mesma, que a emoção meio que apenas extinguiu no fundo. É normal para ela agora".

Eu olhei arrasado para Jasper. "Mas _por quê_?" Eu perguntei, meu peito apertado; o pensamento que o meu anjo, tão perfeito em cada jeito, poderia se sentir tão horrível em relação a si própria, era martirizante. Eu era diferente – eu era um monstro e tinha tirado vidas inocentes – minha auto-aversão era inevitável, mas para Bella se sentir da mesma maneira? O que ela ainda tinha que se sentir culpada? Ela nunca tinha pecado em sua vida. Isto era insano.

Jasper balançou sua cabeça preocupadamente. "Não faço ideia; eu apenas posso te dizer _o que_ ela está sentindo, não o por que. Se eu tivesse que arriscar uma suposição. Eu diria que ela se sente culpa por um evento em particular; a emoção parecia concentrada demais por vários. Mas qual seja a razão, eu posso te dizer agora que não é algo que vai mudar rapidamente. A culpa é tão firmada nela agora – que será quase impossível arrancar. Quando vocês finalmente voltarem a ficar juntos, isto ainda levará meses – talvez anos – para curá-la completamente".

"Eu não me importo," Eu disse instantaneamente, "Eu estarei aqui para ela pela eternidade, e o que for preciso para deixar as coisas melhores, eu farei".

Jasper olhou para mim zombeteiro. "Pela eternidade?" ele perguntou, "você faz ideia do que isso significa Edward? O que você terá que fazer?".

"Sim," Eu disse curvando minha cabela. Bella teria que se transformar em uma vampira. Eu estive ponderando a ideia desde que nós tínhamos retornado para Rochester e embora minha mente ainda me dissesse que era errado tirar a vida de Bella, meu coração defendia o contrário. Eu já tinha experimentado o que aconteceria se eu perdesse Bella e eu estava certo que eu não iria lidar com isso novamente. Eu não queria roubar sua alma, mas eu estava resignado ao fato de que eu não poderia, _não_ a deixaria ir de novo. Eu queria ficar do seu lado para sempre... se ela me tivesse. Eu olhei de volta para a janela de Bella, as cortinas estavam abaixadas. Ela deve ter fechado-as, o que passou despercebido por mim durante minha conversa com Jasper. Eu me perguntei se ela tinha nos vista e depois, com um coração pesado, eu me perguntei se ela ainda estava com raiva de mim por causa da moto. A felicidade que eu tinha sentido pela informação inicial de Jasper tinha esvaziado para ser substituída por uma sensação sinistra de pressentimento. Dei mais uma olhada na janela coberta de Bella e suspirei desanimado, antes de sair do meio-fio e dirigir de volta pela rua. "Melhor nós voltarmos para casa," Eu murmurei para Jasper, "Esme nos matará se nós não estivermos lá para cumprimentar Tanya".

*~*~*~*

Mesmo se eu acelerei na estrada arborizada que liderava até a nossa mansão isolada na margem sul do lago Ontário, nos arredores de Rochester, eu sabia que estava muito atrasado. Eu só não poderia ouvir as vozes do resto da minha família, mas seus pensamentos estavam ricocheteando dentro de minha cabeça como partículas de gás excitado, fazendo-a doer. Um rápido olhar para a expressão dolorosa de Jasper me mostrou que as emoções deles eram similarmente hiperativas. Eu dirigi o carro para frente da casa e parei o motor, fazendo as luzes se extinguir. Jasper e eu sentamos lá silenciosamente no escuro por alguns momentos, ambos relutantes a deixar o santuário do carro.

_Melhor nós entrarmos_, Jasper pensou, sem fazer nenhuma menção para mexer.

"Sim," Eu assenti, olhando para fora do pára-brisa. Houve uma grande pausa enquanto nós dois apenas sentávamos imóveis, relutantes em sair da segurança do calmo veículo.

_Vamos,_ Jasper finalmente pensou decisivamente, _vamos entrar antes que Tanya-_

A porta do carro de repente se abriu com um alto WHOOSH. _Tarde demais_, eu pensei ironicamente. Parada com as mãos em seus quadris, emoldurada pela luz que estava transbordando da porta da frente da casa, estava uma esbelta pessoa com um longo cabelo loiro avermelhado e olhos maliciosos. _Tanya_.

"Olá garotos," ela disse maliciosamente, um sorriso travesso atravessando seus lábios pintados de vermelho-vivo. Jasper e eu nos desenrolamos de nossos bancos imediatamente e abandonamos o carro que, até dois segundos atrás, tinha sido um porto seguro. Tanya arqueou uma sobrancelha me provocando. _Oh Edward_, ela pensou recatadamente, _você está tão ansioso para me cumprimentar? Eu deveria visitar aqui com mais freqüência_.

"Boa noite Tanya," Eu disse duramente. Minha paciência com Tanya era até mesmo menor do que o normal depois de todos os confrontos com Bella, e eu sabia que eu teria de ser extra cuidado se eu não quisesse desapontas Esme e Carlisle sendo 'desagradável' para a nossa convidada.

Tanya deixou escapar uma risada alta e abafada. "Sentindo-se um pouco forma esta noite, não é Edward? Não se preocupe; Tenho certeza de nós vamos endireitar isso logo, logo. A noite ainda é uma criança, você sabe..." ela deixou sua frase se arrastar sugestivamente. Minhas mãos se apertarem em punhos e ela riu deliciando-se novamente, antes de virar seu olhar para Jasper. "Vejo que você ainda tem que trabalhar com este aqui Jazz," ela disse acenando para mim divertidamente, "mantê-lo calmo deve ser um trabalho em tempo integral".

"Algo assim," Jasper disse. Seus olhos já estavam procurando, por cima do ombro de Tanya, freneticamente por Alice, esperando que ela viesse para salva-lo.

"Vamos entrar," Eu disse para Tanya tão educado quanto eu podia. Se eu fosse forçado a gastar tempo com ela, então eu queria fazer isso na frente de muitas testemunhas; isto iria felizmente reduzir as chances de alguma coisa _indesejáve_l acontecer.

"Como você deseja," Tanya ronronou para mim, pegando minha mão e me puxando em passos tão rápidos que eu nem tive tempo de protestar. Nós entramos no pátio de entrada onde todo mundo estava esperando por nós. Eu imediatamente puxei minha mão do aperto de Tanya, mas não antes de eu olhar Emmett que estava praticamente curvando-se em um riso silencioso. _Se divertindo, Edward?_ Ele sorriu. Eu olhei para ele. Alice pulou de onde estava sentada na grande escadaria e correu para envolver seus braços ao redor da cintura de Jasper.

"Oi," ela sorriu, ficando nas pontas dos pés para beijar a bochecha dele. Ele sorriu de volta e tocou os cachos pretos curtos dela amorosamente.

"Senti sua falta," ele murmurou, ligando os seus dedos aos dela e trazendo-os aos seus lábios, beijando-os suavemente. Do canto do meu olho eu vi Tanya se aproximar de mim e eu instantaneamente coloquei mais espaço entre nós. _Não se atreva a ter quaisquer ideias_, eu pensei inutilmente para ela, ignorando o fato de que ela não seria capaz de ouvir uma palavra disso.

"Como estava Bella?" Alice perguntou a Jasper, obviamente pelo fato de que todo mundo estava vendo-os.

"Bella?" Tanya perguntou instantaneamente, seus olhos de repente acesos com curiosidade.

Eu gemi, olhando para Alice. "Essa foi boa," eu sussurrei amargamente.

Alice parecia arrasada. _Desculpa Edward, eu não pensei!_

"Bella," Tanya disse, rolando o nome em sua língua como se ele pertencesse a algum tipo de comida estranha, "não era o nome da humana de Edward?" Ninguém respondeu a princípio; em vez disso eles todos apenas olharam para mim com respiração atormentada. Eu não disse nada; eu estava tentando demais me impedir de atacar Tanya pela forma casual que ela tinha se referido a Bella. Finalmente Carlisle falou por mim.

"Sim," ele disse para Tanya, "Edward conheceu Bella em Forks a seis anos atrás-"

"Eu lembro..." Tanya olhou para mim presunçosamente e um sorriso travesso atravessou seu rosto. _Ela era a única de quem você fugia, não era Edward? Você se lembra do jeito que você saiu correndo para mim depois que vocês se encontraram pela primeira vez? Que visita interessante aquela foi..._

Eu rosnei involuntariamente para ela quando as memórias do tempo que ela tinha tentado me seduzir chegaram flamejando em minha cabeça. "Para," eu a ordenei secamente.

Ela me fitou, seus olhos ardendo, antes de virar para Carlisle de novo. "Mas não é a história da garota? Eu pensei que você tivesse abandonado Forks para escapar dela?" Agora eu estava tão tenso que eu senti como se fosse explodir; Jasper me lançou um olhar alarmado e me enviou uma onda reforçada de calma. _Acalme-se, Edward,_ seus pensamentos me advertiram.

Rosalie deu um passo a frente para falar com Tanya. "Nós abandonamos," ela disse, "mas ela está aqui em Rochester. Ela está lecionando na escola onde nós estamos freqüentando".

"_Mesmo?" _ela perguntou, dando um olhar entretido em mim, "ela é sua professora?" Eu inclinei minha cabeça em confirmação, preparando-me para as insinuações que a mente de Tanya iria invocar por esse pedaço de informação; seu sorriso se intensificou mais à minha reação. _E você ainda tem sentimentos por ela?_ Ela pensou, seu sorriso ficando diabólico. _Bem, bem, quem diria que Edward poderia ser tão estranho?_ Eu fui imediatamente assaltado com imagens mentais escandalosas de eu mesmo vestido com nada, além de uma gravata escolar e boxers enquanto Tanya me empurrava contra uma parede, beijando-me apaixonadamente... Senti minhas mãos agitarem enquanto eu me arremessava para sufocá-la, mas eu me parei na hora e cambaleei para trás, procurando cegamente pelo toque calmante de Jasper. Ele apertou meu braço de novo, mandando ondas sedativas para mim.

"Edward!" Esme exclamou chocada.

"Oh tudo bem, Esme," Tanya disse, a risada estrondosa em sua voz baixa e rica. _Eu gosto quando você fica zangado Edward_, ela pensou sedutivamente, _vá em frente; puna-me se isto lhe der um __**relaxamento**_.

Eu me encolhi de novo e agarrei minha cabeça com minhas mãos. _Faça isso parar! Faça as insinuações pararem!_

"Então Tanya," Carlisle disse às pressas depois de ansiosamente notar minha aflição, "você gostaria de ver o resto da casa?" Ele fez um gesto em direção as escadas e Esme, entendendo sua intenção, imediatamente andou na direção deles. Tanya olhou de Carlisle para mim, claramente vendo o motivo por trás de sua pergunta.

"Claro, por que não?" ela respondeu, _Haverá muito tempo para brincar com você depois_, ela pensou e piscou para mim descaradamente depois de seguir Esme até as escadas. Assim que ela estava fora de vista, deixei escapar um suspiro profundo, afundando-me para o chão. Pude sentir os olhos dos meus irmãos em mim, metade divertidos, metade compreensivos.

"Você está bem?" Alice perguntou cautelosamente. Eu apenas gemi e balancei minha cabeça. Eu ainda podia ouvir os pensamentos de Tanya lá de cima; ela continuava aleatoriamente a me mandar novas imagens de mim em vários estados de despido, cada um mais criativo do que o último. Eu senti como se tivesse caminhado em um filme pornô de baixo orçamento.

"Oh qual é Edward, não pode ser _tão_ ruim," Emmett disse revirando seus olhos. Eu não podia rosnar para ele; Eu estava ocupado demais em me focar a não matar Tanya.

"Confie em mim, é muito," Jasper disse, estremecendo quando uma nova onda da luxúria de Tanya misturada com minha repulsão o atingia. Os olhos de Emmett se arregalaram quando ele olhava para Jasper e eu, nós dois usando similares expressões enjoadas.

"Okay, é isso," Eu sufoquei, enquanto eu em uma imagem de Tanya chicoteando-me com minha própria gravata circulava em minha cabeça, "Estou saindo daqui".

"Ela só está fazendo isso para te aborrecer Edward-" Rosalie disse, claramente indiferente pela minha debilidade. Eu me contorci com suas palavras; dez minutos dignos dos pensamentos de Tanya tinham me feito ver insinuações em qualquer lugar. Jasper sentiu meu embaraço e não pode evitar além de rir, o que fez Emmett ver a piada e começar a gargalhar alto. "O que?" Rosalie perguntou irritada, "por que vocês dois estão rindo-" ela parou e um sorriso perverso atravessou seu rosto quando a ficha caiu. "Oh".

"Estou saindo agora," Eu disse rapidamente, sem querer que isto continuasse, "Vem, Emmett?".

Ele sorriu, claramente querendo participar da 'Humilhação de Edward', "Eu não sei, não é?". Isso fez todos eles romperem em uma gargalhada de novo, incluindo Alice e Rosalie. Eu grunhi novamente.

"Hilário Emmett, sua originalidade me surpreende," eu disse cortante, minha voz cheia de sarcasmo. "Vou caçar, divirtam-se".

"Oh, nós vamos," Emmett respondeu, sacudindo suas sobrancelhas para mim. Eu rosnei frustrado e corri pela porta, não disposto a ouvir mais disso. "Oh não fique assim Edward, é apenas uma piada!" Emmett me chamou atrás de mim por sobre a risada dos outros.

"Melhor nós irmos com ele," Eu ouvi Jasper rir abafado, "vamos Emmett". Na distância eu ouvi fracamente meus irmãos se despedirem de suas esposas, antes de me perseguirem, fazendo vaias e comentários provocativos o caminho todo. Eu suspirei.

"Esta vai ser uma longa noite," Eu murmurei para mim mesmo, contornando o lago enquanto eu disparava em direção ao bosque onde nós geralmente caçávamos.

"Esta não é a única coisa que é longa Edward!" Emmett exclamou, rindo e eu recuei. A risada deles rodeava meus ouvidos quando eu me dirigia ao abrigo de árvores.

_Por que eu?_

*~*~*~*

Já era madrugada de Sábado à noite antes de eu finalmente me sentir preparado para retornar para casa. Nas horas que se estenderam, meus irmãos e eu tínhamos matado animais suficientes para criar um considerável entalhe nas estatísticas da fauna local e bebido tanto sangue que nossos olhos estavam mais claros do que tinham estado em semanas. Eu estava grato pela oportunidade de me acalmar, mas isto trouxe um extremo custo – principalmente por causa da provocação incessante de Emmett e Jasper e pelo tempo que eu voltei para a casa, eu tinha certeza de que eu tinha escutado piadas obscenas o suficiente para me durar uma eternidade.

Tudo estava calmo quando nós andamos através das portas da frente; não havia sinal algum do resto da família. "Onde está todo mundo?" Jasper perguntou perplexo. Eu olhei de volta para a garagem, que estava principalmente projetado pelas sombras do sol poente. O carro de Rosalie não estava lá, mas os outros ainda estavam.

"Bem, Rose e Alice devem ainda estar com Bella," Emmett disse, passeando pela sala de estar e jogando-se no sofá, onde ele pegou dois controles de game, lançando um para Jasper. "Quer jogar?" ele perguntou a mim, mas eu apenas balancei minha cabeça. Meu estômago tinha se apertado com a menção de Bella; a chegada de Tanya tinha difundido quase todos os meus pensamentos sobre ela da minha mente. Instantaneamente eu comecei a me perguntar se Bella tinha aproveitado seu dia com minhas irmãs e depois, mais urgentemente, se ela tinha dito alguma coisa sobre mim para elas. E duvidei que Alice tivesse dito demais para ela – ela sabia que eu queria resolver as coisas com Bella sozinho – mas eu não tinha tanta certeza sobre Rosalie. Eu comecei a me sentir muito receoso; a última coisa que eu queria era que Bella obtesse de Rosalie alguma versão ilegível de segunda mão de minha desculpa. De repente eu ouvi vozes vindas do quintal e olhei para fora para ver Carlisle e Esme andando de mãos dadas em direção a nós, suas peles estavam brilhando fracamente nos raios de sol que morriam. Parecia que eles estavam vindo do lago, o que estava tudo muito bem, mas isto ainda deixava Tanya faltando. Então eu ouvi algo se mexer três andares acima. Eu cerrei meus olhos; o único quarto que ficava no quarto andar era...

"TANYA!" Eu berrei, "SAI DO MEU QUARTO!" Eu disparei nas três escadas caracóis na velocidade da luz, irrompendo através da porta do meu quarto para encontrá-la sentada na minha cama, vestida com um descarado top curto e um traje tão pequeno que dificilmente poderia se assemelhar a uma saia.

_Está certo, de uma boa olhada_. Ela sorriu perversamente. "Legal da sua parte em se juntar a mim, querido," ela pronunciou lentamente, seus olhos dançando_. Isto será divertido_... ela pensou.

"Sai. Agora." Eu rosnei para ela ameaçadoramente. Ela arqueou suas sobrancelhas para mim desafiadoramente, antes que um sorriso tortuoso atravessasse seu rosto.

_Me faça_.

Eu rangi meus dentes; o conhecimento de que ela brincava com minha raiva apenas servia para me fazer ficar mais irado. "Tanya, se você não cair fora meu quarto AGORA MESMO-". De repente, meu telefone tocou. Eu verifiquei o identificador de chamadas – era Alice. Eu soltei para Tanya um olhar mortal de 'isto não está acabado', antes de abrir o celular. "Alô?" Eu perguntei bruscamente.

"Edward?"

"O que você quer Alice? Estou meio ocupado no momento", _assassinando Tanya_, eu adicionei na minha mente.

"Estou apenas ligando para te dizer que Rose e eu estamos no caminho de casa... e nós estamos levando Bella,".

Eu congelei chocado. "E-ela está vindo para cá?"

"Si!" Alice praticamente cantou, "diga a Esme para não se preocupar, eu já comprei comida humana," Alice vibrou felizmente no telefone, "Te vejo em cinco minutos".

"Alice espere, Eu-" Eu gritei no telefone, mas ela já tinha desligado. Olhei para ele na minha mão, estupefato. Eu não tinha esperado ver Bella tão em breve depois de nossa discussão e eu estava, de repente, incerto, apesar das garantias de Jasper de que ela me amava na noite anterior. E se ele estivesse errado? O que eu deveria dizer a ela? Ela ainda estaria zangada demais por causa do incidente da moto para até mesmo falar comigo?

"Então, Bella está vindo para cá!" uma voz vinda de trás de mim disse e eu me virei para ver Tanya me olhando da minha cama. Eu estava surpreso em ver que ela não estava afrontada ou irritada de qualquer forma – apenas levemente divertida. Tanya sempre tinha achado o fato de que eu estava 'apaixonado' por uma humana como vagamente interessante – um motivo de curiosidade, mas não exatamente uma grande coisa. Ela estava certa de que meus sentimentos por Bella eram nada além do que uma paixonite estranha, decorrente do fato de que eu estava fascinado pela humanidade dela. Isto definitivamente nunca foi motivo suficiente para ela parar com seus avanços na minha direção.

"Sim," Eu disse abruptamente. Eu não tinha absolutamente nenhum desejo em falar com Tanya sobre este assunto, menos ainda quando eu estava tão estressado. Eu não a esperei responder minhas perguntas, mas sai do quarto e comecei a correr lá para baixo. "Carlisle? Esme?" Eu chamei, sem ao menos me preocupar em olhar para trás para Tanya. Os dois apareceram quase que instantaneamente do meu lado. Brevemente eu os informei sobre a situação e as suas exclamações exultantes de alegria fizeram com que Jasper e Emmett viessem curiosamente do lounge.

"O que está acontecendo?" Emmett perguntou.

"Bella está vindo!" Esme sorriu amplamente. Emmett gritou e Jasper me enviou um olhar significante. _Esta é sua chance, Edward_, ele pensou para mim. Eu assenti bem brevemente para ele, antes de me virar de volta para Esme, que já estava entrando completamente no 'Modo Mãe'. "Emmett, você pode ir aquecer o forno para a comida de Bella, Jasper e Carlisle podem mover os carros na garagem e eu vou arrumar o lounge". Ela parou para respirar e virou para me olhar de cima a baixo criticamente. "Edward, vá e se troque".

"O que?" Eu perguntei distraidamente, meus pensamentos ainda em Bella.

"Vá e troque todas essas roupas; você está uma coisa," Esme desaprovou. Eu olhei para os meus jeans desgastados e uma camisa levemente rasgada – resultados de um dia pesado de caça. Eu abri minha boca para protestar, mas Esme e os outros já tinham movido da sala em uma preparação apressada, deixando apenas eu e Tanya sozinhos na entrada. Ela ainda estava sorrindo fracamente. _Tudo isso por uma humana!_ Ela pensou curiosamente, _Eu me pergunto como ela é?_ Depois eu percebi que ela me analisando e seu rosto se partiu em um sorriso faceiro.

"Então Edward," ela ronronou, "você gostaria de ajuda para tirar todas essas roupas sujas?".

Eu fiz uma carranca para ela. "Eu não vou colocar roupas novas," Eu disse com petulância – como se eu pudesse pensar na moda numa hora dessas.

"Quem disse algo sobre colocar novas?" Tanya provocou, "Eu estava apenas perguntando se você quer _tirar_ todas essas". Eu rosnei para ela e ela sorriu inocentemente, "O que? Eu estou apenas tentando ajudar!".

"Claro, muito prestativo," Eu murmurei com raiva, virando-me de costas.

"Oh não fique assim," ela disse, colocando seu braço em torno da minha cintura e puxando-se na minha direção. Eu olhei para ela com olhos cerrados, ela estava planejando algo – Eu podia dizer pelo jeito que ela estava bloqueando seus pensamentos de propósito.

"Tanya, o que você está fazendo-" Eu comecei, mas antes que eu pudesse completar a frase, senti sua mão agarrar o material da minha camisa e arrancá-lo de mim com força completa. As costuras arrebentaram e a pobre roupa rasgou completamente, deixando-me parado sem camisa no meio da entrada.

"Tanya!" Eu sibilei lívido, "Por que infernos você fez isso?".

"Você gostaria de ajuda para remover o resto também?" ela disse, se inclinando, sua voz baixa e sensual.

Eu me enchi de raiva prestes a berrar com ela, mas antes que pudesse formar palavras, houve um rápido arquejo do outro lado da sala. Nós dois nos viramos, eu metade nu e Tanya segurando minha camisa, sua mão ainda descansando comprometedoramente no meu peito. Despercebido por nós, a porta da frente se abriu para revelar...

_Oh merda_.

"Bella!"

* * *

**Olá pessoas!**

**Como vocês viram, desta vez eu não demorei muito para postar o capítulo, não foi? Pois é, como prometi.**

**O que acharam desse capítulo? Muita vontade de matar a Tanya? De esquarteja-la e queimar os pedacinhos? É, ela é impossível, para não falar outras coisas.**

**Antes de eu me despedir e prometer tentar agilizar o próximo capítulo, eu gostaria de agradecer pelas reviews repassadas. Muito obrigada mesmo!**

**Agora sim posso me despedir...**

**Um grande beijo e até o próximo capítulo!**

**Beijos,**

**Fran.**


	9. Mãos Sangrentas

**Capítulo 9**

Eu tentei matar a dor  
Mas apenas trouxe mais  
Eu caio morrendo  
e estou derramando remorso sanquinário e traição  
Estou morrendo, sangrando e gritando  
Estou muito perdida para ser salva?  
Estou perdida demais?

**Tourniquet – Evanescence.**

**BPOV**

Eu acordei no Sábado de manhã em um gelado e muito silencioso apartamento. Me levou cinco minutos, três camadas extras de roupa por cima do meu pijama e chinelos muitos macios para me persuadir a abandonar o calor relativo do meu edredon e ir investigar a razão de porque eu estava vivendo atualmente em temperaturas abaixo de zero. No meu caminho para a cozinha, eu olhei para fora da janela e parei. A rua estava absolutamente deserta; estava completamente vazia da briga usual de carros, ônibus e pedestres que faziam o tráfico de Sábado de manhã em Rochester. A neve cobria tudo a vista, desde telhados a garagens e postes. Eu gemi; parecia que pelo menos dois pés de neve nova tinham caído durante a noite. Isso explicava o silêncio, mas eu não me dei nenhuma pista do motivo do meu apartamento de repente ter tornado-se semelhante a um freezer. Tremendo, eu entrei na cozinha e abri o armário que abrigava meu aquecedor. Meu coração afundou; isso claramente não funcionou e a luz vermelha de 'procurar assistência' estava acendendo e desligando. Não havia maneira de que eu fosse capaz de chamar um técnico para vir e consertá-lo neste tipo de tempo; pelo jeito as estradas ainda não tinham sido limpadas. Eu liguei para a companhia do aquecedor, apenas para ter meus piores medos confirmados quando eu fui informada que eles seriam incapazes de mandar alguém até Terça-feira, no mínimo. Irritada, eu peguei mais cobertores do meu quarto e criei um casulo no meu sofá, fitando furiosamente para o relógio. Eram 9:30 da manhã; eu tinha em média uma hora e meia até que Alice e Rosalie apareceriam. _Se elas ainda vierem_, eu pensei com dúvida para mim mesma. Mesmo se o tempo horrível não desanimasse o fervor de Alice por compras, eu não ficaria toda surpresa se minha acrobacia com a moto iria fazê-la mudar de ideia. Noite passada isto parecia ter sido uma coisa inteligente a se fazer, mas assim que eu cheguei em casa e a raiva que eu tinha sentido pela esperteza de Edward cessou, eu comecei a me sentir inquieta. Eu sabia por experiência que a raiva de Edward tinha atingido grandes conseqüências dentro de sua família. E se ele tivesse tão enfurecido com o meu comportamento e chegasse a forçar a sua família a deixar Rochester? Eu tinha que admitir que aquele cenário, embora tão desejável para mim há algumas semanas atrás, agora tinha tornado-se mais do que desagradável. Se eu gostei ou não, agora eu dependia de ver Edward todos os dias. Ele era uma droga e eu era uma viciada que não teve conserto por seis anos; o meu desejo por ele era inevitável. Se os Cullens fossem embora agora... Eu nem ao menos queria pensar sobre o que isso faria comigo. Jacob esteve certo; desta vez eu estava sozinha. Sem ninguém para me colocar no lugar, como eu poderia sobreviver à dor do abandono de Edward? Eu tremi de novo, mas desta vez não tinha nada a ver com o frio. Eu liguei a televisão na tentativa de me distrair e depois de alguns minutos me deparei com a previsão do tempo.

"_As baixas temperaturas no estado de Nova Iorque devem continuar, mas felizmente os ventos irão ganhar forças na próxima Terça-feira e soprarão as nuvens na direção ao norte. Em Rochester há mais tempestades de neves esperadas para esta noite e motoristas devem ser lembrados de tomar cuidado-"._

Eu desliguei a televisão abruptamente, não disposta a ouvir mais da mesma coisa. _Ótimo,_ eu pensei para mim mesma, _vai ficar frio em toda parte_. Por que eu escolhi morar aqui, de novo? Eu não sabia a resposta, mas mudar para Rochester estava se tornando mais e mais atraente a cada hora. Por um longo tempo eu apenas fiquei sentada em silêncio, olhando para o nada no espaço. Era irônico que, embora eu tivesse inicialmente detestado a ideia de me mudar de Forks, era lá que eu tive experimentado o tempo mais feliz da minha vida. Eu tinha tantas memórias da pequena cidade, tanto mau quanto bom, enquanto aqui eu não tinha nenhum; ao menos se você contou com aqueles causados por Edward. Ele esteve em Rochester por menos de um mês e cada lembrança que eu tenho do lugar já de alguma maneira tornou-se relacionada a ele. Era loucura – eu o amava tanto que o meu coração doía, ainda que no mesmo momento eu ainda sentisse tanta raiva em relação a ele. Em um nível parecia que pensar em meu amor por Edward fosse uma traição do pior tipo – para mim, para Jacob e... para _Brady_. Eu estremeci quando o nome veio invadindo minha mente e eu senti minhas emoções presentes de culpa e auto-aversão aumentar cem vezes. _Contudo outra razão para voltar para Forks_. Eu não tinha visto-o por anos, não desde que eu fui embora de casa seis anos atrás; sempre houve uma razão para uma desculpa de impedir minha visita a ele, mas realmente era porque eu era covarde demais para ir. Eu suspirei. Jacob estava certo; eu não poderia continuar correndo do passado para sempre.

Fui distraída dos meus pensamentos pelo bipe do relógio e fiquei surpresa em ver que uma hora já havia passado. Muito relutante, eu me arrastei do sofá e para o meu quarto para me trocar. Na hora que Rosalie e Alice aparecessem, eu sabia que elas ficariam menos impressionadas em me encontrar vestindo pijama. Troquei-me o mais rápido possível em roupas semelhantes a aquelas usadas por exploradores do Ártico. Esquecer a moda, meu objetivo principal hoje seria não morrer de frio. Eu estava fechando um casaco de lã quando ouvi um som inconfundível de um veiculo vindo lá de fora da rua. O barulho aumentou até que estava do lado de fora da minha janela e então desligou. Eu ginguei até a janela do meu quarto – meu movimento estava impedido por todas as camadas que eu estava vestindo – e instantaneamente explodi em gargalhadas com o que eu vi. Estacionado no meio-fio diretamente abaixo da minha janela estava o jipe de Emmett, como se eu nunca tivesse visto-o antes. Seus maciços pneus altos estavam contidos dentro de correntes de neve mais grossos do que o meu pulso e havia ainda holofotes presos à parte de trás do carro, todos os quais estavam reluzindo brilhantemente, sua luz elétrica fazendo a neve brilhar como a pele de um vampiro. Mas a melhor parte – ou pior, dependendo da sua perspectiva – era o tamanho do limpador de neve industrial que estava preso à frente do jipe. Tinha pelo menos quatro metros de largura e pintado de um vermelho brilhante que combinava perfeitamente com o teto do carro. Eu balancei minha cabeça incrédula; eu tinha sido uma idiota em pensar que Alice iria deixar uma pequena coisa como uma tempestade de neve ficar no caminho de uma viagem de compras. A minúscula vampira citada acima já tinha saltado para fora do jipe e estava acenando freneticamente para mim. "VAMOS BELLA!" ela falou para mim, sorrindo. Eu sorri de volta e assenti, antes de recuar para o apartamento e pegar minhas coisas. Dentro de cinco minutos eu estava lá fora na calçada com Alice.

"Oi Bella!" ela disse animadamente, lançando um sorriso vitorioso para mim. "O que cê achou do jipe?"

"É...muito criativo," eu sorri para ela, olhando para o veículo monstruoso, "onde você conseguiu o limpador?"

"Oh essa coisinha?" Alice sorriu para mim, seus olhos brilhando alegremente, "isto é apenas uma coisa que Emmett tinha por aí".

Revirei meus olhos. "Claro que era". Era óbvio que o jipe tinha sido modificado para o meu benefício. Nos velhos tempos eu teria ficado irritada ao saber que Alice tinha arrumado tanto problema por mim, mas agora eu estava grata de que ela se importasse. Engraçado como minha perspectiva em coisas como essas havia mudado assim que fiquei mais velha; talvez ter tido a experiência de vida _sem_ os Cullens me ensinou que eu tinha sido tola, e mais do que um pouco rude, em constantemente rejeitar suas tentativas de me agradar. Eu aceitei a ajuda de Alice quando ela abriu uma das portas traseiras e lançando-me sem esforços no banco de trás, onde eu fui instantaneamente atingida por uma parede de calor convidativo saída do aquecedor. Rosalie estava sentada no banco do motorista, seus olhos fixos determinantemente na estrada de neve na frente dela. Enquanto eu lutava com a fivela do cinto de segurança, seu olhar brevemente se agitou na minha direção, antes de virar-se de volta para a estrada. Balancei minha cabeça tristemente; certamente aquilo seria o cumprimento que eu obteria. Alice pulou no banco da frente próximo a Rosalie.

"Então," ela disse alegremente, virando-se para me encarar, "onde você quer ir?"

"Hm," eu disse, distraída pelo rugir dos motores quando Rosalie colocava a chave na ignição e recuava na rua. Apesar do limpador e toda a neve que ele estava catando, ela manteve uma velocidade acima da média. O que havia com vampiros e carros? "Eu não sei Alice, algum lugar estará ao menos aberto com esse tempo?"

Alice revirou os olhos para mim. "Bella bobinha, _qualquer lugar_ está aberto se você tem um desses". Ela agitou seu cartão de crédito para mim, sorrindo amplamente.

Balancei minha cabeça. _A Alice de sempre_. "Bem, exatamente eu não tenho feito muita compra na cidade; tenho certeza de que você tem uma ideia melhor de onde ir". Esta era a forma mais suave de dizer. Além das visitas à escola, à livraria e à loja de comidas, eu era bastante reclusa.

"Okay!" Alice disse alegremente e virou-se para Rosalie antes de iniciar em umas séries de direções. Era óbvio que ela já tinha antecipado minha resposta e planejado conformemente. Fui para trás em meu banco e deixei suas palavras passarem por mim enquanto eu aproveitava a sensação de estar bem quente pela primeira vez em horas.

Para minha surpresa, eu aproveitei completamente o nosso passeio de compras. Nosso objetivo foi um dos 'luxuosos' shoppings no Norte da cidade (decisão de Alice) e embora eu não apreciasse exatamente a maneira como eu fui forçada a constantemente a experimentar roupas caras, eu me diverti bastante assistindo Alice e Rosalie se vestirem. Elas eram tão bonitas, era difícil não ficar fascinado por elas e era claro que as atendentes se sentiam da mesma forma, todas nós as assistimos com admiração, enquanto elas davam risadinhas e trocavam de roupa após roupa – todas de marca, claro. Elas brilhavam como chamas dançando, e nós éramos meros mortais que estavam desesperados em se aquecer no brilho delas_. Mas humanos que brincam com fogo sempre se queimam_, uma voz sussurrou na minha mente e eu olhei para ambas com olhos diferentes. Eu, sozinha de todos os humanos presentes, sabia da tristeza que estava presente por detrás de seus shows aparentes de felicidade e o preço que vinha com sua beleza e juventude. Eu queria fazer parte disso? A resposta óbvia era SIM, mas quando pensava sobre isso mais seriamente, eu não tinha tanta certeza assim. Meu desejo de me transformar em uma vampira sempre fora relacionado ao fato de que eu ficaria com Edward eternamente, mas agora que não havia mais uma opção, eu tinha começado a prestar mais atenção na desvantagem da imortalidade. Para estar sempre preso em um corpo que não pode envelhecer ou desenvolver, para ser incapaz de ficar em contato com qualquer um dos meus amigos ou família e para beber _sangue_... Eu estremeci interiormente. Talvez Edward estivesse certo – era estupidez desejar perder algo tão precioso quanto a humanidade.

Nós continuamos a fazer compras, emigrando de butique a butique, coletando mais sacolas de compras enquanto nós íamos. Apesar da minha relutância em experimentar roupas, Alice parecia determinada a me abastecer com um novo guardarroupa inteiro e assim que nós paramos para almoçar às 14:00, eu estava arrastando _nove_ sacolas de compras cheias de várias roupas diferentes. Uma vez que sentamos para comer, no entanto, eu comecei a desejar que nós possamos continuar a fazer compras. Nós decidimos que eu comeria – obviamente as duas não tinham desejo algum de consumir comida humana – no bistrô Italiano situado no centro do shopping e assim eu tinha acabado de fazer meu pedido, Alice se fixou a mim com um olhar determinado e eu de repente sabia qual assunto ela iria falar. Edward. Até agora eu tinha conseguido ficar felizmente longe desse assunto, mas eu tinha um pressentimento de que minha sorte estava prestes a fugir. Desesperada para impedir a sua questão o maior tempo possível, eu fingi ter ficado fascinada pelo cardápio e insisti para o garçom traduzir cada prato do Italiano para o Inglês. Ele obedeceu avidamente, mas eu suspeitei que era principalmente para ele ficar de olhos em Rosalie no processo. Se ela estava esperando ter sucesso, no entanto, ele ficou intensamente desapontado – ela gastou o tempo todo olhando melancolicamente para o espaço e ele eventualmente saiu com uma expressão de insatisfação em seu rosto. Assim que ele estava foram do alcance de voz, Alice começou a falar.

"Então Bella," ela começou, sua voz acima do casual, "você e Edward pareciam estar melhores ontem à noite." Apenas olhei para ela silenciosamente. Mesmo? Quero dizer, _mesmo_? Isto era na vida real ou no mundo imaginário de Alice onde tudo era brilhante e fofo e perfeito? Alice pareceu notar meu ceticismo, porque no instante ela elaborou suas palavras. "Bem, vocês estavam até aquela coisa com a moto – o que foi totalmente incrível, a propósito".

Isso me surpreendeu. "Espera, você achou aquilo incrível?"

"Claro!" ela sorriu, "Já estava na hora de você tomar o controle do seu relacionamento com Edward".

"Dificilmente eu chamo isso de um relacionamento," eu murmurei sombriamente, pegando meu chocolate quente melancolicamente da bandeja de bebidas que o garçom tinha acabado de entregar. "Mais do que uma briga prolongada".

Alice revirou seus olhos. "Sim, claro," ela disse sarcasticamente, "não há nada entre você e Edward de qualquer jeito – ele está apenas _fingindo_ estar loucamente apai-".

"Alice," Rosalie cortou em advertência. Eu olhei surpresa para ela; eu tinha quase esquecido que ela estava aqui – eu estava tão focada em Alice. Alice pareceu ter esquecido dela também, porque ela de repente pareceu envergonhada como se tivesse sido pega fazendo algo proibido. Ela mudou de assunto na velocidade da luz. "Uh, onde você acha que o garçom está com a sua comida?"

Mas eu não iria deixá-la ir embora com isso. "O que você ia dizer?"

"Quem, eu? Nada, eu-" Alice fingiu inocência.

"Não faça joguinhos comigo Alice, o que você ia falar sobre Edward?"

"Eu-" ela deixou a frase se seguir. Eu continuei a olhar para ela com olhos cerrados.

"Sim?"

Rosalie suspirou. "Bem feito Alice, Edward vai ficar _alegre_".

Eu lancei para uma expressão de confusão. _'Alegre?' O que isso significava?_ De repente a ficha caiu e meus olhos se arregalaram. "Espera, Edward falou para Alice que ela não estava permitida a falar comigo?" Instantaneamente eu senti um inchaço de raiva em relação a ele – ele não estava nem _aqui_ e AINDA estava tentando controlar a minha vida.

"Apenas sobre certos assuntos," Alice especificou rapidamente.

"Como o que?!"

"Como, uh..." ela gaguejou por alguns momentos, suas lealdades claramente vacilando entre Edward e eu. "Ele disse que eu não podia... que eu não era permitida a... falar sobre como ele..." Alice deixou a frase correr de novo, olhando impotente para Rosalie.

A vampira loira olhou do cardápio que ela estava avaliando com repugnância e revirou seus olhos impacientemente. "Oh, qual _é_ Bella; não é tão difícil descobrir," ela disse vivamente para mim. Fiquei embasbacada com ela; eu não conseguia me lembrar de Rosalie me abordando com meu nome antes. O que ela queria dizer? Rosalie olhou minha confusão e suspirou. "Eu pensei que ela deveria ser inteligente…" ela murmurou sombriamente para Alice, antes de me fixar com olhos cerrados. "Edward não quer que nós falemos para você sobre _certos assuntos_ que ele próprio deveria conversar com você. Você já tem uma ideia de sobre o que esses assuntos devem ser?"

Fitei Rosalie, perplexa. _Certos assuntos?_ Mas Edward e eu já tínhamos falado sobre tudo – o que nós dois fizemos desde Forks, o que estávamos fazendo agora e – Eu estremeci com a memória – meu novo gosto por motos. Não havia nada a mais para conversar, a menos que... De repente eu pensei sobre o que Alice tinha acabado de dizer: _'...__já estava na hora de você tomar o controle do seu relacionamento com Edward'_. Se eu não soubesse melhor, eu teria acreditado que a palavra 'relacionamento' implicava em... mas não, isso era ridículo. Eu _sabia_ que Edward não me amava e nada que Alice dissesse poderia substituir minha certeza. Por que ele amaria? Eu era natural, patética, chata e pouco atraente e mesmo em uma pequena chance de que Edward visse através de todos esses defeitos, ele já tinha deixado claro como cristal que ele não se importava mais comigo. Se ele se importasse, ele teria me dito agora, ele teria me deixado beijá-lo na sala de aula. _Ele nunca deveria ter partido em primeiro lugar_.

E ainda assim, eu não poderia sinceramente dizer que as notícias que Alice e Rosalie acreditavam ao contrário, não foram pouco encorajadoras. Se elas, que conheciam Edward tão bem, verdadeiramente pensavam que ele ainda nutria sentimentos por mim, então talvez houvesse alguma verdade nas palavras de Alice. Edward e eu estávamos longe de sermos amantes, mas talvez poderíamos ser eventualmente amigos. De repente eu senti a confiança se arrastar por mim, aquecendo meu coração e fazendo minhas bochechas ruborizar. Era um ótimo, mas desconhecido sentimento.

Eu não segui muito a conversa depois disso. Tanto Alice quanto Rosalie pareceram pensar que elas tinham forçado suas sortes para os limites extremos, porque nenhuma delas mencionou Edward de novo. Ao invés disso, Rosalie pegou uma revista de sua sacola e começou a ler, enquanto Alice focava-se no assunto mais seguro sobre roupas. Infelizmente para mim, ela não estava muito satisfeita com meus mimos da manhã, o que principalmente consistiu em muito bonitas, mas bastantes roupas conservativas que eu poderia vestir para trabalhar. Eu tinha completamente recusado em experimentar qualquer coisa estranha, mas Alice tinha conseguido jogar alguns itens questionáveis dentro das minhas sacolas. Assim que a comida tinha sido digerida, eu descobri uma das roupas pela primeira vez – era um pedaço retangular de algodão tão minúsculo que parecia um pano de louça, ainda que os fabricantes tivessem a audácia de rotulá-la de saia.

"Eu_ não_ vou vestir isso," eu falei enquanto puxava o ofensivo pedaço de tecido de uma das sacolas.

"Por que não?" Alice perguntou, um olhar fraco de surpresa atravessando seus traços perfeitos, "é do seu tamanho".

"É _minúsculo!_"

"Esse é o estilo," ela continuou calmamente, voltando a olhar criticamente para as roupas que eu tinha escolhido.

Eu apenas fiquei de boca aberta para ela, meus olhos passando da imitação disfarçada de saia para a fada parecida com uma vampira na minha frente. Finalmente, eu disse, "Alice, eu apenas não_ visto_ coisas como essa".

Ela fez uma carranca, sua testa lisa enrugando momentaneamente enquanto ela olhava de volta para mim. "Mas por que, Bella?"

_Porque eu pareço uma idiota?_ "Porque isso não combina comigo!"

"Bobagem," Alice zombou, voltando para minhas sacolas. "Você é linda Bella, quando você vai começar a ver isso?"

_Huh. Eu, linda. Sim, claro_. Eu olhei de volta para a saia e uma voz sussurrou na minha mente, _Você não veste roupas como essa porque você não tem ninguém para __**quem**__ vesti-las_. Era verdade, eu não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que eu tinha me vestido para impressionar um rapaz. Certamente eu não estive em um encontro por anos; na verdade, eu não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que eu tinha até mesmo falado com um rapaz que não fosse um aluno ou um colega de fora do meu ambiente de trabalho. E como mais nada... bem, vamos apenas dizer que minha experiência de sexo tinha começado e terminado com Jacob em uma única noite terrivelmente desajeitada no verão depois do meu último ano na escola. A palavra 'desastre' nem chegava perto disso, até porque eu comecei a chorar quando eu percebi que a pele quente que eu estava tocando não poderia estar mais distante da pele fria que eu desejava. Jake foi tão compreensivo quanto um adolescente podia ser em tal situação, o que devo dizer que foi mais do que desejei. Ele parou imediatamente, nós não tentamos de novo e ele nunca me pressionou para fazer, mas esta foi o penúltimo acontecimento de uma série de muitos, o que nos forçou a terminar. A gota d'água tinha sido no acidente de Brady alguns meses depois...

"Bella?" De repente percebi que Alice estava falando comigo me tirei dos meus pensamentos.

"Sim?"

"Quero dizer, sério, você se veste como uma velha," Alice disse desesperadamente, enquanto ela puxava um par de mocassins das profundezas de uma das minhas sacolas. Eu tinha escondido-s quando ela não estava olhando, imaginando que ela não aprovaria minha escolha em calçados. Era óbvio pela sua expressão de nojo que eu tinha profetizado corretamente. "O que são esses?! Mesmo?? Por que você insiste em comprar roupas que parecem mais de pessoas idosas em um hospício?".

"Bem, eu estou mais velha agora Alice-" Eu comecei sem compromisso. A verdade era que eu gostava daquelas roupas, porque elas me permitiam esconder; se eu me fizesse ficar tão indesejável para homens quanto possível, então eu não tinha que passar por seus avanços e ser lembrada de Edward.

Alice bufou, um som que era não tão vampiro quanto possível para entender. "Vinte e quatro NÃO é velha".

"Mas sou mais velha que você e Rosalie – até mesmo mais velha que Carlisle!" _e quase sete anos mais velha que Edward_, meu subconsciente completou.

"Sim Bella, nos anos dos _humanos._ Mas nós somos vampiros! Para nós, qualquer coisa abaixo dos trinta é praticamente pré-adolescente. E de qualquer maneira, você pouco parece ter mais de vinte".

"Eu pareço mais velha do que você".

Alice revirou seus olhos. "_Todo mundo_ parece mais velho do que eu, eu tenho 1,47".

Eu ri, apesar de mim mesma. "Okay, eu aceito," Eu disse conformadamente. Os olhos de Alice brilharam.

"Mesmo?" ela perguntou empolgadamente, "Isso significa que você vai me deixar escolher qualquer coisa que você comprar a partir de agora?".

"Hm..." eu iria me arrepender disso? Muito provavelmente, mas a experiência tinha me ensinado que era mais fácil apenas concordar do que discutir com os esquemas de Alice. "Claro, eu acho," Eu terminei falhando. Isto resultou em muitos gritinhos empolgados de Alice, tanto que Rosalie se permitiu desviar o olhar de sua revista. Alice decidiu que era hora de irmos embora do restaurante, então nós pagamos a conta para o garçom desapontado, que não ficou impressionado pelo jeito que duas de nós tinha ignorado completamente seus pratos de comida, pegamos nossas bolsas e voltamos para o shopping.

"Dez lojas previstas, apenas doze para irmos!" Alice exclamou feliz por sobre o seu ombro. Eu gemi e, se eu não soubesse melhor, eu pude jurar que Rosalie tinha também.

Quatro horas, doze sacolas e muitos milhares de dólares depois, nós deixamos o shopping. As estradas tinham sido limpas desde a manhã e estavam efetivamente livres de neve, deixando o limpador do jipe ainda mais ridículo do que antes. Enquanto nós íamos para minha rua, eu fiquei inconfortavelmente ciente de que as pessoas que passavam estavam nos olhando. De repente percebi como isto pareceria para os estranhos; Bella Swan, a eremita, tinha ido fazer compras com duas de suas alunas da escola – duas alunas que apenas eram irmãs daquele que ela aparentemente odiava. Eu afundei no meu banco para esconder meu rosto das pessoas na rua. Tenho certeza de que tinha a habilidade em atrair fofoca.

Assim que o jipe chegou a uma parada, pulei para fora da porta do passageiro, pegando minhas coisas enquanto ia. "Bem, garotas, isso foi divertido!" Eu disse rapidamente, meus olhos passando ao redor ansiosamente a procura por bisbilhoteiros, "nós deveríamos fazer isso de novo alguma outra vez. Eu tenho que ir agora, okay tchau!" Eu tentei me virar e me apressei para ir para o meu apartamento mas, sobrecarregada com sacolas, eu consegui perder o equilíbrio e escorreguei comicamente. Antes que eu caísse de cara, no entanto, Alice me pegou e sem esforço me levantou ereta de novo.

"Bella," ela disse enquanto pegava algumas das minhas sacolas e carregou-as para mim, "Rosalie e eu estivemos pensando se você gostaria de... de voltar para nossa casa esta noite. Nós vamos comprar muita comida humana, então você não precisa se preocupar sobre isso. Carlisle e Esme e os todos os garotos sentiram muito a sua falta – nenhum deles mal pode esperar para te ver de novo e então nós pensamos que talvez..." ela deixou a frase seguir esperançosamente.

Eu olhei para ela. O que eu deveria dizer? Embora meu dia com as irmãs dele tinha aumentado a minha confiança tanto quanto Edward estava preocupado, eu não tinha certeza se eu estava preparada para gastar uma noite inteira com ele. Eu ainda estava zangada com ele pela maneira que ele tinha reagido em relação a minha moto e eu não queria dar a ele a chance de começar outra discussão. Mas eu não podia negar que gastar a noite de Sábado com minha família favorita no mundo – os Cullens – era mais atraente do que tremer sozinha no meu apartamento frio. "Bem, eu-" Eu comecei, ainda incerta sobre qual resposta eu daria.

"Por favor, Bella?" Alice disse implorando.

Quando eu olhei em seus olhos, a solução de repente chegou a mim. Eu iria até a casa dos Cullens, mas só se eu fosse permitida a pilotar minha moto lá. Desse jeito, eu teria rápidas e fáceis maneiras de fugir se as coisas ficassem desastrosas demais. Edward provavelmente ficaria com raiva de novo, mas eu decidi que atiçar a sua ira era uma chance que eu teria que tomar, e de qualquer maneira, eu estava cansada de ele me dizer o que fazer. Geralmente eu nunca iria me voluntariar a pilotar a minha moto ao ar livre em um dia frio, especialmente com estradas com pobres condições, mas eu teria que sacrificar o meu conforto por conveniência. Rapidamente eu compartilhei o meu plano com Alice. A princípio ela não ficou muito entusiasmada com a ideia, mas depois de um pouco de suplicas, ela pareceu mudar de ideia. "- e de qualquer maneira," Eu adicionei, "há muitas sacolas no jipe que eu nem posso colocar lá e assim que nós pararmos para comprar comigo, vai ficar pior ainda..." Eu esperei com ansiedade a sua resposta.

"Okay, tudo bem," Alice finalmente disse de modo ressentido, "mas se Edward perguntar, isso não tem nada a ver comigo, okay?"

"Claro!" Eu exclamei feliz, abraçando-a. Juntas nós levamos as sacolas de compras para o meu apartamento, onde eu as troquei pela minha jaqueta de couro, capacete e chaves. Depois nós voltamos para a rua para encontrar uma Rosalie entediada esperando do lado de fora do jipe. Alice a deixou informada sobre a situação e depois de um único 'Edward vai ficar _LOUCO_' ela concordou dirigir mais lentamente do que o costume para que assim eu pudesse segui-las até sua casa.

Nós partimos, Rosalie e Alice no jipe comigo seguindo atrás na moto. O vento gelado chicoteou contra mim, resfriando a pouca parte descoberta de minha pele até o osso e eu estava agradecida pela proteção do capacete. O percurso foi fácil, mas a condição das estradas significava que demorou mais do que eu tinha esperado e assim que paramos para comprar comida, era quase 19:30 quando nós finalmente chegamos à mansão Cullen. Eu fui golpeada por um irresistível sentimento de déjá vu quando nós virávamos na grande garagem que levava até a entrada principal. Cercada por altas árvores, era muito parecida com a que elas tinham tido em Forks. As similaridades continuaram assim que nós chegamos a uma visão da casa, que era muito grande e rodeada por árvores cobertas de neve. Porém, essa casa era feita de um bonito tijolo vermelho ao invés de branco e meu conhecimento da geografia local me dizia que ela deveria estar próxima a um lago, em vez de um rio. Fiz uma parada lenta na beira do caminho em frente da casa e desliguei o motor da moto. Saltei para a neve acumulada com um leve _baque _e acenei para Alice que estava saindo do jipe.

"Essa casa é deslumbrante," eu disse admirada, enquanto andava na direção dela. "Eu pensei que a que vocês tinham em Forks era maravilhosa, mas essa é... uau". Alice deixou a porta do jipe aberta para Rosalie, enquanto ela descarregava as sacolas de compra. Uma vez que elas estavam fora, ela fechou a porta e sorriu para mim perversamente.

"Você sabe o que é mais incrível, Bella?" ela perguntou inocentemente.

"O que?"

"Neve!" ela deu uma risadinha, e antes que pudesse formar uma reposta, ela tinha atirado um punhado em mim. A bola de neve se esmagou no lado do meu rosto, mandando calafrios para a minha espinha. Eu gritei em protesto e imediatamente comecei a formar minhas próprias bolas de neve. Um tempo depois, Alice e eu estávamos engajadas em uma completa guerra de bola de neve, dando risadas e gritando enquanto atirávamos uma na outra e usávamos os carros para nós esconder por detrás. Rosalie foi para a garagem no minuto que ela viu a neve voando – obviamente ela não queria que seu cabelo ficasse arruinado – deixando apenas Alice e eu. A velocidade vampira e a força de Alice estavam provando ser uma grande vantagem e dentro de minutos tornou-se claro que eu seria incapaz de brigar com ela por mais tempo. Desistindo, eu corri rindo em direção da casa na tentativa de achar uma cobertura. Eu estava prestes a tropeçar nos degraus da varanda quando ouvi Alice gritar atrás, sua voz de repente séria.

"Não Bella, espera! Não abra a porta-".

"O que, para você jogar mais neve em mim? Sem chance!" Eu zombei provocando. _Claro, como se eu fosse cair nessa!_ Sorrindo, eu empurrei a porta e ela abriu sem esforço com o meu toque.

Parados no hall de entrada, diretamente na frente da porta, estavam duas figuras. Eu reconheci a primeira imediatamente – era Edward. Por uma fração de segundo, eu não registrei nada além de seu lindo rosto, mas depois senti meu coração parar quando reparei a cena inteira. Edward em pé, _metade nu_, no meio da sala com uma mulher incrivelmente bonita em cima dele. _Oh meu Deus, na verdade ela está_ _SEGURANDO _a _camisa dele_, minha mente falou. Não pude me conter – ofeguei alto em choque. Ambos viraram-se para me encarar, expressões similares de surpresa em seus rostos. Dentro de poucos segundos, os lábios da mulher pintados de vermelhos tinham formado um sorriso divertido. Ela realmente era deslumbrante; ela possuía o tipo de aparência que poderia ser rivalizado pela a de Rosalie. Senti minhas entranhas desaparecerem enquanto eu reparava seus cachos loiros avermelhados, seus olhos a cor do mais puro mel e sua figura de proporções perfeitas. _Então é isso que Edward quer dizer com 'distrações'_. Minhas bochechas começaram a queimar com humilhação – como eu pude ter sonhado por um momento que Edward ainda me amasse? Como se eu pudesse estar no mesmo patamar que ele e mulheres como a loira. Claro que ele escolheria a perfeição dela ao invés da minha mediocridade.

"Bella!" Edward sufocou, seus olhos topázio com choque. Ele removeu a mão da sua companhia e deu um passo na minha direção. Eu tentei focar em seu rosto, mas o pequeno ponto no seu peito musculoso – o qual, para minha defesa, eu nunca tinha visto completamente descoberto antes – estava me distraindo. Então, enquanto meus olhos passavam por seu perfeito e definido abdômen, eu ouvi a mulher loira rir discretamente. O calor aumentou em minhas bochechas quando eu percebi o que eu estava fazendo. _Eu acabei de comer com os olhos um aluno. Deus, mate-me agora_. Isso tudo se tornou demais.

"Des-desculpe interromper," Eu gaguejei, desviando envergonhada meus olhos do casal.

"Não, espere, Bella!"

Dei uma volta e passei pela porta, ignorando as palavras de Edward atrás de mim. Eu não queria ouvir suas desculpas ou explicações – elas significavam nada para mim. Eu sabia o que eu tinha visto com meus olhos; Edward claramente tinha estado muito 'ocupado' com sua visitante loira e eu não tinha desejo algum de me intrometer. Tudo o que fiz foi ir para a varanda, perto de Alice, que tinha corrido pelos degraus em um clarão. Ela me fitou, horrorizada. Passei por ela e andei o mais rápido que eu podia pelos degraus.

"Bella!" Alice chamou atrás de mim, zunindo na minha frente para bloquear meu caminho, "não é o que você pensa, ele-" ela tentou explicar apressadamente.

"Você viu aquilo acontecendo?" Eu sussurrei tão silenciosamente quanto pude, muito ciente do fato de que Edward seria capaz de ouvir cada palavra.

"Sim, mas-" Alice continuou. De repente tudo fez sentido; deve ter sido por isso que ela me alertou para não entrar na casa. Ela tinha tido a visão de mim caminhando até Edward e sua 'companheira' e queria prevenir que isso acontecesse, mas por quê? Para então ela continuar a me dizer que ele me amava? Senti um lampejo de raiva em sua direção. Como ela ousa me persuadir dessa maneira?

"Escuta," Eu disse, a interrompendo, "Eu não me importo. Não, sério, Edward é perfeitamente intitulado a gastar o tempo com quem ele quiser. Agora se você me dá licença, eu tenho que ir". Dei um passo para o lado dela e comecei a caminhar em direção a minha moto.

"Mas Bella!" ela de novo apareceu do meu lado, uma expressão de mágoa no seu rosto, "Você disse que ficaria esta noite, você disse que queria ver os outros!" Senti uma ponta de culpa por debaixo da minha vergonha e raiva.

"Eu sei que falei, mas... bem, eu não acho que foi a melhor ideia. Eu apenas não posso..." Deixei a frase se seguir incapaz de colocar minha dor nas palavras. Era muito difícil estar ao redor de Edward e saber que ele estava feliz sem mim; machucava muito ver que ele tinha sido capaz de seguir em frente, enquanto eu ainda era tão viciada nele como eu tinha sido aos dezoito anos. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa disso, no entanto, ouvi uma voz masculina me chamar por detrás.

"Bella!" Alice e eu viramos e vimos Carlisle sair da garagem do outro lado do caminho coberto de neve e vir em direção a nós. A alguns passos atrás dele estava Jasper, que estava olhando intensamente para Alice em sua forma usual de comunicação silenciosa. Ainda mais atrás de Jasper eu pude ver um agora completamente vestido Edward, recuando na varanda enquanto ele era repreendido por uma Esme severamente irritada. _Oh Deus_, me encolhi, _ela está o repreendendo! Por minha causa! Isso poderia ser mais humilhante? _Meu rubor se escureu quando eu virei para encarar Carlisle que, julgando pela sua expressão calma, não fazia ideia do que tinha acabado de ocorrer. Ele abriu suas mãos em um gesto de boas-vindas, mas o senti olhar confuso para o meu rosto afobado. "É maravilhoso te ver Bella," ele disse bondosamente, "nós estamos alegres em saber que você pode vir esta noite".

"Uh, obrigada Carlisle," eu disse desconfortável.

"Eu entendo que você ficará para o jantar?"

"Oh," eu disse apressadamente, "oh isso não importa, é provavelmente inconveniente demais para você. Eu devo ir para casa". Eu estava esperando que ele fosse concordar; de repente eu queria estar o mais longe possível da família Cullen.

"De modo algum," Carlisle disse graciosamente, "é um prazer ter você aqui. Você gostaria de entrar e se aquecer? Está muito frio aqui fora". Eu sabia que ele estava apenas dizendo isso para o meu benefício – como um vampiro a temperatura era irrelevante para ele. Eu não sabia o que falar. Eu não queria ser rude, mas tampouco queria entrar e ser sujeita a mais exibições públicas de carinho entre Edward e sua loira.

"Bem," eu disse, ainda deliberando. Do canto do meu olho eu notei Alice lançar um olhar intencional para Jasper e eu instantaneamente me senti dominada por uma onda de calma e confiança. Fiz uma carranca para ele, mas ele apenas sorriu para mim desculpando-se, antes de reforçar a emoção com uma dose mais forte. Eu lutava para combatê-lo por alguns segundo sem absolutamente nenhum efeito. Finalmente eu exalei, inteligente o suficiente para reconhecer a derrota. "Okay," eu disse calmamente para Carlisle, "Suponho que algumas bebidas não machucariam...".

"Excelente," ele sorriu, "Se você gostaria de-" ele foi interrompido por um grito alegre. Todos nós olhamos e vimos Emmett saindo de uma das muitas portas da mansão.

"SIM! Bella está aqui!" Ele gritou feliz, aparecendo do meu lado em um segundo e envolvendo seus braços em torno de mim em um grande abraço de urso.

"Obrigada Emmett," Eu arfei, meu peito contraído pelo seu aperto, "é ótimo te ver também". Ele me soltou e sorriu amplamente.

"Cê quer ver o interior da casa?"

"Hm, claro," Eu respondi, tentando soar o mais entusiasmada quanto eu podia. "Dê o caminho". Eu o segui até o interior, meus olhos fixados determinantemente em um ponto de vários metros de largura de uma figura de cabelos bronze parado na varanda. Só porque eu estava passando um tempo com a família de Edward, não significava que eu tinha que reconhecê-lo. Eu o senti dar um passo na minha direção e murmurar meu nome enquanto eu passava, mas eu apenas passei com a minha cabeça erguida. Talvez se eu agisse como se nada tivesse acontecido, então ninguém do resto da família teria que ficar informado sobre a minha descoberta embaraçosa. Assim que entramos, eu fui cumprimentada calorosamente por Esme, que parecia muito entusiasmada em me deixar tão confortável quanto possível. Infelizmente, meu plano em fingir indiferença foi arruinado quando a loira estranha caminhou de volta para a sala.

"Oh," Emmett disse, olhando para ela, "Bella, esta é Tanya, ela é uma grande amiga nossa, não é mesmo Edward?" Ele virou-se bem humorado para o seu irmão, obviamente querendo incluí-lo na conversa. Edward tinha acabado de andar silenciosamente pela porta, mas quando Emmett falou, ele fez uma pausa mortal em seu caminho e mandou a ele o que só poderia ser descrito como um olhar mortal. Emmett olhou de volta para espantado. "O que?" ele perguntou incrédulo, "tudo o que eu fisse foi-".

"Emmett, pare". Alice ordenou rapidamente, seus olhos percorrendo de mim para Edward. Depois ela disse algo rápido demais para os meus ouvidos humanos entenderem, mas era óbvio que pelo tom dela, ela estava explicando o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Fiquei confusa e então senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas quando todo mundo olhou para mim. A atmosfera na sala tinha de repente tornado-se tensa. Ninguém falou, em vez disso preferiram me olhar intensamente. Eu não encontrei com os olhos deles, não disposta a ver suas expressões de pena. _Obrigada Alice_, eu pensei amargamente, _como se eu precisasse de mais pessoas sentindo muito por mim_. Houve mais silêncio por alguns segundos, enquanto eu tentava achar uma maneira de mudar de assunto. No entanto, assim que eu estava abrindo minha boca para falar, senti algo vibrar no bolso da minha jaqueta. Era o meu celular. Eu olhei para ele surpresa por alguns segundos; eu tinha esquecido que eu o tinha em mim.

"Licença," Eu disse para a grande sala, "É melhor eu atender isso". Aliviada por ter um motivo legitimo para escapar do silêncio desagradável e doloroso do corredor, eu rapidamente abri as portas, tomando cuidado para não tocar Edward na minha saída. Uma vez do lado de fora, eu abri a cobertura do meu celular e vi que eu tinha um total de cinco chamadas perdidas. Verifiquei o identificador de chamadas e senti meu estômago revirar quando eu vi o nome de Jacob enunciado em letras maiúsculas. Por que ele teria me ligado cinco vezes? Será que era possível que ele _soubesse_ que eu estava com os Cullens? Mas não, isso era ridículo, como ele poderia saber? Ele estava milhares de quilômetros distantes em Forks e embora ele tivesse muitos talentos extraordinários, ser psíquico não era um deles. Enquanto eu olhava para a tela, percebi que Jake tinha deixado também uma mensagem de voz. Eu disquei o número do meu inbox, um sentimento inexplicável de pressentimento se arrastou por mim. Eu esperei impacientemente quando a mensagem automática de entrada informava a hora e a data da minha mensagem; Jacob tinha ligado enquanto eu estava dirigindo, não foi admiração nenhuma eu não ter escutado. Então a mensagem chegou ao fim e houve um longo bipe, seguido pela voz profunda de Jacob.

"Bella!" Eu imediatamente sabia que alguma coisa estava errada. Jacob soava agitado e nervoso; sua voz estava carregada e havia muito barulho no fundo da sua ligação, o que significava que eu tinha me concentrar para entender suas próximas palavras. "Bella, eu venho ligando para você várias e várias vezes, onde infernos você estava? Eu tentei o telefone da sua casa também, eu até mesmo tentei ligar para a escola, pelo amor de Deus, antes de eu me lembrar que era Sábado," Jake disse excitadamente no telefone. "Por que você não estava em casa? Você _nunca_ sai no final de semana, por que porra você tinha que escolher justo esse?" Meus olhos se arregalaram quando ouvi o quão zangado ele estava. O que estava acontecendo? Eu não podia pensar no que poderia ter feito Jacob ficar tão estressado que sua raiva estava vindo para mim. Eu andei para a beira da varanda e me inclinei contra o cercado, tentando me deixar calma. "Bella, eu preciso te dizer algo ruim- O que, Sam?" De repente Jacob interrompeu e sua voz ficou mais fraca como se ele estivesse segurando o telefone para longe de seu rosto enquanto ele falava com alguém. Eu forcei meus ouvidos ainda mais para ouvir o que ele estava dizendo. "Sim, eu sei, eu só estou deixando a ela uma mensagem... bem, diga a eles que isso não é porra nenhuma o suficiente! Eu preciso dizer... não... sim, claro... Okay, eu estarei aí em alguns minutos". Houve uma pausa, antes da voz de Jake voltar mais alta e mais clara. "Hey Bella, sou eu de novo, me desculpe sobre isso- Eu tinha que falar com Sam. Veja, como eu estava dizendo, algo ruim aconteceu e eu tive que te telefonar para te dizer. Eu... bem, é... não é bom". Ele interrompeu de novo e tudo o que pude ouvir foi sua respiração pesada. Era mais irregular do que o normal, como isto apenas acontece quando ele está muito, muito preocupado. "Sim, então não é ótimo, mas não surte, porque isso não ajudará em nada. Você me entende, Bella? Não entre em pânico, okay?" Parecia que ele estava tentando se acalmar mais do que a mim. Minhas mãos se apertaram no parapeito de madeira tão forte que eu comecei a sentir farpas de madeira na minha pele. O que tinha acontecido? Alguém estava ferido? Billy? Carole? _Charlie?_ "E… ah, merda, eu não queria te contar isso por mensagem de voz," Jacob disse trêmulo, antes de dar uma profunda e estremecida respiração, "Mas eu sabia que você gostaria de saber. É... é o Brady, Bells".

_Não_.

O mundo desapareceu, para ser substituído por um vazio e enorme vácuo.

_Não. Deus, por favor, não_.

Senti meu corpo paralisar.

_Não de novo. Por favor, não deixe que nada mais aconteça com ele_.

Eu mal estava ciente do frio ou da dor que passava pelas minhas mãos enquanto as farpas entravam em minha pele.

_Não Brady_, eu pensei desesperadamente, _Por favor, eu implorei, ele tem passado pelo o suficiente_.

E depois: _Eu tenho passado pelo o suficiente_.

Através do meu choque e angústia, eu ouvi as palavras de Jacob continuarem, como se ele estivesse falando muito, muito distante. "Brady está doente Bella," ele disse rouco, "ele está muito, muito doente. Ele teve um ataque do coração esta manhã em seu quarto na enfermaria e agora... a-agora ele está em coma e os médicos não sabem... eles não sabem se ele vai acordar. Estou no hospital agora com o resto da matilha e os pais de Brady". Ele parou novamente quando no fundo eu ouvi uma mulher começar a chorar; de repente eu percebi que os meus próprios olhos estavam com lágrimas quentes. "D-Deus," Jacob disse trêmulo, "M-me desculpe tanto por te ligar assim, eu sei que é tão injusto, não há nada que você possa fazer – você está na maldita Rochester, pelo amor de Deus – mas eu pensei que você tinha que saber, eu sei que eu gostaria de saber se fosse comigo Nada disso é, afinal de contas, a sua culpa Bella, você sabe que não é. Ele deve ter tido esse ataque no coração independentemente do que aconteceu naquele verão, então não se c-culpe por isso, porque eu sei que isso é o q-que você vai fazer". Ele estava realmente perdendo isso. Eu poderia dizer pelo jeito da sua voz que ele estava tremendo, pela inflexão de suas vogais e a longa e arrastada respiração. Jacob, meu Jacob, estava desmoronado. Quebrando por dentro pelo o que tinha acontecido com Brady, resultando em uma monstruosidade que eu tinha causado seis anos atrás - algo que, independentemente do que Jacob disse, teria sido tão evitável se eu não tivesse diso tão malditamente _estúpida_. Brady nunca teria ficado doente, se eu não tivesse... se eu não tivesse... "Isso não era o que eu queria, que você se culpasse," Jacob continuou a dizer, interrompendo meus pensamentos. "é só que eu-" ele deixou a frase seguir de novo, antes de se forçar a soltar as palavras, "é s-só que eu estou tão... Estou com muito _medo, Bells. Eu não... quero... que ele morra"._

As lágrimas começaram a vir grossas e rápidas agora; eu as senti cair por minhas bochechas e gotejaram quentemente pelo meu pescoço. "Eu tenho que voltar lá para dentro e falar com os médicos; Eu não sou permitido a usar o telefone dentro do hospital. Sinto muito Bella, eu te amo. Me desculpe. Tchau". A mensagem chegou a um fim. Instantaneamente eu tentei ligar de volta para Jacob, mas não houve resposta; seu telefone estava desligado.

Fiquei em pé, paralisada pela dor enquanto todo o horror de suas notícias agarravam-me. Sem ser convidada, indesejada, ainda com intensidade aterrorizante, visões da catastrófica noite de seis anos atrás vieram inundando minha mente:

_Eu correndo cegamente para a beira da floresta em Forks e tropeçando dolorosamente em um tronco de árvore; Brady em sua forma de lobo, seus membros enormes tremendo com excitação temerosa enquanto ele pulava protetivamente na minha frente, criando uma barreira humana entre eu e o meu agressor; um lampejo de um vermelho-fogo e brancos e reluzentes dentes; o cheiro da morte, vingança e medo no vento quando gritos de triunfo e uivos de dor rompiam-se pelo silêncio; poças de sangue, tão desconcertantemente vermelho, apesar da falta de luz vinda da traiçoeira lua nova; uma noite perversa e escura desaparecendo na completa escuridão quando eu finalmente desmaiava..._

Deixei o telefone cair; ele pousou com um alto baque na neve enquanto eu caia de joelhos, aperto meu peito. _Ele vai morrer_, minha mente gritava, _Brady vai morrer e é tudo sua culpa_. De repente senti uma dor aguda e, quando eu olhei descontroladamente para as minhas mãos, eu percebi que eu tinha conseguido me cortar na madeira do parapeito enquanto eu caía. Levei-as para o chão e na minha mente febril e angustiada, nao era o meu sangue que manchava a pura neve branca, e sim o de Brady; ele escorria livremente da minha alma condenada como um sinal dos meus pecados. Um soluço foi rasgado da minha garganta quando um palavra queimava em minha mente como fogo.

_Assassina_.

* * *

**Então pessoal, aqui vai o capítulo 9!**

**Gostaria de agradecer imensamente às pessoas que enviam suas reviews, eu aprecio muito isso. Mas, eu gostaria de pedir para as pessoas que estão acompanhando a fic e a adicionando aos favoritos (eu sei que algumas pessoas adicionaram e não comentam nadinha aqui), que comentassem e deixassem suas opiniões, porque só assim eu terei uma noção de quem está acompanhando e tudo o mais. Não fique só olhando, intereja também, viu? ;)**

**Grandes beijos e até a próxima!**


	10. LOBISOMENS!

**Capítulo 10 –** Parte 1

_Bem, caso você falhou em notar__  
__Caso você falhou em ver__  
__Este é meu coração sangrando por você__  
__Este sou ajoelhada, e...__  
__Esses jogos tolos estão me despedaçando__  
__E suas palavras impensadas estão partindo meu coração._

_**Foolish Games – Jewel**_

**BPOV**

O tempo passou. Ele deslocava e prendia-se a sai mesmo, contorcendo-se cada vez mais em formas confusas e em espiral quando os segundos pareciam se distorcer em horas e os minutos em anos. Eu fiquei congelada na minha posição na neve, completamente alheia a minha volta enquanto um nome ardia em minha mente como um mantra envenenado. _Brady_.

Devem ter sido apenas momentos depois, mas eu poderia ter sido facilmente um século, quando eu senti alguém ajoelhar do meu lado. Braços fortes ergueram minhas mãos para longe da neve avermelhada e gentilmente inclinou-se em uma posição sentada. Eu obedeci lentamente como se estivesse drogada, mas não fiz nenhuma tentativa em me mover ao meu próprio acordo. Através do grito na minha mente eu pude ouvir vozes, mas as palavras não fizeram sentido para mim; era como se as frases tivessem sido cortadas e reorganizadas, perdendo todo o seu significado. Senti pessoas mexendo-se ao redor, pensei ouvir alguém discutindo, depois uma porta fechou-se...

"Está tudo certo Bella, você irá ficar bem," a pessoa ao meu lado falou em uma calma e tranqüilizante voz e elas foram as primeiras palavras que verdadeiramente entendi. Senti minha companhia cuidadosamente pegar minhas mãos nas suas, virando-as e examinando o dano.

"Eu trouxe a sua maleta, Carlisle," uma voz macia e feminina falou por trás de mim e eu presumi que outra pessoa deveria ter juntado-se a nós. Mantive meus olhos fechados e apertados. Talvez se eu fingisse desaparecer, então o mundo seguiria o exemplo.

"Obrigado. É apenas um corte superficial," Eu ouvi a primeira voz falar, "Vou fazer o curativo e enfaixar para ficar seguro".

"Você fará isso aqui fora?"

"Sim, não há necessidade deixar cair sangue dentro da casa. Falando nisso, Jasper já saiu?"

"Sim, ele e Alice saíram quase de imediato. Eu não acho... Eu não acho que ele teria de verdade feito qualquer coisa para machucar Bella. Ele ainda se sente horrível sobre o que aconteceu nos dezoito anos dela...".

"Eu sei, Esme, eu sei. Estou muito orgulhoso dele; seu controle tem crescido tanto nos últimos seis anos, mas você sabe que nós não podemos correr risco nenhum quando se trata da segurança de Bella. Vou ter certeza de deixar Jasper saber que o meu pedido para ele sair foi uma mera precaução". O dono da voz masculina – era Carlisle, eu decidi através do nevoeiro na minha mente – me embalou em seus braços , me levantando em um movimento leve e me carregando sem esforços de onde eu estive agachada. Senti Carlisle me soltar enquanto ele gentilmente me abaixava em um banco, antes de virar-se de costas para mim. Embora eu ainda estivesse fitando o nada, pude sentir outra figura na porta, inspecionando nós dois. Esme. "Falando de precauções," Carlisle disse para ela, "por favor, lembre Edward que não é para ele vir aqui sobre quaisquer circunstâncias. Ele pode ficar na casa com os outros, a menos que eu o chame". Com essas palavras eu pensei ter ouvido um alto e frustrado gemido vindo de dentro da casa, mas antes que pudesse ter certeza, o som desencadeou outra rodada de memórias vívidas dentro de minha mente.

_Protegendo minha perna ferida de onde eu tinha caído na beira das árvores, eu assisti horrorizada quando a grande forma de lobo de Brady tremia diante de mim, quase bloqueando meu agressor de vista... mas ainda permitindo-me um vislumbre de sua pele branca e olhos vermelho-sangue; o som dos meus gritos sufocantes enquanto as duas criaturas embolavam-se e lançavam-se um contra o outro, vampiro e lobo se encontrando no meio do ar e uma jorrada de sangue e cacafonia de rosnados, resmungos e, mais assustadoramente, gargalhada maníaca..._

"Bella?" A voz de Carlisle agia como ímã, tirando-me imediatamente de minhas recordações. Eu abri meus olhos, levemente desorientada, prestando atenção completamente no ambiente pela primeira vez desde que a mensagem de voz de Jacob tinha terminado. Agora estava escuro lá fora e o sol tinha totalmente se posto, a única fonte de luz eram as lâmpadas elétricas que estavam situadas nos cantos da decoração. Da luz amarela artificial eu pude ver que os flocos brancos estavam caindo levemente na entrada da garagem; tinha começado a nevar de novo. Desviei o olhar da neve e virei minha atenção para Carlisle. Ele tinha sentado próximo a mim no banco, sua maleta preta de médico repousando no chão perto dos seus pés. Quando eu vi isso, eu lembrei da minha mão e olhei para baixo para descobrir que ele tinha as soltado. Eu olhei surpresa para o agora enfaixado corte; eu nem tinha notado ele fazendo isso, eu estive tão preocupada com minhas visões.

"Ob-obrigada," Eu disse, ainda avaliando minha mão quando a virava. "E-eu fiz isso de n-novo, huh? Me desculpe Carlisle, eu juro que eu p-posso vir te visitar sem deixar sangue por todo o espaço..." Deixei a frase se seguir, ciente de que Carlisle não tinha rido do meu comentário falho ou mesmo falado de qualquer modo. Eu olhei para cima e vi seus olhos ocre perfurando-me com uma intensidade quase assustadora. Não havia nenhuma sombra de riso ali, apenas uma séria preocupação e inquietação. Isso me desanimava e eu tentei preencher o silêncio. "Hm, então obrigada por me limpar, me desculpe sobre, uh, a neve... agora está rosa e tudo..." o que eu estava dizendo? Eu estava mesmo falando com Carlisle sobre a neve? Ele deveria estar se perguntando se meu cérebro tinha também sofrido sérios danos. Eu esperava que ele não insistisse em me mandar para o hospital; eu tinha uma longa lista de coisas que eu precisava fazer, e gastar uma noite em uma sala de emergência não era uma delas. Na verdade, era ridículo para eu ainda estar sentada aqui - cada segundo que eu desperdiçava aqui nessa varanda, outro momento da vida de Brady deveria estar escapulindo... Eu precisava ir para Forks, rápido. Eu teria de ligar para o aeroporto e tentar pegar o próximo voo para Washington, preferivelmente esta noite. Sem dúvida seria horrivelmente caro e consumiria quase todas as minhas economias escassas, mas não havia outra saída. _Oh bem_, eu pensei friamente, _quem precisa de comida afinal de contas? _Depois que eu tivesse reservado um voo, eu precisaria entrar em contato com a escola a respeito da minha ausência... _este_ era um telefonema que eu estava temendo. Eu não sabia qual desculpa eu teria que dar, apenas que não havia jeito algum que eu contasse a verdade. Eu tinha também um sentimento de que meu desaparecimento no dia depois que eu tinha tido uma discussão pública com o meu aluno menos favorito não iria passar descomentado... talvez eu seria despedida. Se eu fosse, então era mais do que eu merecia. Depois do que eu tinha feito seis anos atrás, depois das consequências que meus atos tinham tido em Brady, eu quase almejava ser punida. Tanto quanto eu estava preocupada, minha dor constante e auto-aversão quase não eram suficientes para justificar minhas ações. Eu estava prestes a contar a Carlisle que eu tinha que ir, quando eu percebi que ele _ainda_ estava me olhando. Agora eu estava começando a me sentir consciente. "O que?" Eu perguntei confusa.

Por um momento, Carlisle parecia como se estivesse decidindo se falava ou não. Depois de alguns segundos, entretanto, ele tinha claramente mudado de ideia, porque uma expressão determinada atravessou seu rosto. "Bella," ele começou muito sério, nunca quebrando o seu olhar fixo, "nada disso é a sua culpa". Fiquei de boca aberta para ele, estupefata_. Como ele sabe sobre Brady?_ Ele agora era um leitor de mente também? Senti o calor da vergonha e constrangimento atravessar minhas bochechas e ruborizei profundamente.

"Você está errado; isso é tudo minha culpa, se eu não tivesse-"

"Não, não é," ele disse consoladoramente, seu tom calmo e lento, como se ele estivesse persuadindo uma pessoa suicida a descer de um prédio alto. "Eu posso ver que você culpa a si mesma pela deterioração do seu relacionamento com Edward, mas você tem que saber que de maneira alguma você é responsável pelos problemas que vocês dois estão passando". Eu apenas olhei para ele, ainda não compreendendo completamente suas palavras. Ele estava falando sobre eu e _Edward_? Como isso era relevante? Claro, eu me culpava _sim_ pelo término com Edward; se eu não tivesse sido tão normal e chata, talvez ele nunca tivesse ido embora, mas isso ainda não explicava o porquê de Carlisle estar trazendo isso agora. Ou eu estava perdendo algo aqui, ou ele tinha mal entendido a situação.

"Hm, eu não acho que você-" Eu comecei, mas Carlisle já tinha continuado a falar.

"E não importa o que você está sentindo Bella, você deve perceber que, na verdade, magoar a si mesma é tanto extremamente imprudente quanto inoportuno. O que os seus pais pensariam? Você deve se cuidar; você significa tanto para muitas pessoas, ninguém mais para a nossa família. Nós todos te amamos Bella, você é forte, inteligente, uma linda mulher e está na hora de você começar a reconhecer esse fato, ao invés de te colocar para baixo o tempo todo. Se você está tendo problemas, você deveria falar com alguém, mas a autoagressão_ nunca_ é a resposta".

_O que?! Autoagressão?_ O que diabos Carlisle estava falando? Ele tinha perdido a sua cabeça? Eu o fitei em completo espanto, suas palavras correndo pela minha cabeça. Então, de uma só vez, a compreensão chegou até mim, fazendo meus olhos se arregalarem em choque. Agora isso tudo fazia sentido: Os tons calmos de Carlisle e os olhares cautelosos; o jeito como ele me tratou como se falasse com alguém que tem extremos distúrbios; o jeito como ele ordenou que Edward ficasse dentro da casa. Ele pensou que eu tinha cortado minha mão _intencionalmente_, porque eu estava triste com Edward e Tanya. Isto estava tão fora da marca – na verdade, considerando o que aconteceu com Brady, era quase irônico – que eu ri, apesar de mim, depois eu parei assim que vi Carlisle ficar tenso. _Oh ótimo_, eu pensei para mim mesma, _agora ele pensa que eu sou uma histérica também_. "Não," eu disse apressadamente, tentando exalar vibes positivas de 'Eu não estou doida', "você não entende; Eu não fiz isso a mim mesma. Bem, eu fiz, mas não de propósito," _Excelente trabalho Bella, agora você está discutindo consigo mesma. Ótima maneira de provar que você não tem problemas_. "Foi um completo acidente," Eu continuei seriamente, "Eu estava ouvindo uma mensagem no celular e...e eu ouvi algumas noticias ruins," Eu vacilei quando lembrei do horror que eu senti nas palavras de Jacob. Depois eu balancei minha cabeça bruscamente, tirando-me disso. Eu teria muito tempo no avião para me demorar na situação de Brady; neste momento eu tinha que me focar em persuadir Carlisle que não havia nada de errado com a minha saúde mental. "E-então enquanto eu estava no celular, eu estava segurando a grade forte demais," Eu continuei, "e depois, mané como sou, eu tropecei e ela despedaçou e eu estava cortada. Meramente acidental, eu juro". O silêncio seguiu minhas palavras, enquanto Carlisle me olhava com ceticismo. Mesmo se eu tivesse que admitir que o meu discurso tivesse sido completamente pouco convincente. "Sério, eu estou dizendo a verdade," Eu disse implorantemente, "acredite em mim Carlisle, eu não faria isso de propósito – Eu _não_ fiz isso de propósito. Eu prometo".

Eu esperei ansiosa pela resposta de Carlisle. Ele olhou para mim examinadoramente por alguns momentos, claramente tentando achar uma mentira em meus olhos. Então depois de alguns segundos, ele suspirou, aparentemente aceitando que eu estava dizendo a verdade. "Bem, isto certamente é um alivio. Desculpe-me, eu não quis insultar você, mas Esme e eu ficamos preocupados, especialmente depois do que Edward disse-".

"Espere, _Edward_ contou a você que foi isso que aconteceu?" Eu exclamei em descrença.

"Bem, ele apenas assumiu. Depois do jeito que você saiu da sala mais cedo, e quando ele ouviu você chorando, depois saiu pela porta para ver você sangrando no chão... ele apenas pensou que depois o que você viu com Tanya mais cedo..." ele deixou a frase se seguir, levemente alarmado com a minha expressão, o que eu estava certa de que deve ter de repente tornado-se homicida. Eu estava, na verdade, sem palavras e com fúria. Que porra Edward pensa que ele era? Como ele se ATREVE a contar a sua família que eu estava tão deprimida por causa da sua partida, que eu estava cortando a mim mesma? _De todos os egocêntricos, arrogantes, auto-obcecados __**babacas**_- "e quando Edward mencionou sobre os seus sentimentos de auto-aversão, isso pareceu fazer sentindo," Carlisle continuou, seu rosto novamente perturbado.

"Huh?" Eu perguntei distraidamente, ainda preocupada pela maneira que minha mente estava rosnando insultos para Edward.

Carlisle olhou para mim cautelosamente. "Jasper contou a Edward que você está perpetuamente em um estado de auto-aversão e que você está se sentindo extremamente culpada sobre algo," ele explicou, suas feições carregadas de preocupação paternal, "o que, independentemente da forma como você feriu a sua mão, é uma maneira muito saudável de viver. Seja lá o que for que está incomodando você, tenho certeza que você está levando tudo para fora de proporção. Você sabe que sempre pode conversa com Esme ou comigo sobre as suas preocupações, e se você não se sente confortável o suficiente para isso, considerando a nossa aproximação ao, uh-" ele parou e nós dois sabíamos que ele apenas tinha parado para não dizer o nome de Edward, "então há bastantes outros lugares para você encontrar ajuda". Eu não respondi, eu estava surpreendida demais com o que ele tinha dito. Eu não tinha pensando nenhuma vez no fato de que Jasper sabia exatamente como eu estava me sentindo, muito menos que ele seria capaz de detectar minhas emoções sobre Brady. Essa percepção também me levou a uma mais preocupada – se Jasper sabia como eu me sentia sobre Brady, então certamente ele tinha detectado meus sentimentos em relação a Edward? Nesse caso, minhas tentativas de persuadir Esme e Alice que eu não o amava mais tinham sido completamente fúteis. Edward deve saber que o tempo todo eu estava mentindo. Minhas bochechas enrubesceram em humilhação enquanto eu pensava em todas as vezes que Edward deve ter rido com seus irmãos pelas minhas costas, zombando da maneira que a humaninha patética se segurou em seus sonhos tolos de seu amor ser correspondido. Forcei as lágrimas a não caírem enquanto eu olhava de volta para Carlisle, que ainda estava falando. "Se você quiser, eu posso conseguir uma consulta para você com um dos psiquiatras no trabalho; eles são excelentes". Mesmo através da minha vergonha e dor, eu não era insensível ao fato de que estava sendo dita para ver um psiquiatra por um vampiro vegetariano e patriarca de quinhentos anos, casado com uma mulher de quatrocentos anos mais jovem, com quatros filhos adotivos incestuosos. O que isso queria dizer sobre mim?

Eu respondi educadamente quanto pude, tentando o meu melhor em não ficar ofendida pela sua sugestão. "Não, obrigada, isso realmente não será necessário". Eu já tinha o meu próprio sistema de apoio; seu nome era Jacob Black. E de qualquer maneira, eu poderia não ter sido uma expert em psicanálise, mas eu estava muito certa de que o paciente tinha que ser ao menos bastante honesto com o seu medico, o que, no meu caso, seria completamente impossível. Mesmo se eu não era vista como louca desde o princípio, eu definitivamente seria assim que as palavras 'lobisomem' e 'vampiro' saírem por meus lábios. Eu não tinha tempo para isso; Brady estava em Forks, morrendo, possivelmente já morto e eu estava perdendo tempo nessa varanda fria. Era tempo de trazer essa conversa a um fim. "Desculpe-me Carlisle, mas eu realmente preciso ir. A mensagem no meu celular – aquela que eu estava ouvindo antes de eu cair – era de um amigo de Forks. Ele..." Fiz uma pausa, indisposta a divulgar os detalhes completos do que tinha acontecido, mas sabendo que eu devia uma explicação a Carlisle, eu comecei de novo, cuidadosa a não entrar em detalhes. "Ele me contou que um dos nossos amigos tinha... tido um ataque do coração. Ele tem estado no hospital por anos com... problemas, mas ele estava geralmente estável. Até esta noite..." Abaixei meus olhos, não querendo que Carlisle me veja chorar. "Eu preciso ir para Washington o mais breve possível. Eu tenho que estar lá, você vê... bem, é meio que minha culpa que ele está no hospital em primeiro lugar..." Não havia nenhum 'meio que' sobre isso, claro, mas eu não queria avançar forte demais com medo de preocupar Carlisle de novo. Eu sabia que eu tinha sido excessivamente vaga e eu me preparei para uma enxurrada de perguntas, mas elas não vieram. Ao invés disso, Carlisle pegou minha mão consoladoramente e me olhou diretamente nos olhos.

"Você precisa pegar um voo de volta para Forks?"

"Sim, o mais breve possível".

"Então um voo é o que você terá. Deixe tudo comigo, Bella. Vou ligar para o aeroporto imediatamente".

"Espere, não!" Eu protestei rapidamente. Eu não queria ser mais do que um fardo para ele; eu já tinha sido problemática o suficiente esta noite. "Você não precisa fazer isso, eu posso para ligar. Eu já causei a você problemas suficientes". Carlisle apenas acenou silenciosamente para mim.

"Não seja ridícula Bella, você é como minha filha. É apenas certo que eu deva ajudar você". Sua voz estava cheia de carinho sincero que eu novamente tive dificuldade de impedir minhas lágrimas. Carlisle pareceu perceber isso e se levantou, gentilmente me ajudando a fazer o mesmo. "Vamos entrar," ele disse agradavelmente, "está frio demais para ficar aqui fora. Vou fazer os preparativos para o seu voo e você sentar no lounge e se aquecer". Ele parou de repente e eu imaginei que ele estava pensando em como eu iria reagir ao ver os outros. "Ao menos que você prefira esperar outra pessoa?" Ele olhou para mim expectante.

Eu queria aceitar sua oferta; eu não gostava da ideia de ser submetida a mais humilhação ao ver Edward de novo, especialmente quando eu ainda estava com tanta raiva dele. Em contrapartida, eu sabia que se eu o evitasse, então todo mundo iria imediatamente assumir que eu estava derrotada demais para até mesmo ficar no mesmo cômodo que ele e Tanya. Tanto quanto isso me magoava, eu teria que colocar um rosto bravo e confrontá-los. Pelo menos minhas emoções eram privadas de Edward agora que Jasper tinha deixado a casa. "Não, tudo bem," Eu disse com tanta convicção quanto eu poderia reunir. "Eu vou e me juntarei aos outros". Carlisle assentiu silenciosamente e eu o segui em direção a porta da frente, dando um passo para o lado para Esme sair. Ela estava carregando uma pá e sorriu desculpando-se a mim enquanto ela ia para o pedaço que tinha neve com sangue e a colocou em um saco, depois se virando; provavelmente para ir jogá-la no lago. Eu suspirei. De todos os lugares para eu derramar sangue, eu tinha que escolher o único onde isto era praticamente uma substância proibida.

Carlisle e eu andamos até a grande sala de estar. Rosalie e Emmett estavam conversando calmamente um com o outro próximo à lareira, enquanto Tanya e Edward estavam de pé em fins opostos da sala, ambos fitando direções diferentes com seus braços dobrados. Eu me perguntei se eles tinham brigado por minha causa, então eu decidi que eu não me importava. Assim que a porta se abriu, todos olharam. Eu olhei para cada um deles. Emmett parecia preocupado e chateado, Rosalie estava, previsivelmente, aborrecida, mas quando eu me concentrei em sua expressão, percebi que ela não parecia estar com raiva de mim – seus olhos permaneciam oscilantes e acusatórios para Edward. Tanya estava me olhando de uma maneira diferente de que ela esteve antes; era como se ela estivesse me avaliando, tentando achar respostas em meus olhos. Fitei Edward por último, e ao olhar para ele, me senti vacilar. Havia tantas emoções em seus olhos: preocupação, frustração, medo, raiva e sofrimento. Eu queria acreditar que havia algo mais forte do que apenas culpa por detrás de suas emoções, mas o meu lado realista me parou de fantasiar. _Não deixe suas esperanças aumentarem Bella, ele apenas está culpado porque ele pensa que ele foi a razão de você se machucar_. Eu notei que Carlisle estava fitando Edward, e eu imediatamente reconheci os sinais de uma conversa silenciosa entre eles. Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram e eu sabia que Carlisle deveria ter transmitido minha explicação para ele. _Deus_. Eu pensei cruelmente, _Está na hora que ele perceba que ele não é o centro do universo_. No fundo, eu sabia que eu estava mentindo para mim mesma. Edward _era_ o centro do meu universo, mas eu não queria admitir esse fato; era patético demais. Carlisle virou-se para me encarar, "Eu vou fazer aquela ligação," ele disse, antes de sair da sala. Todo mundo me olhou esquisitamente, perguntando-se o que Carlisle queria dizer.

"Um amigo meu está doente; eu preciso ir para Forks para visitá-lo," Eu disse fracamente, tentando não fazer uma explicação aceitável, "Carlisle está me agendando um voo". Eu me perguntei se eles iriam acreditar em mim, ou se eles iriam tentar fugir de Edward. Ninguém disse nada, apenas me olharam. Houve um longo e estranho silêncio enquanto eu fitava meus pés. Então, Emmett falou.

"Então Bella," ele disse hesitantemente, andando bem lentamente e cuidadosamente na minha direção, "como você está, uh, se sentindo?" Ele estava olhando para mim como se eu fosse uma bomba que estava prestes a explodir. "Posso pegar algo para você? Você está com fome? Sede? Você quer assistir T.V? Ou você está bem apenas sentada aqui? Porque isso está totalmente okay também, apenas diga a palavra-"

"Foi um acidente". Eu disse rapidamente, cortando-o. E não queria que eles ficassem pisando em ovos em torno de mim pelo resto da noite.

Emmett olhou para mim surpreso. "O que foi?"

"Minha mão. Foi um acidente, não foi Edward?" Eu me virei para eles, meus olhos cerrados em um olhar friamente desafiador. Ele olhou para mim por alguns segundos, sua expressão ilegível.

"Sim," ele disse bem calmamente, "foi um acidente". A sala pareceu relaxar com sua confirmação. Rosalie balançou sua cabeça exasperadamente e caiu no sofá, ligando a televisão. A expressão interessada de Tanya foi imediatamente substituída por uma de satisfação divertida e Emmett deixou escapar um longo assobio de alivio. Ele sorriu para mim e me empurrou – bem levemente – no ombro.

"Você me deixou preocupado por um momento lá, maninha!" ele disse bem humorado. Eu tentei sorrir, mas foi difícil considerando tudo que eu já tinha passado naquela noite. "Então o que você quer fazer agora? Eu tenho novos consoles de jogos muito incríveis, se você está interessada..." ele sorriu perversamente, "nós poderíamos ver se você ainda é tão horrível em vídeo games como sempre".

"Eu não era horrível," Eu protestei meio irresoluta. Emmett riu e começou a listar as várias vezes que eu tinha perdido para ele, mas eu não estava realmente ouvindo. Eu estava ocupada demais em ignorar Edward. Eu pude dizer que ele estava tentando me fazer olhar para ele, mas eu não iria; eu não queria. Eu estava ficando tão cansada de todos esses_ jogos_ entre nós. Sempre que eu acreditava que nós estávamos próximos a voltar, algo aconteceria para fazer as coisas piorarem mais. Era como um perverso jogo de tabuleiro; sempre que nós dávamos um passo à frente, imediatamente nós dávamos quatro para trás de novo. Bem, eu tinha tido o suficiente. Eu não iria deixar que eu fosse me magoar nunca mais; eu iria finalmente aceitar que nós não poderíamos ser amigos e certamente não poderíamos ser amantes. Eu tinha que parar de até mesmo _tentar_ falar com ele; isso estava fazendo tudo ficar pior. Não havia ponto algum em fingir que ele tinha sentimentos por mim, agora que eu sabia que ele sabia que eu ainda estava apaixonada por ele. Portanto, eu continuei a olhar determinantemente para o espaço, mesmo quando ele disse o meu nome tranquilamente. Eu pude sentir que todos na sala esperavam que eu respondesse, mas eu não o fiz. Finalmente, eu ouvi Edward rosnar em frustração e passou por mim, através do amplo arco que conduzia para o próximo cômodo, fazendo meu cabelo agitar ligeiramente na brisa. Eu me virei, curiosa em saber para onde ele tinha ido. Eu o vi sentando longe no outro lado da sala adjacente, tomando o seu lugar no que eu instantaneamente reconheci como sendo seu piano de cauda. Enquanto eu olhava, ele me fitou e segurou meus olhos por um longo e perfurador olhar cheio de emoções que eu era incapaz de ler. Depois, lentamente ele começou a tocar. Uma melodia escura e assombrada começou a preencher a sala. Era tanto cativante quando agonizante; era como se Edward tinha colocado todo o sofrimento do mundo na sua música. Então, assim que eu pensei que eu gritaria pela dor de tudo, a música mudou, rompendo-se em uma furiosa troca de notas agressivas e uma esmagadora corrente de acordes raivosos. Senti a música afetar minhas próprias emoções e me desviei lentamente, meus pulsos cerrados. _Eu não deixarei que ele me desmorone_, eu falei para mim mesma firmemente, _eu posso suportar isso_. Eu olhei para os outros. A resposta de Rosalie à música tinha sido se virar para a televisão, enquanto que Emmett estava fitando Edward insatisfeitamente. Depois se virou para olhar para mim, claramente tentando agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Então o que você quer jogar? Eu tenho _'Mega Mutant Zombies IV'_ ou-".

"Oh não seja tolo Emmett," uma voz desconhecida o interrompeu, "Tenho certeza de que Bella não quer jogar seus jogos infantis". Todos nós olhamos ao redor, chocados, para ver Tanya de pé ao meu lado, seus lábios esticados em um sorriso deslumbrante. "Ela prefere ter um papo comigo, não é Bella?" Eu apenas fiquei de boca aberta para ela incredulamente. Ela fez um beicinho com inocência ferida. "Bem, eu malmente fui apresentada a você! Eu estive _morrendo_ para saber mais sobre a famosa Bella Swan. Que tal nós sentarmos aqui e você me contar um pouco sobre você mesma?"

"Hm, claro," Eu disse atordoada. O que mais eu poderia dizer? Eu mal poderia responder da maneira que eu queria; Eu sabia por experiência com Jacob que empurrar imortais _nunca_ era uma boa ideia e geralmente resultava em alguns ossos quebrados.

"Excelente!" Tanya murmurou, seus olhos brilhando enquanto ela pegava meu pulso e sentava, puxando-me com ela, no sofá. Eu pude dizer pelo jeito que eles estavam trocando olhares que Emmett e Rosalie estavam tão estupefatos quanto eu. Edward acalmou o seu tocar de algum do outro cômodo, enquanto ele olhava Tanya com olhos cerrados. "Então, de onde eu começo?" Tanya perguntou brilhantemente, balançando seu cabelo sedoso descuidadamente para trás de seu ombro. Ele caiu em ondas, cintilando como um arco-íris em um nevoeiro, cada fio caindo perfeitamente no lugar. Julgando pela a sua aparência, ela e Edward eram o casal perfeito; ambos eram injustamente lindos. "Eu sei tudo sobre como você conheceu Edward, claro, eu ouvi essa historia tantas vezes". Ela piscou vitoriosamente para mim e eu tive que apertar meus pulsos de novo, desta vez para me impedir de arrancar aqueles olhos bonitos de sua cabeça bonita. _Isso, esfregue o fato de que Edward ainda conversa com você_. "O que eu não sei, entretanto," ela continuou inocentemente, "é algo sobre a sua vida _depois_ dos Cullens. O que você tem feito nesses anos passados?" Eu não podia acreditar nisso. Eu mal tinha conseguido falar profundamente sobre os meus anos pós-Edward com qualquer um deles, e mesmo assim ela parecia me esperar para descobrir tudo por uma completa estranha – a mesma estranha que eu tinha achado agarrada no meu ex-namorado. _Vadia_.

"Não há nada para contar," Eu disse passivamente. Não havia maneira alguma que eu desse a ela detalhes. "Eu morei em Forks até que eu me formasse no Ensino Médio, depois eu fui para a faculdade no Arizona e finalmente consegui um emprego aqui em Rochester. Eu tenho lecionado aqui desde então. É isso". Ela arqueou sua sobrancelha e era óbvio que ela não acreditou em mim.

"Só isso? Nenhuma historinha sobre a formatura? Nenhuma anedota sobre aquelas festas loucas da faculdade?" Eu balancei minha cabeça, meus dentes cerrados. "Bem, e sobre lecionar, então?' Tanya perguntou, "Certamente você deve ter tido alunos desobedientes ao longo dos anos..." ela fitou através do arco para Edward e lançou a ele um sorriso perverso, o que ele ignorou novamente aumentando o volume e complexidade do seu tocar. Eu pude sentir que Tanya estava tentando envolvê-lo na memória de algum tipo de piada pessoal, mas eu decidi que eu não queria mesmo saber.

"Nope," Eu disse, "elas geralmente foram bastante comportadas". Eu resisti a urgência em também fitar Edward com essas palavras; apenas porque ela estava sendo infantil, não significava que eu tinha que abaixar ao nível dela. Ela parecia desapontada, tanto pela reação de Edward quanto pela minha negação em concordar com o seu jogo. Ela ficou quieta por alguns momentos, parecendo torturar seu cérebro por outra maneira de envolver Edward em nossa conversa, quando de repente seus olhos se iluminaram em triunfo.

"E sobre a sua vida amorosa?"

"O-oque?" Eu choquei perplexa. _Oh, ela não fez isso!_ Eu não podia acreditar que ela tinha mesmo me perguntado aquilo; certamente ela deve perceber que todas as suas perguntas iriam lembrar todo mundo do jeito que eu tinha sido despachada por Edward sem cerimônias? E eu tinha pensado que Lauren Mallory era má. O tocar do piano de Edward de repente aumentou dez vezes, tornando-se mais alto e raivoso, como se ele estivesse tentando bloquear nossa conversa. _Ele provavelmente só está envergonhado_, eu pensei amargamente. Eu pude sentir Emmett e Rosalie olhando para mim apreensivamente. "Hm," Eu paralisei, não certa em como eu iria escapar de responder essa pergunta.

"Oh qual é," Tanya disse, me dando tapinhas condescendentes no braço, "não há necessidade de ficar envergonhada Bell – posso te chamar de Bell? – nós todos estamos, de verdade, _desesperados_ para saber". Eu olhei para ela, totalmente perdida sobre o que dizer. Por que ela estava jogando esse jogo comigo? Ela já tinha ganhado; ela tinha Edward, então por que essa charada complexa? Qual era o seu motivo? Se for para lembrar Edward que ele tinha a escolhido, então não havia necessidade – nós todos sabíamos que ele não me amava. Se, pelo contrario, ela estava tentando me humilhar até a morte, então ela estava definitivamente conseguindo; minhas bochechas estavam enrubescendo completamente com vergonha. Tanya ainda estava esperando pela resposta. _Oh bem_, eu de repente pensei para mim mesma, _não é como se houvesse muito a dizer de qualquer maneira. Talvez seja melhor desta maneira – talvez Edward vá pensar que Jasper esteve errado e que eu realmente o esqueci_.

"Bem, teve um cara," Eu disse lentamente, tentando soar tão espontânea quanto possível. Rosalie e Emmett ficaram tensos e quando eu olhei para eles, notei Esme de pé na soleira da porta. Ela estava piscando para mim em choque como se eu tivesse acabado de dar um tapa nela. Eu a fitei com confusão. O que estava acontecendo? Ela tinha seriamente esperado que eu tivesse me desassociado da sociedade pelo resto da minha vida, simplesmente porque Edward não me queria? _Uau, eu seriamente precisava parar de agir como uma pessoa fácil de derrotar_, eu pensei. Eu fiquei mais surpresa pela reação de Edward; o tocar de seu piano tinha agora tornado-se quase ensurdecedor, as notas severas e dilacerantes derramando de seu instrumento em um estouro de emoção e ecoando das tábuas de maneira na sala ao lado. Eu me perguntei o que estava passando na mente dele, mas eu fui distraída pela risada abafada de Tanya.

"Eu sabia que você estava escondendo algo de nós!" Ela exclamou deliciada. "Então quem era esse homem misterioso? Ou eu devo falar no presente? Ele ainda está presente na sua vida?" Ela não estava nem se preocupando em esconder sua curiosidade excessiva agora.

"Não, nós... bem, nós ainda somos amigos, mas nós não estamos..." Eu estava pretendendo explicar que foi um relacionamento que nunca tinha realmente saído do papel, mas um impulso repentino me parou. _Por que eu __**deveria**__ contar a verdade?_ Era claro que Edward, toda a sua família e até mesmo Tanya estavam convencidos de que eu estive em um destroço emocional nos últimos seis anos e que eu ainda estava desesperadamente apaixonada por ele. Para ser justo comigo mesma, essa impressão era apenas parcialmente verdade, porque, enquanto eu não tinha tido tanto uma vida desde que Edward me abandonou, isso ainda tinha sido uma vida. Eu tinha feito amigos para a vida toda na matilha, eu tinha sido excelente na escola e era boa no meu emprego. Eu tinha atravessado um país para uma inteiramente nova cidade e estava vivendo minha própria independência. Verdade, eu estive principalmente infeliz, mas houve momentos brilhantes. Eu tinha sobrevivido e estava sendo curada, ainda que de forma irregular. A parte rebelde de mim queria mostrar a Tanya e aos Cullens que eu não era apenas a sombra de Edward. Eu podia pensar por mim, falar por mim e defender a mim mesma. Eu estava cansada de constantemente ser vista como a frágil donzela em perigo; esperando pelo príncipe acordá-la de seu sono. Pela primeira vez, eu queria provar para as pessoas que eu era perfeitamente capaz de andar sozinha. Quando eu olhei para os rostos dos Cullens e tomei nota de seus olhares compassivos, mudei de ideia. "Bem," Eu disse em uma voz mais forte e mais certa, "Jacob e eu tivemos nossas diferenças, então nós não estamos mais tecnicamente 'juntos', mas nós ainda somos _muito_ bons amigos". Eu coloquei ênfase no 'muito' na esperança que eles não vissem através da mentira na primeira metade da nossa frase. Eu não tinha mais absolutamente nenhum sentimento amoroso em relação à Jake; eu não tinha certeza se eu tinha realmente começado com eles, mas eles não precisavam saber disso.

Tanya estava claramente feliz com a direção que a conversa estava indo. "Ele é bonito?" ela me induziu. Ela tinha que elevar sua voz para ser escutada por cima do tocar de Edward, o qual estava ficando mais alto e mais raivoso no segundo.

"Sim," Eu disse, secretamente aproveitando o fato de que eu estava fazendo Edward ficar com muita raiva. Na minha mente eu podia fingir que isso era ciúme, o que o causou a bater nos teclas do piano com tal raiva, não irritação do jeito como eu tinha o esnobado mais cedo. Ou talvez ele estivesse apenas com raiva porque ele estava namorando Tanya. Eu sei que eu ficaria – a mulher era impossível. "Sim, Jacob é extremamente... _gato_". Eu ri apesar de mim mesma a sua reação. _Se ao menos ela soubesse o que eu realmente quis dizer, ela provavelmente não estaria sorrindo assim_. Tanya parecia firma para me fazer mais perguntas, mas Carlisle entrou, terminando nossa festinha. Senti meu sorriso desaparecer quando me lembrei onde ele estava, e o que a sua volta significava.

"Bella, eu consegui para você um voo para Seattle e será a primeira coisa amanhã de manhã. Eu reservei um carro para te pegar no aeroporto e te levar até o hospital. Teria sido mais breve, mas as tempestades de neve têm encalhado todos os aviões que saem de Rochester por esta noite". _Tempestades de neve?_ Eu pensei para mim mesma, perplexa. Certa o bastante, quando eu olhei para fora da janela, vi que o que tinha sido alguns leves flocos mais cedo, tinha agora se intensificado em uma completa grande nevada. _Ótimo_, eu pensei, _vou pilotar até em casa com isso_.

"Muito obrigada pela sua ajuda Carlisle". Fiquei de pé, agradecida por uma razão de fugir das perguntas de Tanya. Tinha sido divertido brincar com ela, mas minha parte sensível sabia que era hora de parar; eu duvidava se o piano de Edward iria durar por mais tempo. Se eu tinha pensado que ele iria parar de tocar, no entanto, eu estava errada; a música continuou a sair do piano, atuando como um fundo para as minhas palavras. "Eu vou pagar pela passagem, claro," Eu assegurei a Carlisle, mas ele imediatamente balançou sua cabeça, dizendo-me que não havia necessidade alguma e que ele estava feliz em ajudar. Eu o agradeci profusamente; eu não estava procurando em ficar sem comer por dois meses, a fim de pagar o aluguel. "É melhor eu tentar e falar com Jacob de novo," Eu suspirei, checando o relógio.

"Jacob?" Carlisle perguntou, enrugando sua testa.

"Oooh, vocês ainda têm contato?" Tanya perguntou, sua voz doentemente um doce murmúrio.

"Sim, ele foi um dos que me contou que Brady estava doente," Eu disse distraidamente, enquanto afagava meus bolsos na procura do meu celular. "Ele e seus irmãos devem estar no hospital agora, mas talvez ele tenha ligado seu celular de volta..." Talvez eu tenha deixado a maldita coisa lá na varanda... sim, deve ser isso.

"Ele tem irmãos?" Tanya riu ao mesmo tempo em que Carlisle perguntava.

"Jacob é Jacob Black?"

Eu parei na minha procura pelo elusivo celular, olhando surpresa para Carlisle, "Sim, você o conhece?".

Ele balançou sua cabeça, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Eu nunca o encontrei – Eu conheço o seu bisavô, no entanto". Eu estava chocada; _Carlisle conhecia o bisavô de Jacob?_ Então, quando eu ia perguntá-lo mais, algo se agitou na minha mente – distorções de uma memória de uma conversa que eu tinha tido com Jacob há muito, muito tempo atrás...

"Você disse que Jacob estava com os 'irmãos' dele?" Carlisle perguntou, sua voz afiada, distraindo-me.

"Bem, eles não são realmente os seus... seus..." Eu interrompi; do canto do meu olho eu notei as chamas tremulantes da lareira. Como se alguém tivesse desligado um interruptor em minha minte, tudo veio correndo para mim. _A fogueira_. Tinha sido a primeira vez que eu tinha falado com Jacob, quando eu tentei flertar com ele, a fim de obter informação sobre os Cullens.

"_Há histórias dos frios tão antigas quanto as lendas dos lobos, e algumas são mais recentes. De acordo com a lenda, meu bisavô conheceu alguns. Foi ele quem fez o acordo que os manteve longe de nossas terra... Na época do meu bisavô, já conheciam o líder, Carlisle"._

Eu engasguei quando a compreensão me completou. _Claro_, Carlisle conhecia os antepassados de Jacob; foi _ele_ que tinha assinado o tratado com o bisavô de Jacob, Ephriam Black, em primeiro lugar – o mesmo tratado que tinha permitido que os Cullens e a tribo coexistissem pacificamente por todos esses anos. Carlisle deve conhecer tudo sobre os trabalhos da matilha e das linhagens da tribo de lobisomem. Eu percebi com um arrepio de ansiedade que à minha menção dos 'irmãos' de Jacob, Carlisle deve ter apenas realizado o que eles eram. E se Carlisle sabia, então não duraria muito antes-.

"LOBISOMENS?!"

* * *

**E aqui vai a Parte 1 do capítulo 10!**

**Antes de tudo, gostaria de agradecer às reviews que vocês têm me mandado. Obrigadíssima, de coração!**

**Agora os avisos: Bem, primeiro, eu sei que vocês ficam loucos para ter atualizações, mas nem sempre dá para postar logo, porque como vocês devem ter percebido, os capítulos não são pequenos, os parágrafos são grandes e eu preciso de bastante atenção para trazê-los todos bacaninhas para vocês e, mesmo assim, as vezes dá para encontrar uns erros básicos de digitação, que acabam passando despercebidos pela minha visão.**

**Segundo, vocês viram que no finalzinho uma parte do livro "Crepúsculo" é citada? Essa parte vocês podem encontrar no capítulo "Histórias de terror", nas páginas 98 e 99.  
**

**Outra coisinha que eu gostaria de dizer é que, em breve eu postarei a Parte 2 deste mesmo capítulo - ele é grande, por isso a autora dividiu em duas partes, até porque não dá para postar tudo de uma vez. O mais tardar possível, certo?**

**E vem coisas beeem legais por aí. Fiquem ligados!  
**

**Sem mais, só gostaria de agradecer novamente aos que dão suas opiniões. **

**É isso!**

**Beijos e até mais,**

**Francine.**


	11. A Verdade

** Capítulo 10 –** Parte 2.

_Esta noite meu coração está frio__  
__Perdido em suas mentiras, mentiras superficiais__  
__Esta noite eu vou apenas deixar rolar__  
__Perdido em seus olhos, transparentes choros_

_Me acalme com suas mentiras, sua tragédia simples__  
__Isso é tudo o que eu peço para ouvir esta noite__  
__E seu é tudo o que peço para ser__  
__E assim é como todos nós caímos._

**Glass to the Arson – Anberlin**_**.**_

_Eu engasguei quando a compreensão me completou. Claro, Carlisle conhecia os antepassados de Jacob; foi ele que tinha assinado o tratado com o bisavô de Jacob, Ephriam Black, em primeiro lugar – o mesmo tratado que tinha permitido que os Cullens e a tribo coexistissem pacificamente por todos esses anos. Carlisle deve conhecer tudo sobre os trabalhos da matilha e das linhagens da tribo de lobisomem. Eu percebi com um arrepio de ansiedade que à minha menção dos 'irmãos' de Jacob, Carlisle deve ter apenas realizado o que eles eram. E se Carlisle sabia, então não duraria muito antes-_.

"LOBISOMENS?!" Houve uma queda estrondosa de acordes ásperos quando a música de Edward cessava e ele batia a tampa do piano com uma força de estilhaçar a madeira. Antes que eu tivesse tempo de piscar, ele tinha entrado na sala e estava agarrando meus ombros, seu rosto a centímetros do meu, as feições retorcidas com raiva. "VOCÊ NAMOROU UM LOBISOMEM?! QUE INFERNO DEU EM VOCÊ?! PRIMEIRO MOTOS, AGORA LOBISOMENS! VOCÊ ESTÁ TENTANDO SE _MATAR_?"

Eu estava tão surpresa pela ferocidade de seu ataque que eu cambaleei alguns passos, caindo em Carlisle. "Edward," ele disse em uma voz calma para o seu filho, deixando-me de pé e ereta novamente.

"Não Carlisle," Edward berrou, "você não OUVIU o que ela acabou de dizer? LOBISOMENS!" ele cuspiu a palavra como se ela fosse profana, seus olhos ardendo em chamas. Eu assisti alarmada quando o seu corpo todo tremeu com raiva. Isto foi pior do que o encontro da noite passada, pior até mesmo do que a sua reação em relação a moto. Eu nunca tinha visto-o tão lívido, nem mesmo com James.

"E-edward," Eu gaguejei levemente, assustada, "por que você está tão instigado? Está tudo bem-"

"Não, Bella, NÃO está tudo bem. Eu pensei que você pilotar uma moto era além da imprudência, mas aquilo não era nada – _nada_ – comparado a isso-".

Eu revirei os olhos. Isso de novo não; eu tinha tido o suficiente do 'Edward controlador' noite passada. "Olha, eu não tenho tempo para isso de novo, eu preciso contar a Jacob sobre o meu voo-" Eu me virei de costas para Edward e me dirigi em direção a porta, mas ele se lançou na minha frente e bloqueou o meu caminho ainda na metade de seu discurso.

"- de todas as imundas, perigosas, voláteis, abomináveis criaturas para você confiar, você escolhe logo lobisomens?! Que diabos você estava PENSANDO?!"

Eu arrepiei com o comentário. "Esses são os meus _amigos_ de quem você está falando!" Eu disse com violência, fitando-o.

"AMIGOS?! Alguns amigos!" ele gritou, "Isso me deixa com nojo só de _pensar _em você associada com tais criaturas vis. Você não faz ideia que tipo de perigo você se colocou-"

"Oh, e eu suponho que você faça?" Eu estourei, gritando de volta para ele, dando um passo na sua direção. "_Você_ sabe, porque você estava comigo, cada passo no caminho, não estava? Você estava lá quando pela primeira vez eu percebi que Jake era um lobisomem, você estava lá quando eu namorei com ele pela primeira vez, e você estava lá quando... quando..." _quando Brady sofreu um destino pior do que a morte na tentativa de me proteger_. Fiquei em silêncio por um momento enquanto eu ferozmente impedia minhas lágrimas de caírem, antes de fitar Edward de novo. "Então você estava lá o tempo todo, não é? Oh, não, eu acho que você não estava. Você estava ocupado demais com suas _distrações_". Houve um silêncio vibrante com as minhas palavras. _Note como ele nem ao menos nega isso_, eu pensei amargamente. Eu levantei meus olhos para encontrar com os de Edward e esperei que ele pudesse ver todo o tamanho de traição, raiva e dor que eu sentia em relação a ele. Ele não disse nada, parecendo surpreso demais com minhas palavras. "Estou indo embora," Eu murmurei calmamente, passando por debaixo dos seus braços e pela porta da sala para o corredor. "Obrigada por tudo Carlisle, Esme". Então, suspeitando que Edward me seguiria, eu corri para a porta da frente, vacilando um pouco enquanto eu a abria e saia para a noite fria e congelante. A neve estava realmente caindo a sério agora, quase três centímetros já tinham acumulado. Passei meus olhos pela minha moto; eu não fazia ideia de como eu iria para casa com esse tempo, mas eu tinha que tentar. Eu tinha apenas dado o segundo passo na varanda, contudo, quando eu ouvi a voz de Edward atrás de mim.

"Bella, não vá, eu não quis dizer daquela forma. Eu sei que eu não estava lá e eu eternamente sinto muito por aquilo, mas você não pode ser tão descuidada com sua segurança-".

Eu tinha apenas prestado atenção no final de sua frase e eu me virei, fervendo. "Vamos direto ao ponto de uma vez por todas, Edward, depende de _mim_ como eu me comporto. Você não é meu dono, você não me controla, você não desempenha papel algum na minha vida; é assim como você queria; então não se _atreva_ a me dizer o que eu posso e não posso fazer". Eu comecei a fugir de novo, tentando o meu melhor para não escorregar nos degraus frios quando eu deixei a coberta da varanda e fui para as camadas de neve. Mesmo se eu tentasse correr, eu sabia que isso era inútil; eu pude senti-lo me seguir. Ele segurou meu ombro e me puxou para encará-lo, até que nós estávamos de pés juntos, nossos pés praticamente tocando na neve profunda. Atrás dele pude decifrar as figuras de pessoas paradas na varanda e eu sabia que sua família deveria ter vindo para assistir o show. _Enrola, enrola, primeira fila para ver o coração de Bella Swan partindo-se_. Eu já estava tremendo, estava tão frio, e eu senti que a neve que tinha acumulado ao redor da gola da minha camisa começou a derreter contra a minha pele, mandando gotas úmidas pela minha costa. Eu olhei para Edward e _de novo_ eu fui golpeado com o quão perfeito ele era. Como podia ser que, embora cada palavra que eu estava dizendo a ele veio direto do coração, eu ainda estivesse desesperadamente apaixonada por ele? Meu peito estava doendo com desejo e perda quando eu dei um passo para longe dele. Eu não queria prolongar mais essa agonia. "Esta conversa está acabada Edward, não tenho nada a mais para falar a você," Eu sussurrei, tentando me virar.

"Você não se lembra do que você me disse na floresta?" Edward de repente disse enquanto ele me puxava de novo, seus olhos implorando e cheios de emoção. "Você não lembra da promessa que fez? Você prometeu se manter a salvo! Você prometeu não fazer nada perigoso, ou_ imprudente_-".

Eu arfei e todo o meu corpo ficou tenso. Como ele _podia_ usar aquela noite contra mim? Como ele podia torcer isso para que _eu_ fosse a única que tivesse errado? "E sobre a sua promessa para mim?!" Eu respondi, as lágrimas transbordando das minhas pálpebras e começando a cair dos meus cílios. "Você me disse que me amava, você me disse 'para sempre'! Você me prometeu nunca ir embora, você lembra disso?! Você revogou seus direitos para comigo quando você quebrou essas promessas!" Eu limpei as lágrimas raivosamente das minhas bochechas, disposta a não deixar minha voz falhar, "Quando você vai finalmente entender isso, Edward? Você não pode ter tudo em ambos sentidos-".

"Mas-"

"Mas NADA!" Eu gritei com ele, "Você não pode me ABANDONAR e depois me dizer o que fazer, isso não FUNCIONA assim!"

"Bella, me escuta!"

"NÃO Edward, você _me_ escuta!" Meu corpo todo estava tremendo agora; eu podia sentir me desfazer na frente dele. As pernas do meu jeans estavam encharcadas com a neve derretida e meu cabelo estava emaranhado e pingando; havia lágrimas caindo pelas minhas bochechas e eu sabia que eu deveria parecer uma maluca, mas de repente eu não me importava. Lembranças de todas as vezes que eu tinha chorado por Edward, todas as horas que eu tinha gastado ansiando por ele e todos os anos que eu tinha perdido esperando que ele retornasse, estavam tomando conta da minha mente, fazendo que cada pensamento amargo que eu nunca tinha tido em relação a ele, virem como vômito pela minha boca. "Você não é mais parte da minha vida! Não tem nada a ver com você, se eu piloto motos, pulo de penhascos ou se me amasso com lobisomens!".

"Mas você poderia ser _morta_,".

"POR QUE VOCÊ SE IMPORTA?" Eu explodi com ele, gritando com o ápice da minha voz, "POR QUE VOCÊ AINDA DÁ A MÍNIMA?! Você me ABANDONOU, você me REJEITOU; você disse que não me queria, você me deixou na floresta!" Eu me virei para encarar a casa e através da parede violenta de neve caindo, eu pude perceber a silhueta da família de Edward. "ELE ME ABANDONOU!" Eu gritei para a noite, sabendo que eles me ouviriam, mesmo com o uivo do vento congelante, "Depois de todas as vezes que ele me disse que me amava, ele me DEU O FORA, disse que estava ENTEDIADO comigo!".

"EU MENTI!" Edward berrou, "BELLA, EU MENTI! EU TE AMO!"

Meu coração parou.

Não.

Como ele podia?

Como ele podia _brincar_ comigo desse jeito, quando ele sabia como eu me sentia em relação a ele? "_N-não_," Eu resmunguei, tirando meus olhos de seu rosto e tentando me distrair com minhas mãos, "não minta para mim assim, não é _justo_!" Minha voz quebrou quando mais lágrimas caiam pelas minhas bochechas. Eu o amava tanto e aqui ele estava, _brincando_ comigo para o seu próprio divertimento. Senti meu coração despedaçar e o buraco no meu peito se abrir; eu tinha que brigar para não gritar de dor ou cair. "Isso deve ser uma p-piada para você Edward, mas n-não é para mim!" Eu engasguei com ele, "Como você p-pode ser tão c-cruel?" Eu cambaleei para longe dele, meus braços procurando cegamente atrás de mim pela minha moto, minha única chance de escapar.

"Não Bella, eu não estou mentindo!" Ele me seguiu, um olhar de desespero em seu rosto enquanto ele falava. "Eu te amo com todo o meu coração; você é minha vida, minha alma, minha razão para existir-".

"P-PARE!" Eu gritei, apertando minhas mãos sobre os meus ouvidos, "PARE de f-falar isso! Você já não me m-magoou o suficiente?" Eu tentei fugir dele, mas eu não conseguia me mexer na neve e eu cai pesadamente no chão. Fiquei deitada lá, tremendo e soluçando, e enrolei todo o meu corpo em uma bola protetora. A dor estava passando por mim, eletrocutando minhas veias e fazendo minha cabeça doer enquanto eu me balançava para trás e para frente, tentando o máximo em me manter junto. Senti a neve afundar levemente, quando Edward ajoelhou-se próximo a mim. Lentamente, hesitantemente, ele envolveu seus braços ao meu redor. "Você me abandonou," Eu sussurrei fracamente, várias e várias vezes, agarrando-me a ele com todas as minhas forças "você me deixou sozinha, você disse que não me amava".

"Eu sei," ele murmurou em meu ouvido, afagando meu cabelo, "Deus, eu sei, Bella, sinto muito. Eu desejo com todo o meu coração que eu pudesse desfazer o que eu fiz. Eu venho gastando cada segundo me arrependendo disso, desde que proferi aquelas mentiras, desde que eu te deixei naquela floresta". Eu podia sentir seu corpo tremer – ou era o meu próprio? De qualquer maneira, nós dois estávamos mexendo-nos como árvores em uma monção, desesperadamente tentando nos manter abraçados. O mundo poderia acabar, o universo poderia explodir e nada disso importaria, porque ao menos eu estava com ele, _tocando-o_. Edward me virou para que assim ele estivesse me olhando diretamente nos olhos. "Bella Swan, eu te amo mais do que tudo no mundo. Sem você, a vida não tem sentido; como uma tela em branco em um mar de branco. Todos os dias desde que eu te deixei, eu desejo que eu pudesse retornar, ansiando para te ver, para te tocar, para te beijar". Eu desviei o olhar dele, incapaz de compreender suas palavras. Ele devia estar mentindo... e ainda, era ele? Ele parecia tão sincero; eu não poderia detectar um fantasma de uma mentira em seus olhos, mas suas palavras não faziam sentido algum. Se ele me amava, então por que ele foi embora? Por que ele não voltou logo?

"Você...me ama?" Eu perguntei em descrença, testando as palavras em uma ordem que se tornara tão desconhecida ao longo dos anos.

"Sim," ele disse, apertando-me como se não quisesse nunca me soltar.

_ELE ESTÁ MENTINDO_, minha mente gritava, _não escute, ele apenas quer te magoar de novo!_ Isso não podia ser verdade. Apenas não podia. "Se você me ama, então por que… então por que você _foi embora_?!" Eu sussurrei, meus olhos arregalados e cheios de lágrimas.

"Eu queria que você ficasse segura," ele murmurou, "Eu queria que você tivesse a chance de ter uma vida normal, feliz e humana. Eu podia ver que eu estava arriscando a sua vida a cada momento que eu estava com você, que eu estava constantemente te colocando em perigo e impedindo você de viver no mundo o qual você pertencia. Depois do que aconteceu com James, eu sabia que eu tinha que fazer _alguma coisa_ para te proteger do horror da minha espécie... ainda que eu fosse egoísta demais, fraco demais para te deixar". Ele parou, enquanto ele afagava minha bochecha. Eu estava absorvida demais em suas palavras para até mesmo reagir. "Mas então depois do que aconteceu no seu aniversario, depois que o seu sangue foi derramado mais uma vez por minha conta... Eu sabia que eu não tinha escolha. Abandonar foi a única maneira de te deixar segura – a única maneira de você viver a vida que você deveria ter, como se você nunca tivesse cruzado com minha espécie".

Eu estava sem fala. _Ele foi embora para me manter segura?_ "Você mentiu?" Eu perguntei, ainda incapaz de registrar suas palavras.

"Sim, meu amor. Eu pensei que seria melhor daquela maneira – um rompimento claro para você. Eu pensei que talvez fosse mais fácil para você seguir em frente, para curar...".

"_O que?"_ Eu perguntei, de repente me contorcendo de seu abraço enquanto eu o fitava com incredulidade. Eu não podia acreditar no que eu estava ouvindo! Ele era doido? "Você tem alguma ideia do que a sua mentira _fez _para mim?" Eu perguntei a ele, minha voz inconscientemente tornando-se levemente mais alta. De repente eu percebi que eu ainda estava sentada na neve e eu fiquei de pé, meus olhos ainda fixos em Edward.

Ele parecia surpreso, como se ele não tivesse antecipado essa resposta. "Eu..."

"Você partiu meu coração, Edward!" Eu gritei. Eu pude sentir a raiva de antes borbulhar dentro de mim de novo. Eu tinha perdido seis anos da minha vida, e para quê? Para assim Edward me manter 'segura, feliz e normal'?

Ele aparentava com dor por causa de minha acusação. "Bella, me desculpe!" ele exclamou, saltando de pé e dando um passo na minha direção. "Eu estava tentando fazer o que era o melhor para você-"

"Oh, então eu não tinha que dar uma opinião sobre isso?" Eu retorqui, olhando para ele. Como ele se _atreve_? Ele nunca pararia de me tratar como uma criança?

"Eu queria proteger você, eu queria que você ficasse segura," ele repetiu novamente, sua voz enfraquecida; era óbvio que ele sabia que a sua desculpa estava soando fraca por causa da segunda. Ele parecia decidir em mudar de tática e deu passos na minha direção, baixando sua voz para um murmúrio, seus olhos como ouro líquido. "Bella," ele murmurou com a voz aveludada que sempre conseguia me deixar louca com luxúria, "Eu te amo". Ele me olhou, esperando. Por um momento, eu fiquei como uma cobra capturada por seu encantador, petrificada pela sua beleza. Então, eu notei um pequeno sorriso formando ao redor do canto dos seus lábios. Era como se algo tivesse estalado na minha mente, ajustando minha perspectiva. Eu amava Edward, claro que sim, mas eu não iria permiti-lo a encantar para sair dessa situação. Nenhuma quantidade de 'deslumbramento' da sua parte poderia me fazer esquecer do que ele tinha feito, ou da dor que ele tinha causado a mim. Eu não seria tão generosa quanto eu teria sido aos dezoito; de verdade, mais eu pensava em suas razões para ir embora, mais raivosa eu me tornava.

"Você queria que eu fosse feliz, Edward?" Eu gritei para ele, dando passos atrás na neve, "Você queria que eu fosse normal? Bem, aqui eu estou!" Eu estava chorando de novo agora, grandes soluços trêmulos estavam se desenvolvendo em meu peito, ameaçando me consumir. "Aqui eu _estou_, vivendo minha _normal_, feliz, saudável vida. Não é ótimo? Não parece _perfeito_?" A neve ainda estava caindo densa e rápida, me matando de frio. Eu estava toda encharcada por todo o meu corpo de onde eu tinha caído no chão e eu pude sentir meu cabelo agarrando na minha costa e a água caindo por meu rosto, os restos derretidos da neve misturando com o sal quente das minhas lágrimas. A nevasca estava tão pesada que eu não podia mais ver os Cullens parados na varanda, mas eu sabia que eles seria capazes de me ver. Eu poderia imaginar os olhares de pena em seus rostos belos e eu sabia que eu parecia ridícula, patética e _fraca_, mas eu não conseguia me importar. Isso não importava, nada disso importava mais. "É isso que você queria Edward?" Eu gritei com ele de novo, "Que eu ainda sentisse essa dor depois de seis anos? Você está feliz agora?! Eu espero, porque um de nós deve estar feliz com a maneira que as coisas têm mudado e é certo como INFERNO que não sou eu". Eu tremi enquanto eu olhava ferozmente para os seus olhos, minha emoção em tal nível que eu não conseguia nem mesmo ser confortada pela angústia que eu vi ali.

"Eu nunca quis te magoar, tudo o que eu sempre quis foi que você fosse feliz-" ele meio sufocou para mim, seu rosto desesperado.

"Eu era feliz antes!" Eu chorei, meus ombros pesando. "Eu era feliz com _você_, com minha vida do jeito que era. Por que você teve que arruinar isso? Você pegou _tudo_ de mim. Eu não posso viver sem ser lembrada de você. Eu te vejo em todo lugar, em meus sonhos, minhas lembranças e meus pesadelos. Eu durmo e tudo o que eu penso, tudo o que eu sonho, é sobre você. Eu não posso nem olhar dentro dos olhos de outro homem, sem pensar que estou _traindo_ você!" Deixei escapar um amargo e triste riso, "quão ridículo é_ isso_? Eu sinto como se _eu_ estivesse traindo _você_, quando todos nós sabemos que é ao contrário! Isso te faz ficar orgulhoso? Você gosta do fato que não tenho estado com um rapaz em anos? Que aos vinte e quatro anos eu fiz sexo _uma vez_, e que eu chorei durante o ato?" Edward estremeceu e eu entendi imediatamente a reação. "Oh, me desculpe, te aborrece pensar em mim com Jacob? Em nossos corpos quentes, suados, _contorcendo_ enquanto ele tentava me dar o que você sempre-".

"Já chega, Bella," Edward implorou. Eu pude ver que eu realmente tinha o magoado, mas eu estava louca demais para sentir algo além de uma satisfação doentia.

"POR QUÊ?" Eu gritei. "Por que porra eu _deveria_ parar? É apenas SEXO, por que o assunto te enoja tanto? Você estava claramente tendo muito dele com a sua puta loira, então por que você odeia falar sobre isso? Ou apenas eu que te causa repulsa?"

"Não! Não é assim, Tanya e eu não-"

"Quer saber? Eu não quero saber. Eu não me importo mais com o que você falar Edward, eu não dou a mínima. De qualquer forma, você mentiu para mim. Eu nem ao menos sei se você me amou no início, mas é certo como inferno que você não ama mais, porque se você amasse teria retornado antes de agora. Você me quebrou, ferrou com a minha vida e eficazmente me deixou para _morrer_, e agora você volta depois de seis anos – _seis anos_ – e tenta agir como se tudo vai ficar bem? Bem, não. Você não pode curar esse tipo de ferida, e mesmo se você pudesse, você nunca seria capaz de reparar o que aconteceu com... o que aconteceu c-com... Br-rady". Eu estava tão perto agora – tão perto de ser reivindicada pela onda da maré de tristeza que ameaçava me invadir. Eu nunca tinha falado sobre aquela noite com ninguém além de Jacob, e mesmo com ele eu tinha evitado o máximo possível. Era como se eu estivesse caminhando em um precipício pelos últimos seis anos, sabendo o tempo todo que se eu perdesse o meu equilíbrio e caísse, eu teria que finalmente confrontar completamente o que tinha acontecido naquela noite.

"O que? Eu não entendo-"

"Não, claro que você não entende, porque você _não estava lá_. Se você estivesse, talvez nada disso tivesse acontecido". Foi isso que Jacob pensou; ele tinha sustentado desde o inicio que isso tudo foi culpa de Edward. Que isso foi os Cullens que tinham que me colocado em perigo em primeiro lugar. Eu nunca tinha concordado com ele, mas nesse momento e vez quando eu estava com tanta raiva de Edward, era simplesmente mais fácil culpá-lo. Fazendo isso não me faria uma pessoa mais terrível do que eu já era. Balancei minha cabeça, as lágrimas ainda caindo. "Você sabe o que é tão irônico nisso tudo? Que o seu plano completamente foi um tiro saído pela culatra".

"O que você quer dizer com 'meu plano'?" Ele olhou para mim aflito enquanto a confusão com minhas palavras penetrava em seus olhos.

"O seu plano de me manter segura e feliz e 'normal' – você devia também ter me deixado para James destruir". Edward recuou como se tivesse levado um tapa e todo o seu corpo tornou-se tenso.

"O que você quer dizer?" ele perguntou, e eu notei que ele parecia levemente assustado pela primeira vez.

Fechei meus olhos, querendo ter a força para falar o nome _dela_ – o nome que tinha atormentado meus pesadelos nos últimos seis anos. Mesmo dizer o nome dela em voz alta tinha o poder de aterrorizar. "Victoria," Eu finalmente consegui pronunciar, em uma voz tão baixa que as palavras foram imediatamente retiradas de mim pelo vento barulhento. O corpo inteiro de Edward entrou em convulsão com o nome, seus pulsos apertados enquanto ele me fitava com horror.

"_Victoria?"_ ele sibilou em descrença.

Eu assenti lentamente, tentando ignorar a maneira como minha garganta estava apertada com pânico. "Ela voltou por mim," Eu sussurrei, lembrando do primeiro dia que eu tinha visto o cabelo vermelho-chama de Victoria deslizando nas ondas em La Push. "No verão depois que você foi embora. Ela queria vingança pela morte de James e pensou que o melhor jeito de fazer isso era em me matar – para magoar você como você tinha a magoado; um companheiro por um companheiro" Eu estremeci assim que mais lembranças da noite tentada para me derrotar, mas eu as forcei a voltar. Eu tinha que contar a Edward o que tinha acontecido; eu tinha que fazê-lo entender as conseqüências de sua partida. "Ela se uniu a Laurent – o que significa que ele nunca foi até os Denali – e eles me perseguiram por semanas, tentando o melhor para me matar. Não parecia importar para Victoria que você tinha ido embora; isso apenas serviu para deixá-la com mais raiva. Ela não podia suportar que você tinha destruído James para me proteger, apenas para me largar de lado meses depois". Edward tentou me interromper, mas eu apenas balancei minha cabeça ferozmente. "Não! Não diga que você sente muito; eu não quero ouvir isso! Não importa quantas vezes você peça perdão, isso nunca irá desfazer o que acontecer. Então apenas _não _faça" Ele abriu sua boca de novo, mas a fechou firmemente, sua expressão torturada.

"Victoria e Laurent me seguiram por semanas. Não importava onde eu estava, se era na escola, no trabalho ou em casa, eles sempre estariam lá – um choque de cabelo vermelho-chama e pele pálida a espreita nas árvores. Mas ele não me atacaram; eles _não podiam _me atacar. Todo lugar que eu ia, eu era vigiada pelos lobisomens". Estreitei meus olhos para Edward. "Como isso te faz sentir? Enquanto você estava aproveitando as suas distrações e ficando longe 'para o meu próprio bem', a matilha estava arriscando a sua vida para me proteger; os mesmos 'imundos, perigosos, voláteis' _lobisomens_ que você odeia tanto". Eu não queria esperar por uma resposta, parando apenas para respirar antes de eu terminar minha história. "Isso continuou por quase um mês; os lobisomens e vampiros jogando um jogo mortal de gato e rato, comigo sempre no meio. Eu não podia sair mais; eu estava aterrorizada demais para visitar qualquer pessoa, no caso de eu colocá-los em perigo. Eu não deixava Charlie sair da minha visão; eu estava com tanto medo de Laurent e Victoria o machucassem como uma forma de me pegar. Mas depois tudo parou; Victoria e Laurent apenas desapareceram. Nós não conseguimos acreditar no início; nós todos estávamos tão certos de que era apenas um truque, que eles apareceriam dentro de dias, mas outro mês passou sem nenhum absoluto sinal deles. Eu fiquei certa de que desta vez eles tinham ido embora por bem, que eu estava finalmente livre. Eu tentei persuadir os lobos que não havia mais necessidade de eles me vigiarem tanto. Eu já sentia culpa por eles estarem gastando tanto tempo me protegendo; eles todos estavam exaustos e Jacob mal ia em casa por meses. Eles recusaram no inicio; eles não queriam compartilhar da minha crença que o perigo tinha passado".

"Mas então... um dos anciões da matilha morreu. Claro que os lobos quiseram ir para o funeral, mas eles estavam com medo de me deixar. Eu implorei para Sam – o alfa – para deixar os garotos irem; eu falei para eles que eu não estava mais em perigo, que eu ficaria bem por uma noite". Eu balancei minha cabeça com auto-aversão. "Eu fui tão boba," Eu sussurrei. Edward ainda estava me olhando, dor e sofrimento em seus olhos. "Depois de horas de persuasão, Sam concordou em reduzir minha guarda por uma noite. Ele me deixou com um dos mais jovens lobisomens... _Brady_". Eu estremeci. "Ele tinha apenas 13 naquela época; ele não era esperado para assistir o funeral de qualquer maneira. Então ele ficou comigo". Deixei escapar minha respiração em um grande whoosh, lançando meus olhos até o céu da noite cheio de neve. O destino de Brady tinha sido inteiramente a minha culpa; se eu não tivesse feito Sam deixá-lo comigo, nada disso teria acontecido. "No inicio tudo estava bem; Brady esperou na beira da floresta do lado de fora da minha casa, enquanto eu me arrumava para ir para a cama sem nenhum sinal de perigo. Quando eu dormi, fiquei satisfeita que eu estive certa em pensar que Victoria e Laurent estavam muito longe".

"Mas eu acordei meia-noite e instantaneamente soube que algo estava errado. Tudo estava tão quieto... como se alguém tivesse colocado o mundo em silêncio. Eu olhei para cima e ela estava lá, no meu quarto". Edward deixou escapar um rosnado raivoso e eu tremi com a memória. _Os olhos vermelho-sangue de Victoria e a mortal pele branca brilhando na luz da lua enquanto ela olhava com maldade para mim da minha janela quebrada; sua gargalhada divertida a medida que eu gritava e caia da minha cama, correndo para a minha porta e praticamente caindo na escada..._ "Ela parecia aproveitar me ver tentar correr, como se ela soubesse que não havia maneira alguma que eu pudesse escapar dela no final. Eu corri para fora e de algum lugar na floresta eu ouvi os sons de Brady lutando com Laurent, os rosnados deles me deixavam surda enquanto eu tentava fugir de Victoria. Eu estava gritando o tempo todo, aterrorizada de que ninguém pudesse me ouvir, mas ainda com mais medo de que eles viessem correndo e fossem colocados em perigo também. Eu tropecei e cai e sabia que isso era o fim – que o jogo estava terminado. Eu iria morrer". Eu parei, absorvida pela memória. "Depois Brady veio de não sei onde para salvar; ele tinha conseguido matar Laurent e a vitória da sua primeira morte tinha feito o sentir invencível. Ele se lançou até Victoria e começou a lutar com ela, mas ele subestimou a sua habilidade". Eu lembrei do jeito que ela tinha torcido e virado, incontrolável como fogo, com mãos como garras e reluzentes dentes afiados. Brady parecia pequeno em comparação, apesar do seu tamanho colossal. Eu tremi. _Havia tanto sangue_. "Era óbvio que Brady iria perder; ele estava muito ferido e eu sabia que faltavam apenas alguns minutos até que Victoria o matasse e viesse até mim. Eu tentei levantar e fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para distraí-la de machucá-lo, mas no minuto que eu dei um passo na direção deles, Brady resmungou, avisando-me para ficar longe. Mas era como se o meu movimento tivesse lembrado Victoria de que eu estava lá; ela virou-se e avançou até mim, eu cambaleei para trás e cai, forte, batendo minha cabeça contra uma pedra. A única coisa que eu sabia, tudo ficou escuro". Fechei meus olhos, lembrando-me de como fui acordada, minutos depois, pelos gritos de pânico de Jacob.

"_Bella?! BELLA!" A voz aterrorizada de Jake esmagou a noite, puxando-me fortemente das profundezas da minha inconsciência. Suas mãos impossivelmente quentes agarraram meus ombros, me balançando fortemente para ficar acordada, enquanto ele continuava a soluçar intermitentemente da outra terrivelmente silenciosa noite. "BELLA! Oh Deus, Bella, por favor, acorda!"._

_Senti meus olhos se abrirem para vê-lo pairado a centímetros acima de mim. "Jake..." Eu falei._

"_Bella!"_

"_Jake, Victoria veio atrás de mim, ela estava no meu quarto! Ela me atacou enquanto eu estava dormindo, eu não pude-"._

"_Eu sei querida, eu sei-"._

"_Eu sinto muito, eu não deveria ter dito para o Sam que estava seguro, eu não deveria ter colocado Brady em perigo," Eu parei, horrorizada. "B-brady! Jake, onde ele está?!" Eu comecei a chorar histericamente, meus olhos procurando ferozmente. Eles caíram em um grupo de figuras parado na escuridão entre as árvores. Alguns estavam de joelhos, alguns de pé; todos tinham olhares idênticos de tristeza nos rostos sombrios. Eu tentei ver a coisa que eles estavam ao redor, mas estava escuro demais. Jake, no entanto, tinha uma visão perfeita._

"_Oh, Deus…" ele sufucou, lançando-se para a frente e correndo e batendo no chão enquanto ia em direção do grupo. Eu olhei de soslaio quando ele corria e o vi se juntar ao resto da matilha, empurrando os outros no seu caminho. À medida que eles se mexiam, eu finalmente consegui dar uma olhada na coisa que eles estavam ao redor – um amontoado de pele áspera e sangue gotejando. Eu gritei quando percebi quem era e não parei, até mesmo quando Charlie veio correndo de nossa casa._

_Brady._

Eu abri meus olhos de novo e quase fiquei surpresa de me encontrar tremendo na neve de Rochester, ao invés da floresta em Forks. Eu tentei explicar o que eu tinha acabado de lembrar. "O resto dos lobos percebeu o que estava acontecendo e foram correndo. Uma vez que a matilha inteira estava lá, Victoria não teve uma chance; eles a mataram dentro de segundos. Mas Brady..." Deixei escapar um soluço dolorido e olhei para cima para ver Edward me olhando, horrorizado.

"Ele foi morto?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, lágrimas de vergonha caindo pelas minhas bochechas. "Não, foi muito pior".

"_Pior_?".

Eu assenti, minha garganta quase seca para falar. "A príncipio parecia que ele ficaria bem; os lobisomens curam rapidamente e uma vez que seus ferimentos tinham se endireitado, ele era capaz de voltar para a sua forma humana. A matilha estava tão orgulhosa dele; por uma semana eles o trataram como um herói, surpresos que ele tinha conseguido matar Laurent e afastado Victoria até que eles chegassem. Eles tentaram ignorar o fato de que algo sobre Brady tinha mudado, certos de que ele estava apenas abalado pela coisa toda e que ele ficaria melhor. Mas isso logo tornou-se aparente de que algumas feridas estavam profundas demais para curar".

A testa de Edward de franziu. "Eu não entendo".

"Ele perdeu a memória, Edward," Eu respondi, mordendo meu lábio para me impedir de soluçar de novo. "Ele era jovem demais e sem experiência; ele não tinha ideia de como lidar com o horror do ataque de Victoria. Ela fez tudo além de torturá-lo, tanto mentalmente como fisicamente e isso foi demais para ele aguentar. Ele tornou-se sem resposta e não falava com ninguém, nem mesmo com a matilha; era como se ele não reconhecesse mais ninguém. Ele não mudava de fase, ele nem ao menos se mexia. Na maioria dos dias Jacob e os outros saiam na manhã e voltavam doze horas depois para encontrá-lo sentado exatamente no mesmo lugar, apenas olhando para o nada. Ele estava catatônico; ele não falava, ele não comia". Eu tremi de novo, "A matilha ficou perturbada. Eles não sabiam o que fazer ou o que dizer aos pais dele, que estavam ao lado deles com choque e aflição. Eles tentaram conseguir para ele uma ajuda médica, mas nada funcionou. E depois, no aniversário de terceiro mês do ataque de Victoria, eles desceram de manhã para encontrá-lo desaparecido. A tribo inteira foi mandada para procurar por ele; eles procuraram por horas, mas sem sorte. Era quase no cair da noite quando eles finalmente o encontraram – no topo de um dos mais altos penhascos de La Push, de pé bem na ponta, apenas fitando as ondas".

"Claro, não havia maneira alguma de que ele pudesse permanecer em casa depois disso. Os seus pais não poderiam olhá-lo 24 horas, então eles não tiveram escolha, além de colocá-lo na ala psiquiátrica no hospital. Ele tem estado lá desde então". Eu mal tinha notado que Edward tinha fechado a distância entre nós durante a minha última fala. Seu cabelo estava pintado com neve; havia flocos nos finais de seus cílios, emoldurando seus olhos dourados. Ele estava como uma estátua em um jardim coberto de neve, tão lindo que doía olhá-lo, mas com um ar frio e irreal para a sua aparência. Eu olhei para ele, meu coração doendo.

"Bella, sinto muito, eu não sabia…" ele se inclinou para me pegar em seus braços, mas eu o empurrei, ferozmente tentando afastar minhas lágrimas.

"Não, Edward! Você não pode apenas me _tocar_ e fazer tudo ficar bem de novo; talvez isso devesse ter funcionado quando eu tinha dezoito, mas não agora; não depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Não depois de Victoria, depois de Brady. Eu estava tão apaixonada por você..." meus ombros afundaram-se, e eu sabia que não havia necessidade de fingir, "Eu ainda estou. Eu te odeio porque você foi embora e porque você não voltou; eu te odeio porque as suas razões para ir foram tão_ estúpidas_, porque eu gastei os últimos seis anos da minha vida chorando por você e porque eu parti o coração de Jacob quando eu não podia esquecer de você. Mais do que tudo, eu te odeio por não perceber que Victoria voltaria atrás de m-mim e por Brady estar m-morrendo e por você não _estar lá_ para m-me s-salvar como você sempre disse que faria," mais uma vez, eu estava perdendo a batalha contra minhas lágrimas, "Mas, apesar de tudo isso, eu ainda te amo muito que até machuca. Eu ainda faria qualquer coisa para ficar com você, para ser como se você nunca tivesse partido, para nós ficarmos juntos de novo. E eu me odeio por ser assim, por ser tão fraca e dependente e-".

Sem palavras de aviso, antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para pará-lo, Edward me puxou para o seu peito, comprimindo-me contra ele e esmagando seus lábios contra os meus. Eu fiquei tão surpresa com sua ação, tão chocada por estar tocando-o deste jeito depois de todas as vezes que eu tinha ansiado por isso, que no inicio eu não podia fazer nada além de corresponder. Eu aprofundei o beijo e envolvi meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, agarrando-me a ele como se eu nunca fosse largar. Seu beijo não era como os cuidadosos dos quais eu me lembrava; era desesperado e intenso, levando as minhas entranhas ao fogo e fazendo-me sentir mais viva do que eu tinha conseguido em anos. Mas depois de alguns segundos, assim que o choque tinha passado, eu comecei pegar nota da maneira que a parte racional da minha mente estava gritando em protesto. _Não! Isso não é certo, isso não é como deveria ser_. Tudo sobre esse beijo era errado; o tempo, o lugar – tudo isso. Eu nem ao menos tinha decidido se eu queria _perdoar _Edward, muito menos beijá-lo. Eu tinha que colocar meus sentimentos de lado e acabar com isso, antes que eu perdesse minha coragem. Exercendo toda a força que eu podia reunir, eu empurrei minhas mãos com força contra seu peito de ferro. Ele me largou quase imediatamente, seus olhos ardendo com emoções conflituosas. Eu o fitei, minhas bochechas vermelhas e minha respiração pesada; sem dúvida, eu olhei uma visão. Eu não sabia o que dizer; eu não tinha palavras para expressar a maneira que o meu coração estava batendo e meu corpo todo tremendo como se fosse eletrocutado. _Ele me beijou, ele me beijou, ele me quer apesar de tudo o que eu disse! _Minha mente falou incompreensivelmente enquanto eu ficava parada congelada. "Eu..." Eu parei, incapaz de vociferar como eu estava me sentindo. _Eu não estou pronta para isso_. Eu precisava de tempo para pensar, tempo para processar a totalidade de revelações da noite. De repente eu senti como se o mundo estivesse condensando, capturando-me. "Tenho que ir," Eu arfei, desviando o meu olhar do seu rosto, "M-me desculpe... Eu..." Eu não terminei a frase; eu não sabia como. Sem outra palavra ou olhar para trás, eu me virei e cobri os últimos poucos passos para onde minha moto esperava por mim, coberta por neve. Eu malmente para limpá-la, meramente raspando o guidão antes de me suspender no banco e ligar o motor. Se Edward estava me chamando, então suas palavras foram imediatamente perdidas sobre o barulho da moto e no choro do vento. Eu não olhei de volta para a casa enquanto me afastava, nem vi Edward quando eu desviava erraticamente em direção da auto-estrada. Graças às árvores altas alinhadas em cada lado da estrada, meu caminho estava relativamente livre de neve e eu fui capaz de dirigir em alta velocidade, deixando a casa e Edward muito atrás. Memórias de tudo o que tinha ocorrido naquela noite passou por minha mente: _O telefonema de Jacob; as notícias sobre Brady; cortando minha mão; falando com Carlisle; sendo questionada por Tanya; o tocar furioso do piano de Edward; deixando escapar sobre os lobisomens; brigando com Edward; correndo para fora; ele gritando que me amava; minha dúvida e depois minhas lágrimas e acusações; recontando a história de Brady e finalmente aquele beijo..._

Era como se tudo fosse alucinação agora; uma mistura do pior pesadelo e do mais perfeito sonho. Eu tentei ignorar isso e focar na estrada, mas eu não poderia banir a memória do rosto de Edward quando ele me falou que me amava, ou a sensação dos seus lábios nos meus... Distraída, impensadamente, eu virei bruscamente para fora da rodovia da estrada principal. Por uma fração de segundo, parecia vazio; havia alguns carros no outro lado da estrada, mas nada a minha frente. Então, tudo começou a acontecer de uma só vez. O grito de uma buzina rachou através do ar coberto de neve e quando eu virei, vi um monstruoso caminhão de carga derrapando na minha direção com ferocidade aterrorizante. Meu coração parou enquanto eu tentava desviar a moto para fora do caminho do veículo, mas sem utilidade; despercebido por mim, eu tinha virado bruscamente para um pedaço grosso de gelo preto, agravada pela camada de neve insípida. A moto gritou debaixo de minhas mãos e fez uma grande volta, inclinando pesadamente para um lado e tombando, comigo presa dolorosamente embaixo. Quando eu bati minha cabeça contra a fria e dura superfície da estrada, eu sabia que eu estava perdida. Cega pelos holofotes brilhantes do caminhão, pude sentir minha consciência escapulir. De longe, como se através de uma densa nuvem, eu ouvi uma cacofonia de sons: o grito da buzina do caminhão, o coro de berros e gritos, o gritar de pneus, um rugido desesperado, um ensurdecedor e gritante triturar... e eu não sabia de mais nada.

* * *

**Então, aqui vai a parte 2 e final do capítulo 10!**

**O que acharam do beijo? Morreram? Precisaram de um remédio ou de um desfibrilador? É, o beijo que tantos esperavam.**

**Bom, eu nunca tive a oportunidade de responder as reviews, né? Cheguei a responder algumas, mas acho que vocês não viram, então vou responder algumas perguntas por aqui, pra virar uma rotina. Vamos lá:**

Liih Cullen: **Se Edward e Bella vão ficar juntos? Isso não posso te responder, são cenas dos próximos capítulos ;)**

L:** A fic até o momento tem dezoito capítulos, mas no total são vinte.**

Lyka Cullen:** Sei que é complicado ler parágrafos compridos, mas sigo o modelo de escrita da autora e como ela escreve em grandes parágrafos, faço o mesmo. O meu trabalho aqui é só traduzir.**

**Espero ter respondido as perguntas de vocês, meninas!**

**Quanto ao resto, muito obrigada por dar reviews. Vocês sabem que elas são preciosas!**

**Até o próximo capítulo,**

**Beijos,**

**Fran.**


	12. Corrida contra o tempo

**Capítulo 11**

_Minhas mãos tremem porque hoje  
Eu sei que você irá partir meu coração e  
minha vida sem você nela  
É uma vida que não vale a pena viver.  
Eu serei forte, mas eu desejaria ser outra pessoa  
alguém além de mim esta noite._

**Here I Stand – Madina Lake.**

**EPOV**

Do momento que eu renasci como um vampiro, eu tinha lutado com minha consciência. Como um humano eu nunca tinha deliberadamente prejudicado outra pessoa em minha vida e tinha sempre me valorizado no meu sentimento inabalável de moralidade e ética. Mas então, dois meses antes do meu aniversário de dezoito anos, eu acordei em um hospital entre a vida e a morte, para me encontrar olhando para um par de ansiosos olhos amarelos e eu sabia que minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma novamente.

Aprendendo sobre a identidade de Carlisle e, por sua vez, descobrindo o que eu tinha me tornado, eu acredito que minha reação seria comparável apenas a de um homem ao acordar para se encontrar no círculo mais profundo do inferno. No passar dos anos, eu lutei com meus instintos, cheio de vergonha e nojo do que eu era e do que eu tinha que fazer para sobreviver. Incessantemente eu fui assombrado por um sentimento penetrante de auto-aversão paralisante, um veneno que logo eu descobri que poderia apenas expelir quando eu direcionava minha raiva na direção da única pessoa que menos o merecia: Carlisle. Ele sempre me falou que a força da minha culpa era subjetiva a minha personalidade e compaixão e ele sempre alegou que isso era um símbolo da pureza da minha alma.

Nossas discussões – onde eu gritaria e ele permaneceria inabalavelmente calmo, apenas servindo para aumentar minha ira – iriam do literal para o metafísico em questão de segundos, sempre acabando no assunto sobre a minha alma, ou a falta dela. Nós tínhamos tido intermináveis discussões sobre o assunto no qual eu, na verdade no estilo de um adolescente, distorcia cada palavra que ele dizia e o enchia com uma mistura de insultos e acusações, cada declaração me fazendo me detestar ainda mais.

E ainda que... tanto quanto eu tinha detestado minhas ações, então, apesar dos sentimentos angustiantes de vergonha e nojo que tinham me torturado sempre que eu avistava minha reflexão no espelho, eles tinham sido nada, _nada_, comparado a como eu me senti hoje a noite. Aqui eu estava; de pé nessa entrada coberta de neve enquanto eu via minha razão pela existência desmoronar na minha frente.

Bella estava enterrada na neve, suas roupas molhadas e esfarrapadas e seus ombros tremendo com soluços agoniados. Ela tinha parado de lutar contra as lágrimas e elas estavam caindo a sério agora; não diferentemente como os flocos de neve que nos cercava enquanto elas caiam dos seus cílios e deixavam filetes cintilantes em sua pele, estragando por outro lado a sua aparência perfeita, quando, em sussurros estremecidos, ela se forçava a contar o resto da sua história devastadora.

_Brady_. Eu nunca tinha conhecido esse garoto, embora ouvir o seu nome tenha trazido a mim muito mais culpa com a visão dessa perturbada e quebrada Bella. _Ele a salvou_. Lobisomem ou não, ele tinha feito o que eu não fiz, ele tinha protegido Bella de – eu falhei ao pensar no nome – _Victoria_.

_Como eu pude ter sido tão bobo?_ Eu me repreendi quando ouvi mais e mais da história de Bella. Como eu pude ter pensado, mesmo por um segundo, que ela ficaria segura? Desde quando Bella alguma vez tinha sido segura? Mas não, eu não podia nem pensar em colocar a culpa no rumo dos acontecimentos nela. Isso era inteiramente minha culpa. Nada disso teria acontecido se eu não tivesse sido tão arrogante e teimoso. Eu poderia ter salvado Bella de tanta mágoa se ao menos eu tivesse escutado os protestos da minha família quando eles tentaram me impedir de ir embora. Nas palavras da favorita heroína de Bella – _"Como desprezivelmente eu tenho agido! Eu, que tinha me orgulhado do meu discernimento!"_ Nunca essas palavras tinham tanto significado para mim como elas tinham agora. Todo o tempo eu estive certo de que o que eu estava fazendo era certo, porém, verificou-se que minhas ações não apenas tinham colocado Bella em mais perigo do que nunca, mas tinha completamente partido o seu coração no progresso.

"- claro, não havia maneira alguma de que ele pudesse permanecer em casa depois disso. Os seus pais não poderiam olhá-lo 24 horas, então eles não tiveram escolha, além de colocá-lo na ala psiquiátrica no hospital. Ele tem estado lá desde então" Bella olhou para mim, seus olhos ainda cheios de lágrimas. Eu percebi que tinha andando em sua direção, mas eu não lembrava de fazer a decisão consciente para mover. Eu pude sentir o calor humano radiando do seu corpo, tornou tudo mais evidente pela frieza ao nosso redor e me atraiu como um ímã, todos os nervos em meu corpo gritando por um contato com o dela. Ela olhava para mim, seus grandes olhos castanhos cheios de sofrimento e dor – do meu sofrimento – e eu senti minha resistência se dissolver.

"Bella, sinto muito, eu não sabia…" Eu murmurei, me inclinando para envolver meus braços em torno dela. Isso era, claro, excessivamente presunçoso da minha parte – depois de todas as coisas que ela tinha falado para mim naquela noite, todas as acusações ela tinha jogado no meu caminho, eu deveria ter sabido que ela iria rejeitar meus avanços.

"Não, Edward!" sua voz estava alta contra o silência, quando ela levantou seus braços, protegendo-se do meu abraço. Se a situação não tivesse sido tão devastadora, seu gesto teria sido quase cômico com sua futilidade. Como se ela, com todas as suas fragilidades e fraquezas, poderia inteiramente se proteger de uns da minha espécie. Eu olhei para Bella, a dor em suas palavras perfurando meu coração como arame farpado. "Você não pode apenas me _tocar_ e fazer tudo ficar bem de novo; talvez isso devesse ter funcionado quando eu tinha dezoito, mas não agora; não depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Não depois de Victoria, depois de Brady. Eu estava tão apaixonada por você...".

O uso do pretérito quase me fez curvar em agonia. _Eu estava tão apaixonada por você..._ Se ao menos eu pudesse fugir dela tão facilmente. Eu já tinha falado a ela como eu me sentia – gritado isso durante a noite, até mesmo -, mas ela havia fracassado em responder diretamente à minha declaração, ao invez de focar em me reprovar da forma que eu merecia. Era esse o momento aonde ela iria esmagar as minhas esperanças ineficazes de nossa reconciliamento para sempre?

Eu olhei para ela, o meu corpo ficou tenso como se estivesse pronto para bloquear com as inevitáveis palavras de rejeição finita... "Eu ainda estou". Choque, incredulidade e alegria passaram por mim. Ela ainda me amava, apesar de tudo o que eu tinha feito para ela? Apesar de tudo o que ela tinha dito, toda a dor que eu tinha causado a ela? Eu abri minha boca para falar alguma coisa, mas percebi que Bella ainda não tinha acabado. "Eu te odeio," ela sussurrou e eu recuei com as palavras. "Porque você foi embora e porque você não voltou; eu te odeio porque as suas razões para ir foram tão_ estúpidas_, porque eu gastei os últimos seis anos da minha vida chorando por você e porque eu parti o coração de Jacob quando eu não podia esquecer de você". Eu queria interromper, mas eu não podia; tudo o que pude fazer foi ficar de pé, perdido, enquanto Bella listava as maneiras que eu tinha feito-a desmoronar, partindo ambos os nossos corações no processo. Suas palavras e lágrimas estavam caindo como facas, cortando-me e fazendo meu corpo tremer com vergonha.

"Mais do que tudo," Bella continuou, seus olhos fixos em mim através de suas lágrimas, "Eu te odeio por não perceber que Victoria voltaria atrás de m-mim e por Brady estar m-morrendo e por você não _estar lá_ para m-me s-salvar como você sempre disse que faria." Eu nunca iria, nunca poderia me perdoar pelo o que eu tinha feito a ela. Eu nunca repararia a dor que eu tinha causado a essa criatura maravilhosa, não importa quantas eternidades eu suportei. "Mas, apesar de tudo isso," ela deu uma longa respirada, tentando se firmar, "Eu ainda te amo muito que até machuca. Eu ainda faria qualquer coisa para ficar com você, para ser como se você nunca tivesse partido, para nós ficarmos juntos de novo. E eu me odeio por ser assim, por ser tão fraca e dependente e-" E foi assim, ao ouvir os sentimentos que tanto ecoava o meu próprio, que eu pedir todos os vestígios de autocontrole.

Sem pensar, sem nem tomar um momento para considerar as conseqüências de meus atos, eu envolvi meus braços ao redor de Bella e a puxei na minha direção, quase esmagando o seu corpo macio quando eu a beijei com febril paixão. Era insano, indigno, vergonhoso comportamento – contra tudo o que eu tinha sido ensinado -, mas de repente eu não me importei. Tudo o que importava era Bella – o calor do seu beijo, o sentir de suas mãos quando elas agarravam meu pescoço e o bonito bater do seu coração. Eu mal tive tempo de me concentrar contra o inevitável ímpeto de sede de sangue, mas quando ele veio, eu achei que era fácil, quase ridiculamente, para resistir. _Se ao menos eu pudesse dizer o mesmo para outros tipos de desejo..._ Eu senti Bella aprofundar o beijo, instintivamente pressionando seus lábios contra os meus e eu gemi, minhas mãos movendo pelas curvas de sua cintura. Eu tinha pensado que minha memória era perfeita, porém isso era melhor do que eu poderia ter lembrado; _Bella_ era melhor do que eu lembrava.

Mas então, poucos segundos depois que tinha começado, meu momento no paraíso foi cortado. Eu senti as mãos de Bella presssionarem contra o meu peito numa tentativa de me empurrar. Eu devo ter jogado muitas regras de etiqueta para os ventos nos últimos segundos, mas mesmo que eu não estivesse tão vil para forçar uma mulher contra a sua vontade. Eu larguei imediatamente e dei um passo para trás, perguntando-me se meus atos precipitados iriam instigar outra rodada de grito. Bella estava me fitando com bochechas coradas, olhos brilhantes, lábios inchados e parecia tão completamente linda que eu tive um momento difícil para não me atirar nela novamente. O _que aconteceu comigo? _Eu pensei incrédulo. _Eu vivi uma vida de abstinência por mais de um século, porém um beijo depois de seis anos longe de Bella e eu perdi todo o senso de propriedade_.

Bella estava me fitando com uma expressão parecida com a alguém que tinha levado um baque na cabeça. "Eu..." ela gaguejou, sua voz tremendo. _Veja o que você fez! Meus pensamentos me acusaram, ela não queria aquilo Edward, você se forçou a ela! Eu senti uma vergonha renovada crescer dentro de mim, desta vez tingida com humilhação. Meus pais teriam ficado envergonhados comigo._ "Eu tenho que ir," Bella respirou, desviando seus olhos do meu rosto, claramente chateada em encontrar o meu olhar. "M-me desculpe... Eu..." ela nem ao menos tentou terminar o murmúrio de desculpas, meramente se pôs no seu calcanhar e cambaleou para longe de mim através da neve para onde sua moto estava esperando. Eu estava tão preocupado em me castigar por meus atos condenáveis, que eu nem pensei em impedi-la de subir na moto até que ela tinha ligado o motor.

"Não, Bella, espere," Eu chamei. Eu não poderia deixá-la pilotar até em casa nesse tempo, especialmente depois do que tinha acabado de acontecer. "Me desculpe, eu não quis-" Isso foi inútil. Mesmo se ela tivesse sido capaz de me ouvir por cima do motor da moto, eu tinha certeza de que ela não iria responder. Eu apenas assisti, desamparado, enquanto ela pilotava para longe de mim, acelerando para fora da entrada da garagem e da minha vida, talvez para sempre. Minha vida agora perderia todo o pequeno significado que tinha ganhado nas últimas poucas semanas – o sol temporário – o céu iriar retornar a uma noite mais escura. Perder Bella novamente, depois de ter tido a chance de recuperar a sua confiança, era insuportável. Fiquei em pé na neve, incapaz de me mexer enquanto a magnitude do que tinha acontecia passava por mim.

_Edward! O que você está fazendo? Vá atrás dela!_

Eu ouvi pensamentos e gritos da minha família enquanto eles corriam na minha direção, mas suas palavras eram tão ineficazes para me mover quanto pingos de chuva numa pedra. Eu apenas olhei para a neve que caia, os flocos singulares borrando em uma extensão de branco inexpressivo. _Paredes brancas, pele branca, neve branca_...

-Edward, eu sei que você está chateado, mas eu acho que você deveria – Pelo amor d Deus, pare de ser um babaca e vá atrás dela – Ela estava perturbada, você não pode deixar-

Eu continuei a ignorá-los, seus pensamentos zumbindo em meu cérebro com tantos disparates inúteis. O que eu poderia fazer? Eu estava impotente. Bella tinha ido embora; levada de mim não pela minha morte ou exibicionismo, mas como um resultado da minha própria idiotice. Eu não poderia existir sem ela agora – isso era certo. O que me deixava uma terrível alternativa; a mesma alternativa que eu tinha flertado em todos esses anos atrás, quando parecia que nós estávamos brigando em uma batalha perdida contra o tempo para salvar Bella de James...

Mas então, como se meus pensamentos começassem a se afundar para o escuro, esquemas de autodestruição anteriormente esquecidos, um grito aterrorizado atravessou o silêncio, tirando-me de meu devaneio.

"EDWARD!"

Era Alice – sua voz apavorada e arrasada cortou através da noite como um punhal, levando os outros a um silêncio chocante. Eu não podia ouvir os pensamentos dela – um certo sinal de que ela estava a quilômetros de distância -, mas todos nós poderíamos ouvir o som dela e de Jasper correndo na nossa direção – os passos deles batiam contra o chão coberto de neve como tambores funerais em execução. "EDWARD, EDWARD!" Os pensamentos da minha família ecoaram na minha; o que diabos tinha acontecido?

Depois, quando Alice se aproximou, seus pensamentos de repente romperam em série e eu fui atingido por uma força completa de uma incrivelmente e extremamente recente visão.

_Bella pilotando sua moto, não prestando atenção na estrada enquando ela acelerava através das árvores; correndo ao redor da curva para fora da estrada; seus olhos humanos não percebendo o caminhão de carga que se aproximava através da queda da neve espessa; ele desviando erraticamente na direção dela; o grito da moto enquanto ela tentava escapar; o triturar de metal contra o gelo quando ele caiu em cima dela; Bella, presa, presa ao chão e perdendo a consciência a meros metros da morte..._

Foi no décimo completo segundo antes de eu perceber que eu tinha começado a correr.

Outro décimo e eu tinha coberto quase trinta metros.

Não havia tempo algum para palavras – sem tempo para ouvir as palavras de Alice ou para tomar nota dos gritos confusos da minha família. Alice poderia lidar com eles. Apenas uma coisa era registrada em minha mente enquanto o chão coberto de neve voava debaixo dos meus pés.

_Bella._

_Minha Bella._

_Oh __**Deus**__, Bella_.

Eu podia ouvir minha família perseguindo, mas eles não tinham chance alguma em todo o inferno, paraíso ou terra de igualar a minha velocidade. Eu estava correndo mais rápido do que eu já tinha antes, minhas entranhas enfurecendo como fogo, pés mal tocando o chão enquanto eu corria na direção… para que direção eu estava correndo? Maldição, catástrofe, desastre? Ou salvação, perdão, uma chance para se arrepender?

Eu não sabia a resposta.

_Corre, Edward, pelo amor de Deus, corre_.

Eu estava tão próximo da estrada agora. As visões de Alice continuavam oscilando e mudando de direção para fora e para dentro da clareza para cada passo que eu dava:

_-Bella sendo salva; Bella sendo golpeada pelo caminhão; Bella com sangue escorrendo por seu rosto; a moto explodindo em chamas com Bella ainda debaixo dela-_

"NÃO!"

Eu não senti a palavra berrada deixar meus lábios; ao invés disso eu apenas ouvi o som quando explodiu no ar, ecoando nas árvores e ensudercendo tudo, até mesmo o som do caminhão gritante na distância. Eu fui temporariamente assombrado por outra visão de Alice – desta vez um close no rosto do motorista do caminhão, confirmando o que eu já tinha imaginano – ele estava com os olhos embaçados e estava embriagado, sua mente alcoolizada mal processando a destruição que estava prestes a se desdobrar diante dele. _Deus_, eu pensei barbaramente, _Eu não vou sentir tanta culpa em matá-lo_.

_MAIS RÁPIDO_.

Eu coloquei tudo o que eu tinha nos últimos quinze metros, meus músculos frios como gelos gritavam em protesto enquanto eu me impulsionava mais do que eu tinha antes, saindo da estrada secundária e para a estrada, nas asas de alguns vestígios de frenesi e força induzida anteriormente escondindos.

Lá, a minha direita, estava o colossal caminhão, suas rodas grandes escorregando e derrapando no gelo com uma velocidade terrível e lá, no chão acerca de dez metros das rodas dele, estava Bella. Ela estava presa debaixo da moto, sua cabeça imóvel de onde eu tinha visto bater no gelo e seu rosto coberto por seu longo cabelo.

A estrada estava desprovida felizmente de qualquer outro tráfico, me lancei na direção do veículo. Numa fração de segundo que eu tinha parado para olhar para o caminhão, minha família tinha me apanhado e dos pensamentos deles eu sabia que Carlisle, Jasper e Emmett estavam imitando minhas ações.

Nossos corpos atingiram o caminhão com força reunida de um trem de carga, fazendo-o balançar e tombar.

"EMMETT, JASPER, CONTORNEM O OUTRO LADO E PEGUEM-O!" Assim que eu tinha gritado a ordem, no entanto, era tarde demais. O caminhão tinha desabado no meio da cerca de segurança que separava os dois lados da estrada, fazendo torcidos fragmentos de metal, cimento e tijolo ir voando em todas as direções. Meu instinto imediato foi ir à direção de Bella, mas antes que eu pudesse mover mais do que três metros o caminhão amassado entrou em chamas.

Eu ouvi Emmett praguejar profusamente. _Fogo_. A única coisa que os vampiros tinham medo de esperar, claro, outros vampiros. Na teoria, as chamas não podiam penetrar nossas peles, mas isso não impedia que elas fossem dolorosas, algumas vezes agonizantes. Isso era o suficiente para fazer qualquer vampiro normal a evitar o fogo como uma praga.

Mas eu não era qualquer vampiro normal, e não era nenhum segredo que eu era um masoquista.

Antes que alguém pudesse me parar, eu fui em direção do inferno, visando pegar Bella. Ela estava deitada no chão perigosamente próxima dos restos em chama do caminhão, seu corpo imóvel e sem vida. Eu corri para frente para erguê-la em meus braços, mas quando eu me aproximei dela, algo dentro dos destroços do caminhão explodiu, disparando uma massa distorcida de metal fogoso que caiu bem entre Bella e eu. Eu cerrei meus punhos. Agora não havia realmente outro caminho.

"NÃO EDWARD!"

Eu ouvi o grito de Alice segundos depois que eu me mexi, mas o ignorei – não havia tempo algum para racionalidade agora. Sem outra pausa, eu mergulhei através das chamas.

Mesmo com a incrível velocidade na qual eu estava percorrendo, eu senti a dor quando o fogo entrou em contato com a minha pele. Minhas roupas foram instantaneamente incendiadas quando as chamas lamberam meu corpo como línguas secas, deixando uma trilha de destruição chamuscada em seu caminho. Foi em um segundo antes que eu estava através do fogo e fora do outro lado onde Bella estava deitada, dobrada no chão. Minhas roupas ainda estavam queimando e a dor estava elevando a cada segundo, mas eu não dei atenção enquanto me deixava cair ao chão e tirava a moto de perto de Bella. Estava quase irreconhecível – apenas um pedaço de metal distorcido, parcialmente derretido do calor da explosão anterior. Eu a levantei com uma mão e arremessei para longe; ela deu uma cambalhota no ar e caiu a 100 metros no meio da estrada. Depois eu me ajoelhei na frente de Bella, arrancando minha ainda latente camisa e atirando-a longe também, para assim não queimar Bella também. Trêmulo, elevei minha mão e tirei o cabelo dela para longe do seu rosto tão delicadamente quanto eu podia. Seu capacete estava torto depois do impacto de sua caída, deixando a sua bochecha direita descoberta.

Os olhos de Bella estavam fechados e seu rosto estava pálido. Ela estava quase completamente imóvel, mas eu ainda podia detectar o fraco subir e descer do seu peito, o que me mostrava que ela estava respirando e, por baixo do barulho do caminhão incendiando e os gritos da minha família, eu podia ouvir uma pulsação. Deixei escapar um baixo praguejo de alívio – apenas para fazer uma parada mortal no meio da frase, quando respirei e percebi algo.

Eu pude sentir o cheiro de sangue. _O sangue de Bella_.

Senti o pânico crescer dentro de mim enquanto eu procurava pela fonte do cheiro agora quase irresistível de frésias. Como eu não tinha notado-o antes? A resposta era simples: eu estive ocupado demais analisando se ela estava viva para ao menos respirar. Meus sentidos disseram-me que ela estava sagrando no seu lado direito, mas eu não conseguia ver quaisquer sinais óbvios de ferimento... até que percebi algo no seu braço que quase me fez sufocar com medo. Suas camadas de roupas estavam rasgadas abaixo de sua pele e, através da lágrima eu pude ver um grande corte indo do seu antebraço até o seu cotovelo, que estava escorrendo sangue em um ritmo alarmante. O mais sério, no entanto, havia um pedaço de metal, a vários centímetros de espessura, fixado profundamente no corte, bem onde a minha experiência médica me dizia que estaria seriamente próximo a uma das artérias principais.

Deixei escapar um choro sufocado de angústia quando minhas mãos descontroladamente estendiam-se para Bella, mas antes que eu pudesse tocá-la, senti uma mão apertar meu pulso, impedindo-me de fazer contato.

"Não, Edward! Você não deve tocar no braço dela; nós precisamos levá-la ao hospital!" Era Carlisle. Ele estava ajoelhado próximo a mim, firmamente me afastando e tentando ficar próximo a Bella. _Quando ele chegou aqui?_

Eu olhei para cima, atordoado, percebendo tudo a minha volta pela primeira vez em minutos. O muro de fogo, no qual eu tinha corrido para pegar Bella, tinha desaparecido; do canto do meu olho pude ver Alice guiando Emmett em seu jipe, enquanto ele limpava os pedaços ardentes do metal queimado para longe de Bella e eu, em direção ao centro da estrada. Vários milhares de metros atrás dele, acelerando no lado oposto da rodovia, estava uma frota de carros de bombeiros, carros da polícia e ambulâncias, todas as suas sirenes tocando. Esme e Rosalie estavam de pé no meio da estrada, prontas para cumprimentar os veículos de emergência, o primeiro que já tinha começado a parar.

Eu olhei de volta para Carlisle, que estava ajoelhado ao lado de Bella, metodicamente vendo a extensão dos ferimentos dela. Próximo a ele, com uma expressão indescritível em seu rosto, estava Tanya. No início eu fiquei chocado, mas então percebi o quanto fazia sentido a escolha de Carlisle sobre uma assistente. Tanya, com mais de mil anos, tinha mais experiência do que qualquer um de nós ao resistir ao sangue humano e essa experiência, juntamente com seus incontáveis graus em cada disciplina debaixo do sol, fazia com que ela fosse mais capaz de tratar os ferimentos humanos. Tanya me pegou olhando e sua testa se contraiu, todo o traço de provocação desaparecido.

_Edward, eu sinto muito, isso foi minha culpa..._

Eu sacudi minha cabeça bruscamente. Não. Sem desculpas, sem palavras de simpatia. Elas não eram necessárias – elas não eram feitas para os meus ouvidos. Elas possuíam conotações de morte e perda e Bella não vai morrer.

_Por favor, Deus, não a deixe morrer._

Eu atravessei para onde Bella estava, Tanya rapidamente movendo-se para abrir caminho para mim enquanto eu pegava a mão de Bella, levando-a aos meus lábios. _Eu te amo; eu te amo, para sempre, para sempre_. Eu repeti o mantra de novo e de novo em minha mente, como se a repetição das palavras fosse comprar tempo para nós. Do canto de minha visão eu pude ver humanos em uniforme, correndo ao redor, apagando incêndios, vociferando ordens, gritando perguntas para Carlisle, enquanto eles tentavam parecer em controle com a situação. Mas por tudo o que eu me importava, eles não existiam. Tudo o que era importante no mundo era Bella e os seus dedos no meu e a fraca, mas ainda resolutamente presente, batida do seu coração e o fato de que ela _não morreria_. Não aqui, não agora, quando nós tínhamos acabado de nos encontrar de novo. Não na minha vista. _Não antes que eu tenha a chance de reparar pelo o que eu havia feito de errado_.

Então, algo passou por meio da confusão da cena e na minha bolha e de Bella – o rugido de um motor. Eu olhei para cima para ver uma ambulância em velocidade através da multidão de humanos.

Assim que o veiculo chegou a uma parada, me encontrei cercado por humanos vestidos com batas. Eles levantaram Bella até uma maca e amarraram uma máscara de oxigênio em seu rosto, todo o tempo trocando palavras preocupadas com Carlisle, enquanto ele os informava sobre a situação.

"- algumas costelas quebradas, concusão com um possível traumatismo craniano, algumas lacerações severas no braço direito dela que contem um objeto estranho-"

Um rapaz da emergência tentou me tirar do caminho na tentativa de ficar próximo o movimento e isso levou todo o meu autocontrole para não derrubá-lo de onde ele estava de pé. Ao invés disso, eu meramente lancei a ele um olhar tão ameaçador, que ele quase caiu em choque. Eu me virei para Bella. Ela estava agora firmemente posicionada na maca e sendo carregada para a parte de trás da ambulância, Carlisle emitindo mais ordens para um médico que estava prestando atenção ansiosamente para cada palavra dele.

Quando eu pulei para trás de Bella e alguns paramédicos, Carlisle falou comigo em seus pensamentos. _Ela ficará bem Edward, não entre em pânico. Eu vou com os outros na Mercedes; nós te veremos no hospital_. Eu assenti. _Oh, e coloque isso_, Carlisle adicionou, tirando sua jaqueta, _as pessoas estão olhando_. Eu peguei confuso a jaqueta, antes de fitar o meu peito nu; eu tinha esquecido que eu tinha 'perdido' minha camisa. Eu balbuciei palavras de agradecimento e joguei a jaqueta por sobre os meus ombros, antes de bater as portas duplas da ambulância atrás de mim. Um olhar para as cabeças dos humanos através do divisor em frente ao veículo, me disse o que eu já tinha imaginano; Alice estava sentada no banco do motorista. Vestida da cabeça aos pés com um macacão verde roubado, ela estava indistinguível ao paramédico ao seu lado, que, estava claro, não fazia ideia que sua companhia não era quem ela parecia.

_Está tudo bem Edward_, Alice pensou, seus olhos se encontrando com os meus no espelho, enquanto ela ligava o motor, _nós estaremos lá logo_. Depois, com se pensasse bem, _Bella ficará bem_. Ela então fixou seus olhos na estrada, ligou as sirenas e bateu seu pé no acelerador.

Eu fiquei olhando enquanto o velocímetro marcava constantemente mais do que 80 quilômetros por hora. Eu tentei acreditar nas palavras de Alice.

Eu tinha que acreditar.

Pelos próximos dez minutos, eles eram tudo o que eu tinha.

* * *

**Olá pessoal,**

**Como estão? O que acharam do capítulo? Triste, não é?  
**

**Peço desculpas se demorei a postar este capítulo, mas tenho que avisar logo de primeira mão que será assim daqui para frente, porque as aulas começaram e fica difícil entrar sempre aqui, não é? Só terei tempo de traduzir nos finais de semana, em horários mais curtos. Porém, não se desesperem, porque eu sempre pensarei em vocês e na tradução da fic :)**

**Agora vamos para as respostas de algumas reviews:**

Milly Cristina: **Eu dei pulos de emoção quando li sua review. Adorei mesmo, muito obrigada *-* E realmente, a história foi escrita de uma maneira muito cativante, de tal forma que você consegue ver como sendo uma continuação de uma parte de 'Lua Nova'. Foi por isso que eu pedi a autorização para traduzi-la.**

Betina Black: **Eu entendo essa coisa de "escudo" quanto traduções, mas pode contar que, da minha parte, eu tento seguir sempre a maneira da escrita da autora. Sempre tento passar as mesmas emoções que ela, mesmo as vezes sendo difícil, por alguns termos em inglês serem diferentes ou não existirem em português. Quanto ao número de capítulos, são 20 no total, mas a autora escreveu 18 até agora. E sim, ela demora um pouco a atualizar, posta de mês em mês.**

**E às outras reviews carinhosas que eu recebi: MUITO obrigada, meninas. Eu aprecio muito esses tipos de reviews, porque só assim fico sabendo o que vocês estão achando da tradução e tudo o mais. Dá trabalho sim, mas é um prazer vir postar aqui para vocês. Então, eu digo de nada!**

**Ah, desculpem-me se há algum erro de digitação, mas como vocês já sabem... Algumas coisas passam despercebidas.**

**Agora já vou.**

**Um grande beijo,**

**Fran.**


	13. Sortudo

**Capítulo 12**

Eu farei o que for preciso

Para reverter isso

Eu sei o que está em jogo, eu sei que te deixei para baixo

E se você me der uma chance

Acredite que eu posso mudar

Eu vou nos manter juntos, seja o que for preciso.

**Whatever it takes - Lifehouse**

**EPOV**

Alice dirigiu como um demônio; isso muito estava certo. Os vinte minutos que ele deveria ter tomado para chegar ao Strong Memorial Hospital – o qual eu tinha mentalmente calculado a velocidade normal da condução de Alice – logo se tornou oito minutos e meio, e depois diminuiu novamente para meros sete e três quartos quando Alice levou a ambulância aos limites que eu nunca acreditaria que seriam possíveis. Os paramédicos ainda não tinham percebido que ela não era uma deles – vestida da cabeça aos pés de macacão como ela estava – e obrigado a Deus por isso; ninguém poderia igualar a sua velocidade no pneu.

Logo à frente eu podia ver a estrada passando através do pára-brisa enquanto as árvores cobertas de neve estreitavam-se para serem substituídas por mais e mais densos números de prédios, a relativa quietude do subúrbio fundindo-se com berros e ásperos sons da cidade.

Mas tudo com o que eu realmente me importava era sobre o que estava acontecendo dentro da ambulância. Tudo o que me importava era Bella.

Eu estava agachado próximo a sua maca, com minha mão apertando firmemente na sua, enquanto os paramédicos se agitavam ao nosso redor, verificando e reverificando a máscara de oxigênio de Bella e administrando analgésicos. Nós todos sabíamos que eles estavam apenas achando coisas para fazer; tentando parecer úteis e atarefados, enquanto realmente apenas esperavam ansiosamente para chegar ao hospital para que assim o verdadeiro trabalho pudesse começar.

Logo eles tiveram seu desejo concedido, quando a ambulância desviou na esquina para dentro do complexo hospitalar e tudo de repente entrou em ultrapassagem.

Alice bateu os seus pés no frio, fazendo a ambulância chegar a uma ensurdecedora e alta parada do lado de fora da Unidade de Trauma, o grito dos pneus contra o gelo abafando até o estridente das sirenes. No tempo que eu levei para abrir as portas da ambulância, a Mercedes tinha parado ao nosso lado, suas portas abrindo-se quando o resto da família pulava para fora do carro.

Os paramédicos e eu cuidadosamente descarregamos a maca de Bella, enquanto Alice, ainda vestida da cabeça aos pés de macacão, correu para dentro do hospital para dar o alarme. Enquanto isso, Carlisle tomava o seu lugar liderando a maca e começou a gritar, empurrando a maca apressadamente, continuando de onde ele tinha deixado para trás no local do acidente, tomando total controle da situação quando ele ordenava a equipe do hospital para agir. Alguns dos colegas de Carlisle estavam aparentemente surpresos pelo jeito que o Dr. Cullen tinha estourado no hospital empurrando uma jovem mulher em uma maca, com toda a sua família a reboque às oito e trinta da noite em seu dia de folga, mas eles logo recobriram o choque e entraram em ação, cercando a maca de Bella, enquanto Carlisle e eu empurrávamos pelo corredor tão rápido quanto as restrições humanas permitiriam. Ladeado por cirurgiões, enfermeiras e suportes ao geral, nós todos voamos através do hospital e para dentro da Unidade de Tratamento Intensivo.

Entrar na sala de operação era como estar mergulhado em outro mundo, um povoado por estranhas e verdes criaturas e volumosas e assustadoras máquinas, que faziam bipes e zuniam sinistramente de seus suportes de aço noxidável.

No segundo que nós estávamos nas portas, a maca de Bella foi arrancada de debaixo de minhas mãos e eu fui empurrado para fora do caminho quando vários cirurgiões e seus assistentes apressavam-se, encolhendo-se em roupas enquanto eles iam. De repente eu percebi o que aconteceria se alguém me notasse. O pânico e a confusão em torno da chocante chegada de Bella e o estado físico degenerativo tinha de longe impedido que qualquer humano percebesse que eu tinha obtido acesso a sala – uma área que era estritamente limitada ao público -, mas certamente não poderia durar muito antes que eu fosse visto e mandado para fora. O fato de que eu era o filho de Carlisle era irrelevante; eu não tinha autorização nenhuma para estar nessa parte do hospital.

Eu tinha que pensar rápido.

Usando o nível geral de distração na sala para a minha vantagem, eu corri com a velocidade vampirica em direção ao canto, peguei um conjunto de roupas na parede e as passei pela minha cabeça. Dentro de segundos, eu tinha efetivamente me feito ficar identificável para qualquer um, menos para Carlisle. Minha intenção era, claro, me passar como um dos médicos e assim ser capaz de ficar na sala e assegurar que Bella estava adequadamente sendo cuidado; talvez até mesmo executar alguma parte da sua cirurgia. Eu não poderia me fazer ir, deixando-a com esses estranhos tocando-a, cortando-a, causando-a _dor_...

Eu interrompi essa ideia e corri, desesperado para me envolver. Havia um impulso instintivo correndo por mim; eu preciso ajudar, não apenas oferecer meu apoio emocional, mas, na verdade, _fazer_ algo. Eu não poderia suportar assistir isso.

Eu mal tinha conseguido alcançar Bella, contudo, quando uma figurada vestida com um jaleco bloqueou o meu caminho. Eu não precisava encontrar com os olhos dele para saber de quem era.

"Saia do caminho!" Eu tentei me lançar para a esquerda, mas de novo me encontrei impedido.

"Edward." O tom de Carlisle estava firme, e eu instantaneamente sabia o que estava vindo.

"Deixei-me passar," Eu ordenei a ele, ignorando suas palavras. Por cima do ombro de Carlisle eu podia ver os humanos preparando-se para tirar Bella de sua maca para a mesa de operação. Instintivamente eu tentei me mover em direção a eles, mas Carlisle segurou meu ombro, me prendendo com uma força surpreendente. Eu grunhi para ele. "O que você está fazendo?! Me solte!".

_Não, Edward._ Os pensamentos de Carlisle estavam calmos e tranqüilizadores. Ele parecia totalmente imperturbável em relação a minha hostilidade.

"O que você quer dizer com 'não'?! Eu quero ajudar-"

_Não seja ridículo._

"Ridículo? Quem está sendo ridículo?!" Eu fiquei pasmo com ele. _Ridículo?!_ "É de _Bella_ de quem nós estamos falando!"

_Exatamente_, ele pensou. _Você não pode esperar que eu te deixe fazer uma cirurgia nela – você não está em um estado adequado para tratar qualquer pessoa, muito menos a sua própria companheira. Haverá sangue; muito dele. Nós temos que remover o metal do braço dela, e para fazer isso, a área ao redor do ferimento terá que ser aberto, os vasos sanguíneos presos e depois as veias e artérias costuradas novamen-_

"Eu já estive numa faculdade de medicina, _pai_," Eu rosnei, um pouco alto demais. Algumas cabeças agitaram-se em nossa direção, antes de voltar a encarar Bella quando a máquina deixou escapar umas séries altas de bipes urgentes. Com medo, eu tentei ir à direção da cama novamente, mas Carlisle apenas me puxou ainda mais do grupo, sussurrando em voz alta para enfatizar suas palavras.

"Eu _sei _que você já esteve numa faculdade de medicina, mas isso não muda uma coisa. Seu conhecimento prático é limitado na melhor das hipóteses, como você nunca completou uma residência, você tem pouca experiência em emergência cirúrgica. Agora não está na hora de testar suas habilidades e seu autocontrole ao se submeter ao fresco e fluente sangue de Bella!".

"Ela estava sangrando na ambulância!" Eu protestei, ignorando o que ele tinha dito sobre a minha experiência. Era verdade, mas eu não queria admitir.

"Sim, mas isso foi por um curto período de tempo e com um número fixo de feridas," Carlisle argumentou. "A fim de tratar Bella, nós vamos ter que fazer muito mais incisões e dar a ela transfusões de sangue".

Eu vacilei, tentando achar uma falha no argumento.

"_Por favor_, Edward," Carlisle me implorou, "Quanto mais nós brigarmos sobre isso, pior as chances dela tornam-se. Eu amo muito você e Bella para permitir que você se coloque no trauma de tentar tratá-la. Por favor, apenas faço o que eu digo e vá e junte-se aos outros na sala de espera".

"Mas..." Meus olhos se agitaram de Bella, esparramada na fria mesa de operação, cercada por humanos enquanto ela recebia uma transfusão de sangue. No fundo, eu sabia que Carlisle estava certo, mas eu mal podia aguentar deixar Bella. Dito isso, cada momento que eu permanecia aqui discutindo, eu estava evitando que Carlisle a tratasse, e ele era obviamente e absolutamente a melhor pessoa para esse trabalho. Eu confiava a Carlisle a vida de Bella, claro que sim.

"Okay," Eu murmurei finalmente, exalando uma longa lufada de ar.

_Graças a Deus_, Carlisle pensou e eu pude ver que o alivio passava por ele. Ele bateu brevemente no ombro, antes de dizer em uma voz não tão alta quanto o volume normal: "Alice".

As portas se abriram, e Alice estava no meu cotovelo. Ela deveria ter estado parada no lado de fora das portas da sala. "Leve Edward embora, por favor". Carlisle ordenou, encontrando meus olhos com um olhar concentrado mais uma vez. _Estou orgulhoso de você, filho_. Depois, claramente de má vontade em gastar mais tempo longe de Bella, ele virou-se e moveu-se rapidamente para o lado dela, os humanos separando-se como o Mar Vermelho para deixá-lo passar.

Eu fiquei imóvel, assistindo por alguns momentos, até que senti algo tocar meu pulso. Era Alice. _Vamos, Edward_, ela pensou, pegou minha mão e me puxou em direção a porta. Depois de um último olhar aflito para Bella – ela estava quase bloqueando minha visão agora – eu virei e relutantemente segui Alice em direção das portas, para fora da sala e no corredor.

Eu mal tinha movido dez metros quando comecei a ter arrependimentos, mas Alice me persuadiu a continuar, tudo isso enquanto falava com calmos e tranqüilizadores tons, um que deveria ser adotado quando era tentado aliciar uma pessoa suicida a descer do telhado de um prédio de vinte e quatro andares.

Assim que alcançamos a sala de espera, eu tinha ameaçado a voltar três vezes, gritado com Alice duas e cheguei a uma pausa completa e inexplicável mais vezes do que eu gostaria de contar. Quando chegamos à porta, eu parei novamente. "Bella," foi tudo o que eu disse, estupidamente. Chame isso de uma reação atrasada, mas a monstruosidade de tudo que tinha acontecido estava começando a desmoronar. Eu me senti ficando cego. "Não posso deixá-la," Eu murmurei para Alice em uma voz rouca, irreconhecível da minha própria.

"Edward," Alice disse firmemente, arrastando meu braço com força renovada. "Nós já passamos por isso". Bella está com Carlisle; ela está nas mãos mais capazes. Não há nada que você possa fazer agora. Por favor, vamos entrar.

Fechei meus olhos, como se tentando bloquear a racionalidade dos pensamentos dela. Sem surpresa, não funcionou.

Você precisa dar um passo para trás, ir mais devagar e se acalmar. Ela continuou. Você caminhou pelo FOGO hoje mais cedo, lembra disso? Fogo! E você não tem parado desde então. Então, por favor, apenas entre, para que assim você possa se acalmar…

Alice não esperou por uma resposta, mas abriu a porta da sala de espera e me empurrou para a frente dela. Eu obedeci aos seus movimentos, só porque eu me senti muito mentalmente exausto para lidar com mais discussão.

Lá dentro estava o resto da minha família e Tanya. Mesmo sem o poder de Jasper, era fácil detectar a inquietação deles; as cadeiras do hospital estavam esquecidas enquanto eles ficavam em pé em vários grupos ao redor da sala, falando rapidamente em tons preocupados e calmos. Quando Alice e eu entramos, tudo mundo ficou em silêncio, virando-se para nós com olhares cheios de apreensão.

"O que está acont-" Emmett começou, mas cortou abruptamente quando levou uma cotovelada rispidamente nas costelas por Rosalie. Ela estava examinando minha expressão com um ar controlado e claramente não pensava que eu estava apto a responder perguntas. Pela primeira vez, eu não poderia estar mais grato. Meus olhos projetaram-se para baixo; Eu andei lentamente para a janela, sem falar com ninguém. Enquanto eu fitava o escuro, os inquisitivos e ansiosos pensamentos deles agitaram pela minha mente, espelhando a neve lá de fora.

_Pobre Edward – Oh Deus, ele está desmoronando de novo – Eu me sinto tão inútil – Por favor, deixe Bella ficar bem..._

Eu me inclinei para a frente, fechando meus olhos enquanto pressionava minha bochecha contra a vidraça fria. Eu tentei focar em memórias de Bella em tempos mais felizes, a fim de bloquear o burburinho dos pensamentos das outras pessoas. Imagens aleatórias agitavam-se adiante.

_...Bella envolta de um cetim suntusuoso enquanto eu a ajudava a sair do carro na noite do baile, o feio gesso em sua perna em uma total justaposição da sua beleza; nós sentando-nos juntos no banco do piano na casa de Forks, lágrimas rolando dos cantos dos seus olhos quando eu toquei a sua canção de ninar; correndo pela floresta com Bella em minha costa..._

Algum tempo depois, eu ouvi Emmett sussurrar, aparentemente para ninguém em particular. "Nós deveríamos tentar e falar com ele?" Ninguém respondeu. Eu estava feliz; conversa ficaria apenas no caminho dos meus devaneios.

_...Bella rindo de uma das piadas de Emmett na cafeteria, totalmente inconsciente da sua própria delicadeza enquanto eu assistia, hipnotizado; beijando-a pela primeira vez; deitando em sua cama; ela assistindo-me arrancar as raízes de árvores, brilhar na luz do sol e dar círculos ao redor da nossa campina, enquanto eu tentava provar o quão monstro eu era..._

"Vou ver se há algumas notícias," Esme murmurou, mais tarde na noite. Eu podia ouvir os pensamentos dela focarem em mim, depois, como se ela estivesse esperando para que eu respondesse para que também saísse. Eu sabia que era inútil; se houvesse noticias então Carlisle viria e nos encontraria.

Eu me enterrei novamente às minhas memórias, onde eu encontrei que lembranças mais escuras estavam começando a arrastar-se por minha mente, corrompendo pensamentos que originalmente tinham sido felizes.

...a _primeira aula de Biologia, onde eu estava convencido de que Bella era um demônio e um anjo mandado para me insultar; a segunda aula, quando eu me encontrei eletrocutado pelo o seu mero toque; todos os outros que se seguiram, quando eu tentei ignorá-la, o que só me fez ficar mais e mais miserável; o irado e incontrolável ciúme que eu sentia sempre que o Newton olhava demais para ela; jogando beisebol; Bella na neve; A van de Tyler inclinando-se sem parar na direção dela através do gelo..._

Mais horas devem ter passado, porque o céu estava começando a clarear; eu podia fracamente detectar um sinal de rosa de longe no horizonte. Por que a cirurgia de Bella estava demorando tanto? As únicas respostas que eu poderia produzir para tal pergunta, eram horríveis demais para contemplar, então para a minha própria ilusão eu as ignorei, empurrando-as para as regiões inferiores da minha mente e focando nos sonhos seguros mais uma vez.

_...o jeito que Bella cheirava na chuva; o jeito que ela olhava para o crepúsculo; a primeira vez que eu a vi no outro lado da cafeteria; assistindo-a dormir, cativado pelo som da batida do seu coração; carregando-o para a enfermaria depois da tipagem sanguínea; apresentando-a para a minha família pela primeira vez; prendendo-a no jipe de Emmett na noite que nós corríamos de James; a traição e a devastação em seus olhos quando eu dizia a ela que não a amava; Bella em minha casa; Bella na mata; Bella em seu jardim; Bella; Bella; Bella..._

*~*~*

Era de manhã cedo quando fui a tona. O amanhecer tinha acabado de romper e pálidas serpenteações da luz do sol estavam caindo pela janela, fazendo luzes difusas e fracas ricochetearem pela minha pele refletindo nas paredes ao redor.

A composição de pessoas na sala tinha mudado desde antes. Tanya tinha ido embora assim como, eu percebi depois de alguns momentos, que Esme também. Rosalie estava sentada próxima a porta, seus olhos fitando uma parte da parede. Emmett sentava-se ao seu lado, arqueando as costas levemente enquanto ele tentava ajustar seu grande corpo em uma das inconfortáveis cadeiras azuis de plástico que eram encontradas nas salas de espera no mundo todo. Sua expressão estava em uma distância indiferente, e uma olhada em sua mente me dizia que ele estava focando todos os seus esforços em contar os azulejos do chão. Eu podia apenas presumir que a mundanidade da atividade servia como um tipo de fuga das frustrações e do estresse das últimas vinte e quatro horas.

Alice e Jasper estavam sentados juntos em um baixo e gasto sofá próximo a mim e a janela. Os olhos de Alice estavam fechados, sua cabeça deitada desesperadamente no colo de Jasper. O corpo de Jasper estava duro, mas fora isso não havia nenhuma indicação visível de que ele estivesse estressado ou preocupado. Ele estava brincando gentilmente com o cabelo de Alice, sua mão acariciando lentamente e deliberadamente os cachos pretos. Eu tinha que admitir que o fato de ele ser capaz de manter sua sede por sangue sobre total controle em um hospital era chocante para mim; se eu não estivesse tão distraída nas ultimas poucas horas, eu teria comentado sobre isso.

Infelizmente, eu não estava em um estado apropriado para parabenizar meu irmão por causa de sua nova descoberta de autocontrole. Agora que eu tinha 'acordado' do meu transe contemplativo (o qual, agora eu pensei nisso, tinha quase certamente sido uma criação de Jasper), eu estava em um total tumulto emocional.

Eu pulei e deixei escapar uma baixa exclamação de que eu estava a meio caminho entre uma praga e um choro. Tudo que fiz foi voar para a porta, apenas para encontrá-la trancada. Eu realmente praguejei depois. Dando uma volta, eu olhei para os meus irmãos.

"Que _porra_?" Eu rosnei, fazendo Jasper mandar uma onda rápida de calma em torno da sala, mas eu lutei contra. "Por que a porta está trancada?!" Eu perguntei, torcendo-a. Eu ouvi o metal curvar levemente quando a porta começou a se afastar por debaixo da minha força. Esta foi uma prova de fogo e, portanto, reforçada; pelo contrário eu teria passado em segundos. Eu não estava óbvio ao fato de que ninguém tinha respondido minha pergunta em palavras, mas eles não precisavam – estava claro em suas mentes. Eles trancaram a porta para me impedir de sair e correr para encontrar Bella, enquanto ela ainda estivesse na cirurgia. Enfurecido, eu grunhi para todos eles de novo e bati a porta, fazendo-a deixar escapar um ensurdecedor RUÍDO.

"Hm," Jasper disse, olhando a porta apreensivamente, "você provavelmente não deveria fazer isso".

O modo de falar que eu usei para ele teria feito minha mãe revirar em seu túmulo. Até mesmo Emmett parecia levemente chocado. Com uma final BATIDA, eu bati na porta, meu punho perfurando um buraco completo nela, antes de fazer a coisa toda cair ao chão.

"Edward!" Rosalie e Alice exclamaram em uníssono em reprovadores e levemente escandalizados tons.

"Legal," Emmett murmurou sarcasticamente. "Agora nós vamos ter que aparecer com uma história falsa sobre a porta também". Eu o ignorei, arremessando-me para o corredor...onde eu cheguei a uma parada mortal antes de Carlisle.

Nossos olhos se encontraram, os olhares colidiram – e enquanto nós ficávamos a mais de um pé de distância de um do outro, os pensamentos de Carlisle estavam transmitindo para mim umas séries de imagens e palavras na velocidade da luz.

_Bella deitada na mesa de operação, recebendo uma transfusão de sangue_ – eu tinha que lutar contra o veneno crescendo em minha garganta com a visão das veias abertas dela, apesar do fato de que eu só estava vendo-as através das memórias de Carlisle. Ele estava claramente certo de antemão; mesmo de segunda mão era difícil controlar o sangue dela. As memórias continuaram. _Carlisle estava cercado pela equipe médica, todos eles assistindo ofegantes enquanto ele se inclinava sobre o braço prejudicado de Bella. O caco de metal estava abrigado em um grande corte, o qual estava bombeando sangue em alta velocidade. Carlisle mexia sua mão com muito cuidado, fazendo uma nova incisão por perto, para que assim ele pudesse seguramente remover o metal._

Eu balancei minha cabeça de repente, banindo as lembranças. Eu poderia discorrer sobre as especificidades da cirurgia de Bella mais tarde; tudo o que me preocupava aqui e agora era se ela estava ou não bem.

"Apenas me conte como ela está," Eu ordenei, incapaz de lidar mais ainda com o suspense. Eu assisti desesperadamente o rosto dele, minha garganta apertada.

E depois, o rosto de Carlisle partiu-se em um cansado, mas alegre sorriso.

"Ela vai ficar bem". Com suas palavras, todos os meus irmãos deixaram escapar exclamações de alivio, mas eu não poderia aceitar a afirmação dele tão facilmente.

"H-honestamente?" Eu continuei em voz baixa. Eu dificilmente poderia acreditar; eu tinha que deixar tudo absolutamente certo. "Ela não vai morrer?"

"Não," Carlisle sorriu, "ela não vai morrer".

O alivio passou por mim em ondas e minhas pernas tremeram levemente quando me senti quase dominado pela emoção. Fechei meus olhos e dei algumas profundas respirações para tentar me estabilizar. Senti minha família convergir em torno de mim, seus pensamentos alegres, mas eu levantei minhas mãos para resistir a eles. Eu não podia processar a felicidade e o apoio deles quando eu mal tinha registrado o que tinha acontecido.

_Bella não vai morrer,_ eu pensei_, ela vai ficar bem._

_Ela não vai morrer._

_A menos que ela se transforme em uma vampira._

O último pensamento chegou a minha mente completamente de forma espontânea, me assustando. Se eu não soubesse melhor, eu teria pensado que Alice tinha colocado-o lá. Fiquei jogado em saber que agora era eu que estava pensando nessa maneira.

E, no entanto... não deveria ter. Eu já tinha mudado de ideia sobre o assunto da transformação de Bella; eu já tinha até mesmo contado a Jasper sobre as minhas intenções duas noites atrás depois da Noite dos Pais, quando nós tínhamos seguido Bella de volta até sua casa. Eu tinha pensado que isso era o melhor plano de ação; o mais lógico.

Mas estão por que agora estava tão incerto? O que tinha mudado, para me fazer perder todas as minhas convicções? Será que agora eu tinha completamente entendido o quão eu tinha partido o coração de Bella? Tavez fosse porque agora eu sabia, no fundo, que ela se transformar em uma vampira não a faria feliz. Nós tínhamos um grande caminho a percorrer antes que isso possa acontecer e transformá-la não faria isso ficar mais breve ou fácil. Eu tinha que curar seu coração antes que eu tivesse que tirar a sua batida.

De repente fiquei ciente de que eu ainda não tinha respondido a garantia de Carlisle. Eu abri meus olhos. Eu poderia discorrer sobre o futuro em uma data mais tarde; tudo o que era importante nesse momento era a cura de Bella.

"Eu quero vê-la", Eu disse calmamente para Carlisle.

"Claro," ele assentiu, mas eu pensei detectar um pouco do contentamento em seus olhos escapar com a minha expressão sombria. Eu tentei me recompor para o beneficio dele, e esbocei um fraco sorriso.

"Obrigado, Carlisle. Obrigado por cuidar dela". Ele inclinou sua cabeça em uma silenciosa aquiescência, antes de me tomar em um forte abraço. De repente me senti muito mais jovem do que os meus 112 anos; como um filho adolescente confortado por seu pai, ao contrário de um vampiro e seu criador.

Depois Carlisle me soltou, ele virou-se silenciosamente para a porta e eu segui, parando brevemente apenas para dar um olhar mudo de agradecimento para os outros.

*~*~*

Não muito tempo depois, eu me encontrei seguindo Carlisle pelo grande corredor do hospital e depois seguindo adequadamente quando ele chegou a uma parada do lado de for a de uma porta azul.

_Nós estamos aqui_, ele pensou, virando seus olhos âmbar vigilantes para cima de mim. Eu fiquei imóvel, congelado no local, meus olhos fitando a madeira azul da porta. Que sentimento era esse que eu estava experimentando? Parecia tão fora de lugar, tão incomum. Então eu percebi – era medo. Eu estava com medo do quarto e o que ela poderia obter.

Isso foi um choque em si mesmo, porque, ao contrário da maioria das pessoas, normalmente eu não tenho medo de hospitais. Quando eu era um estudante de medicina, eu sempre achava difícil para entender o porquê de tantos pacientes e seus parentes, que eu tratava-os como se estivessem com medo. Para mim, os hospitais eram apenas prédios como outros quaisquer – paredes, chãos, portas e teto. Eu suponho que eu tenho mais razões para ter medo de hospitais mais do que tudo – afinal, eles tinham sido o cenário de alguns dos piores momentos da minha vida -, mas eu achava difícil juntar ódio por alguns grandes corredores e um time que de pessoas, as quais a única motivação é salvar vidas.

Apesar de tudo isso, no entanto, de repente eu me encontrei incapaz de entrar no quarto de Bella. Embora Carlisle tenha dito que tudo ficaria bem, eu não poderia acreditar muito.

Carlisle deve ter detectado isso, à medida que ele abria a porta para mim, antes de colocar uma mão no meu ombro e gentilmente me guiar para dentro do quarto.

E lá estava Bella. Ela estava deitada numa cama hospitalar no meio do quarto, seu corpo conectado a uma variedade de máquinas e monitores próximos a fios e tubos, os quais entrecruzavam e enrolados um pelo outro como algo saído de um filme ruim de ficção cientifica.

Eu atravessei para o lado de Bella em segundos, ajoelhando e apertando sua mão na minha. "Bella", eu sussurrei seu nome, antes de levar minha para tirar um cacho de cabelo dos seus olhos fechados. Sua pele estava úmida para pegar e quando eu fiz contato com seu rosto, ela ficou agitada em seu sono, sua respiração apressada e difícil. Eu a larguei imediatamente, assustado com o jeito que os bipes da máquina que monitorava a batida do coração de Bella tinham de repente acelerado. Claro que, assim que removi minhas mãos, eles se acalmaram.

Eu a assisti por um ou dois momentos, antes de me endireitar e virar para Carlisle. Agora eu estava pronto para detalhes.

"Conte-me tudo," Eu falei a ele, olhando de volta para Bella. "O quão ela está machucada?"

Carlisle acenou sua cabeça e andou para frente, chegando a ficar ao meu lado na cabeceira de Bella.

"Três das costelas de Bella estavam quebradas e seu ombro esquerdo foi deslocado quando a moto caiu em cima dela," ele disse calmamente. "Ela sofreu algumas lacerações profundas em seu braço quando o caminhão explodiu, o que significa que ela perdeu uma quantidade grande de sangue; nós tivemos que dar a ela várias transfusões. Ela também tem algumas queimaduras de segundo grau e há algumas contusões pelo seu corpo".

Eu estremeci na severidade dos ferimentos de Bella. Quando Carlisle tinha dito que ela iria ficar bem, eu não tinha esperado que fosse com tantas exceções.

"Ela tem estado inconsciente por todo esse tempo?" Eu perguntei.

Carlisle balançou sua cabeça, "ela recobrou a consciência uma vez – cerca de vinte minutos depois de chegar à sala de operação, mas ela foi colocada sobre anestesia geral quase que imediatamente depois, para que assim nós pudéssemos começar a cirurgia".

"E desde então ela não abriu seus olhos?" Eu perguntei, uma nota de alarme arrastando-se pela minha voz.

"Não, Edward, mas não há nada para se preocupar – isso é esperado. Bella tem passado por coisas terríveis; seu corpo precisa descansar. Depois disso, ela deve fazer uma recuperação completa". Ele pausou, e depois continuou. "Eu sei que não parece assim agora, mas Bella foi realmente e inacreditavelmente sortuda".

Eu me virei para encarar Carlisle, ultrajado. "Sortuda?! Você chama _isso_ de sortuda?" Eu fiz um gesto para a forma em coma de Bella na cama. "Costelas quebradas, um ombro deslocado, um braço parcialmente destruído, queimaduras e contusões pelo o corpo dela e você pensa que Bella foi _sortuda_?!"

"Sim, eu penso, porque poderia ter sido muito pior," Carlisle respondeu. E depois, sem falar: _ela poderia ter morrido._

Eu estremeci e assenti curtamente. Carlisle estava certo; eu estava esquecendo-me de mim mesmo. Bella estava viva. Ela estava _viva_.

_E mesmo se ela não tivesse morrido_, Carlisle continuou_, as coisas poderiam ter sido muito mais sérias para Bella._

Eu olhei nitidamente. "O que você quer dizer?"

Carlisle fez um gesto em direção do braço direito de Bella, agora coberto por bandagens. "O pedaço de metal do caminhão estava fincado a centímetros do plexo braquial direito de Bella".

Eu ofeguei com as palavras de Carlisle. Anos de faculdade de medicina significavam que eu reconhecia o 'plexo braquial' como um termo técnico para um grupo de cinco nervos críticos que controlam sentimento e movimento no braço. Se esses nervos forem prejudicados de qualquer maneira, os resultados poderiam ser desastrosos. Eu foquei novamente no que Carlisle estava dizendo.

"Tenho certeza de que não preciso te dizer," ele disse seriamente, "que se o metal se movesse um pouco mais, aqueles nervos teriam sido totalmente rompidos. Eles nunca mais iriam funcionar adequamente de novo, e o braço direito de Bella teria ficado completamente paralisado".

Levou-me alguns momentos para perceber que eu tinha parado de respirar. Carlisle estava me assistindo, esperando por uma resposta. Quando eu finalmente falei, foi em uma voz estranha que não soava nada com a minha. "_Paralisado?"_ foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

"Sim".

Eu senti como se algo escuro e aterrorizante estivesse fechando-se em mim, segurando-me no lugar onde eu permanecia. Bella poderia ter ficado paralisada. Sua vida poderia ter sido arruinada.

_Tudo por minha causa_.

Eu poderia sentir que Carlisle ainda estava me assistindo e, julgando pelas suas próximas palavras, eu poderia ter jurado que ele poderia ler mentes também.

"Edward, pare de se culpar".

"O que?"

"Não há nada que você pudesse ter feito para impedir isso; na verdade, isto é um testamento da prontidão de suas ações e sua coragem que Bella não foi morta. Se você não estivesse lá para salvá-la, ela certamente quase teria morrido".

"Se eu não estivesse lá, ela nunca teria sofrido o acidente em primeiro lugar," Eu corrigi. "Ela nunca teria pilotado uma moto em uma estrada gelada no escuro em uma nevasca. Ela não teria estado em nossa casa em primeiro lugar, ela teria estado em sua casa; seca, aquecida, segura". _Feliz_.

_Se ao menos ela nunca tivesse me conhecido_.

Era claro que dos pensamentos de Carlisle, ele não queria nem começar a concordar comigo, mas eu não queria ouvir seus protestos; eu sabia no meu próprio coração que a bagunça em que Bella estava agora, era inteiramente por meu próprio feito, e o conhecimento disso me matava.

"Por favor, posso ficar sozinho com Bella por um tempo?" Eu perguntei rapidamente, cortando as palavras de Carlisle. Ele enrugou sua testa para mim, como se estivesse tentando ler minha expressão, antes de suspirar pesadamente e inclinando sua cabeça em assentamento.

"Okay", ele disse. "Se precisar de alguma coisa..."

"Eu sei quem chamar," Eu completei. "Obrigado." E com um último olhar preocupado, Carlisle saiu, me deixando sozinho com nada, além da minha consciência pesada e muito tempo para dissecar, examinar e listar todos os vários jeitos nos quais eu tinha falhado com Bella.

As palavras de Carlisle soaram em minha mente. _"Não há nada que você pudesse ter feito para impedir isso... Se você não estivesse lá para salvá-la, ela certamente quase teria morrido."_ De certo modo, ele estava certo. Até mesmo eu poderia reconhecer que, desta vez pelo menos, o acidente de Bella tinha sido apenas aquilo. Isso não foi o mesmo como na vez que ela tinha sido atacada por James. Noite passada, ela tinha encontrado alguém a sua altura em um motorista bêbado e estradas geladas, e não um vampiro assassino em uma busca pelo sangue dela. Seu adversário tinha sido natural, do tipo que ela poderia ter encontrado a qualquer tempo da sua vida. O acidente tinha sido inevitável, fore de meu controle. _Não minha culpa_.

Apenas era claro que isso não era verdade. Eu era culpado de todas as maneiras. Não importa o quanto eu tentei explicar sobre o evento, o fato que permaneceu foi que, ainda assim, o sangue de Bella tinha sido derramado por minha causa. Ela estava pilotando para longe da _minha_ casa quando foi atingida e estava tentando escapar de _mim_; de ninguém mais. E ainda assim, ela tinha sofrido dor como um resultado da _minha _negligência e novamente _eu_ não tinha feito o suficiente para salvá-la.

Eu suspirei e corri minhas mãos irremediavelmente pelo meu cabelo. O que iria acontecer conosco agora? Bella já tinha mais do que razões suficientes para me detestar e agora com o último acontecimento, eu não ficaria surpreso se ela se recusasse a me deixar entrar pelo seu caminho de novo. Como eu poderia fazer as coisas melhorarem para ela então?

Enquanto eu estava perdido nesses pensamentos, as pálpebras de Bella agitaram-se levemente, o pequeno movimento chamando minha atenção imediatamente. Eu olhei intensamente para ela por alguns segundos, perguntando-me se ela estava prestes a acordar. Embora eu quisesse ver os seus olhos abrirem mais do que tudo, eu tinha que admitir que estava aterrorizado em como ela iria reagir ao me ver. Depois de alguns momentos, no entanto, ela deixou escapar um fraco suspiro e eu me acomodei em minha cadeira, sabendo que ela ainda estava adormecida.

Fiquei sentado em minha cadeira e fechei meus olhos, deixando o tempo passar por mim. As próximas horas pareceram variar entre correr para frente em grandes faixas para mover-se lentamente em segundos que se estenderam interminavelmente. Meus pensamentos voltaram para as palavras de Bella do lado de fora da minha casa; para as suas lágrimas, suas acusações, seu amor, ódio e desgosto, o calor do seu beijo...

Eu parei de respirar por alguns segundos, perdido na sensação, antes de ouvir o som da porta se abrir. Eu sabia instantaneamente que era Esme.

Eu me sentei, meus olhos abriram. Eu tinha quase esquecido que minha família estava no hospital comigo. Eles tinham dado até agora ao quarto de Bella um respeitosamente largo leito – sem dúvida a pedido de Carlisle.

Eu olhei para o relógio em uma das telas da máquina próxima a cama de Bella. Faltavam dez minutos para as nove. O quarto estava agora quase completamente banhado pelo sol de inverno, dando à pele pálida de Bella uma celeste e quase translúcida aparência... Os sentimentos de auto-aversão e culpa que tinham sido mantidos cercados, enquanto eu tinha sonhado pelas ultimas poucas horas, vieram correndo com uma força renovada quando eu a assistia dormir. Ela estava deitada inerte, parecendo destruída, frágil, quebrada...

Eu ouvi o leve toque de passos no linóleo quando Esme veio sentar-se próxima a mim.

_Como você está se sentindo?_ Seus pensamentos era gentis e tranqüilizantes, o que me aborreceu – Eu não merecia a sua pena.

Eu agi como se não tivesse ouvido a sua pergunta, mantendo meus olhos fixos no padrão regular da linha do monitor de batimentos cardíacos de Bella. Ma minhas mãos denunciaram minhas emoções; elas apertavam com força os braços da cadeira, fazendo meus dedos cortarem o plástico. Mas antes que eu pudesse infligir mais danos ao móvel, no entanto, eu senti algo tocar meu pulso. Eu balancei minha cabeça e olhei ao redor para ver Esme, suas mãos na minha. Seus olhos estavam aflitos, um sentimento de real tristeza entranhado em suas íris de ouro. _Não Edward_.

"O que?" Eu pergunto, embora, claro, eu já soubesse o que sua pergunta seria. Era estranho para falar; eu estava chocado pelo o quão morta e vazia minha voz soava. Pareciam anos desde minha conversa com Carlisle, embora eu soubesse que ela tinha acontecido há algumas horas.

Pare de se torturar, Esme respondeu, isso não é sua culpa.

Eu afastei suas mãos imediatamente com essas palavras e fiquei de pé, indo em direção da janela. Eu fiquei lá na luz; olhando para o brilho cintilante maçante que ela dava na minha pele.

"Você está errada, Esme. Você não tem ideia".

Então me diga. Ela ainda estava sentada na cadeira, assistindo-me com olhos doloridos. Eu podia sentir a aflição em seus pensamentos e eu senti outra pontada de remorso enquanto eu refletia o quanto estava situação estava afetando-a. _Algo a mais para adicionar na minha lista de arrependimentos, _eu pensei.

"Não", eu sussurrei, balançado minha cabeça e fechando meus olhos, "você não entenderia, porque você é uma pessoa boa demais. Você não poderia sentir essa culpa, porque você nunca machucaria alguém deste jeito" Até mesmo para os meus próprios ouvidos, minhas palavras soavam como aquelas de um mimado e hormonal adolescente – Ninguém pode entender a minha dor, ninguém sabe como eu me sinto; o lamento clichê e angustiado de adolescentes através do tempo. Ainda assim nesse caso, era tão próximo da verdade quanto possível. Esme estava tão compassiva, gentil e amorosa...era surpreendente que ela não estivesse embaçada com minha mera presença.

Eu tinha tanto para estar envergonhado assim tanto quanto Bella estava preocupada. Eu tinha a devastado emocionalmente seis anos atrás, e eu tinha quase conseguido fisicamente destrói-la noite passada.

Houve uma longa pausa, na qual eu continuei a fitar a janela com olhos cegos. Eu podia sentir o olhar de Esme me furar, mas eu fingi ignorá-la. Eu sabia que ela estava esperando que eu falasse, mas eu não podia. Finalmente, ela quebrou o silêncio.

Mas você não vai embora de novo. Não era uma pergunta; era uma afirmação.

Eu sabia que não havia maneira alguma que eu pudesse evitar em compartilhar meus pensamentos com Esme. Uma pequena parte de mim ainda apreciava a oportunidade; talvez isso me ajudasse a expulsar uma pequena quantidade da minha dor.

"Não," eu suspirei, virando para encarar Esme, vendo a forma dorminhoca de Bella como eu. Ela ainda era tão linda, apesar do feio aglomerado de máquinas e fios aprisionando seu frágil corpo. "Eu não poderia deixar Bella novamente; eu não posso acreditar que já fiz isso" Meus olhos se encontraram com os de Esme "Eu a amo," eu disse simplesmente, "Eu a amo com todo o meu coração; mais agora do que nunca, embora eu não tivesse acredito que isso fosse possível. Ela é tudo para mim. Ela tem sem tocar, sem palavras ou cadeira; um olhar, uma _respiração_ é tudo o que precisa. Eu não posso existir sem ela... Eu sei disso agora" Eu fiz uma pausa e desviei meu olhar, ciente de que minhas mãos estavam visivelmente tremendo. Senti como se as paredes estivessem fechando, me predendo e me dominando. Quando eu finalmente continuei, eu mal podia impedir minha voz de tremer.

"Como eu posso viver sem ela?" Eu disse, mais para mim do que para outra pessoa. Houve um longo silêncio, no qual Esme apenas me olhou. "Diga-me como deixá-la, Esme," eu eventualmente sussurrei. "Diga-me como eu posso salvá-la," minha voz aumentou levemente, com uma nota de desespero...antes de desaparecer novamente em quase nada. "Por favor..."

Ela não respondeu; eu não esperava que ela respondesse.

"Eu _não_ posso existir sem ela" Eu suspirei, depois de quase interminavelmente fazer uma pausa. "E ainda assim eu não sei... Eu não sei como eu posso reparar o dano que eu fiz a ela. Eu falhei com ela de tantas maneiras; a machuquei fisicamente e emocionalmente em uma dimensão que eu apenas comecei a compreender. Eu quero ficar com Bella para sempre, mas eu não posso ver como... c-como as coisas podem ser as mesmas entre nós depois de tudo o que eu fiz".

Minha voz sacudiu e eu reprimi um soluço, elevando meus olhos para o teto como se estivesse tentando impedir o desenvolver das lágrimas em um subconsciente e forçadamente movimento humano – um dos poucos hábitos que eu conservado da minha vida anterior. Isso falava muito sobre o jovem que eu fui; o único que tinha ansiado pela aprovação de seu pai e reconhecimento em um mundo onde compostura, força e bravura eram as qualidades apreciadas sobre todas as outras; o adolescente que tinha sonhado com uniformes engomados, medalhas brilhantes e fanfarras. Aquele garoto nunca teria derramado lágrimas se ele pudesse impedir e, apesar do fato de que eu não mais tinha que temer tamanhas exibições de fraqueza – sendo assim incapaz de chorar -, eu tinha herdado o impulso de impedi-las a todo custo.

"Oh Edward..." Esme suspirou, e em um movimento rápido ela tinha vindo em minha direção e me rodeou em um apertado e compassivo abraço. Eu repousei em seus braços e tentei retribuir o seu abraço, mas quase senti dormente demais para realmente ser recíproco ao seu toque. "Você não tem que deixá-la," Esme murmurou em meu ombro, "Bella não _quer_ que você a deixe. Ela te ama e precisa de você; você não estava escutando o que ela disse noite passada?".

"Sim, e ela disse que ela me odiava," eu sufoquei, afastando dos braços de Esme ligeiramente.

"Sim, mas ela ainda te ama," Esme respondeu calma. "Ela sente traída, Edward. Traída e magoada e – Eu não ficaria muito surpresa – mais do que um pouco envergonhada. Ela gastou seis anos acreditando que você não a amava, que você tinha seguido em frente. Você pode imaginar o quão doloroso isso deve ter sido?"

Eu abrir minha boca para responder; claro que eu sabia pelo o que ela tinha passado – eu tinha sentido isso também -, mas Esme se antecipou por mim.

"Oh, claro que eu não estou desvalorizando o _seu_ sofrimento," ela continuou rapidamente, "Eu sei que...que você mal sobreviveu sem Bella." Seus olhos se apertaram e em sua mente eu vi memórias de mim nos meus momentos mais angustiados e frios. Esme balançou sua cabeça levemente, suas mãos endurecendo em meu antebraço com a memória e pela milésima vez eu me encontrei de novo intimamente com medo em saber o quanto eu tinha machucado-a.

Depois de alguns segundos o aperto de Esme afrouxou e ela lentamente continuou. "Eu... Eu vi você lutar contra cada hora... e partiu o meu coração ao te ver em tal... agonia. Mas – e isso é um grande 'mas', Edward – _você_, ao menos, teve a vantagem de saber que Bella ainda te amava. Você nunca teve que passar pelo tormento de ouvi-la rejeitar você, ou acreditar que ela tinha te superado.

"Mas Bella sim. Como nós vimos noite passada, ela verdadeiramente acreditou em suas mentiras; ela nunca soube que elas eram apenas para protegê-la; ela nunca parou de acreditar nelas. E ainda assim, apesar de tudo isso, ela nunca parou de te amar. É _por isso_ que ela está com raiva, Edward, não porque ela te odeia ou quer que você vá embora".

Eu não pude responder, eu não sabia como. As palavras de Esme fizeram tanto sentido que eu me sentir grosseiro para me opor a elas, e ainda assim, ao mesmo tempo eu mal poderia ousar me deixar acreditar que eu não tinha arruinado tudo com Bella. Eu queria saber se Bella ainda me amava; eu queria acreditar que ela iria continuar a amar, apesar desse acidente, mas era tão difícil depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido.

"Eu não posso prometer que as coisas irão ficar fáceis a partir de agora," Esme continuou suavemente, afagando meu braço consoladoramente, "especialmente depois do acidente. Nem penso realmente que elas deveriam ser completamente simples; amor não é amor quando não sofre de impedimentos e dificuldades. Deve levar meses ou até mesmo anos para que o relacionamento de vocês seja como era...mas ele _vai_ chegar ao ponto eventualmente, eu te prometo. E quem sabe? Talvez você e Bella ficarão mais fortes para isso". Ela chegou ao fim de sua fala calmamente, sem nenhuma enfática e grande conclusão; apenas uma modesta honestidade e simpatia gentil.

"Obrigado," Eu murmurei para ele, beijando-a na bochecha; eu não precisava dizer nada. Esme sabia, como ela sempre soube, exatamente o que eu precisava ouvir. Chame isso de instinto maternal, ou apenas anos de prática e observações dos meus ânimos; qual fosse a causa, ela tinha provado repetidas vezes que ela era o meu amparo.

Esme apenas balançou sua cabeça com um sorriso que dizia: 'não mencione isso'. Ela apertou minha mão mais uma vez, antes de me deixar e olhar na direção da porta.

"Vá," Eu disse, acenando minha mão em encorajamento; eu pude ver que ela queria voltar para Carlisle. Ela hesitou, mas eu apenas assenti a ela. "Eu vou ficar bem," Eu assegurei para ela, "Te vejo daqui a pouco". Ela silenciosamente me agradeceu, antes de rapidamente sair do quarto, deixando-me para avaliar tudo que tinha acabado de ser dito.

Eu ainda estava assustado e culpado; eu ainda me arrependia de minhas ações e me culpava por quase tudo que tinha acontecido entre Bella e eu. Eu sabia que de muitos sentidos, nosso futuro era um escuro e indefinível lugar.

No entanto, falar com Esme tinha me deixado certo de uma coisa, e era isso: que eu não iria me permitir perder Bella novamente. Eu precisava e a desejava mais do tudo que eu já tinha desejado em minha vida; mais do que guerra, humanidade ou até mesmo _sangue_. Um futuro sem ela era impensável – a vida sem ela não tinha como existir.

Isso me deixava com apenas uma opção.

Eu iria gastar o resto da minha existência para reparar o que eu tinha feito. Eu iria fazer o que fosse necessário para persuadir Bella de que ela poderia acreditar e me amar novamente. Eu estive tão errado antes; meu objetivo não deveria ser transformar Bella, 'ganhá-la' ou seduzi-la, mas _me_ fazer digno para _ela_. Nunca mais eu iria vê-la como um objeto a ser ganho; eu deveria ter escutado minhas próprias palavras quando falei a Emmett que Bella não era um jogo.

Ainda havia tantas coisas em que Bella e eu deveríamos trabalhar, mas ao menos agora eu sabia que havia um vislumbre de esperança; um raio de luz onde tinha sido anteriormente a escuridão mais escura.

Eu levantei da minha cadeira e andei na direção da janela, acolhendo o fraco calor da luz do sol de inverno em minha pele fria. Pela primeira vez desde o acidente, eu notei que meu corpo doía um pouco e, certamente, havia fracas marcas nas porções descobertas da minha pele de onde eu tinha corrido pelo fogo para pegar Bella. Nada sério, claro; elas provavelmente desapareceriam amanhã.

E de repente, algo aconteceu do lado de fora para chamar minha atenção.

Fora da janela eu vi um veículo cinza e sujo girar na esquina para dentro do estacionamento do hospital. Mesmo com a minha posição três andares acima, eu poderia ler a escrita azul no sinal circular no lado do carro: _Rochester Airport Taxi-Limo 247-7678_.

Isso me pareceu estranho. O que um táxi, que transportava passageiros das companhias aéreas e do aeroporto, fazia no estacionamento do hospital? Além disso, por que tinha entrado pela entrada dos fundos – a única reservada especialmente para veículos de emergência?

Eu pude pensar em apenas três soluções; o motorista estava perdido, ele estava levando alguém ferido, ou ele estava com tal pressa que ele simplesmente não se importou com as regras. Intrigado, eu continuei a assistir, pretendendo ver quem saia da porta do passageiro do táxi. Mas antes que o carro pudesse chegar a uma completa parada, eu vi um membro da equipe do hospital correr para a porta do motorista e começar a gritar e gestiscular algo próximo de um sinal de 'APENAS EMERGÊNCIAS'. Eu vi o motorista meter sua cabeça para fora da janela do táxi e protestar, apenas para ser batido pelo médico. Mortificado, ele colocou sua cabeça de volta para dentro do táxi e inverteu a macha a uma alta velocidade. Eu podia apenas compreender seus pensamentos resmungões como ele o fez:

_Como se_ eu _fosse a pessoa que queria vir por aqui... Eu não teria problema alguma de vir através da entrada principal, mas ele queria vir por aqui... me fez ir á 80 por todo o caminho do aeroporto... não vale a pena a grana extra... se a firma ouve sobre isso, eles vão pegar a minha licença..._

Eu me afastei de sua mente, completamente confuso. Parecia que o motorista tinha sido pago duas vezes pelo o seu passageiro para trazê-lo ao hospital o mais rápido possível, independentemente do perigo ou risco. Eu tentei procurar pela 'voz' do passageiro; agora que eu tinha me tornado ocupado pelo pequeno drama ocorrendo a minha frente e estava interessado para saber mais.

Foi difícil localizar os pensamentos dele; parcialmente porque ele era um total estranho para mim, mas também porque ele estava agora fora do alcance da vista. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava muito angustiado, o que sem dúvidas contribuiu para as minhas dificuldades. Frustrado, eu concentrei todos os meus esforços em penetrar a mente indefinível, mas assim que eu pensei que estava conseguindo, a porta do quarto de Bella se abriu atrás de mim.

Eu me virei, tirando minha mente da procura pelo estranho. Alice estava de pé na soleira da porta, sua expressão repleta de ansiedade. Eu estive tão absorvido em meu comportamento fora do comum, que eu não tinha ouvido os passos de seus pés ou seus pensamentos quando ele correu em direção do quarto de Bella.

"O que há de erra-" Eu comecei a falar, mas antes que eu pudesse finalizar minha perguta, fui introduzido à mente de Alice; consumido pela insondável teia de seus pensamentos, memórias e visões. Isso não era como qualquer coisa que eu já tinha experimentado; era como se os poderes de Alice tivessem sido jogados numa sobremarcha. Sua mente estava trabalhando tão rápido que eu mal pude entender o que ela estava tentando me contar. Era quase como se o seu cérebro estivesse tentando transmitir cada pensamento e visão que ele pudesse o mais rápido possível, como se ele soubesse que tinha apenas uma pequena quantidade de tempo para fazer isso. Mas como poderia ser isso?

_Passado: nós chegando ao hospital; Presente: "Edward, nós temos um grande problema"; Futuro: o som de gritos enquanto uma pessoal sem rosto corria para as escadas do nosso corredor; Passado: eu sentado imóvel, esperando Carlisle retornar da cirurgia; Presente: "Você precisa ficar calmo"; Futuro: alguém vindo na minha direção, a escuridão descendo em torno de nós com cada passo, como se o mundo estivesse desmantelado pedaço por pedaço..._

Minha mente estava recuando sobre a pressão que estava sendo exercida sobre ela; eu tentei conter o fluxo de imagens que me atacavam, na tentativa de entender o que estava sendo dito. "Alice, eu não..."

_Passado: Uma enfermeira sentada na frente de um computador percorrendo através de um banco de dados de detalhes, clicando em 'BELLA SWAN'; o som de um telefone tocando; Futuro: Gritos de indignação; rosnados; os sons de luta; e DEPOIS..._

Mais rápido do que uma batida de coração, tudo parou. Era como se alguém tivesse puxado o plug nas visões de Alice. Eu apertei o peitoril da janela, arfando levemente enquanto eu tentava me recuperar do ataque devastador. Do canto do meu olho eu pude ver Alice caindo de joelhos, agarrando o lado de sua cabeça. Eu ainda podia ouvir seus pensamentos, mas todas as insinuações do futuro tinham desaparecido, substituídas por um vazio interminável de nada.

Eu podia sentir o pânico crescer em minha garganta. "O-o que acabou de acontecer?" Eu perguntei, ainda tremendo.

Alice não olhou de onde ela estava agachada, seu pequeno corpo tremendo como se ela estivesse tendo um ataque. "Eu n-não s-sei," ela gaguejou, "Eu nunca...senti...algo assim" Ela tossiu violentamente e eu senti a urgência de confortá-la, mas antes era vital que eu compreendesse o que estava acontecendo.

"O que você quis dizer antes, 'nós temos um grande problema'?" Eu perguntei, "O que isso significa? Por que você me mostrou aquelas memórias?".

Os olhos de Alice se encontraram com os meus em um olhar frenético de absoluto desespero. "Uma das enfermeiras ligou para o pai de Bella," ela disse rouca.

Se eu fosse um humano, meu coração teria saltado uma batida.

"Ela ligou para Charlie?!" Eu perguntei horrorizado.

Alice assentiu, seus ombros pesados. "Ninguém pensou em mudar os detalhes de Bella, e Charlie é o seu parente mais próximo. Ele foi procurado quase imediatamente depois que Bella foi admitida, mas Carlisle apenas acabou de descobrir".

Agora foi minha vez de pensar em sobremarcha. Se Charlie tinha sido procurado, então ele saberia que Bella estava machucada, ele também teria contado a mãe dela e... e...

"Oh, Deus," eu disse, quando a compreensão chegou a mim.

_Exatamente_, Alice respondeu.

O táxi do aeroporto. O estranho irreconhecível. A figura sem rosto a qual a sua presença fez as visões de Alice explodirem em esquecimento.

Isso só poderia significar uma coisa.

Nós estávamos prestes a sermos pagos pela visita de Jacob Black.

* * *

**Então aqui vai o capítulo 12!**

**Gostaria de pedir imensas desculpas pela demora com esse capítulo, mas parece que os deuses queriam que eu não o terminasse, porque sempre algo acontecia e eu ficava impossibilitada de continuar. Porém, como eu já tinha dito antes, o meu tempo ficaria apertado por conta das aulas. Estou estudando a noite, então pela parte da manhã estudo por conta própria, a tarde o tempo passa correndo e a noite vou para a aula. Sendo assim, meu tempo é um pouco curto.**

**Contudo, a tradução dessa fic não sai da minha cabeça. Sempre que posso traduzo um pouquinho e assim vai até conseguir finalizar. Por isso vocês não precisam se preocupar ou desesperar, porque eu venho sim, certo?**

**Me desculpem se houver algum erro de digitação ou algo parecido!  
**

**Sem mais, eu só gostaria de dar grandíssimos obrigadas pelas reviews deixadas e alguns elogios dados. Fico toda bobinha! *-***

**Beijos e até a próxima!**

**P.S: E como sempre... Não deixem de comentar sobre o capítulo, hein?  
**


	14. Líder

**Capítulo 13**

_Ansioso para agradar,_

_Tentando ser o que eles precisavam_

_Mas eu estou tão cansado_

_Eu parei de tentar encontrar_

_Qualquer paz em minha mente_

_Porque ela está dando nós._

**Whisper - A Fine Frenzy.**

**JPOV**

**Alguns Poucos Conhecidos Fatos Ainda Que Totalmente Verdadeiros Sobre Eu, Jacob Black.**

**Um. **Ao contrário da crença popular, eu não sou um arruinador de vida. Eu não vim do útero com a intenção de romper _A Maior História De Amor Já Contada_, também conhecida como _'O Maior Estrago Fodido Conhecido Pelo Homem'_ ou _'Relacionamentos Condenados: As crônicas de Bella & Cullen'_. Claro que, se tivesse dependido de mim, Bella nunca teria conhecido o parasita, muito menos se apaixonado por ele, apenas para ter seu coração dilacerado e esmagado menos de um ano depois – infernos, se eu pudesse controlar aquele tipo de coisa, então vampiros não iriam nem existir -, mas isso não significa que eu estava torcendo para que o relacionamento deles fracassasse logo no início. Eu queria que Bella fosse feliz, e a devastação, congelamento, e estado de zumbi no qual ela caiu depois que _ele_ foi embora, definitivamente caia sob 'não feliz'. Eu sabia que ela o amava, mas também sabia que ele não a merecia e que ele era perigoso, cruel e abandonador.

**Dois.** Quando Bella chegou à minha garagem naquele dia fatídico em Janeiro, parecendo que a morte tinha consumido-a, sugado sua alma e cuspido-a para fora, eu honestamente não pensava que eu seria capaz de endireitá-la de novo. Sinceramente, eu não fazia ideia por onde começar. Havia tantas coisas que estavam erradas com ela, tantas partes que estavam quebradas. Remendá-la não era como consertar um carro; não havia nenhum manual, guia ou um guia fácil de passo a passo – todos os dias eram um outro desafio, outro exercício cuidadoso. Eu aprendi a reconhecer todas as indicações e sinais que me diziam como ela estava se sentindo, se ela estava de qualquer maneira próxima de escapar do túnel escuro no qual ela esteve presa.

**Três.** Eu amo Carole mais do que tudo no mundo inteiro. Okay, isso não é um fato pouco conhecido, mas é verdade. Toda vez que eu a vejo, eu sinto como se fosse a primeira vez e é como ser eletrocutado, or ser atacado por algum grande desastre natural; o romper de uma represa, um terremoto, um ciclone, intervenção divina. Isso soa brega e clichê e Deus sabe que eu nunca fui bom com metáforas, mas essa é a única descrição que eu posso fazer para descrever o que ela faz para mim. Eu a amo. E é tão diferente de como eu amava Bella; mais forte, mais puro, menos doloroso, menos fodido. Eu não tenho que lutar para estar com Carole; nós apenas _estamos_.

Eu não vou mentir e dizer que eu não amei Bella. Eu amei. Ela era tudo para mim; os anos da adolescência da minha vida foram definidos por ela, saturados por sua presença. Eu não tenho uma única lembrança da época dos quinze aos dezessete que de alguma maneira não se relacionava a ela; ela era minha paixão, primeira dança, primeiro beijo apropriado. Mas isso não significa que nós éramos certos um para o outro. Isso não significa que ela me amava de volta. Eu não sei o que eu vi nela, romanticamente. Eu acho que estava procurando por algo que não estava lá, imaginando algo que não existia. Paul uma vez me disse que as únicas razões para que eu gostasse dela era porque ela estava ainda mais arruinada do que eu estava, que ela me fazia sentir melhor sobre eu mesmo. Desnecessário dizer, ele não andou direito por um longo tempo depois disso.

**Quatro.** Eu não sou uma pessoa de facilmente ser assustada. Aranhas, filmes de terror, palhaços, o escuro; Eu não poderia me importar menos. Vi alguma merda esquisita em meu tempo – afinal de contas, quem precisa de um filme de terror quando você está _vivendo_ um? – então é, na verdade, muito difícil para me sacudir. Dito isso, houve algumas vezes na minha vida que verdadeiramente tinham me aterrorizado. Como não primeira vez que vi meu pai chorar, no dia que minha mãe morreu; como quando eu era uma criança e Rachel tinha que passar uma semana no hospital, porque ela tinha apendicite. Mas, claro, todas essas coisas foram estritamente menores comparadas em como eu me senti na noite em que Bella e Brady foram atacados. Eu nunca fiquei tão aterrorizado do que naquela noite. Até mesmo agora, a lembrança disso é o suficiente para me lançar a um suor frio o qual, considerando que eu corro um por um 24 horas por dia e 7 por semana, está dizendo algo.

**Cinco.** Aquela noite também foi a mais próxima que eu já vim a querer morrer. Agora, eu não sou geralmente uma pessoa suicida de qualquer modo. De _qualquer modo_. Geralmente sou um tipo de cara bastante otimista; deixo as reclamações e lamentações para garotas como Embry. (Brincadeira. Mas não muito) Mas eu tenho momentos sombrios. E nenhum foi tão sombrio como na noite do funeral de Harry Clearwater; aquela vampira foi atrás de Bella; a noite que a vida de Brady foi destruída.

É difícil colocar em palavras as coisas que aconteceram, parcialmente porque eu tenho feito uma tentativa ativa para apagá-las da minha mente. Mas havia algumas coisas que eu não tinha esquecido...coisas que eu não penso que eu serei capaz de esquecer.

_Os sons_, mais do que tudo. Sons de cantos fúnebres e a brisa através das árvores que de alguma maneira conseguiu se transformar em gritos de medo e dor, entrando em choque com o riso maníaco da sanguessuga. O som de patas no chão quando eu e os outros lobisomens tentávamos correr para socorrer, toda a matilha voando através das árvores como espumas ao vento. Os gritos de Brady chacoalhando em meu cérebro enquanto a sua tortura era passada em minha cabeça, como se fosse _eu_ quem estivesse sendo atacado, como se a dor dele fosse a _minha_ dor. A visão dupla era nauseante – um minuto eu era Jacob correndo para salvar Brady, no outro eu era Brady e estava sangrando no chão, ficando lentamente insano e perguntando por que meus irmãos tinham me deixado para baixo. A agoniante e terrível realização de que nós não iríamos ser rápidos o bastante para salvá-lo...

... Eu teria feito qualquer coisa para trocar de lugares com ele. Afinal, é muito mais fácil ter um papel principal em uma tragédia do que ser um dos personagens deixados para mais tarde recolher os pedaços. Quem você acha que sofre mais quando um monte de crianças entra em um acidente de carro? Aquelas que morreram com o impacto no banco de trás, ou o motorista que sobrevive porque ele estava usando um cinto de segurança? O inferno não está morrendo; está assistindo as pessoas que você ama serem destruídas.

Há uma razão pela qual as pessoas dizem que o suicídio é uma saída fácil.

**Seis.** A parte mais difícil de-

"Jacob?"

Uma voz me fez voltar ao presente, trazendo a minha corrente de pensamentos a uma parada abrupta. Eu lembrei onde estava; em um frio e vazio corredor no hospital em Forks, escondendo-me de todos e fazendo listas estúpidas em minha cabeça para passar o tempo.

Tinha sido apenas quatro horas desde que Brady tinha tido o seu ataque no coração, mas naquela hora eu estava lidando com médicos, trabalhadores do hospital, membros da tribo, membros da matilha e, o mais difícil de tudo, a família de Brady. Como um alfa, era o meu dever de resolver tudo para eles, responder suas perguntas e entregar os lenços. Eu também vinha fazendo telefonemas frenéticos a Bella, que AINDA não tinha atendido o maldito telefone. As coisas tinham finalmente ido longe demais há meia hora e eu tinha escapado para tentar achar um lugar onde eu pudesse parar de ser o 'alfa com todas as respostas' e apenas ser o 'chocado e apavorado' Jacob.

Então quando eu ouvi o meu nome ser chamado, não abri meus olhos. Eu não queria ter que lidar mais com isso. Quando eu era um garotinho, minha irmã Rebecca me contou que ter seus olhos fechados te fazia invisível. Eu tinha quatro anos, ela oito e a única criança que eu conhecia que tinha lido todo o _The Hobbit_ e, tanto quanto eu estava preocupado, isso a fazia a A Expert Mundial Em Tudo. Me levou um bom tempo para descobrir que ela tinha inventado tudo, e mesmo depois, nos tempos que eu realmente desejava que pudesse desaparecer, eu ainda fingia que Rebecca esteve falando a verdade. Então eu mantive meus olhos fechados, esperando que quem estivesse falando comigo apenas fosse _embora_, ou, ainda melhor, que _eu_ pudesse apenas me derreter em nada.

"Jacob," eu ouvi de novo. Eu senti um movimento e ouvi o som de tênis chiando no linóleo enquanto alguém dava um passo na minha direção. Era óbvio que manter os meus olhos fechados não estava funcionando, mas eu me agarrei a isso em vão por mais alguns segundos, antes da voz começar a se dirigir a mim novamente. "Vamos lá Jake-"

Eu desisti. "O que?" Eu o cortei, abrindo meus olhos para ver Quil parado lá. Ele parecia cansado e de alguma maneira menor do que o costume; como se a exaustão tivesse feito os seus ombros normalmente corpulentos se afundarem e seu grande corpo diminuir. Ele estava me olhando com uma seca e cautelosa expressão em seu rosto. Um olhar me dizia que ele não tinha nenhuma novidade. Ele apenas veio para ver como eu estava.

Mas isso não me impedir de perguntar a ele, quando ele sentou-se no banco de plástico ao meu lado, "Soube de algo novo?"

Ele balançou sua cabeça. "Apenas as mesmas coisas," ele disse, repousando seus braços em seus joelhos e colocando sua cabeça em suas mãos. "Ele não está respondendo a nenhuma das tentativas dos médicos de acordá-lo".

Eu exalei um longo e lento suspiro. As palavras de Quil não vieram como surpresa; eu não tinha esperado que ele me dissesse que no curto tempo que estive sentado aqui, Brady tinha feito uma recuperação milagrosa. Mas isso não impediu um pouco de um pensamento desejoso (ou seria esperança? Eu não tinha certeza se eu sabia a diferença) da minha parte.

Nós sentamos em silêncio por um tempo, as coisas que nenhum de nós queria dizer pairando no ar como minas não detonadas. Eu sabia o que _eu_ deveria ter dito; eu deveria ter dito a Quil que tudo iria ficar bem, que Brady não iria morrer. Eu deveria ter tomado controle da situação, agido como um _verdadeiro_ alfa e ido confortar o resto da matilha, que estava provavelmente sentindo-se perdida, confusa e assustada, e se perguntando por que infernos o seu líder tinha abandonado eles na hora que precisavam.

_Isso é o que Sam teria feito._

Eu sabia _exatamente_ o que eu deveria estar fazendo. Mas eu ainda estava aqui sentado nesse corredor deserto, fingindo não existe.

Que vacilo, Jacob. Supremo vacilo do caralho.

Quil devia ter finalmente descobrido que eu não iria prolongar a conversa, porque ele falou de novo.

"Eles não têm certeza de quanto tempo o corpo de Brady continuará a lutar," ele disse. Isso foi quase doloroso, como ele estava sendo impassível, mas Quil sempre foi muito franco. Eu? Eu estava achando difícil até mesmo em pensar no nome de Brady.

"Certo." Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer em resposta. Essa era a última conversa no mundo que eu gostaria de estar tendo. Eu desejava que eu pudesse estar em qualquer lugar menos aqui nesse hospital, preso por paredes brancas e ofuscado pela morte.

"Eles falaram aos pais dele para esperar pelo pior," Quil adicionou. Ele estava olhando para mim agora, analisando minha reação. Eu arrastei meus olhos para encontrar com os dele.

"Os médicos sabem... Quero dizer, eles têm alguma ideia de...quando?" Pelo amor de Deus, apenas cuspa isso! Eu pensei para mim mesmo. Mas eu não podia; eu não podia vociferar palavras como 'morte' e 'morrendo'. Eu me sentia como se tivesse oito anos de idade novamente e estivesse sendo-me dito que minha mãe tinha ido dormir para sempre, porque meu pai não podia fazê-lo explicar que ela tinha morrido em um acidente de carro e nunca mais iria voltar.

"Não," Quil respondeu, "eles não sabem. Eles disseram que poderia ser na próxima semana, ou poderia ser em alguns anos – não há maneira alguma de saber quanto tempo o coma irá durar ou como irá terminar". Quil estava fazendo de novo; evitando o uso da palavra 'morte'. Isso era porque ele estava com medo também, ou ele estava fazendo isso só para o meu beneficio? Eu vagamente me lembrei de aprender o nome para palavras que você usa no lugar de outra, palavras mais dolorosas na escola, mas eu não conseguia me lembrar o que era. Bella saberia.

"Certo," eu repeti. Eu não sei o que isso significa – nada estava vagamente 'certo' sobre essa situação; a palavra foi apenas para preencher o espaço, algo para aparecer quando todas as alternativas eram revoltantes e terríveis demais para pensar, muito menos falar. Eu senti como se eu pudesse ter escrito o livro sobre 'como não responder a uma crise'.

Preparando-me, me pus de pé. Eu tinha que fazer algo produtivo, eu tinha que pelo menos _fingir_ que eu ainda estava no controle. "Eu estou indo e irei falar com os médicos," Eu disse, com mais autoridade do que eu sentia. "Talvez eu possa..."

Mas eu nunca terminei a minha frase, porque no momento eu ouvi um grito.

Quil e eu nos viramos, surpresos, para ver Charlie Swan meio andando, meio correndo pelo corredor estreito em nossa direção. Ele estava com um rosto vermelho e sua respiração estava vindo em pesados arquejos. Parecia que ele tinha corrido em uma maratona, ou pelo menos alguns lances de escadas.

Talvez isso fosse instinto, talvez fosse um palpite sortudo, ou ainda talvez fosse apenas porque eu conhecia Charlie como o meu próprio pai, mas instantaneamente eu senti que algo estava muito, _muito_ errado.

"Charlie-" eu disse, dando um passo na direção dele. Charlie cambaleou para a frente e segurou meu braço para me equilibrar. Eu podia senti-lo tremendo contra mim, mas eu não podia dizer se era da falta ou respiração ou emoção. Eu esperei ansiosamente para ele explicar e, finalmente, ele conseguiu sufocar algumas palavras.

"É a... Bella..." ele ofegou.

Meu sangue congelou.

_Bella?_

Eu senti o nome como se Charlie tivesse enfiado uma face em mim. Ignorando o suspiro chocado de Quil, eu apertei os pulsos de Charlie fortemente e disse francamente, "O que há de errado com Bella? Ela está machucada? O que aconteceu?".

"Ela sofreu um acidente de moto," Charlie disse. Sua respiração estava começando a ficar normal agora. "Ela quebrou algumas costelas e machucou o ombro dela, ou algo assim. Eu recebi um telefonema. Aparentemente ela foi queimada em alguns lugares também, mas a enfermeira me disse que ela ficará bem, ela está viva..."

_Não é de se admirar o porquê de ela não retornar as minhas chamadas._

Charlie continuou a falar, mas eu não estava escutando; eu estava mentalmente processando o que ele tinha acabado de me contar e produzindo rápidas conclusões.

Bella está em um tipo de problema. Bella está em Rochester. Os sanguessugas estão em Rochester.

Depois de alguns momentos, eu tinha trabalhado muitas coisas o suficiente para fazer algum sentido de como eu tinha entendido: Bella estava gravemente machucada e em um hospital, no mesmo mês que o grupo de vampiros, que tinha sido responsável por arruinar a vida dela por seis anos antes, tinha aparecido na porta dela.

Não precisava ser um gênio para perceber o que estava acontecendo. Um deles quase tinha definitivamente feito algo a ela, e meu dinheiro ia em _Edward_.

Furioso, aterrorizado, chocado, cada-outro-adjetivo-negativo-que-você-possa-pensar, eu deixei escapar uma sequência de maldições frenéticas e chutei a parte mais próxima da parede. Quil não me advertiu dessa vez; seus pensamentos estavam seguindo uma direção similar a minha.

"O sanguessuga?" Ele disse calmamente, seu tom chocado. Eu assenti, elevando minha mão e pressionando-a contra a parede.

Minha mente ainda estava correndo.

Meu corpo estava tremendo.

Minha respiração estava fraca.

Eu sabia que eu só tinha duas opções. O que eu iria fazer? Ficar ou correr? Qual papel era a mais importante? Alfa ou amigo? Onde eu mais precisava estar? Washington ou Nova Iorque?

_Brady ou Bella?_

A pergunta me fez recuperar o fôlego. _Por que eu tenho que fazer uma escolha?_

_Você já fez_, uma voz dentro da minha cabeça respondeu. _Você fez na noite em que eles foram atacados._

E dentro de duas batidas de coração – _uma para Brady, outra para Bella_ – eu fiz minha decisão. Eu não poderia abandonar Bella sozinha e possivelmente morrendo no outro lado do país. Ela estava vulnerável, ela precisava de mim, ela estava a mercê de um grupo de vampiros sanguinários.

_Não há mais nenhuma esperança para Brady, mas há para Bella._

Então, realmente, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Eu não tinha alternativa; eu tinha que ir.

Eu comecei a correr. Ouvi o choro surpreso de Charlie, e depois ele me chamando, mas eu não olhei para trás. Quil teria que dar alguma explicação; isso não era a minha preocupação.

Eu virei a esquina, voei por outra; corri pelas enfermarias, médicos, enfermeiras, pacientes; me movi pelos grupos de visitantes e, finalmente, fiz isso já vendo as portas. E depois, quando eu corri para a frente, vi a única pessoa no mundo inteiro que poderia me fazer parar.

Uma mulher com cabelo curto e vermelho ondulado estava parada na mesa de check-in do hospital, conversando com uma enfermeira. Ela era alta e principalmente magra, mas com uma circularidade sutil em sua barriga, forma essa que mostrava que ela estava grávida. A chamei pelo o seu nome, e ela instantaneamente virou-se.

Carole me viu, e uma expressão surpresa passou por seu rosto quando ela percebeu minha expressão maluca. "Jacob..." ela disse, se afastando da mesa e movendo-se na minha direção. Eu cheguei a uma parada estremecedora, alguns metros de distância dela. Eu estava respirando pesadamente e estava tremendo, mas eu não tinha tempo para me acalmar. Eu agarrei as mãos de Carole às minhas, meu polegar por acaso acariciando o seu anel de casamento enquanto eu fazia isso. A sua expressão de surpresa tinha rapidamente se transformado para uma de alarme ao meu comportamento. "Jake, o que há de errado?"

"É a Bella," eu expliquei rapidamente, o subconsciente ecoando as palavras de Charlie. "Charlie diz que ela esteve em algum tipo de acidente de moto e que ela está no hospital em Rochester." Os olhos azuis de Carole se arregalaram em choque. Ela abriu sua boca para falar, mas eu balancei minha cabeça. Não havia tempo.

"Eu sei que tem algo a ver com os Cullens estarem lá, e Quil concorda comigo. Eu preciso ir, Carole. Eu tenho; Bella poderia estar prestes a morrer ou – ou talvez ainda pior, eu não sei, eu..." Perdi as forças e apenas a fitei impotente. Carole, é claro, entendeu do que eu estava falando. Como minha alma gêmea, ela era entitulada a saber os segredos da matilha, portanto, ela sabia toda a minha história com Bella e os sanguessugas. Eu olhei enquanto ela tentava entender o que eu tinha acabado de contar a ela.

"Você tem certeza de que os vampiros estão envolvidos?" ela finalmente perguntou, sua voz calma e preocupada. Carole gostava muito de Bella e nas poucas vezes que ela tinha ficado conosco, elas tinham se dado muito bem.

"Sim, certeza. Eu preciso estar lá".

"Mas sozinho? Certamente você possa levar um dos outros com você?" Carole estava começando a aparentar aflita. "Você não pode brigar com um grupo de vampiros sozinho!" Eu podia ver que ela estava preocupada comigo, então eu segurei ambos os seus ombros e olhei diretamente em seus olhos.

"Não há muito que eles possam fazer a mim em um hospital cercado por pessoas; além disso, eu posso tomar conta de mim mesmo. É com a Bella que eu estou mais preocupado; ela já está machucada e não seria difícil para um deles machucá-la mais ainda, ou talvez até mesmo tentar _mordê-la_..." Deixei a frase morrer, a conclusão dessa frase era horrível demais para verbalizar.

Carole continuou a me lançar um olhar intenso por alguns segundos, antes de relaxar um pouco. "Tudo bem," ela disse calmamente, "tudo bem, eu acredito em você. É melhor você partir o mais breve possível".

Senti uma onda de alivio ao saber que ela estava do meu lado, mas eu tinha que ter certeza de que ela era positiva. Precisava de uma justificativa pura e simples. Eu sabia como eu deveria aparentar para uma pessoa de fora. Isso era tão estúpido, tão irresponsável. Que direito eu tinha de correr para o outro lado do país, deixar um dos meus irmãos à beira da morte em um hospital, minha esposa grávida sozinha e usar todas as nossas economias no processo? Eu quase senti como se precisasse de alguém para atirar algum senso para mim.

"Você tem certeza?"

Ela assentiu. "Sim, é de Bella de quem nós estamos falando. Ela é sua melhor amiga e está em perigo; é claro que você deve ir".

"E a matilha? _Brady_..."

Carole pareceu entender o que eu estava pensando. "Não se preocupe com eles. Eu manterei contato e deixarei você saber se alguma coisa nova acontecer. Vá!"

Eu fiquei por mais alguns momentos. "E você?" Eu perguntei. "Você ficará bem? Você e os gêmeos?"

Carole deu um meio sorriso. "Eles não nascem até _Julho_, Jake; eu ficarei bem".

A incredibilidade dessa mulher nunca deixou de me surpreender. Oprimido, eu a puxei em um abraço feroz tanto quanto a sua barriga permitia e beijei sua mão, antes de ir.

"Eu te amo," eu disse.

"Oh não, você não fez – sem despedidas," ela balançou sua cabeça, sacudindo um dedo quando ela fez uma falsa repreensão a mim. Era claro que ela estava tentando manter-se alegre, mas eu podia ver a preocupação escrita dentro de seus olhos. Isso se tornou mais pronunciado quando seu sorriso enfraqueceu e ela disse para mim seriamente, "Apenas prometa que você voltará rápido para mim".

"Eu prometo".

E com um último rápido olhar, eu me virei e comecei a correr novamente, através das portas e para a noite.

Na próxima vez eu parei, eu estava num avião para Rochester.

* * *

**Olá pessoal, tudo certinho com vocês?  
**

**Bem, aqui vai todo o capítulo 13. Dessa vez não demorou tanto, não foi? Consegui postar dois capítulos em um mês, uma grande maravilha levando em conta que eu estou super ocupada, cheia de coisas para fazer. É faculdade, universidade (sim, faço duas ao mesmo tempo), textos para ler, trabalhos para fazer... Então já viram, não é? Tempo super curto para mim!**

**Tirando essa parte, eu espero mesmo que todos estejam gostando. Gostaram desse POV do Jacob? Ficou bem diferente, cheio de palavrinhas nada sujas *ironia***

**Agora vamos a resposta de algumas reviews:**

Beth Wanderley:** Fico muito feliz em saber que você está gostando do meu humilde trabalho. Tento fazer o meu melhor. Mas muita coisa deve ser creditada a brilhante autora da fic, afinal, ela botou a cabeça para escrever tudo e eu só fiz botar a minha para traduzir.  
**

Márcia:** Isso mesmo. Claire (a brilhante autora dessa fic) conseguiu perceber com maestria a personalidade dos personagens. Parece até que ela entrou na mente da Stephenie Meyer e fez essa fic. Muito digna, não é?**

Tha:** Por isso mesmo que pedi a autorização para traduzir esta fic. A história consegue seguir à risca a forma da escrita da Stephenie. Claro que algumas mudanças importantes aconteceram (como colocar o uso de palavrões), mas só aperfeiçoaram a fic.**

Nara:** F*deu mesmo como você disse, aliás, essa é a melhor palavra para caracterizar Sr. Jacob Black, porque o rapaz tem uma boca muito limpa.**

Sofia:** Que nada, é um prazer traduzir a fic para vocês. Eu sei muito como é querer ler uma fic em outra língua e não poder por você não conseguir e não dominar a outra língua em questão. Por isso me disponibilizei a traduzir esta. E por falar nisso, outras traduções estão a caminho, mas disso falo depois :)**

**Quanto as outras reviews, MUITO OBRIGADA, gente. Fico muito feliz e toda bobinha ao recebê-las. Por isso, não esqueçam de apertar no botão verdinho no final desta página e dar a sua review de cada dia, certo?**

**Agora vou ficando por aqui.**

**Um grande beijo,**

**Francine.  
**


	15. Guerra em uma sala de espera

**Capítulo 14**

_Ela adormeceu e em tudo o que ela pensa é você__  
__Ela adormeceu e tudo o que ela sonha é você__  
__Quando ela está adormecida, o ar que ela está respirando é para você__  
__Você é a razão pela qual ela quer viver__  
__Ela não tem muito mais para dar __  
__Mas está tarde mais para perceber que você cometeu erros._

**She Falls Asleep (Part 2) - McFly**

**JPOV**

Alguém poderia pensar que oitos horas em um voo de avião iria me dar tempo suficiente para chegar a algum tipo de plano para salvar Bella. Infernos, em oito horas sem fazer nada, além de ficar sentado, criando e ficando mais e mais raivoso enquanto eu adicionava ainda MAIS maneiras nas quais o Cullen tinha ferrado com a vida de Bella, o que parecia ser uma lista interminável, eu deveria ter sido capaz de formular um plano detalhado de como entrar no hospital, pegar Bella, deixá-la segura e depois retornar majestosamente para chutar a bunda do Cullen.

O problema era, no entanto, que eu não tinha nenhuma pista em quão machucada Bella estava. Mas, havia um pequeno impedimento de que o hospital estivesse seguro para notar que um dos seus pacientes tinha desaparecido de sua cama. Também, eu não poderia agitar o horrível pensamento de que se o Cullen tivesse..._mordido-a_...então Bella deveria não queria ser salva. Na verdade, se esse era o caso, então eu provavelmente iria ser o único que precisava ser salvo. Então eu não tinha nada.

Em outras palavras, eu estava completamente ferrado. Excelente.

E mesmo quando eu cheguei ao hospital e pulei para fora do táxi que eu tinha pegado no aeroporto de Rochester, eu ainda não tinha ideia de como eu iria confrontar os vampiros. Eu podia sentir a adrenalina percorrer minhas veias e meu coração estava batendo forte – em outras palavras, meu corpo estava ansiando por uma briga. Mas eu sabia que eu não poderia apenas correr até lá e socar o Cullen para valer. Claro que, isso era o que eu _queria_ fazer; Claro, eu tinha sonhado muito com o dia em que eu finalmente conseguiria dar ao Cullen algum tipo de pagamento por toda a merda que ele tinha causado por anos, mas eu tinha que deixar isso de lado. Eu não era mais um adolescente raivoso, dominado pela angústia e ciumento. Eu era o alfa da matilha e um marido, próximo de ser um pai.

Eu tinha responsabilidades, maldição.

Mas eu estava aqui agora. Não havia volta; sem mais tempo para pensar. Eu tinha um trabalho a fazer.

Pela segunda vez em menos de dez horas, eu me encontrei correndo por um hospital. Era uma experiência surreal; embora eu tenha cruzado duas mil milhas, parecia que eu ainda estava no meu ponto de partida, em algum tipo de louca esteira de hospital.

Eu descobri da mesa de ajuda da recepcionista, onde o quarto de Bella ficava, e depois comecei a correr, antes mesmo que ela pudesse terminar de me dar as direções. Algumas escadas depois, eu virei no canto a um grande e vazio corredor.

Eu sabia que eu tinha encontrado o lugar certo imediatamente. Um fedor repulsivo estava vindo de uma sala no final do corredor. Isso cheirava a uma mistura de açúcar queimado e flores apodrecidas e me fez querer vomitar. Aquilo tinha que ser um vampiro. Meus intintos de lobisomem se formaram e de repente eu tive uma vontade irresistível de matar o enimigo, neutralizar a ameaça. Minhas pernas de repente começaram a mover mais rápido e eu percebi há alguns segundos mais tarde, que eu estava correndo em direção à porta azul em uma velocidade de quebrar o pescoço. De algum lugar da minha mente, uma voz estava me falando que isso era uma ideia estúpida, mas eu a ignorei. Eu era um predador, o vampiro era a minha presa e eu iria para matar.

Eu passei pela porta em direção a um quarto de hospital, não muito parecido com o de Brady em Forks. Apenas, claro, este vinha com um vampiro de bônus.

Eu gostaria de ser capaz de dizer que no minuto que meus olhos pairaram no Cullen, eu me lancei até ele em um enfrentamento esmagador e que aquele vampiro bonitinho experimentasse a carnificina, digna de _Anjos da noite – A evolução_. Mas isso, infelizmente, não é a verdade, porque no minuto que eu cheguei ao quarto, eu vi Bella. No momento em que a vi, senti minha respiração prender e meu corpo todo esvaziar, minha raiva em relação ao Cullen evaporou, esquecida.

Ela parecia tão _quebrada_. Não só porque ela estava ligada a um bando de máquinas de hospital, ou porque uma quantia significante do seu corpo estava coberta por curativos e ataduras – embora essa coisa obviamente não ajudasse -, mas por causa da aparência devastada em seu rosto magro. Era chocante. Mesmo dormindo, ela parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente daquela que tinha vindo para ficar em La Push apenas há alguns meses atrás. _Aquela_ Bella tinha sido capaz de rir e produzir sorrisos, contudo fraco; essa Bella parecia que nunca mais seria capaz de formar uma risada novamente. Era como se alguém tivesse pegado a alma dela com um esfregão, tirando sua força e espírito até que nada, além disso, uma sem vida e oca sombra de uma pessoa. A tristeza parecia passar por ela; isso preenchia o quarto como uma fumaça suja espessa, sufocando cada outra emoçao. Bella nunca tinha sido o tipo de pessoa mais feliz por motivos óbvios, mas nunca tinha sido assim antes; não desde aqueles meses escuros que seguiram o seu aniversário de dezoito anos.

E foram esses pensamentos que me levaram a finalmente prestar atenção para a outra pessoa no quarto. Ele estava no pé da cama de Bella, quase a alguns passos de onde eu estava na porta. O cheiro era horrível.

Eu quase esqueci que ele estava lá; eu fiquei tão chocado com a aparência de Bella. Enquanto eu o encarava, no entanto, senti a raiva que tinha lentamente se construído na longa jornada para Nova Iorque voltando correndo, mais forte do que nunca. Embora que pudesse ver de relance que Bella ainda era humana e que meus piores medos tinham sido infundados, eu estava certo de que o Cullen ainda estava de alguma maneira envolvido. Na hospitalização de Bella, em seu estado de zumbi, tanto faz. Era muita conscidência que depois de cinco anos de uma paz relativamente não interrompida, tudo tinha de repente ficado errado na vida Bella no momento em que Edward estava de volta à cena.

O vampiro aparentava exatamente como eu me lembrava dele – e quando digo, é exatamente mesmo. Era bizarro. Considerando que eu tinha crescido e desenvolvido um corpo que eu ainda estava tentanto completamente recuperar, o Cullen parecia idêntico a última vez que eu tinha visto-o; razoavelmente alto (mas obviamente nada comparado a mim), magro, pálido, cabelo bronze, círculos escuros embaixo de seus olhos... É verdade, a beleza e o físico super-humano significavam que ele parecia mais velho do que os seus supostos dezessete anos, mas não havia maneira alguma em dizer pela a sua aparência que mais do que a metade de uma década tinha passado desde a última vez que nos encontramos. Ele estava me observando, seu corpo todo endurecido. A tensão no quarto era quase sufocante.

"O que você fez para ela?" eu pergunyri, cada sílava custando-me um grande esforço quando eu tentava não perder a merda da minha paciência completamente. Eu tentei ir para o lado de Bella, mas houve um lampejo de movimento e eu encontrei meu caminho bloqueado pelo Cullen.

"Não se aproxime mais," ele disse, suas palavras cheias de mal pressentimento. O som de sua voz era como veludo sob as unhas e isso me fez tremer com náusea.

"Sai do meu caminho", eu ordenei a ele, dando mais um passo. Eu tive que segurar minha respiração para me impedir de engasgar com o fedor dele. Minhas mãos estavam enrolando-se em punhos e eu podia sentir meus ombros tremerem com raiva.

O vampiro balançou sua cabeça. "Se você pensa que vou deixar você chegar a qualquer lugar mais próximo de Bella nesse estado-"

Eu quase rugi com raiva indignada. _Como ele se ATREVE, porra?! Como se eu fosse um perigo para Bella_.

"Claro que você é um perigo para ela – esse é o risco principal em ser um lobisomem, _cachorro_".

Eu congelei. _O que?! Como ele…_ e então de repente algo voltou até mim, algo que Bella tinha me contado há muito, muito tempo atrás.

_Edward pode ler mentes_.

Eu fiquei lá, embasbacado com absoluto horror.

_Não_.

"Sim," o Cullen inseriu em um triunfante sibilo.

_Você tem que estar brincando comigo! _Eu pensei descontroladamente. Edward Cullen, o extraordinário sanguessuga e destruídor de vida tinha o poder de ler meus pensamentos. Essa situação poderia ficar pior?

_Sai do meu caminho_, eu repeti, dessa vez em minha mente. Eu não tinha certeza de como a sua habilidade bizarra de ler mentes funcionava, mas em minha mente eu me imaginei pegando o Cullen pelo colarinho e jogando-o com força completa para fora da janela, na esperança que ele pudesse pegar a mensagem. Eu _deveria_ ter me sentido culpado em inserir uma estaca de madeira, no estilo da Buffy, no peito dele, em minha imagem mental para um pôr um impacto extra, mas isso nem aqui e nem lá. Tudo o que eu sabia era que o que o Cullen viu, pareceu deixá-lo aborrecido.

Ele deu um passo na minha direção de uma maneira que claramente era para ser intimidante. Eu sabia que eu provavelmente deveria estar com medo, mas tudo no que eu poderia focar era que agora tinha menos do que três centímetros de um espaço não-habitado-por-vampiro na minha frente, e para uma seriamente desinformada e atrapalhada pessoa de fora, parecia que nós estávamos prester a nos abraçar ou algo assim. _NOJENTO, NOJENTO, NOJENTO_, meu interno garoto de doze anos de idade gritava e eu me incline o mais longe possivel dele tanto quanto eu poderia sem, na verdade, me afastar. Um músculo no rosto de Edward se contraiu, e eu sabia que ele tinha lido meus pensamentos. Ele pareceu escolher ignorá-los (o que era algo muito bom), apenas preferiu ficar me fitando. Eu decidi reafirmar a minha "macheza" por enchê-lo com outra rodada de criados assassinatos do Cullen._  
_  
Assim que eu estava imaginando Edward sendo jogado no compactador de lixo hospitar e depois despejado no Rio Genesse, fui interrompido por um rosnado alto. "Você está me ameaçando, Black?".

_Bem, duh_. "Isso depende," eu rosnei de volta em uma voz correndo com um assustador machismo alfa.

"Do que?"

"Se as suas próximas palavras são 'Eu estou levando o meu fedorento e sanguessuga traseiro para fora da porra de Rochester'".

Assim que eu disse isso, eu sabia que era um comentário longe demais. O Cullen rosnou com raiva e suas mãos voaram para agarrar a minha garganta, mas eu o impedi, levantando meus antebraços e levando-as para frente, e batendo em suas mãos em uma básica manobra de autodefesa. Surpreendentemente, ele não viu isso chegando. Pareceu que seu poder de invadir mentes era limitado tanto quanto eu estava preocupado. Isso era tranqüilizador.

No entanto, assim que eu estava prestes a testar em como grande eram os seus 'pontos cegos' para dar um soco no seu rostinho bonito, eu ouvi o som de pessoas entrando, por trás de mim, no quarto. A próxima coisa que eu sabia, era que alguém tinha segurado meus braços por trás e me girou, batendo-me contra a parede, para que assim o meu rosto ficasse esmagado inconfortavelmente contra o gesso.

"Que porra?!" Eu praguejei, "Sai de perto de mim!" Mesmo sem o fedor assaltar minhas narinas, eu teria sabido pelas mãos frias nos meus braços que, o meu atacante era um vampiro. Eu lutei contra o seu aperto, tentando me virar e ver quantos sanguessugas eu estava contra, mas ele não se movia.

"Oh não, você não vai," ele disse alarmante, apertando suas mãos. Do canto do meu olho eu pude ver o Cullen discutindo com o sanguessuga alto e loiro, que parecia estar na tentativa de acalmar Edward.

E então algo muito estranho aconteceu. Era como se um balde de água quente tivesse sido jogado em mim; eu senti uma dormência ondular e varrer pelo meu corpo e eu de repente percebi que eu me senti estranhamente à vontade. Toda a raiva que esteve me percorrendo há segundos atrás, tinha misteriosamente derretido, deixando-me desorientado e confuso, como se eu estivesse sedado. Eu parei de lutar com o meu capturador e senti minhas pernas cambalear levemente. O quarto estava começando a parecer muito estranho, as paredes expandindo e contraindo na frente dos meus olhos. Eu imaginei que seria assim que deveria ser uma viagem sob influência de drogas, embora eu nunca tenha tentado aquele tipo de coisa. Quando eu estava me perguntando se o Cullen tinha, de alguma forma, conseguido me enjetar algo, eu ouvi uma voz circulando algum lugar acima da minha cabeça.

"Tudo bem Jasper, já chega. Ele irá desmaiar se você não for cuidado" Quase assim que o falante tinha acabado, eu senti o nevoeiro começar a sair da minha mente. Eu fiquei lá com os meus olhos fechados, ainda sentindo grogue e confuso. Por cima de minha cabeça, outra voz se juntou à primeira.

"Eu não faço ideia do que acabou de acontecer," ela disse, em uma confusão surpresa, "Eu nunca vi ninguém reagir assim antes".

"Deve ser a fisiologia de lobisomem," a primeira respondeu. "O sistema imunológico deles é naturalmente designado para produzir barreiras protetoras contra a nossa espécie, a qual é a razão para que Alice não possa vê-lo". _De quem eles estão falando?_ Eu me perguntei. _Ele é invisível?_ "Eu só posso supor, Jasper, que quando você usou o seu poder nele, as defesas do corpo dele entraram em esgotamento para tentar te bloquear, fazendo assim que partes do cérebro dele pararem. Os escudos naturais que ele tem contra nós irão, sem dúvida, aumentar quanto mais ele é exposto à nossa presença, então eu espero que tanto você quanto Edward terão menos e menos efeitos em Jacob com o passar do tempo".

Era como se o meu nome fosse um gancho, puxando-me da escuridão. Ao som dele sendo falado alto, as sobras do nevoeiro em minha mente estavam desintegrando. E, enquanto eu sentia os meus sentidos aguçando, de repente fiquei ciente de que eu estava deitado de bruços no chão, com um quarto cheio de vampiros me espiando.

Fiquei de pé, alarmado e com raiva de mim mesmo. _O que você está fazendo ao deixar a sua guarda cair na frente de uma multidão de vampiros?!_ Enquanto ficava de pé, os sanguessugas instintamente recuaram e ficaram em um grupo unido. Alguns deles assumiram uma postura defensiva, o que eu imitei, enquanto mentalmente calculava sobre o que eu estava contra.

Havia cinco deles agora. Aquele que tinha me virado contra a parede estava na frente. Ele era imenso; seus músculos tensos em suas roupas como pedregulhos; não era de se admirar o porquê de eu não ter sido capaz de dominá-lo. Parados ligeiramente atrás dele, à sua direita, estavam uma pequena garota de cabelos pretos e um loiro alto que eu tinha visto falando com o Cullen. O Cullen mesmo estava no meio de outro; um homem com cabelos loiros e olhos gentis e inteligentes, que estava vestindo um casaco branco. Vendo-o, estava instantaneamente claro que ele era o líder incontestado do grupo e, quando eu olhava mais perto, eu percebi que eu o lembrava como o Dr. Cullen; muito querido pelos habitantes de Forks e amplamente reconhecido como o melhor GP que o hospital da cidade já teve. Ele parecia surpreendentemente... normal. Eu estive o esperado ser mais... bem, mais parecido com um vampiro.

Eu vi Edward sorrir e eu fiz uma carranca. _Sai da minha mente, sanguessuga_.

Ele cerrou seus olhos com o pensamento e sibilou levemente. Eu respondi olhando furiosamente para ele. _Duas palavras, Cullen. Cai. Dentro_.

Antes que as coisas pudessem intensificar para além de olhares ameaçadores, entretanto, o doutor Mc Vampy falou, cortando a tensão.

"Olá Jacob, meu nome é Carlisle." _O que, nós estamos nos tratando com o primeiro nome agora? Oh Doutor, eu não sabia que você se importava_. Eu não falei isso em voz alta, obviamente. Havia alguma coisa com o Cullen quando era apenas eu contra ele; era um jogo completamente diferente quando eu estava em desvantagem de cinco para um. Sabendo que eu não poderia acreditar em mim a não dizer algo que eu pudesse me arrepender, eu permaneci em silêncio, meus olhos cautelosamente em Carlisle.

"Eu sou um dos médicos que tem tratado Bella, e essa é Alice, Jasper e Emmett. Você parece já ter conhecido Edward." Eu apenas fiquei embasbacado na frente dele. Ele era real? Aparentemente não ciente da minha incredualidade, o doutor imortal continuou: "Eu sei que deve ser muito dificil para ver Bella em sua condição atual, mas como o cirurgião responsável pela saúde dela, eu terei que pedir a você que tente se acalmar, especialmente quando você estiver nesse quarto. Tenho certeza de que você irá concordar que a segurança de Bella tem que vir primeiro".

Eu estava sem palavras. Eu estava em um hospital, cercado por sangue com um bando de vampiros e ainda assim _eu_ era aparentemente a principal ameaça à segurança de Bella. A injustiça disso irritava. Eu estava prestes a apontar isso (falar de um jeito que não me fizesse morrer), quando o Doutor falou de novo.

"Você quer se aproximar de Bella?" eu fiquei chocado com a oferta. Isso era algum tipo de truque? Mas ele parecia completamente sincero; não havia nada em sua expressão que sugerisse que ele tinha algum tipo de motivo oculto em sua pergunta. Edward estava claramente tão chocado quanto eu estava pelas palavras de seu líder.

"Carlisle," ele disse em uma voz baixa, observando-me com olhos cerrados, "Não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia, e se ele perder o controle?"

Eu o olhei. "Você está brincando comigo? Se _eu_ perder o controle? Nós estamos cercados por sangue e você está preocupado em _eu_ colocar Bella em perigo? Eu gostaria de te lembrar, parasita, que de todos os que estão aqui, eu sou o único que nunca matou um humano." Na verdade, essa era apenas uma suposição. Pelas expressões em seus rostos, entretanto, eu imaginei que eu estava certo. O Cullen estava claramente pensando em algo para dizer em réplica, mas Carlisle o interrompeu.

"Apenas deixe-o passar, Edward." A princípio Edward parecia que iria desafiar o comando, mas ele deve ter visto algo no rosto de Carlisle que o fez mudar de ideia, porque depois de alguns momentos ele deixou escapar um suspiro de má vontade e deu um breve aceno de cabeça. A contragosto, com um olhar fixo que deixava muito claro o quão pouco ele confiava em mim, ele moveu-se para o lado, os seus irmãos vampiros o seguiram.

Meu caminho até Bella agora estava finalmente limpo, e eu passei pelos sanguessugas sem dar a eles nenhuma segunda olhada. Pensamentos de nada, além de Bella, estavam completamente deixados de lado enquanto eu me movia para o seu leito, meu coração batendo forte e apertado em meu peito. Ela parecia ainda pior quando olhada de perto, e eu fui golpeado novamente pela sua palidez, rosto magro, círculos escuros abaixo de seus olhos, seu comportamento danificado.

Se eu não soubesse melhor, eu teria pensado que o Cullen tinha mordido-a.

Enquanto eu pensava nisso, um rosnado cresceu em minha garganta, provando que o meu desejo de matar o Cullen, embora temporariamente chocado pela imagem de mim manchando Bella, estava vindo como uma vingança. Eu me virei e olhei acusatoriamente para o Cullen. "Você fez isso?!" eu apontei para os ferimentos de Bella e para a aparência de morta.

Ele balançou sua cabeça. "Houve um acidente, ela-"

Eu não queria esperar que ele respondesse. "O que foi isso," eu perguntei, zombeteiro, "você não estava satisfeito em despedaçar o coração dela e ferrar com a vida dela? Você quis voltar e acabar com o trabalho matando-a?" Eu podia me sentir ficar com raiva novamente e parte de mim (a parte que geralmente falava com a voz de Carole) estava ciente de que eu estava sendo imprudente. Afinal de contas, escolher uma briga com uma multidão de sanguessugas quando eu estava em desvantagem de cinco para um, era considerado 'O Top Dez Dos Movimentos Mais Estúpidos', mas eu estava achando isso muito difícil para me preocupar nesse momento preciso.

"Cuidado, camarada," o grandalhão rosnou em resposta a minha frase, dando um passo ameaçador em minha direçao. Eu deixei escapar um irônico e zombeteiro riso.

"O que, eu estou próximo demais do limite? É isso o que você estava fazendo Edward? Ou talvez você estivesse tentando ver se você poderia fazer Bella entrar em letargia _toda_ vez que você a vê?"

Edward balançou sua cabeça. Para minha surpresa, ele parecia ferido com minhas palavras, como se eu tivesse lhe dado um soco com elas. Depois de um segundo de confusão, eu cheguei a conclusão. Como eu tinha dito a palavra 'letargia', uma imagem de Bella em seus piores momentos depois da partida do Cullen tinha passado pela minha mente, algo que tinha parecido chocado e causado dor a Edward. Eu teria ficado chocado também, se eu fosse ele. Bella naquelas dias não tinha sido uma boa visão.

Razão pela qual eu seria amaldiçoado se eu o deixasse machucá-la novamente.

"Não tem nada a ver com Edward," uma voz se intrometeu, me fazendo tirar minha atenção do Cullen. Era a garota de cabelo preto, e ela estava olhando para mim como se algo que ela tivesse acabado de pisar. "Bella foi ferida em um acidente de moto."

Eu já tinha ouvido isso – essa era a mesma história que eles tinham alimentado Charlie – , mas eu apenas não acreditava. Eu tinha pensado nisso no avião vindo de Washington, e quanto mais eu ponderava isso em minha cabeça, o menos fazia sentido. Mesmo se eu olhasse para isso objetivamente, sem levar em consideração o fato de que eu odiava o Cullen com todas as minhas forças, eu não conseguia acreditar que Bella teria se machucado em um acidente de moto. Ela sempre foi muito cuidadosa quando ela dirigia e ela não tinha se machucado na moto desde que tinha aprendido a usar essa coisa. Ela teve problemas para chegar a quarenta em uma auto-estrada, pelo amor de Cristo. E ainda assim aqui eu estava sendo dito que ela tinha _de repente_ decidido sair em uma tempestade de neve e apenas _de repente_ tinha quase morrido no processo, sem absolutamente nenhuma influência exterior.

Quando eu disse isso em voz alta, minhas palavras foram recebidas com total silêncio. Eu levei isso como uma confirmação de culpa. Parecia que o Cullen, no entanto, não iria desistir tão facilmente. "Olha, não foi assim," ele disse fracamente, aparentemente ainda aturdiado com o que ele tinha visto em minha cabeça.

Eu estava perdendo a paciência com isso. "Então como _foi_? Vá em frente; explique-me com suas próprias palavras, razão pela qual estou aqui em um hospital em Rochester, 3,000 quilometros de onde eu deveria estar, e Bella parece que esteve em uma viagem até o Inferno e voltou armada a uma arma nuclear."

"Bella estava em nossa casa-"

Eu quase me engasguei em choque. "Ela O QUE?!" Eu comecei, ultrajado, mas eu fui silenciado pelas expressões ameaçadoras de cinco pares de olhos de vampiros.

"-e houve...um mal entendido entre ela e eu. Antes que eu pudesse explicar, ela tentou ir embora; ela tinha recebido os teus telefonemas, e ela estava tentando conseguir um avião para Washington. Eu tentei impedir que ela fosse embora, ela recusou, e nós tivemos uma discussão. Ela me disse que eu não tinha nenhum direito de falar a ela o que fazer; eu tentei argumentar com ela e então..." ele parou novamente, parecendo estar lutando para continuar.

"O que?" Eu perguntei, a curiosidade levando o melhor de mim.

"Eu falei a ela que eu estive tentando contar a ela por semanas; eu contei a ela a verdade."

"Que é?"

Edward respirou fundo antes de responder. "Que eu a amo, que eu sempre a amei, que eu fui um idiota em abandoná-la. Eu tinha gastado o último mês tentando explicar, mas isso não foi fácil. Todas as vezes que eu tentava falar com ela, ela me cortava, ou apenas me evitava completamente. Eu finalmente consegui deixar tudo claro ontem à noite."

Houve um silêncio mortal enquanto eu apenas ficava de boca aberta para o Cullen, tentando processar o que ele tinha acabado de dizer. Finalmente, eu consegui sufocar: "Você disse a ela que a amava?"

Ele assentiu.

Eu não pude me impedir; eu ataquei o babaca.

Obviamente, eu nunca fiz contato. Antes que eu pudesse chegar a três centímetros de sua pele fedorenta, eu fui arremessado por dois sanguessugas, a loira em seguida se lançando para frente para me agarrar e me conter. Eu estava gritando e xingando o tempo todo. "Como você pôde dizer aquilo a ela?! Você não tinha direito algum! Seu pedaço fodido de merda" – Eu senti a mesma sensação de torpor e calma de mais cedo começar a passar por mim, apenas que desta vez estava mais fraca, tão fraca que com um pouco de concentração eu consegui empurrá-la, mantendo minha raiva forte e indiluível. Do braço do meu apreensor, eu rosnei para Edward.

"Por que?! Por que você teve que dizer a ela que você a amava?"

"Porque eu a amo, _cachorro_."

"Não, você não a ama!" Como ele poderia pensar nisso, ainda mais falar? Ele não fazia ideia em como o amor era; se ele tivesse amado Bella, ele nunca teria abandonado-a. Eu pensei em Carole; seu cabelo ondulado vermelho, a forma como suas bochechas faziam covinhas quando ela sorria, o som de sua voz quando ela ria e os movimentos que ela fazia com suas mãos quando ela falava. Eu não conseguia imaginar nem mesmo em ter a força para abandoná-la, ou até em ver a necessidade para tal.

"É porque eu amo Bella que eu a deixei," Cullen disse na defensiva.

_Oh seja macho_. "Mesmo?" Eu perguntei cinicamente, "Como você realizou isso?"

Edward suspirou, e de sua postura levemente abatida, parecia como se ele teve que ter explicado isso muitas vezes antes. "Eu queria que ela ficasse segura; eu queria tirá-la do perigo de ser associada a mim. Eu estava tentando protegê-la."

Ele estava tentando proteger Bella? Ele estava tentando _PROTEGÊ-LA_?! "Seu FILHO DA PUTA!" Eu gritei, me lançando para a frente de novo. O aperto da vampira loira, o qual tinha afrouxado um pouco na calmaria, de repente tornou-se novamente apertado. "Você faz alguma IDEIA no que ela passou? Eu tenho gastado anos tentando colocá-la no lugar, para reparar todo o dano e merda que você causou..." de novo, eu o atingi com algumas imagens de Bella nos meses depois ele tinha ido embora. Isso deve ter tido o efeito desejado, porque ele fez uma careta e abaixou sua cabeça.

"Eu sei, eu-"

"Não," eu o cortei, "você _não_ sabe," eu fiz uma pausa aqui, tentando controlar minha respiração enquanto as memórias da escuridão dos meses de Bella zumbi voltaram. Eu imaginei o Cullen morto, sabendo que ele poderia ver tudo o que eu estava pensando. Enquanto eu falava, eu combinei minhas palavras com as figuras em minha mente. "Você não estava lá para fazê-la acordar e ir para a escola quando ela estava tão ruim, que ela não poderia ao menos sair da cama de manhã..." Eu respirei novamente. Me perguntei se isso era tão difícil para Edward ouvir como era para mim para dizer. "Você não recebeu telefonemas inquietos do Charlie às três da manhã, implorando para você ir porque ela estava soluçando no chão da cozinha... você não gastou cada momento na beira, esperando que algo pequeno acontecesse para ajustá-la novamente. Então não se atreva a tentar me dizer que você _entende_, ou que você sente muito."

Edward estremeceu de novo com as imagens frescas de Bella. "Eu sei o quanto eu a magoei," ele finalmente conseguiu dizer, "e eu irei gastar o resto da minha existência para tentar fazer as pazes com ela, se ela me permitir".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não há jeito nenhum no inferno que isso vá acontecer. Está tarde demais para tentar consertar o que você fez; você fez sua escolha, você foi embora."

"Eu voltei,"

"Você não 'voltou', você se encontrou com ela por acidente seis anos depois de você originalmente ter ido embora!"

"Mas eu fiquei," ele disse em tons desesperados.

"O que você espera por isso, uma medalha?!" Eu perguntei, com repugnância. Era quase como se ele estivesse suplicando para mim; implorando para ser perdoado. Se ele fosse outra pessoa, eu deveria ter sentido muito por ele, mas vindo do Cullen isso era patético. "Decidir voltar e nos agraciar com a sua presença fedorenta depois de meia década de destruir Bella, não te faz menos do que um babaca. Na verdade, te faz pior ainda."

Eu estava falando sobre Bella, ainda assim minhas acusações também soaram verdadeira por Brady. Tanto quanto eu estava preocupado, uma quantidade significante de culpa pela sua morte pertencia aos Cullens. Enquanto eu pensava nisso, eu fiquei horrorizado ao encontrar meus olhos atormentados, eu balancei minha cabeça. O que eu era, um moleque?

Eu pedi a Deus que o Cullen não tivesse ouvido essa parte, mas julgando pelo o que o parasita disse a seguir, ninguém estavam escutando as minhas preces. "Bella me contou o que aconteceu com Victoria," ele disse calmamente, "e eu sei que você não quer ouvir, mas eu realmente sinto muito, por tudo. Eu serei para sempre endividado com a matilha por ter protegido-a quando eu falhei, e se há qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar Brady-"

Eu rosnei violentamente. "Infernos não, _você não_ disse o nome dele."

Edward inclinou sua cabeça. "Eu posso ver o porquê de você se sentir dessa maneira-"

Isso me deixou ainda mais raivoso. "Oh você pode, não é?" Eu pensei que eu já tinha dito a ele para parar de fingir que entendia. "Você não tem uma merda de pista. Imagine se fosse ele," eu apontei para o musculoso, que imediatamente ficou tenso com o movimento, como se ele pensasse que eu fosse atacar. Eu mal olhei para isso, entretanto; minha atenção estava completamente fixada em Edward, "Imagine que ele era aquele que foi atacado, e você estava correndo para salvá-lo o tempo todo, mas no fundo você sabia que você não conseguiria ser rápido o bastante..." Eu pude me sentir começar a tremer, mas eu estava tentando o meu melhor para impedir isso. Certamente havia muita vezes que eu poderia desmoronar em um dia. "Imagine," eu continuei, "se um dos _seus _irmãos fosse torturado insanamente e você viu cada momento disso em sua mente, sentiu cada golpe contra o seu corpo, cada grito como se viessem de seus próprios lábios. Imagine que ele quase foi morto tentando proteger a garota que VOCÊ amava, que o teu grupo te viu como responsável – mesmo se eles negassem – e que você tinha que viver com a culpa pelo resto da sua vida, encarando a constante lembrança de como você deixou o seu irmão cair cada vez que você olhava para os olhos deles."

Essas eram coisas nas quais eu estive pensando por anos, mas nunca disse em voz alta, nem mesmo para alguém da matilha. Eu não conseguia acreditar que eu estava finalmente dizendo-as para o Cullen entre todas as pessoas. Mas não havia mais como evitar. Toda a dor e raiva que eu estive tentando tanto para brigar contra, estava realmente tomando conta de mim agora, escurecendo meu melhor julgamente e jogando a cautela para os ventos. Aqui, eu não tinha que me preocupar em ficar forte para o resto da matilha. Eu não tinha que me preocupar em chatear Carole. As únicas pessoas ao redor para testemunhar meu desmoronamento eram os Cullens, e qual era o ponto em tentar esconder como eu me sinto, quando Edward poderia ler minha mente de qualquer maneira?

Falando nisso...o vampiro de repente tinha ficado muito quieto. Eu não pude conter um trêmulo e amargo riso. Talvez a culpa estivesse finalmente chegando a ele. "Você ficou sem palavras, parasita? Secou as suas desculpas vazias?" Eu nem ao menos sabia o que eu estava falando. Eu não sabia o que eu pensava que iria ganhar ao insultá-lo dessa maneira, ou o que eu queria que ele respondesse. Nada do que ele pudesse falar iria fazer isso melhor. Acho que eu estava tão esgotado que queria arranjar uma briga, independentemente.

E então, de repente, alguém falou atrás de mim com uma voz baixa que definitivamente _não_ era de um dos Cullens.

"J-Jake, é você?"

Eu me virei e encontrei um par de olhos castanhos olhando para mim.

Bella tinha acordado.

* * *

**Olá pessoal,**

**Gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora com esse capítulo. Mil desculpas mesmo, mas é que o tempo anda apertadíssimo para mim, estou muito ocupada e isso, infelizmente, acaba dificultando na hora de sentar e traduzir. Espero que possam me entender!**

**Quanto ao capítulo, o que acharam dessa ira toda do Jacob? É com razão ou vocês acham que ele exagera demais? Levando em consideração que lobisomens e vampiros não se cruzam, até dá para entender, não é? mas ele precisa fechar mais a boquinha e deixar os outros falarem, hihi.**

**Hoje não poderei responder as reviews, mas da mesma forma gostaria de agradecer por todas elas, são preciosíssimas. OBRIGADA! \o/**

**E, para as pessoas que estão lendo e adicionando a fic aos seus favoritos, mas que não estão comentando, eu só peço que reserve uns 5 minutinhos do seu tempo para deixar um comentário. Como eu disse, eles são preciosos e servem para que eu saiba como a fic e a tradução estão sendo recebidas, se vocês estão gostando e sobre o que estão achando. Por isso, deixe um comentário, está certo? Eu ficaria imensamente agradecida se todos fizessem isso.**

**Sem mais,**

**Um grande beijo,**

**Francine.  
**


	16. Controle

**Capítulo 15**

_Há uma luz  
No fim do túnel?  
Eu estou afastando todos  
Porque eu não posso mais sentir isso  
Não posso mais sentir isso  
Você já esteve tão perdido?  
Conhecia o caminho e ainda assim tão perdido?_

**Lost – Katy Perry**

**BPOV**

Eu não sei exatamente quando eu voltei a mim. Eu não penso que aconteceu tudo de uma vez, mas sim em pequenos amontoados.

Eu não sabia onde eu estava.

Era como se eu estivesse andando com dificuldade através de uma espessa neblina que, por mais eu quisesse tentar, eu não conseguia escapar. Às vezes eu pensava que podia ver formas ou ouvir vozes através do branco interminável, ainda que quando eu tentava chamá-las, eu descobri que não conseguia falar. Eu tentei correr em direção aos sons e as figuras, mas isso era inútil; toda vez que eu sentia que estava chegando próximo, elas desapareceriam, deslizando pelos meus dedos como névoa.

Eu estava sozinha; sem força; _perdida_.

As vozes ao redor de mim continuaram a aproximar e a distanciar para fora de audibilidade como uma transmissão pobre de rádio. Às vezes eu pensei que eu podia ouvir alguém falar diretamente comigo. Um homem. Sua voz me chamava, suave e familiar ainda que pesarosa – uma melodia agridoce escrita em um tom de culpa. Eu tenteva alcançá-lo, mas eu não conseguia me mover. Eu não tinha certeza de onde eu terminava e a neblina começava.

No meu isolamento, eu comecei a sonhar.

Eu sonhei que eu estava olhando uma floreta em algum perto do oceano no crepúsculo. Na distância eu pude ver uma garota, de cabelos castanhos, parada e sozinha. Eu pude ver que ela estava chorando, gritando, tremendo com emoção em algum lugar entre dor e terror. Parecia que ela estava procurando alguém; eu pensei que podia ouvi-la chamando por um nome dentre as árvores, mas sem proveito. Eu queria ajudá-la e tentei andar na direção onde ela estava, mas ela começou a cambalear para longe de mim na floresta. Eu tentei segui-la, mas eu não conseguia me mover o rápido suficiente. Eu gritei, mas minha voz parecia ser um gatilho; o bosque de repente começou a se derreter, engolindo a garota em um enrolado de escuridão.

Uma série de imagens começou a agitar quase rápido demais para processar. Elas todas tinham a mesma garota, às vezes sozinha, às vezes com um rapaz alto e de cabelos escuros com uma pele castanho-avermelhada, mas sempre com a mesma expressão de dor em seu rosto em formato de coração. As visões eram imperfeitas, entretanto; elas eram pontilhadas e desbotadas como um antigo carretel de filme. Elas floreciam antes de dissolveram e serem reduzidas à memória, assim como os anos que elas pareciam representar.

Então tudo mudou de novo. As imagens se congelaram e outra cena foi posta.

A floresta tinha desaparecido; o pano de fundo do oceano tinha sido substituído por uma bela casa do lado de um grande lago. Estava nevando agora. A garota era mais velha; uma jovem mulher, com exaustão e traição gravadas em seus olhos cansados. Ela estava parada do lado contrário de um jovem homem de rosto pálido e de cabelos bronzes, e ela estava chorando de novo, mas também havia raiva lá desta vez. Ela estava gritando algo para ele, mas as palavras não eram claras. Depois o homem a beijou. Em minha cabeça eu senti minha respiração ser presa. Porém muito cedo isso acabou; ela o empurrou e dei um passo para trás, seu corpo inteiro tremendo. Novamente, eu queria intervir, mas outra vez, eu não tinha forças. Ela correu, e então a imagem tremeu e ela estava em uma moto, correndo rápido apesar da grossa nevasca. Rápido demais.

Sem olhar para onde ela estava indo, sem prestar atenção para nada além dos pensamentos em sua própria cabeça, ela virou-se para fora da estrada principal.

E então, eu sabia o que iria acontecer. Os últimos vestígios do nevoeiro se desintregaram, as vozes foram cortadas completamentes. Minha memória voltou tão clara como vidro, fazendo minha perspectiva mudar na velocidade da luz. Eu não era mais uma espectadora e a garota não era mais uma estranha; nós éramos uma e as mesmas e eu estava de volta a minha própria cabeça, na moto, correndo para longe de Edward, diretamente no caminho de um caminhão no sentido contrário.

_O guincho de uma buzina fendeu pelo ar coberto de neve e quando eu me virei, vi um monstruoso caminhão de cargo derrapando na minha direção... Eu tentei desviar a moto para fora do caminho do caminhão, mas eu virei abruptamente para um caminho de gelo escurecido e espesso, agravado mais ainda pela neve fresca e sem sal... A moto gritou em minhas mãos e fez uma brusca volta, inclinando pesadamente para um lado e caindo comigo dolorosamente presa embaixo... Quando eu bati minha cabeça contra a grossa e dura superfície da estrada, eu sabia que eu estava perdida..._

Enquanto o flashback me absorvia, eu sabia que eu estava apenas a segundos distantes do impacto da colisão e de ter que reviver o acidente novamente. Então eu escapei na única maneira disponível para mim; eu abri meus olhos, fugindo de minha mente...

Eu fui cumprimentada por uma luz forte e radiante. Ela me cegou, queimando minhas retinas e eu instantaneamente fechei meus olhos de novo. Ainda assim a luz continuou a pulsar contra minhas pálpebras. Por alguns segundos entrei em pânico, pensando que eu tinha sido atingida pela pelo caminhão no fim das contas e estava deitada com o rosto na neve. Então eu percebi que eu não estava com frio, ou deitada em um chão duro. Na verdade, eu não estava nem sentindo alguma dor. Eu estava surpreendemente entopercida, embora eu sentisse um pouco de dor. _Você esteve pior_, eu pensei vagamente, _Muito pior_.

Eu podia ouvir vozes de novo, as mesmas de mais cedo. Elas estavam próximas agora e mais claras, mas eu ainda estava achando um desafio para entender o que elas estavam de verdade dizendo.

Eu decidi abrir meus olhos novamente. Dando uma espiada através dos meus cílios, eu pude ver que eu estava deitada em uma cama de hospital em um quarto pequeno de paredes brancas. À minha direita estava uma grande janela, coberta por uma persiana. Através das brechas, eu pude distinguir um céu nublado e saturado por neve.

Então realmente tinha acontecido, não? Tudo que eu tinha acabado de ver, ou melhor, sonhado_, _tinha sido na verdade as minhas memórias – a tempestada de neve, minha discussão com Edward, o beijo dele e a minha fuga em minha moto. Eu pensei por um momento tentando me lembrar.

Ele tinha me dito que me amava. Que ele tinha partido pelo meu próprio bem. Meu estômago fisicamente agitou com a memória. _Eu te amo_ – todo esse tempo, todos esses anos – _queria que você fosse feliz_ – a desolação do seu abandono – _Me desculpe_ – a dor que as suas mentiras causaram – _Para te manter segura_ – o pesadelo que foi Victoria... o dano feito a Brady.

A náusea intensificou enquanto eu me lembrava de tudo que tinha acontecido antes da minha discussão com Edward – as chamadas perdidas de Jacob e as frenéticas mensagens de telefone, as notícias de que Brady havia tido um ataque do coração, a culpa incontrolável... Enquanto isso ia por minha mente, eu me lembrei de que eu tinha ficado na neve, gritando com Edward, amaldiçoando-o, culpando-o por tudo o que tinha acontecido com Victoria.

Eu me lembrei de como eu tinha sucumbido e admitido a verdade, contando a Edward que eu o amava também. Depois ele tinha me beijado. Isso tinha sido eletrizante e aterrorizador ao mesmo tempo, maravilhoso, porém terrível. Me amendrontou. Eu tinha escapado e corrido para a minha moto, incapaz de lidar com minhas próprias emoções ou as repercussões potenciais de tudo que tinha acabado de acontecer.

_O acidente_. Essa parte deve ter sido real também; isso deveria explicar o porquê de eu estar em um hospital agora. Mas, aquilo não poderia ter sido de verdade uma colisão, eu decidi; se tivesse acontecido eu certamente não estaria viva agora.

Então, apesar de todas as probabilidades, eu tinha de alguma maneira conseguido evitar a morte certa. De novo_. Era como se eu tivesse acabado de sair do set de 'Premonição'_, eu pensei atravessadamente comigo mesma. Brincadeiras à parte, contudo, eu sabia que a minha sobrevivência milagrosa poderia não ter sido por pura sorte. Eu tive uma ajuda exterior. Eu sabia a principio quem tinha me salvado, mas isso não me impediu de virar minha cabeça levemente para checar se minha teoria estava correta.

E estava. É_ claro_ que estava.

Parado a alguns passos do meu lado esquerdo, estava a única pessoa que eu simultaneamente mais temia e mais ansisava ver. Os pulsos de Edward estavam apertador e seu belo rosto estava contorcido com emoção. Seus olhos estavam em algum lugar perto de minha cabeça, fora do meu campo de visão – o mesmo lugar de onde a voz principal no quarto parecia estar vindo, mas quase no mesmo segundo que eu mexi minha cabeça, seus olhos se viraram para me olhar.

Eu não pude fazer nada além de tremer sobre a intensidade de seu olhar. Enquanto eu olhava dentro de suas íris escuras, a força de tudo o que nós tínhamos dito um para o outro na noite do acidente – a última vez que eu tinha olhado naqueles olhos – veio até mim, atingindo-me como uma onda.

Forcei a mim mesma para não me encolher enquanto eu me lembrava da forma como eu tinha chorado e gritado, tentando o meu melhor para desmoronar Edward de cada maneira possível. Eu tinha dito algumas coisas horríveis. Eu tinha mentido também; eu tinha culpado-o pela morte de Brady, e isso não foi completamente a sua culpa. Era a minha também._ Eu_ tinha dito à matilha que Brady poderia me proteger sozinhoo; _eu_ era a atração para perigo andante.

Então eu tinha mentido, mas, de alguma forma, eu não conseguia achar nada dentro de mim que me fizesse sentir culpada. Edward tinha mentido também, e a escala de suas mentiras fez as minhas parecerem totalmente insignificantes quando comparadas.

_Ele me ama._

Eu ainda não conseguia processar isso. Eu continuava repetindo isso na minha cabeça, pensando que faria mais sentido, ou lançar alguma luz em toda a bagunça que era a lógica de Edward. Ele tinha mentido para me proteger. Ele tinha arruinando minha vida para salvá-la.

Não, isso continuava a não fazer sentido nenhum. Ainda era a coisa mais estúpida que eu já tinha ouvido.

Em algum lugar, nas profundezas da dormência de analgésicos e a confusão de acordar depois de ter ficado inconsciente, eu pude sentir uma parte de minha raiva voltar. Estava distante e devagarosamente borbulhava, ainda que fossem todas as mesmas. Desviei meus olhos de Edward, sentindo que se eu continuasse olhando para ele e lembrando mais do que ele tinha dito, eu iria em breve começar a reencenar nossa briga na neve.

Apensar quando eu parei de me focar em Edward, que eu comecei a prestar atenção nas outras pessoas no quarto. A família de Edward estava aqui, mas eles não estavam olhando para mim, eles estava olhando para outra pessoa, ouvindo a mesma pessoa de algum lugar ao lado de mim, que tinha chamado muito a atenção de Edward. Pela primeira vez, eu me concentrei na voz, pegando um fio do final de uma frase.

"-ficou sem palavras, parasita? Secou as suas desculpas vazias?"

O flash de reconhecimento foi imediato.

_Eu_ conheço _essa voz_.

Mas o que ele estava fazendo aqui? Ele deveria estar em Forks…

"Jake, é você?" Eu disse, percebendo pela primeira vez o quão áspera a minha garganta estava. Com grande esforço eu consegui me erguer a uma posição de sentada. _Ouch. Isso doi mesmo_. Meu coração afundou – julgando por experiência do passado, eu tinha quebrado pelo menos uma costela. Enquanto eu me movia, eu senti mais do que vi, Edward dar um passo involuntário em minha direção, como se fosse me ajudar, mas eu fingi que não tinha percebido nada. Em vez disso, eu olhei para cima em tempo de ver ninguém, além de Jacob Black, virando-se para me encarar.

"Bella!" ele exclamou, "você está acordada!"

_Bem, obviamente_.

"Hm, oi," Eu disse de modo falho.

"Como você se sente?" Jacob parecia ansioso.

"Dolorida," eu disse. Eu virei o meu torso levemente, tentando testar a teoria da costela, e estremeci. Dessa vez, não havia dúvida alguma sobre isso- Edward definitivamente se moveu na minha direção. Ele pareceu pensar melhor nisso, contudo, e pareceu mascarar o movimento como se ele estivesse mudando de um pé para outro. A coisa toda era tão diferente dele com seu comportamento firme usual, que eu não pude evitar senão olhar. Ele está nervoso, eu pensei comigo mesma com admiração.

Eu olhei para Edward por alguns segundos. Ele parecia dominado por emoção. Seus olhos estavam em mim como se ele estivesse petrificado. Era desanimador.

Eu olhei de volta para Jacob e percebi pela primeira vez que ele, também, parecia diferente. Seu rosto estava ruborizado, e sua respiração levemente mais rápida do que o costume, como se ele estivesse gritando. Eu me perguntei quanto tempo eles estavam assim, em meu quarto, antes que eu tivesse acordado. Eu comecei a me perguntar o que tinha acontecido, e o que eles tinham dito um para o outro. Eu nunca tinha esperado – ou desejado – em ter Edward e Jacob em uma proximidade um com o outro novamente, e agora que isso tinha acontecido, eu estava incerta em como reagir.

"Então, hm, qual é o dano?" Eu perguntei tentativamente. Eu não queria, na verdade, saber tanto quanto eu simplesmente queria quebrar o silêncio. Eu olhei para Carlisle enquanto eu dizia isso.

Do seu lugar próximo a Edward, Carlisle desenroulou uma lista dos meus ferimentos, nenhum soava dramaticamente sério. Eu disse tanto quanto pude, mas ninguém olhou para mim; eles estavam todos olhando para Jacob.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei confusa, "Jake, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele não perdeu nada para responder. "Estou te salvando de ser devorada por um bando de sanguessugas".

As suas palavras me fizeram arfar. "Jacob!" Eu repreendi, olhando rapidamente para os Cullens, que estavam todos o fitando com severa aversão. Eu ouvi alguém – eu tinha muita certeza de que era Emmett – rosnar algo como "Se ele disser isso _mais uma vez_-"

"Jake, você sabe que os Cullens que não são assim," eu disse, intervindo antes que Jacob pudesse desencadear uma guerra inter-espécies. "Eles não bebem sangue humano, você sabe disso. Eles não me machucariam".

"Não te machucariam?" Jacob quase sufocou com sua indignação. "Então, por favor, me explique por que você está aqui".

Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, Edward falou novamente. Sua voz estava baixa e calma, mas com uma pontada mortal. "Nós já passamos por isso, Black. Foi um acidente de moto". Ele parou aí, mas o resto ficou implícito; _e se você sabe o que é bom para você, você vai parar de nos acusar_.

Esqueça _Premonição_; isso estava rapidamente tornando-se _O Poderoso Chefão_, embora fosse um remake sobrenatual.

"Tanto faz, sanguessuga. Mesmo se você não tivesse nada a ver com o acidente, você não pode tentar se passar por 'não culpado' pela forma como ela aparenta. Se 'manipulação mental' fosse um perfume, Bella estaria em um anúncio de outdoor na porra da Time's Square".

_Hm, o que?_

"Que diabos você está falando?"

Jacob olhou para mim, seus olhos cheios de preocupação. "Bella, sem ofensa, mas você está horrível, mesmo sem os ferimentos. Eu não tenho te visto triste e exausta assim desde... bem, desde que _eles_ foram embora pela primeira vez."

"Uau... obrigada," eu disse sem expressão. Eu não sabia como responder.

"Eu estou apenas tentando dizer que se 'Edward' não te feriu fisicamente, é bastante óbvio que ele tem feito algum tipo de dano emocional!"

Eu abri minha boca, mas em seguida a fechei de novo, me encontrando incapaz de falar. Eu queria corrigir Jacob. Eu queria dizer a ele, como eu tinha feito em nosso primeiro telefonema depois da chegada de Edward em minha sala de aula naquelas semanas atrás, que Edward nunca iria me ferir, mas eu não podia; eu não conseguia fazer essas palavras saírem, porque isso simplesmente não era mais verdade.

Edward _tinha_ me ferido; ele tinha causado 'dano emocional', como Jacob havia dito. Ele tinha voluntariamente e conscientemente mentido para mim de uma maneira que tinha ramificações pelos anos seguintes – de uma maneira que ainda estava me ferindo até esses dias. Você pode até mesmo dizer que o que Edward havia feito era pior do que simplesmente me causar ferimentos físicos. Cicatrizes podem curar, mas a dor que ele tinha deixado em mim, tinha provado ser mais duradoura.

Eu pude sentir os olhos de todos sobre mim, os de Edward especialmente. Eu sabia como o fato de que eu tinha falhado ao defendê-lo deveria parecer, mas eu não poderia me forçar a mentir apenas para salvar os seus sentimentos.

Eu tentei mudar de assunto antes que o embaraço da pausa pudesse ficar pior.

"Jake, mesmo se eu estou feriada, isso não é motivo para que você venha até aqui. Eles precisam de você em Forks. Carole e Brady precisam de você".

"Eu-eles-isso não importa," Jacob pareceu desorientado por minhas palavras e tentou mudar de assunto. "Eu deveria ter vindo aqui semanas atrás. Eu nunca deveria ter deixado você me convencer que o Cullen não era perigoso. Tudo o que aconteceu apenas mostra que você ficaria muito mais segura em casa, em Forks, o que é algo que eu venho dizendo desde sempre".

"O que, com você?" Edward pareceu ter atingido o seu limite. Eu não o culpava totalmente; Jake estava sendo especialmente irritante.

"Sim, comigo, seu patético pedaço de-"

"Se você acha que eu vou deixar Bella andar por aí com uma matilha de cachorrinhos cheios de hormônios, então-"

"'Deixá-la? 'DEIXÁ-la'? Isso absolutamente não tem nada a ver com você. Ela não te pertence!"

"Nem a você!"

"Eu a conheço bem mais do que você conhece!"

"Oh, mesmo?"

"Sim, mesmo!"

"Como você sabe disso?"

"Porque eu nunca teria sido o patético o suficiente em pensar que abandoná-la e quebrar o coração dela a faria feliz!"

Edward estremeceu, como se ele tivesse levado um tapa. Evidentemente, eles já tinham falado sobre isso enquanto eu estava dormindo. "Você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa para reverter isso".

"Não importa. Está feito, isso aconteceu e todos nós estamos tentando viver com as conseqüências. Apenas aceite que você teve a sua chance e a estragou. Deixe-a volta para casa".

"Ela não está segura com você. Você é um lobisomem!"

"E você é um vampiro!"

"E EU SOU A PORRA DE UMA VIRGEM!" Eu praticamente gritei, quase assustando os dois e os tirando de seu juízo.

Todo mundo no quarto olhou para mim chocado, mas eu não liguei. Eu estava furiosa. Minha cabeça doía, meus ossos doíam, eu estava coberta por gaze e ataduras e ligada a malditos _tubos_ e em vez de ser permitida para dormir como eu queria, me encontrei jogada no meio de um jogo disputado superhumano entre duas pessoas que já eram definitivamente velhas o suficiente para saber melhor. Eu olhei para eles ferozmente, na verdade eu até vi Jacob dar um passo para trás.

"Eu não sou um pedaço de carne," eu disse, enunciando cada sílaba com clareza dolorosa. "Não depende de _nenhum _de vocês para decidir o que eu faço ou para onde eu vou". Eu olhei para Edward, "Eu não importo se você é um vampiro," eu olhei para Jacob, "eu não me importo se você é um lobisomem. Eu nunca dei a mínima para nada disso. Tudo o que eu me importo agora é que vocês estão se comportando como dois babacas".

Eu meio que esperei que eles apontassem um para o outro e gritassem 'ele começou!', baseada em o quão imaturoas eles estavam se comportando. Eles não disseram nada, no entando, apenas fitaram um ao outro. Eu gemi.

"Querem saber? Isso não vai funcionar. É óbvio que vocês não podem estar no mesmo quarto sem brigarem, então eu vou conversar com vocês separadamente".

Eu não tinha dúvidas em com quem eu queria falar primeiro. Eu ainda não estava feliz com a explicação que Jacob tinha dado sobre o porquê de ele ter saído do lado de Brady para vir para cá, embora ele soubesse que meus ferimentos não eram fatais. Além disso, eu não estava em condições de confrontar Edward logo. Eu ainda não tinha ideia do que ia falar para ele. Acalmar Jacob me daria mais tempo.

"Jake, fique aqui. Todo mundo..." Eu olhei para os outros Cullens. Eu me senti um pouco envergonhada em saber que eles tinham testemunhado isso. Era como se estivesse a cargo de duas crianças desobedientes que continuaram a atuar no supermercado.

Por sorte, Carlisle pareceu entender o meu desconforto. "Okay todo mundo, hora de sair". Alice, Emmett e Jasper viraram-se para sair imediatamente, apenas parando para lançar um olhar de despedida para Jacob. Eu pressentia que eles estavam aliviados de escapar da tensão que tinha sido construída no pequeno quarto.

Edward, pelo contrário, não moveu um músculo. "Eu não vou deixar você com ele".

Eu revirei os olhos. "Por favor, Edward. Eu gastei os últimos dois anos da minha adolescência sozinha com Jacob. Se ele fosse um perigo, acho que eu teria descoberto isso antes de agora".

Edward parecia que queria fazer uma objeção, mas poucas e bem escolhidas palavras vindas de Carlisle pareceram persuadi-lo. Guiado pelo o seu pai, ele deu alguns passos em direção à porta. Ele parou para olhar para Jacob.

"Eu estarei lá fora, Black. Se houver algum problema…" ele deixou a frase se estender, sua intenção bem clara.

Jacob não parecia ser capaz de resistir a outro comentário esperto. "Me morda. Oh espere, pensando bem, não". Edward rosnou.

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus," eu resmunguei. "Jacob, sente-se e fica calado. Edward, está _tudo bem_. Eu falo com você depois. Tchau".

Eu olhei para ele, tentando fazer os meus olhos serem mais persuasivos do que o possível. Eu esperava com todas as minhas forças que a minha promessa de falar com ele depois de Jacob, tivesse sido o suficiente para conquistá-lo. Finalmente, pareceu funcionar. Edward se virou e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele.

Assim que ele tinha saído, Jacob me atacou. "O que você está fazendo? Por que você o deixou ir? Eu ainda não acabei mesmo com ele; se ele pensa-"

Eu o ignorei. Eu já tive o suficiente de Jacob e sua boca inteligente por um dia. Minha paciência com ele tinha totalmente se esgostado, eu disse sem rodeios: "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Minha pergunta cortou Jacob. Ele olhou para mim, de boca aberta, os muitos nomes rudes que ele havia dirigido a Edward ainda pairavam no ar.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele recuperou sua compostura, fingindo parecer magoado pela minha pergunta. "O que, então um cara não pode conferir se a sua melhor amiga está bem depois de ela ter passado por um 'acidente' de perigo de vida?

"Ele pode, mas para isso que telefone existe". Eu escolhi não reconhecer o ceticismo que ele tinha relacionado à palavra 'acidente'. "As pessoas normalmente não voam mil milhas para visitar alguém no hospital por algumas costelas quebradas, especialmente não quando elas têm muita coisa acontecendo em casa quanto você tem".

Jacob parecia ferido. "Você está me acusando de ser um alfa ruim? Ou marido? É isso?"

"Não," eu respondi calmamente, "Estou apenas tentando entender o porquê de você estar aqui".

"Eu te disse, estou aqui para impedir o Cullen de te transformar em ensopado!" Ele disse isso em um tom raivoso e paternal, como se fosse óbvio.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, "Não, não é apenas por esse motivo. Há algo a mais".

Houve uma pausa. "Bella, você está tentando ser irritante? Apenas cuspa o que você está tentando dizer". Ele estava ficando com raiva, mas estão novamente eu estava também. Eu estava cansada demais para esses jogos, e eu tinha certeza de que ele estava chegando ao fundo dessa dificuldade de propósito.

"Você sabe todo esse tempo que Edward não iria me fazer nenhum dano. Desde quando ele chegou a Rochester eu venho te dizendo que ele era seguro de estar ao meu redor". Mesmo que eu dissesse isso, eu sabia que Jacob iria contestar.

"Seguro? Bella, eu continuo dizendo isso, mas pelo amor de Deus, apenas OLHE para o estado em que você está! Costelas quebradas e queimaduras e Deus sabia o que mais e tudo isso porque-"

Eu gemi. _Aqui vamos nós de novo_. "Isso não foi culpa de Edward! Foi um acidente de moto; poderia ter acontecido facilmente em Forks. Ele pode ser culpado por muitas coisas, mas a minha hospitalização não é uma delas. Ele me _salvou_ daquele caminhão e ele é o único motivo de eu não estar estirada naquela estrada agora mesmo!" Jacob vacilou com essa imagem e eu fiquei satisfeita. Eu queria o que eu estava dizendo para bater em casa.

"Olha," eu continuei, abaixando a minha voz para um tom mais sociável, "pense nisso racionalmente. Os Cullens têm estado aqui por mais um de mês. Se algum deles quisesse me ferir, eles teriam feito isso antes de agora. Não tente me dizer que você pensou que eles apenas estavam ganhando o tempo deles pelas últimas sete semanas, porque eu não acredito em você".

Jacob estava de repente evitando os meus olhos, seu olhar fixo num lugar estranho no chão. "Eu não entendo o que você quer dizer," ele disse, claramente tentando manter casual o seu tom. No entanto, algo em sua expressão corporal me dizia que ele tinha uma ideia do que eu estava insinuando.

"Estou dizendo que eu acho que tudo o que você disse sobre vir a Rochester para me proteger de Edward e a família dele, é apenas um disfarce – uma desculpa. Não é o motivo real para que você esteja aqui". Eu não pude deixar de me maravilhar com a minha própria audácia. Isso estava totalmente fora de mim em ser tão brusca assim, mas senti que era necessário. Eu supus que descobrir a verdade sobre Edward e nossa gritaria resultante tinha trazido algum sentido para mim, ou ao menos tinha mostrado que a única maneira de evitar mal entendidos era através da honestidade completa.

"Então qual foi o real motivo?"

"Eu não sei," eu admiti. Jacob bufou, mas eu o ignorei. Eu sabia que havia algo mais; algo que ele não iria me contar. Isso não somava. Claro que, eu estava ferida, mas isso não justificava Jacob acabar com todas as suas economias em uma passagem de avião para Rochester e deixar sua esposa grávida e seu amigo morrendo, apenas para me ver. Era assim como o velho Jacob teria se comportado – o precipitado, cabeça quente garota de 15 anos que ele foi quando nós éramos adolescentes. Não era assim que ele era agora; se transformar em alfa e conhecer Carole tinha o acalmado e o feito mais racional, então eu estava sem noção em por que ele estava agindo assim. O que possivelmente teria o feito abandonar todas as suas responsibilidades em Forks para vir correndo até mim?

A menos que... a menos que eram as responsabilidades que eram os problemas? Que a pressão de estar no camando em tal tempo difícil tinha sido tão difícil, ao ponto de correr ser a única opção? E, enquanto eu pensava nisso, algo estalou. Tudo começou a fazer sentido.

"Isso tem..." Eu hesitei, incerta em como dizer o que eu estava pensando sem chatear Jacob. "Isso tem... algo disse tem a ver com Brady?"

Jacob não respondeu. Eu podia ver apenas uma pequena parte de seu rosto agora; ele tinha se virado para longe de mim, então ele estava encarando a parede oposta. Suas feições estavam rígidas e sem expressão, mas eu podia dizer que ele estava escutando.

"Tem, não tem? Este é o real motivo de você estar aqui". Isso deveria ter sido uma pergunta, mas eu não estava esperando uma resposta. Jacob não me deu uma. "Você está com medo," Eu continuei. "Você está com medo por Brady. Você está com medo que ele possa morrer".

Ele ainda não estava olhando para mim. Era como se ele estivesse tentando se distanciar de mim e de minhas palavras o mais possível que fosse; como se ignorar o que eu tinha dito, fosse fazê-lo tornar falso.

Eu pensei um pouco mais nisso. Agora tudo fazia sentido. Isso era tão _Jacob_. Pensar que ele tinha que ser forte e brava o tempo todo, e surtar no momento em que ele ficava com medo. Recusar ajuda ou orientação ao ponto onde ele quase cedeu à pressão.

"Você quer fazer algo, mas não pode," Eu disse lentamente, pensando em voz alta, "você não parar o que está acontecendo com Brady. Você não pode impedir que o resto da matilha espere pelo pior. Você nunca se sentiu tão sem forças e isso te deixa com medo". Eu olhei para ele. Ele tinha se virado e estava olhando para mim.

"Você está e-errada," ele disse. Ele estava tentando parecer firme pelo o que eu estava dizendo, mas o tremor em sua voz o denunciava.

"Eu estou?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ele. "Acho que não, de alguma maneira. Você está com medo; eu posso ver em seus olhos, Jake". Eu pensei em tudo o que ele estava passando, tentando me colocar em seu lugar. "É como se você estivesse tentando o seu melhor para ser forte para o resto da matilha e para apoiá-los, mas por dentro você está gritando. Você se sente perdido e isolado, mas você não pode admitir isso para ninguém, porque isso seria admitir que você não está no controle. Você não sabe como lidar com tudo que está acontecendo, então você está tentando ignorar e afastar tudo focando em outra coisa".

_Se focando em mim._

Porque era isso, não era? Vir aqui, sobre o disfarce de "me salvar", Jacob estava essencialmente adiando lidar com o que estava acontecendo com Brady. Ele iria pensar nisso mais tarde, algum outro dia – agora mesmo ele tinha _Bella_ para salvar, _Bella_ para se preocupar. Eu seria um pouco mais fácil para 'salvar' do que Brady, especialmente vendo que, no fundo, Jacob sabia que eu não estava em nenhum real perigo.

"Eu acho que você quis tanto estar _fazendo_ alguma coisa, ao invés de apenas sentar e esperar por notícias ruins, que quando você ficou sabendo sobre o meu acidente, você aproveitou a chance para se fazer útil para tomar o controle," Eu disse calmamente. Eu olhei para Jacob, e eu sabia que estava certa. Estava escrito por todo o rosto dele.

Eu parei, não querendo vociferar mais coisas que eu pensei. Eu também suspeitei de que, de alguma forma, a situação com o Brady tinha piorado as inseguranças de Jake relacionadas a Carole estar grávida e ele se tornar um pai, mas eu não iria dizer isso. Eu apenas tinha que falar sobre Brady, área essa que nós éramos comuns, mas Carole era uma área totalmente diferente. Eu não tinha direito algum de especular sobre o relacionamento deles; isso era algo privado e precioso para os dois. De qualquer forma, Jacob já estava sacudido o suficiente pelo o que eu _tinha_ dito.

Ela estava me fitando freneticamente, procurando em vão por palavras que pudessem repreender minha acusação.

"Cala _boca!_" ele finalmente disse, sem querer se tornando um garoto de dez anos. Se eu fosse outra pessoa – exceto, obviamente, por Carole – Jacob teria praguejado ou me ameaçado. Mas eu era Bella, sua mais velha e mais próxima amiga, algo que o deixava em um total dilema em como deveria responder o que eu tinha acabado de dizer. Esse conflito interno estava claro, enquanto ele continuou a falar. "Apenas... apenas cale a boca. Não é isso, não é como tudo isso é..." ele correu uma mão por seu cabelo, suas mãos tremendo. "Você não pode apenas deitar aí e dizer esse tipo de coisa... ou tentar me dizer o que eu penso ou como eu me sinto, como se isso tivesse que ser verdade. Você não me conhece, você não..." ele deixou a frase se prolongar. Eu acredito que ele percebeu, mesmo que ele tenha dito as palavras, que ele estava falando besteira.

Porque a coisa era, eu _sim_ o conhecia. Eu conhecia Jacob Black como eu conhecia a mim mesma; anos de amizade me fizeram acostumar com cada pequeno movimento, gesto ou pensamento. Se ele fosse uma matéria, eu teria passado com notas altas. Era assim que eu poderia dizer o que estava passando pela cabeça dele; era assim que eu sabia que todo o seu desafio de 'matar Cullen' era apenas um disfarce – um álibi pelo o que ele estava fazendo. Correndo. Tentando sair de si e deixar suas responsabilidades para trás.

Eu examinei Jacob. Ele determinantemente não estava me olhando nos olhos. Eu acho que ele estava tentando não chorar. Instantaneamente eu me senti culpada. _Isso é a sua culpa,_ eu me repreendi. _Aqui está o seu amigo mais velho, ele tem estado preocupado com você e é assim que você o recompensa? Arrancando as defesas dele e fazendo uma psico-análise de cada pedaço da vida dele._ Sim, eu me senti mal.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu percebi que não confrontar o que estava acontecendo com Brady, Jacob e eu, estava tornando as coisas mais difíceis para nós. Seis semanas atrás, eu mal poderia dizer o nome de Brady sem chorar, mas isso foi antes da minha discussão com Edward; isso foi antes de eu ter sido forçada a contar a história para os Cullens. Agora, depois de ter revivido tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela noite com Victoria, eu me sentia mais capaz de lidar com isso. Era como se ignorar o problema tivesse permitido que isso se tornasse maior e mais sufocante. Encarar tudo tinha, de alguma maneira, ajudado a afastar alguma parte da dor.

No entanto, não significava que eu queria ver Jacob para baixo. "Jake..." eu disse calmamente, usando toda a força que eu pudesse reunir para tentar mudar de posição na cabeça, deixando um pequeno espaço na beira para ele sentar. Ele apenas balançou sua cabeça, seus olhos ainda desanimados.

"Não, eu estou bem, não preciso de sua simpatia," ele murmurou. Isso machucou, mesmo se eu soubesse que eu merecesse isso. Havia, definitivamente, lágrimas caindo de seus olhos agora. A culpa se intensificou.

"Jacob," eu repeti firmamente. Eu tinha que parar isso; eu tinha que ajudá-lo. Esquecer tudo; esquecer o fato de que os Cullens estavam lá fora, ou que eu estava presa a uma cama de hospital com múltiplos ferimentos. A coisa mais importante na minha vida neste momento era assegurar que o meu mais velho melhor amigo estivesse bem. Ao repetir seu nome, Jake relutantemente olhou para mim e a aparência de seus olhos, vermelhos e solitários, quase me fez debulhar em lágrimas. "Venha aqui," eu sussurrei.

Lento e trêmulo, Jacob foi até a minha cabeceira, onde ele ficou de joelhos. Lágrimas estavam caindo silenciosamente pelas suas bochechas agora e suas mãos estavam tremendo enquanto eu as pegava, alcançando com meu braço esquerdo sem danos. Ele estava dizendo algo, mas eu não estava certa sobre o que; era calmo demais para entender. Poderia ter sido qualquer coisa, de uma desculpa a uma oração. Seja o que for que ele disse, eu tinha um pressentimento de que não era para os meus ouvidos; eu não era a única com quem ele gostaria de falar. Essa pessoa estava deitada inerte e inacessível, se distanciando para um lugar que nenhum de nós poderia seguir.

Eu senti algo quente deslizar por minha bochecha e eu percebi que estava chorando também.

"Ele está morrendo, Bella," Jacob finalmente conseguiu dizer, sua voz abafada.

"Eu sei".

"Ele só tem dezoito anos".

"Eu sei. Eu... Eu sinto muito".

Houve um grande silêncio. Eu não sabia mais o que falar. Então eu apenas sentei com Jake, enquanto ele ajoelhou-se perto de mim, sua cabeça repousando contra o lado da cama, sua bochecha tocando o colchão. Eu afaguei seu braço, tentando ser consoladora.

Depois do que parecia uma eternidade, a respiração de Jake começou a ficar mais devagar. Eu não falei; eu sabia que ele faria quando estivesse pronto. Mais alguns momentos se passaram e, então, como o que se parecesse um esforço extremo, ele se endireitou e olhou para mim.

"Me desculpe," ele disse.

"Eu não sei o porquê de você estar pedindo desculpas,"

"Você estava certa, eu não deveria estar aqui".

"Não foi isso o que eu disse-"

"Mas isso tudo é verdade do mesmo jeito". Ele suspirou, levantando e pressionando ambas as mãos contra a parede. Ele se inclinou contra ela, olhando sem expressão para o espaço em frente dele. Quando ele falou novamente, ele não parecia estar se dirigindo a mim, mas sim apenas pensando em voz alta. "Eu... Eu apenas gostaria que houve algo que eu pudesse fazer".

"Eu gostaria que houvesse um jeito de ajudá-lo... mas não há. Essa é a pior coisa de aceitar; que tudo está além do controle da matilha, mesmo que seja o que for que aconteça, irá afeitar todos nós".

Eu apenas assenti. Eu sabia o quanto era horrível ter o poder de controlar o seu próprio futuro ser tirado de você – de ter alguma coisa ou alguém para fazer as suas escolhas por você. Eu não pude evitar, mas sim me perguntar se Edward estava ouvindo essa conversa.

"Eu não te culpo", eu falei a ele, depois de um tempo, "não por nada disso, especialmente não por ter medo. Eu fiquei aterrorizada quando recebi seus telefonemas na outra noite – Eu estava planejando pegar um avião direito para casa, mas então... bem, isso aconteceu". Eu fiz um gesto para os monitores e fios que me cercavam. Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Você estava certo. Eu realmente _sou_ um desastre – um desastre andante".

Jake riu, embora fraco. "Você não estava totalmente certa, sabe," ele disse, depois de uma pausa. Ele estava brincando distraidamente com a ponta dos meus cobertores, mas olhou para mim enquanto ele dizia isso. "Eu estava preocupado sobre o que o Cullen teria feito a você. Você tem que admitir, as circunstâncias pareciam bastante imprecisas. É totalmente fora de questão você ter um acidente naquela moto, ainda mais decidir pilotá-la em uma tempestade de neve. Quero dizer, quem _faz_ isso, Bells?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "Isso foi.. um descuido".

"Um 'descuido'?" Jacob disse, incapaz de manter um pouco de incredualidade em sua voz. "Isso foi loucura! Uma insanidade induzida à la Cullen!".

Eu ri, apesar de tudo.

Houve uma pausa, antes de Jacob falar de novo. Eu vi que sua expressão tinha ficado mais séria e eu senti meu sorriso se desfazer, sabendo o que ele iria dizer.

"Eu sei que você não quer ouvir isso," ele começou, "mas... bem, eu não estava brincando hoje mais cedo quando eu disse que eu não acho que é seguro você ficar aqui. Eu realmente penso que você deveria voltar para Forks comigo, quando você estiver melhor. Não parece certo te deixar aqui com eles". Eu levantei minha sobrancelha para ele. "Okay, com ele," Jacob admitiu.

Eu suspirei. Eu não queria ter essa discussão novamente. Apesar do meu evidente desgosto, Jacob continuou.

"Ele não te ama".

"Obrigada, Jake".

"Me desculpe, mas se ele te amasse, ele nunca teria ido embora. Ele deve _pensar_ que ama, mas-"

"Nós não vamos ter essa discussão," eu disse firmemente. Eu não poderia conversar com Jacob sobre isso, não quando Edward estava do outro lado da porta.

"O que, então você vai aceitá-lo de volta?" Jacob perguntou hostil. Seu temperamento estava voltando de novo. "Depois de_ tudo_ que ele fez passar, depois de todos os danos que ele fez?" Ele olhou para mim, uma mistura de irritação, preocupação e raiva em seu rosto.

Eu mantive minha boca firmemente fechado. Da mesma forma que eu não tinha comentado sobre o relacionamento de Jacob com Carole hoje mais cedo, eu não estava preparada para discutir com ninguém o que estava acontecendo entre eu e Edward, a não ser com ele mesmo.

Percebendo que ele havia chegado ao fim, Jacob mudou de táticas na velocidade da luz.

"Vamos Bella, volte para Forks. Eu sei que você sente saudades de lá; você disse isso varias vezes". Ele me lançou um olhar persuasivo, o qual eu rapidamente ignorei. Esse era um tipo de argumento que era muito mais provável de me deixar para baixo, e nós dois sabíamos disso. Eu resisti, contudo, sabendo que era apenas um artifício – outro estratagema do plano principal de Jacob entitulado, 'Afastar A Bella Do Cullen'.

Jacob, no entanto, parecia inflexível em sua dedicação para esse plano.

"Charlie amaria te ter de volta em casa, e mesmo que ele não ame, então você seria bem-vinda a ir e ficar conosco. Você poderia ficar no sofá ou algo assim – Tenho certeza de que Carole não se importaria". Ele olhou para mim com esperanças.

Eu revirei os olhos para ele._ Homens_. Eles realmente são estúpidos. "Tenho certeza de que Carole irá se importar," eu o corrigi. "Vocês estão casados, ela está grávida e vocês tem gêmeos previstos para Junho. Nenhuma mulher quer que a ex-namorada do seu marido vá morar na sala de estar delas, especialmente não aquela que tem dois humanos crescendo dentro de seu útero". Até mesmo a tolerância de Carole tinha um limite.

"Ah, é," Jacob admitiu. "Talvez isso não seja uma boa ideia".

"Nope".

"Mas como eu disse," ele resumiu, sem ser detido, "Charlie amaria ter você... ou Seth! Ele _amaria_ te ver um pouco mais". Aqui, Jacob sacudiu suas sobrancelhas. Eu suspirei, não divertida.

"Eu não vou voltar para Forks com você," eu disse simplesmente. Jacob tentou contestar, mas eu o cortei. Estava na hora de dar uma pausa nisso, de uma vez por todas.

"Olha, Jacob," eu comecei firmemente, "esta é a última vez que eu vou dizer isso". Eu estava ficando tão intediada em ter essa mesma conversa, tanto com ele quanto com Edward. "Você tem que me deixar cuidar de mim mesma. É a minha vida e depende de _mim_ decidir o que é melhor para mim. Não você, nem Edward. Eu sei que você nunca irá acreditar em Edward; eu sei que você sempre pensará que ele é perigoso e que ele não me merece. Eu aceito isso. Mas se você não pode acreditar nele, então você, no mínimo, tem que acreditar em mim e na minha habilidade de tomar conta de mim mesma".

"Acredite em mim quando eu digo que eu nunca, conscientemente, me colocaria em perigo. Tenho fé o suficiente em mim para fazer minhas próprias escolhas". Apesar do que certamente as pessoas pensavam, eu era perfeitamente capaz de deduzir o que era 'pelo o meu próprio bem'.

"Você é meu amigo," eu continuei, "e se você realmente se importa comigo o tanto quanto você diz que se importa, então não interessa a você se eu deixarei Edward amanhã, ou se eu ficarei com ele para sempre. É a _minha escolha_. Eu preciso saber se você ficará ao meu lado, seja o que eu faça. Sem 'se', sem 'mas'."

Eu olhei para Jacob e ele retornou meu olhar. Finalmente, ele suspirou, os músculos em seu rosto relaxaram e eu sabia que tinha ganhado.

"Okay. _Okay_," ele disse com uma voz vencida. "Tudo bem. Faça o que você quiser. Só não espere que eu faça cambalhotas se você aceitar o sanguessuga de volta".

"Eu não vou," eu suspirei. Eu não era burra; eu sabia que uma linha tinha que ser traçada em algum lugar. Seja o que for que aconteça no futuro, Jacob e Edward nunca seriam amigos.

"Então... você irá ficar aqui," Jake disse, em uma voz conformada. Estava claro como cristal de que ele não estava feliz com a minha escolha, mas ele não iria desafiá-la, não depois do que eu disse.

"Sim". _Pelo menos por agora_. "Tenho coisas que preciso converser com Edward". _Quem sabe o que eu irei querer depois disso?_

"Que coisas?"

"Você sabe que eu não irei responder isso".

Jacob deu de ombros. "Valeu a tentativa".

Eu ri de novo; eu não pude evitar. Jacob meio que sorriu para mim, ficando de pé. Eu queria levantar com ele, mas me lembrei no último minuto onde eu estava. Todo o drama tinha quase me distraído de meus ferimentos. Eu olhei para baixo, para meus braços enfaixados, e corri uma mão gentilmente pelo o meu torso. Eu estremeci, enquanto tocava sobre uma das minhas costelas quebradas. Eu notei Jacob me olhando. Não querendo que ele pensasse que eu era frágil demais para ele ir embora, eu apressadamente perguntei:

"Você ficará bem?"

"Eu estava prestes a te perguntar a mesma coisa".

Eu fiz uma careta para ele e ele suspirou. "Tudo bem. Sim, eu ficarei bem. Vou ligar para Carole e pegar alguma notícia de Brady… desculpar por ser um marido de merda… e depois, eu acho, seria melhor que eu conseguisse um voo para casa".

"Vou pagar a sua passagem," eu disse imediatamente, "Me sinto péssima por você gastar todo o seu dinheiro ao vir para cá".

Jacob agitou sua mão. "Não seja idiota". Ele se inclinou e me beijou cuidadosamente na bochecha. "Te vejo depois, Bells," ele disse conseguindo dar um sorriso triste, "Eu virei dar um tchau antes que eu vá para o aeroporto. Checar se o Cullen não interpretou minha ausência como uma oportunidade para te comer." Eu fiz uma carranca e ele riu, "brincadeira." Ele se levantou de novo, indo em direção a porta.

"Mantenha-me informada sobre Brady," eu disse rapidamente. Agora que a hora para despedidas tinha chegado, eu de repente fiquei com medo com a partida dele. Ele ir embora significava que eu teria que confrontar Edward. Jacob apenas assentiu, mas continuou a ir embora.

"E Jake?" eu o chamei. Ele parou, sua mão na maçaneta, olhando para mim por cima de seus ombros.

"Sim?"

Eu inspirei, "apesar do que eu disse... Eu ainda estou feliz que você tenha vindo me ver... isso significou muito. Obrigada."

"A qualquer hora, Bells."

E então ele havia ido embora, e eu estava sozinha novamente, sem nada além de mim, Edward e a conversa temida que eu sabia que teria que chegar.

* * *

**Olá pessoal!**

**Antes de tudo, gostaria de pedir imensas desculpas pela demora com este capítulo, mas é que os meus últimos meses foram muito corridos com provas e trabalhos da faculdade, então eu conseguia pouquíssimo tempo para sentar aqui e traduzir de forma adequada. Porém, contudo, todavia, as férias chegaram e agora poderei me dedicar 100%.**

**Queria agradecer as várias reviews que recebi. Dessa vez nós batemos o record, porque foram mais de 30 reviews em apenas um capítulo*\o/* Vocês não sabem o quanto fiquei feliz. Será que vocês poderiam continuar assim? *-* Meu coração se enche de alegria com cada review carinhosa.**

**Gostaria de deixar um "alô" especial para a Giovanna, que veio ler a fic por minha indicação. Obrigada, Gio!**

**Agora vou deixar o tempinho especial para vocês comentarem sobre o que acharam deste capítulo... O que será que vem a seguir? **

**Beijões,**

**Francine.**


	17. Um fim

**Capítulo 16**

Você já fez parte de algo

Que pensou que nunca acabaria?

E depois, claro que acabou?

Alguma vez você já sentiu o peso dentro de você

lacerando sua pele por dentro

E então algo tinha que ceder...

**Everchanging - Rise Against**

Eu nao vou me arrepender dizendo isso

Isso que eu estou dizendo

É melhor do que ficar de boca fechada

Do que ir embora sem dizer

Telefonar, terminar

Telefonar, quebrar meu proprio coração

Talvez um dia eu me tornasse alguém com quem você saberia lidar

Talvez um dia você se tornasse alguém com quem eu saberia lidar

Mas agora nós nunca saberemos

**Call It Off - Teagan and Sara**

**

* * *

**

Mesmo se eu estivesse vendada, eu teria sabido no mesmo segundo que Edward entrou no quarto.

Eu estava exatamente onde Jacob tinha me deixado – meio sentada, meio deitada entre cobertores desconhecidos em uma cama de hospital em Rochester. As mesmas máquinas zumbiam ao redor de mim; a mesma luz sufocada sendo espalhada pelas frestas da cortina; a mesma figura indefinível e genérica – fornecida pelo hospital em uma tentativa tímida de fazer as suas alas hospitalares parecerem menos clínicas – pendurada na parede por sobre o pé da minha cama.

O quarto estava exatamente o mesmo como esteve a alguns momentos atrás. Mas então a porta fez um click, o ar pareceu alterar e tudo estava diferente.

A luz ficou mais forte, a figura ficou desfocada – até mesmo os monitores pareceram segurar sua respiração. Eu sabia quem era; eu não tinha que olhar para cima para conferir. Havia apenas uma pessoa que poderia fazer cada minuto e detalhe mundano do meu mundo mudar tão completamente, em apenas _estar_ lá.

Enquanto ele ficava parado me avaliando da cabeceira, a expressão de Edward estava ilegível. Seus olhos estavam escuros, me olhavam de uma forma que fez minhas bochechas queimarem e ruborizarem.

"Bella," ele disse. Havia algo ali, na forma como ele disse meu nome, que fez meu coração doer, mas eu enterrei esse sentimento.

"Oi," eu respondi, numa voz tão forte quanto eu conseguia.

"Posso entrar?"

Eu assenti, e com uma intencional, quase dolorosa, lentidão, ele fechou a porta. Ela fez um pequeno ruído surdo, e a respiração se prendeu em meus pulmões. Nós estamos sozinhos pela primeira vez desde o acidente. Edward ficou próximo a porta por alguns momentos, antes de se sentar contra a parede oposta. Nós nos sentamos em silêncio por quase um minuto, quando Edward falou.

"Como você se sente?" ele perguntou, sua voz coberta com preocupação genuína.

"Bem," eu disse. "Estou um pouco dolorida, mas eu estou drogada demais para sentir qualquer dor de verdade". Eu meio que tentei dar um sorriso fraco, mas desisti com a visão do rosto de Edward.

"Eu sinto muito," ele disse. Suas feições estavam tristes e cheias de culpa.

Isso me irritou levenemte. "Não," eu disse secamente.

"Não o que?"

"Não _faça_ isso," eu disse, com mais força do que eu tinha pretendido. "Eu posso ver que você está se culpando pelo acidente e por eu ter acabado em um hospital, embora eu já tenha dito que não foi a sua culpa. Eu gastei meia hora fazendo o meu melhor para te defender de Jacob, então não se atreva a tentar a se fazer de culpado". Eu tinha que brigar para manter a frustração de fora da minha voz.

Eu não teria ficado surpresa se Edward tivesse respondido iradamente para as minhas palavras. Qualquer outra pessoa teria certamente feito isso. Mas, claro, Edward não era qualquer pessoa, e ele levou os meus comentários cortantes de forma cavalheiresca. Ele se levantou e veio na minha direção, puxando uma cadeira para a beira da minha cama. A aproximidade fez a minha pele formigar.

"Eu não estou tentando me fazer de nada, Bella," ele murmurou suavamente, me fazendo tremer. "É difícil demais para mim te ver assim e eu não posso impedir, além de desejar que eu tivesse chegado a você em tempo de te poupar qualquer prejuízo".

Eu me encontrei irritada com a sua diplomacia. _Qual é, lute contra!_ Eu pensei. Eu queria que ele respondesse na mesma moeda e que brigasse fogo contra fogo. Eu queria ter uma boa razão para gritar com ele de novo, e liberar algumas das emoções que estavam apertando o meu coração. Não confiando em mim para construir uma resposta civilizada, eu mantive minha boca fechada.

Edward abriu e fechou sua boca. Ele parecia estar procurando pelas palavras certas. Eu não o ajudei. Ele suspirou, seus ombros levemente afundando. "Me desculpe," ele disse simplesmente. "Por tudo. Por te deixar, por não ter voltado mais cedo, pelo modo como eu estive agndo desde a nossa volta. Me desculpe por eu não estar lá para te proteger da Victoria e por eu não estar lá para salvar Brady. Há tantas coisas que eu tenho feito errado, tantos colossais e enormes erros de julgamento. Mesmo se você estiver certa, e eu não for o culpado pelos seus ferimentos físicos, eu nunca poderei me perdoar pelos outros jeitos que eu te feri. Eu aceito isso, e eu duvido que eu seja capaz de me perdoar por isso de verdade".

"Mas eu só quero que você saiba que, apesar de tudo, eu sempre tive os seus melhores interesses de coração. Sim, eu estava errado – monstruosamente -, mas eu nunca pretendi te ferir de nenhum jeito. Eu estava tentando fazer a sua vida ficar melhor; eu estava tentando te dar o futuro que eu nunca tive. Eu queria te salvar de mim, de tudo o que eu sou, e tentando fazer isso, eu apenas deixei as coisas piores. Eu vejo isso agora, mas naquele tempo eu achei que o que eu pensava era a única solução. Eu não sei se eu serei capaz de ganhar o seu amor e a sua confiança de novo. Eu sei que isso não será rápido ou fácil, mas eu te amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo e vou fazer o que for necessário para me fazer merecedor do teu perdão".

A sua fala chegou a um fim, e eu sabia que eu tinha que responder. Como eu não poderia quando ele tinha me dado o seu coração? Mas o problema era que, eu não sabia o que falar. Eu estava em conflito. Eu queria perdoá-lo, e que ele me beijasse, e que nós vivêssemos felizes depois. Ainda que tivesse uma parte do meu coração – a parte que tinha ficado quebrada desde que eu tinha dezoito anos – que ainda estava ferida e dolorida demais para até mesmo contemplar qualquer coisa próxima de perdão.

Talvez se eu tivesse sido mais jovem, isso não teria sido o caso. Talvez teria ouvido a desculpa no tom aveludado de Edward, e ouvido sua perfeita declaração de amor infinito e dissolvido em uma nuvem de aceitação reverente. Eu provavelmente teria perdoado-o por duvidar de seu julgamento, feito minhas palavras caírem até que ele se inclinasse e afastasse meu cabelo de meu rosto, me admirando em silêncio. Depois ele teria murmurado meu nome, e eu teria derretido, esquecendo e perdoando tudo por causa de algumas sílabas revestidas de mel, antes de prontamente me dar mais um dos seus beijos.

Senti uma leve forma de desprezo pela impressionabilidade dessa minha versão, embora ao mesmo tempo eu invejasse-a por essa facilidade de ela perdoar.

Mas eu não era ela. Eu nunca tinha tomado esse caminho, porque ele nunca fora apresentado para mim. Eu tinha que aprender a viver sem Edward e sua proteção e seu amor. Eu cresci mais independente, porque eu tive; eu me tornei mais resistente e mais forte, pois a alternativa estava se definhando em uma imensidão de auto-piedade. Eu não era mais a garota que poderia se derreter por palavras; a dor no meu coração não poderia ser curada por várias caricias suaves. O mais importante era que, eu não acreditava que todos os erros pudessem ser ajeitador por um perdão.

A cruel ironia de toda a situação era que eu tinha finalmente conseguido exatamente o que eu queria nos últimos seis anos – o amor de Edward. Engraçado como isso agora parecia vazio – como de repente isso não era o suficiente.

Ter Edward simplesmente anunciando que ele me amava novamente, sem revelar seus motivos originais por ter ido embora, eu provavelmente teria o aceitado de volta sem nenhuma pergunta. Na verdade, não havia nenhum 'provavelmente' sobre isso. Quando eu olhei para trás em como eu tinha sonhado e fantasiado sobre ele diariamente, mesmo antes dele ter entrado na minha turma de Inglês do último ano em Janeiro, eu sabia que teria feito qualquer coisa para ficar com ele de novo. Por seis anos eu acreditei que ele tinha ido embora porque ele não me amava – e ele nunca tinha se culpado por isso, nenhuma vez. Ainda que agora eu soubesse que ele tinha ido embora com o desejo de me proteger, eu praticamente o odiava. A minha autoestima estava tão baixa que eu podia odiar alguém mais por me abandonar por amor do que desgosto? Sim, eu poderia ter ensinado uma turma inteira sobre a ironia da minha insatisfação.

O problema era que não importa o que Edward disse, ele ainda tinha mentido para mim e sua mentira quase tinha me matado. Eu não _queria_ um perdão, porque tudo o que eu realmente queria era voltar no tempo e que tudo o que aconteceu fosse desfeito. Eu queria fazer isso para que assim ele nunca tivesse ido embora.

Eu acredito que de algumas formas, eu ainda era imatura...

"Bella, por favor, diga alguma coisa," Edward disse, tirando-me de meus próprios pensamentos. Havia um nervoso, quase suplicante tom em sua voz. Ele nunca tinha parecido tão vulnerável para mim. De repente fiquei ciente em quão jovem ele parecia.

"O que você quer que eu diga?" Eu estava tentando ganhar tempo.

"Qualquer coisa, o que você estiver pensando."

"Eu não sei o que pensar," eu disse sincera, "Eu não faço ideia nenhuma do que te dizer". Se ele estava abalado pelas minhas palavras, ele escondeu direitinho.

"Eu sei que levará tempo para você me perdoar, Bella. Tudo bem; eu não vou te apressar. Eu vou esperar para sempre se precisar".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não é tão simples, Edward". Machucava até mesmo para dizer essas palavras. "Um tempo sozinha não irá deixar isso melhor".

Edward olhou para mim cautelosamente. Eu pensei ter visto um lampejo de algo como medo em seus olhos. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem, e se eu não quiser te perdoar?" Eu respondi, tão calmamente que eu quase não conseguia me ouvir. "E se eu não puder? E se isso – nós - seja o que isso é ou foi, estiver além do reparo?" _Você acredita nisso?_ Eu me perguntei, _Ou você está com medo demais de ser machucada de novo?_

"Mas você disse que me amava," Edward disse, seus olhos fixos em mim, "Você me disse isso na nevasca. Você disse que, apesar de tudo o que eu tinha feito, você ainda me amava".

"Eu sei," Eu sussurrei.

"Então, era verdade? Ou você está dizendo que estava mentindo?" Edward parecia estar tendo o mesmo problema de moderar o seu tom como eu tive mais cedo. Talvez eu estivesse errada de querer que ele fosse mais agressivo.

"Não. Era verdade; é verdade. Eu nunca vou parar de te amar, enquanto eu viver". _Essa é minha maldição_.

"Então eu não entendo, Bella. Nós nos amamos e eu tenho te dito que eu vou fazer qualquer coisa para reparar de eu ter te deixado. O que está faltando?" A tensão em sua voz estava palpável.

Eu levantei meus olhos para olhar diretamente a ele. Eu precisava dizer exatamente o que eu sentia – houve mal entendidos o suficiente entre nós para durar uma eternidade. "Não é o suficiente, Edward. Depois de tudo que nós passamos, um simples perdão e o fato que você me ama não pode mudar as coisas. Isso não pode reverter os acontecimentos passados ou não pode neutralizar esse sentimento de traição; não pode salvar a vida de Brady ou recuperar os seis anos que eu perdi definhando por você".

Incapaz de se conter, Edward agarrou minha mão ilesa na sua, inclinando-se tanto a mim que eu quase poderia prová-lo. "Eu continuo te dizendo que eu sinto _muito_. Eu sei que um perdão é pobre em recompensa pelas minhas dívidas, mas não há mais nada que eu possa fazer. Não há jeito algum que eu possa desfazer as coisas que aconteceram, mas você sabe que se houvesse eu faria".

"Eu sei," eu disse tristemente, minha alma pesada com resignação. "Eu não disse que eu tinha uma solução. Eu apenas quero que você entenda o porquê de um 'desculpe' não é o suficiente – o porquê de uma noite não pode me fazer esquecer seis anos de sofrimento".

"Bella-"

"Estou cheia, Edward," Eu disse, minha voz quase sobre um sussurro. "Estou tão cansada; eu me sinto vazia. É isso. Fim de linha". Ao dizer isso me fez sentir fisicamente doente. Eu queria ficar doente. Eu não poderia acreditar que eu estava fazendo isso. Eu estava intencionalmente jogando tudo o que eu tinha ansiado. Mas essa era a única opção que eu poderia ver, a única que fazia sentido. Eu _não poderia_ perdoá-lo. Pelo menos ainda não.

Edward parecia como um homem que tinha acordado depois de mil anos de sonolência, apenas para econtrar que todo o seu mundo estava desintegrando em poeira. "Não," ele disse, a firmeza da sílaba incapaz de esconder o fato de que ele tinha começado a tremer. "Não, isso não acabou. É tudo, menos acabado. Com tempo e esforço nós podemos consertar isso e as coisas podem voltar como elas eram antes. Não fale como se você não quisesse tentar fazer com que isso funcione". Ele levou nossas mãos soltas para os seus lábios, e eu as senti tremer contra minha pele. Eu estremeci.

Eu senti a primeira lágrima cair dos meus olhos e eu queria gritar. Dentro do meu coração eu estava gritando. _Sua idiota! Reverta isso! Você está deixando-o escapar! _Mas embora isso estivesse me machucando, eu sabia que não poderia ignorar a forma como eu me sentia. Eu sabia que eu tinha que contar a verdade, mesmo se uma mentira fosse mais fácil. A lógica acima das emoções, cabeça acima do coração. Eu não estava pronto para amar Edward novamente e nenhum número de perdões iria mudar isso.

"Não, Edward, as coisas não podem ser as mesmas. Um relacionamento necessita ser construído na confiança e no respeito e milhares de outras coisas assim como o amor. Agora mesmo, eu não posso confiar em você". Eu disse, tirando minha mão da dele. "Você entende isso? Não depois da forma como você me partiu. Ter ido embora daquela forma, depois de você prometer tantas vezes que você nunca iria, e sem ao menos _explicar_ o por que. Você tomou uma decisão que afetou a minha vida inteira, e você nem me deu uma escolha. Você apenas correu. Você nem ao menos me respeitou o suficiente para ser capaz de discutir comigo como um adulto, ou tentar encontrar outro caminho. Depois de descobrir os motivos de você ter ido embora, eu... eu te odeio por isso. E isso me amedronta, porque você sempre foi a única pessoa na minha vida que eu poderia acreditar que não me trairia ou me deixaria. Eu honestamente pensei que você nunca, jamais me machucaria".

Eu suponho que uma parte de mim esperava que Edward respondesse com raiva. Ele não fez. De qualquer coisa, ele só parecia se afundar mais baixo em sua autoflagelação. Seus ombros afundaram e ele olhou para mim com olhos tristes. "Bella, eu te _disse_; eu pensei que ir embora fosse a única maneira de te manter salva. Eu sei que isso é uma desculpa horrível, sei que isso é idiota e eu me arrependo de todo coração, mas naquele tempo isso fazia todo sentido".

Eu acreditava nele. Acreditava que ele estava arrependido; acreditava que ele teria feito qualquer coisa para voltar. Mas até Edward não tinha o poder de voltar o relógio. Eu disse tanto. "O fato de que você pretendeu o bem, não muda o que aconteceu. A situação é a mesma da que foi na noite do acidente; _Eu sou_ a mesma. O que você pensa – que eu seria atingida por um caminhão e tudo iria ficar bem de novo?"

_Brady ainda estava morrendo_. Até com os meus esquecidos sentimentos pessoais por Edward, aquela era a única coisa que eu não poderia ignorar. Era como uma parede sólida de ferro que se estendia tão alta e distante quanto o olho poderia ver, bloqueando o caminho para Edward. Como eu poderia pensar em estar com ele novamente, quando Brady ainda estava com tanta dor? Como eu poderia olhar em direção ao futuro quando a culpa do meu passado era tão grande? Eu não poderia; eu não iria. Ainda não tinha certeza se eu merecia ser feliz.

"Não," Edward disse, "Eu sabia que não seria fácil, mas eu pensei... Eu pensei que você iria querer tentar trabalhar nossos problemas. Pensei que você me amasse".

"Eu amo," Eu repeti, fechando meus olhos. Senti que eu não poderia mais lutar nesta batalha. "Sim, eu amo você. Mas isso não é mais apenas sobre eu e você, Edward. É maior. Há mais pessoas envolvidas, mais corações e vidas..." Eu abri meus olhos de novo, focando nele. "Você deve ser a mesma pessoa assim como você foi seis anos atrás, mas eu não. Eu não estou congelada; eu tenho mudado. Há pessoas com quem me importo além de você; Eu tenho responsabilidades de fora de nosso relacionamento. Não posso dedicar minha vida para 'nós', ou trabalhar para resgatar algo que nós nunca devemos ser capazes de recuperar. Agora mesmo, meu amigo está morrendo no outro lado do país, porque de algo que _nós_ fizemos – algo que _nosso relacionamento_ causou – e eu tenho que estar lá por ele. Aquilo é mais importante que isso".

E foi nesse momento, enquanto eu deitava naquela cama de hospital, que eu soube que estava me tornando um outro alguém; alguém independente de Edward. Eu queria acordar por conta própria. Bem, era isso. Esse era meu momento, minha epifania. Eu estava escolhendo enfrentar o meu passado sobre o meu futuro, meus amigos sobre o meu amor perdido. Eu estava.

Houve silêncio, enquanto Edward olhava para mim com olhos cheios de dor. "Então.. o que? É isso? O fim?" Edward finalmente perguntou. Em poucos minutos sua voz tinha alcançado um tom amortecido, que enviou calafrios pela minha espinha.

Eu não conseguia respondê-lo; eu fui silenciada pela minha própria dor. Então, para a minha surpresa, Edward deixou escapar um pequeno e torturado choro e se levantou, chutando a cadeira para longe. Ela bateu na parede oposta, amassando o gesso. Instantaneamente tive um flashback da explosão dele na conferência de pais e mestres.

"Vamos lá, Bella, me ajude aqui!" ele exclamou. Era como se a sua paciência tivesse estourado. "Apenas diga o que você quer. Você vai ficar ou vai embora? Você quer isso ou não?" Seus olhos estavam ferozes e sua voz bruta. "Então você não pode me perdoar: agora o que? Se você está acabando comigo, então pelo menos tenha a coragem de admitir. Você não pode me deixar esperando, esperando por algo que nunca vai chegar".

Eu sabia que ele estava chateado e que sua raiva era provavelmente mais dirigida a ele mesmo, mas a insinuação de suas palavras significava a mesma coisa. Como ele poderia me chamar de covarde, quando isso era a coisa mais difícil que eu já tinha feito?

"Apenas me diga a verdade," ele repetiu. "Você vai embora?"

"Sim," eu disse, não me atrevendo a encontrar seus olhos. "Eu vou... pelo menos por agora. Eu não posso ficar aqui; não posso te dar o tipo de resposta definitiva que você quer. Eu não sei o que _eu_ quero".

Era como se Edward visivelmente tivesse esvaziado com minhas palavras, como se, de alguma maneira, ele não tivesse acreditado em mim até agora. O desânimo em seu rosto apenas serviu para quebrar mais ainda o meu coração.

"Então... esse seria o final?"

Eu inclinei minha cabeça levemente, incapaz de dirigir palavras.

"Não," ele disse. "Por favor, Bella. Fique." Ele correu uma mão pelo seu cabelo e eu pude ver que seu braço estava tremendo. "Eu entendo que você precise de tempo, entendo que você me odeia pelo o que eu fiz, mas você tem que me escutar. Estou pronto para fazer _qualquer coisa_ para te fazer feliz. _Qualquer coisa_. Eu desistiria do mundo por você; eu perderia uma eternidade lutando pelo o seu coração. Por que você não pode acreditar nisso? Por que você tem que ir embora? O que eu tenho que fazer para te fazer ficar? Como posso deixar isso melhor? Não me diga que não posso; não me diga que isso é uma causa perdida. Isso é _nós_. Você e eu. Por favor."

Havia uma briga de palavras, mas havia algo em seu tom que me fazia pensar que ele realmente não acreditava nelas. Como se ele soubesse, apesar de tudo, que sua batalha já estava perdida – que tinha sido desde aquele fatídico momento na floresta há seis anos atrás. Talvez Edward soubesse que fora _ele_ que tinha desistido, _ele_ que tinha renunciado e jogado tudo para longe com uma simples mentira. Talvez ele percebesse que eu realmente não estava pronta – que o caminho do perdão e da aceitação ainda estava escondido de mim.

Ou talvez eu apenas _quisesse_ que ele pensasse assim. Eu estava achando entonações em sua voz que não estavam lá, a fim de me deixar melhor sobre o que eu estava fazendo?

Sentei-me muito imóvel, evitando seus olhos. Eu não poderia olhá-lo, porque eu tinha certeza de que se eu fizesse isso, eu perderia toda a minha determinação. _Você está fazendo a coisa certa_, eu disse a mim mesma._ Você não pode perdoá-lo agora. Ainda não. Algum dia, talvez. Mas agora não._

"Me desculpe," foi tudo o que eu disse. "Não há... nada que eu possa fazer. Sou eu." Edward riu amargamente.

"'Não é você, sou eu?' Qual é, Bella, eu pensei que você estava acima desse tipo de clichê".

Eu não soube como responder isso. De certa forma, ele estava certo. Isso _sim_ tinha um pouco a ver com Edward. Afinal de contas, ele foi o único que foi embora na primeira vez. Mas eu fui a única que era incapaz de perdoar. Eu suponho que nós tínhamos culpa.

Do canto de minha visão, eu estava ciente de Edward movendo-se em minha direção. Ele se curvou e se inclinou a mim, trazendo seu rosto a meros centímetros do topo de minha cabeça. Eu fechei os olhos. Eu podia sentir a sua respiração na minha testa. O seu cheiro – tão familiar e ainda tão intoxicante, mesmo depois de todos esses anos – estava quase me sufocando. Mesmo sem olhar, de alguma maneira, eu sabia que ele estaria tremendo. Senti um soluço subir por minha garganta, mas eu o reprimi.

Ele murmurou meu nome e eu instantaneamente levantei meu rosto na direção do dele. Não foi intencional, mas como um reflexo. Assim que eu percebi o que eu tinha feito, eu comecei a afastar. Mas... tarde demais. De repente senti meus lábios tocarem os de Edward.

Foi malmente um beijo, na verdade. Durou alguns segundos e, como todos os beijos que eu já tinha compartilhado com Edward, foi estritamente de lábios fechados. Ainda assim havia algo sobre isso que o fez diferente de qualquer coisa que eu já senti antes. Era como se ele estivesse me dando um pouco de sua alma, gravando-me com o seu espírito. O seu arrependimento, tristeza, dor, culpa e, acima de tudo, amor. Foi suave e lindo, preenchendo-me com um sentimento de saudade. Ainda assim, ao mesmo tempo, foi um dos momentos mais tristes da minha vida. Eu tinha lágrimas em meus olhos enquanto me afastava com um sussurro de _'não'_.

Eu abri meus olhos, olhando para ele através da neblina das minhas próprias lágrimas. Por alguns segundos fui levada ao momento na neve na noite anterior. Quando eu tinha soluçado que eu amava Edward, apesar de odiá-lo e ele tinha me beijado, sem aviso. Depois, eu não fui capaz de lidar com as emoções, então eu tinha fugido dele e pulado em minha moto. Dessa vez, eu sabia que nenhum beijo iria me impedir do que eu estava decidida para fazer. Dois beijos acidentais: nenhum deles no tempo certo, nenhum deles o suficiente para me fazer ficar.

"Bella..."

"Acho que você deve ir," Eu sussurrei, fechando meus olhos. _Excluindo a dor_. De repente me senti incrivelmente cansada. Eu me afundei em minha cama para que assim eu estivesse deitada, virando-me para o lado para encarar a parede e a janela. A luz do dia estava visível mesmo através das minhas pálpebras. Atrás de mim, eu ouvi Edward dizer alguma coisa, mas eu a ignorei. Eu não queria ouvir mais. Uma era se passou. Então, lentamente e traiçoeiramente, eu o ouvi se mover. Ouvi o suave som de passos no linóleo e o hesitante fechar da porta.

E foi nesse momento de total e terrível silêncio, enrolada em uma bola com meus olhos fechados, que eu soube que eu estava sozinha de novo. De mais maneiras do que uma.

* * *

**E aqui vai mais um capítulo. Viram como com as férias fica mais fácil de atualizar? Nem demorei muito, não foi? Só o tempo necessário para conseguir traduzir tudo certinho.**

**E aí, o que acharam desse capítulo? Meio tenso, né? Mas não se descabelem e nem entrem em pânico, porque muitas coisas ainda estão por vir. E convenhamos: Edward realmente precisa rebolar muito para conseguir o perdão de Bella. Uma simples desculpa não desfaz todo o sofrimento que ela passou durante os seis anos longe dele. Ela precisa mesmo de um tempo para pensar em tudo e chegar a uma conclusão. **

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos pelas maravilhosas reviews. Cada uma é de muita importância, porque só assim vejo o que vocês estão achando. E vocês não tem noção em como é legal ficar empolgada lendo a empolgação de vocês. É demais!**

**Ah, gostaria de pedir desculpas pelos erros de digitação. As vezes passam despercebidos ): Uma vez juntei Inimigo + Enemy e deu Enimigo. Que feio, hein? Foi falta de atenção! (uni o inglês ao português e deu nisso, nem percebi).**

**Um grande beijo a todos os que leem (e se você está lendo, mas não está comentando, saia dessa escuridão e deixe um comentário, nem que seja simples. Cada um é super bem-vindo aqui!)!**

**Até o próximo capítulo,**

**Francine.**


	18. Fantasmas

**Capítulo 17**

Fantasmas perdidos

Viajando incesantemente

Aqueles que nós mais confiamos

Nos empurraram para longe

E não há um papel

Nós não deveriamos ser iguais

Mas eu sou apenas um fantasma

E eles continuam a me fazer ecoar

Eles me fazem ecoar em circulos

**Misguided Ghosts – Paramore**

Eu não me lembro muito sobre o dia e a noite após do meu término com Edward. Eu sei que eu não dormi bem, apesar de estar drenada além da medida. O pouco sono que tive foi permeado por pesadelos nos quais eu me encontrava perdida e presa a uma floresta interminável, procurando por algo que eu não conseguia achar. Uma voz me chamou, implorando pela minha atenção, mas não importava o quanto eu tentasse, eu não conseguia achar o seu dono.

Em várias ocasiões quando eu febrilmente acordava desses sonhos, eu era golpeada pela estranha convicção de que alguém tinha acabado de sair do meu quarto. Isso era bizarro e infundado – toda vez eu via a porta ser firmemente fechada -, mas uma ideia de que eu não poderia tremer, mesmo assim. Achei isso estranhamente reconfortante, apesar do fato de que eu não fazia ideia de quem era o meu visitante noturno. Assim como eu tinha secretamente acolhido os seus telefonemas frios para o meu apartamento, me consolava saber que, agora, ele ainda se importava o suficiente para se sentar ao meu lado de noite. Eu sei que isso é irracional e totalmente contrário a forma como eu agi. Afinal de contas, eu tinha afastado Edward. Eu tinha rejeitado o seu perdão. Certamente eu tinha revogado o meu direito para a sua atenção, não é?

Mas o fato era que, embora eu não estivesse preparada para abraçar o amor de Edward, eu também não estava preparada para perdê-lo. Isso era egoísta, estúpido, imaduro... mas era verdade. E era particularmente por causa de todas essas emoções conflituosas que eu não consegueria agüentar ficar em Rochester por mais um momento.

Se minha vida tivesse sido um filme, eu teria terminado aquela cena com Edward e ficado de pé, saído do hospital e pegado o primeiro avião para Seattle com Jacob. Nós teríamos desembarcado e encontrado Brady vivo e bom. Haveria nenhuma espera e certamente nenhum final infeliz.

Mas, claro, não era simples assim. Nunca é, não na vida real.

Eu não falei com Edward de novo, apesar de encontrá-lo em inúmeras ocasiões. Quando eu tive minha força de volta e fui permitida a me aventurar para fora do meu quarto desacompanhada, comecei a ter vislumbres dele: no final dos corredores; dois lances de escada acima de mim na escadaria; entrando no elevador que eu tinha desocupado a meio minuto antes. Sempre próximo o suficiente para ver, mas longe o bastante para falar. Sempre que isso acontecia, eu sentia o meu coração escapar uma batida e minha garganta secar com medo de ele se aproximar de mim, mas ele nunca o fez.

Os médicos recusaram a me deixar ir embora do hospital até que eles estivessem certos de que eu estava inteiramente saudável, e apesar dos meus melhores esforços, nenhuma quantia de pedidos iria persuadi-los ao contrário. No final, Jacob voou de volta e eu o prometi que iria seguir para lá o mais breve que eu pudesse. Mas com o passar dos dias, comecei a me perguntar se eu seria capaz de ir embora.

Ter que ficar para trás estava se tornando excruciante; ver Edward, mas saber de tudo o que ficou entre nós, era quase impossível de suportar.

Então eu fiquei me fazendo um constante incomodo para a equipe médica, continuamente pertubando-os na esperança de que eu pudesse ganhar alta em alguns dias mais cedo. O tempo que eu não gastava pensando em Edward, passei me perguntando quando eu seria capaz de me juntar a Jacob. Quanto mais eu ficasse, mas eu sentia uma torturante e impertubável preocupação de que o meu tempo estava se esgotando tanto quanto Brady estava afetado. Se Jacob estivesse certo – se o fim realmente estava tão próximo quanto ele predisse – então eu sabia que eu não poderia me permitir a ficar em Rochester por mais tempo.

Da mesma forma que a minha ansiedade crescia, as montanhas de cartões de boas melhoras e buquês enchiam meu quarto. Eu fiquei chocado em como muitas pessoas tinham se lembrado de mim; havia quase uma parte do meu quarto intocado por celofone ou flores. A maioria dos presentes eram de pessoas do trabalho, mas havia dois de 'remetentes anônimos' – um enorme urso de pelúcia com um cartão dizendo _"você ainda me deve um jogo do Mega Mutant Zombies IV, irmãzinha"_ e um par de bonitos tênis azuis com a mensagem _"porque pessoas machucadas não podem usar salto alto"_. O sentimento esmagador do amor e gratidão que esses dois últimos presentes trouxeram para mim me fizeram ir as lágrimas. Palavras não poderiam descrever o quão tocada eu estava por, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu com Edward, os Cullens ainda estarem me apoiando.

Além dos presentes de Emmett e Alice, os outros destaques incluíam um bonito buquê de tulipas da esposa de Patrick Delaney, Katie, e um ridículo, um pouco brega, buquê enorme de rosas de ninguém menos do que Adam 'meu-aluno-precoce' Carter e amigos. Eu ri alto ao ler o cartão, que continha uma frase de uma das falas de Darcy de _Orgulho e Preconceito_. Era legal ver que eles tinham preservado algo da aula, não importa o quão inapropriado eles aplicaram o seu conhecimento. A Escola tinha, felizmente, sido bastante compreensiva sobre o acidente. Quando eu tinha ligado a quatro dias atrás, eles tinham me concedido um mês de licença quase automaticamente. A generosidade teria me chocado, se não fosse pela minha suspeita oculta de que eles estavam ansiosos para me tirar do caminho. Parecia uma vida atrás, mas havia passado apenas uma semana e meia desde a minha grande e pública discussão com Edward na conferência de pais e mestres. Com tudo que tinha acontecido desde então – o acidente tinha sido uma noite mais tarde -, eu não tinha esquecido a forma como ele tinha gritado comigo em uma sala cheia de colegas e, pior ainda, de pais e alunos. Não era de se admirar que a escola estivesse ansiosa para me dar um tempo de folga; eles estavam alegres com a chance de me deixar quieta enquanto a controvérsia e fofoca morriam.

Eu não estava reclamando. A folga inesperada significava que eu poderia ir até Forks sem medo de ser despedida, mas eu ainda me perguntava se talvez eu devesse começar a procurar por um novo trabalho. Eu não tinha certeza se eu seria capaz de abalar a 'reputação' que minhas cenas com Edward eu tinha ganhado. E mesmo se eu abalasse, o que eu faria se ele e eu tornasse-mos notícia de novo? Tudo bem de perguntar a ele se iria abandonar a escola, mas isso não livraria o fato de que Edward tinha sido meu aluno. Meu aluno.

Parte de mim se perguntava se essa seria a última vez que eu seria capaz de usar a palavra _'meu'_ em relação a ele.

Então os dias passaram. Interminavelmente, dolorosamente, mas eles passaram. E depois, uma semana e meia depois do acidente, aconteceu. Os médicos finalmente concordaram em me deixar ir. Parecia que minhas lesões, dolorosos como tinham sido obtidas, estavam na realidade bastante menores. Uma vez que eu estava fora da 'zona de perigo' e de força suficiente para andar por contra própria, não havia muito que os médicos pudessem fazer por mim.

"Não há cura para costelas quebradas," Carlisle tinha me dito. Foi no dia antes da minha alta e ele tinha me parado pelo quarto para me dar as notícias da decisão da equipe médica. "Você só precisa de muito tempo de descanso afim de dar tempo ao seu corpo para curar."

Nós estávamos sentados nas cadeiras no meu quarto. Eu tive que exercer uma quantidade severa de controle em mim mesma para me impedir de pular de alegria com as palavras dele. Estava de manhã e uma das enfermeiras tinha tirado as cortinas, enchendo o quarto com uma luz opaca e meio escura.

"Então é isso? Posso ir?" Eu quase não acreditei nisso – parecia bom demais para ser verdade.

Carlisle assentiu, divertido com a minha alegria óbvia. "Sim, mas isso não significa que você possa voltar logo ao normal. Você precisa descansar. Isso significa pouca atividade física, com excessão de caminhadas, e absolutamente NÃO poder dirigir motos".

Eu estremeci com suas palavras. Ele não precisava se preocupar sobre isso – eu duvidaca que iria pegar outra moto novamente. Havia uma coisa, no entanto, que eu queria saber. "Posso voar?"

Ele sorriu levemente. "Essa seria uma coisa desaconselhável a tentar até mesmo com saúde completa, Bella".

Eu revirei os olhos "Você sabe o que eu quis dizer."

O sorriso enfraqueceu e ele olhou para mim seriamente. "Não há razão médica alguma para que você não possa voar em uma aeronave, contanto que você passe mais tempo sentada. Eu recomendaria pegar uma cadeira de rodas para te levar pelo terminal."

Eu poderia sentir uma ressalva em seu tom. "Mas?"

Carlisle suspirou. "Mas pessoalmente falando, não tenho certeza se correr para Forks no minuto que você receber alta é a ideia mais sensata."

Ele deve ter detectado o ceticismo em meu rosto, porque ele apressou-se a continuar. "Eu digo isso não como o pai de Edward, Bella, mas como seu amigo. O que acontece entre vocês dois é problema de vocês, e eu não estou na posição para te dizer o que você pode e não pode fazer. Aliás, eu acho melhor que vocês dêem um tempo separado para pensar e esfriar. Usando um clichê: Roma não foi construída em um dia. Seria ridículo pensar que tudo ficaria perfeito entre vocês tão cedo depois da briga. Não, a razão para que eu diga isso é porque não tenho certeza se você está no melhor estado emocional para ir para Washington." Seus olhos estavam cheio de preocupação enquantoe ele dizia isso. "Você passou por tanta coisa nas últimas poucas semanas, e agora você parece determinada a se sujeitar a mais dor no coração quando você nem ao menos se recuperou fisicamente. Não posso evitar, além de me perguntar para que o uso de tudo isso é, ou qual desculpa servirá a longo prazo. Estou preocupado com você."

Eu não sabia o que falar. O amor e a preocupação na voz de Carlisle fizeram quase impossível para que eu respondesse qualquer coisa até mesmo contraditória. Eu apreciava que ele estava preocupado comigo. Eu poderia entender suas razões para isso. Eu passei por muito recentecemente; estava muito cedo após o acidente para vagabundear para o outro lado do país.

E ainda assim havia uma parte de mim que sentia, tão forte quanto eu já tinha sentido sobre qualquer coisa, que Forks era onde eu necessitava estar agora. Eu pertencia a lá; tão certo como meu coração bate, eu pertencia a lá. Eu sabia que o que seja que eu estava buscando – seja ele reparação, redenção ou simplesmente compreensão de onde o meu futuro estava direcionado – só poderia ser achado na pequena e pacata cidade na qual eu tinha crescido. Se eu iria superar o que aconteceu com Brady, eu tinha que vê-lo. Eu tinha.

Mas, eu não sabia como explicar isso para Carlisle. Eu não sabia como eu poderia transmitir a ele as profundidades da minha culpa ou a ânsia que eu sentia de alguma maneira absorvê-la. Ele tinha ouvido uma descrição dos meus sentimentos pelo Jasper, mas nenhuma descrição poderia adequadamente capturar o repugnante e desespero sentimento da responsabilidade que me afligia cada vez. Então eu não tentei.

"Eu sei que eu estou fazendo a decisão certa," eu disse simplesmente. "Obrigada por estar preocupado; isso significa muito para mim, de verdade, mas eu não posso ficar aqui. Eu tenho que ir." Eu o abracei, ignorando a forma que o movimento fez meu corpo doer. "Obrigada," eu repeti.

Carlisle olhou para mim, um olhar de resignação em seu rosto. "Eu sei que não serei capaz de te persuadir," ele disse finalmente, "mas você deve saber, Bella, seja o que for que você faça, seja o que acontecer em sua vida, você sempre será uma boa pessoa. Você tem um bom coração. A única coisa que resta é para você acreditar nisso." Enquanto ele dizia isso, ele pressionou algo – um envelope – em minha mão. "De Esme e eu," ele disse explicando-se. "Pense nisso como um cartão de 'melhoras'."

Sem saber como responder, eu apenas assenti. E, depois de um último abraço, Carlisle me deixou sozinha. Quando a porta se fechou, me encontrei pensando nas palavras dele. Você é uma boa pessoa, ele disse. Mas eu era? Como eu poderia saber?

Eu ainda estava ponderando isso enquanto subia e me movie lentamente até minha cama. Foi só quando eu estava me ajeitando de volta para as almofadas, que eu me lembrei do cartão que Carlisle tinha me dado. Distraidamente, eu o abri.

Não era um cartão.

Era uma passagem de avião. Um retorno para Seattle.

E ela foi paga pelo Sr. E. Cullen.

Estava chovendo quando o avião aterrisou em Seattle; chuva fria e gelada, que parecia penetrar a pele, te congelando no osso. Enquanto eu me levantava, tremendo, fora do terminal do aeroporto, me perguntei se o tempo era um mau presságio.

Depois de meia hora, eu vi um carro envelhecido parar a alguns dez metros de distância de onde eu estava, junto a uma coberta na área de chegada. Olhei por cima e vi um rosto familiar.

"Embry," eu sorri, dando um passo rápido para frente para cumprimentá-lo... e depois recuando com a dor repentina em minhas costelas e lembrando o que Carlisle tinha falado sobre movimento.

Embry me lançou um sorriso incerto para mim. Ele parecia cansado. Havia círculos embaixo de seus olhos e ele parecia menor do que o costume e de alguma maneira fraco, como se ele tivesse retraído em si mesmo. _Suponho que a dor faz isso em você_. Eu pensei comigo, severamente.

"Olá Bella," ele disse calmamente, "Como está?" A sua voz parecia diferente também? Ou eu estava apenas imaginando isso – interpretando cada inflexão no contexto de sua dor?

Talvez a sua incerteza fosse mais uma reação a minha aparência. Percebi que eu deveria parecer um caco. Meu braço esquerdo estava em uma tipóia, apoiando meu ombro agora recolado e havia hematomas notáveis na minha pele descoberta e uma longa e profunda cicatriz saindo da bainha da manga do meu braço direito. Eu tinha queimaduras em uma de minhas bochechas e uma pequena cicatriz em cima da minha sobrancelha. Eu não culpava Embry por ser cauteloso; provavelmente parecia que eu poderia entrar em colapso a qualquer momento.

Ele andou até mim para pegar minha maleta. Jacob tinha me dito mais cedo no telefone que Embry tinha sido encarregado da tarefa de me pegar no aeroporto, porque ele era 'o única além de mim e Sam que não dirige como um maníaco'. Parecia que Embry tinha a intenção de realizar esse papel o mais rápido possível; ele colocou minha maleta com facilidade dentro da mala do carro e fechou a porta. Ele olhou para mim e eu tive a fugaz impressão de que ele teria gostado de fisicamente _me_ colocar no carro também, sem dúvidas decidindo que isso seria mais rápido. Apressei-me na direção da porta do passageiro do seu carro, ignorando a dor que o movimento me fez, e me permitir entrar.

No momento em que eu tinha sentado, Embry já estavam no banco do motorista. Fechando a porta ao lado dele, ele virou a ignição e o carro entrou em vida. Nossos olhos se encontraram momentaneamente no espelho retrovisor quando ele se afastava.

"Então," ele disse, seus olhos se desviaram dos meus e focaram-se no carro a frente, "como você está se sentindo?"

"Oh, você sabe," eu disse tremendo, "bem. Não foi nada tão sério."

"Mesmo?" Embry perguntou, virando sua cabeça para olhar para mim, "Tem certeza? Pelo o que Jacob disse, parecia que você foi bastante estragada por aquela moto."

Senti meu rosto corar levemente. De certo modo a ideia de Jacob conversando sobre meus ferimentos com o resto da matilha me fez sentir envergonhada – como se eu não tivesse direito algum de ser ferida quando a condição de Brady era tão séria em comparação. "Jacob gosta de exagerar," foi tudo o que eu disse.

"Não sei," Embry disse, me fitando e me olhando de cima a baixo "você parecem bem mal, se você não se importa de que eu diga." Seus olhos passaram da cicatriz em meu braço direito para a tipoia no meu esquerdo. "E você tem algumas costelas quebradas, certo?" Eu assenti e ele deixou escapar um assobio baixo. "Isso é muito hardcore, Bella. Estou impressionado que você entrou em um avião." Com essas palavras eu pude sentir a estranha rigidez que rondava nosso encontro inicial, começar a se desfazer, substituida pela familiaridade que eu estava acostumada.

"Eu tinha que estar aqui," eu respondi. "Eu não poderia ficar em Rochester."

Embry assentiu. "Verdade."

Nós continuamos em silêncio por alguns momentos enquanto ele saia de uma parte da estrada para ir direto a outra que nos levaria para Forks. Os únicos sons eram o da chuva contra o para-brisas e o silvo dos carros que passavam por nós.

"Como ele está?" Finalmente perguntei. Eu estava ansiosa quando disse isso, meu coração acelerando e estreitando.

Embry não olhou para mim dessa vez; ele manteve seus olhos fixos na estrada. "Sem diferença. Ainda em coma; ainda não receptível; ainda improvável de se recuperar."

Meu estômago revirou. Isso era estúpido; não era como se eu esperasse que a resposta fosse positiva. "Me desculpe," eu disse

A testa de Embry se franziu. "Por que você está se desculpando?"

A pergunta me deixou confusa. "Por causa de tudo o que vocês devem estar passando," eu disse, "deve ser tão difícil-"

Embry balançou sua cabeça. "Bella, o que nós estamos passando é o mesmo que você. É tão ruim para você quanto é para nós. Não há necessidade de se desculpar a ninguém; todos nós sabemos que você está tão dilacerada como qualquer um da matilha. Quero dizer, você saiu do _hospital_ apenas para estar aqui." Ele lançou outro meio sorriso para mim, seus olhos castanhos encontrando com os meus no espelho. "Isso é dedicação."

Eu não conseguia implorar a força dentro de mim para sorrir de volta. Eu estava preocupada se meus lábios iriam tremer, mostrando a minha fraqueza emocional. Embry deve ter percebido isso, pelo seu sorriso enfraquecer, e ser substituído por uma expressão que estava entre preocupação e frustração.

"Estou te dizendo, Bella, você precisa parar de pensar que isso foi sua culpa." Ele falou em um tom enfático que não era característico dele – Embry normalmente era calmo e compreensivel. Era mais do feitio de Quil ou Paul para fazer afirmações. "Ninguém te culpa; todo mundo entende o quão mal você se sente sobre o que aconteceu. A sua culpa não irá deixar nada melhor. Você entende isso?"

"Sim," eu menti. Era mais fácil do que contradizê-lo.

Embry murmurou algo sobre sua respiração e eu sabia que ele não estava convencido. Eu fingi que não tinha o escutado. Olhei para os meus pés. Eu podia sentir os olhos de Embry na direção de meu rosto – sinto suas palavras não ditas suspensas entre nós no espaço confinado do carro, expandindo como pequenas bolhas sufocantes. De repente fiquei muito ciente do quão _alto_ nosso silêncio estava, pontuado pelo som de nossa respiração, os limpadores e a chuva martelando no para-brisas lá fora.

Depois de alguns minutos, Embry deixou escapar um baixo suspiro frustrado. Ele deu uma punhalada nos controles em seu rádio, e música preencheu o carro. Ele cantarolou calmamente enquanto nós dirigíamos, e eu fui deixada para me perguntar se eu iria me ver como todo mundo me via – sem culpa.

Já era quase cinco e meia quando chegamos ao Hospital de Forks. Emdry não sugeriu parar na casa de Charlie primeiro, e eu não o tinha induzido. Eu queria ver Brady. Eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Eu estava certa, de alguma maneira, que vê-lo faria as coisas melhores. Depois, eu iria me perguntar em como eu poderia ter sido tão tola, porque isso não deixava nada melhor – nem uma pequena coisa. Assim que eu cumprimentei os outros membros da matilha e segui Jacob para a enfermaria, percebi o quão estúpida eu fui. Como eu pude ter pensado que um voo de avião iria resolver todos os meus problemas? Como eu pude ter secretamente esperado, no fundo, que voltar para casa, de alguma maneira, iria proporcionar uma cura milagrosa? Ver Brady deitado na cama, em coma e inerte, praticamente em uma forma de cadáver com sua magreza pálida, me livrou todas as ilusões que eu tentei tanto acreditar. Elas quebraram como vidro ao redor de mim enquanto eu tentava o meu melhor para não chorar.

E eu sabia, naquele momento, que não havia como escapar dessa vez. Não haveria ninguém para chegar e salvar o dia; ninguém para lutar contra o inimigo ou batê-lo, derrubando-o, porque ao contrário de um vampiro ou um caminhão em alta velocidade, esse adversário era verdadeiramente imparável.

Eu não poderia agüentar isso; eu não poderia funcionar.

Mas eu tinha. Talvez, de um jeito, isso fosse a minha punição.

Porque não importa o que alguém disse ou fez, um fato permanecia; a morte estava chegando para Brady.

No fundo, acho que poderia dizer que isso era irônico, de verdade, o jeito que isso aconteceu.

Já se passavam quatro semanas depois que cheguei a Forks, com Fevereiro acabado de se derreter a Março, e eu estava na sessão padaria do Thriftway. Eu estava com Carole, cuja qual barriga tinha começado a crescer notavelmente. Nós fomos a loja afim de pegar alguns abastecimentos para a matilha (ou os 'garotos', como ela se referia a eles), que ainda estava se revezando para fazer vigílias perante a cabeceira de Brady. Enquanto nós jogávamos em nossos carrinhos comida suficiente para alimentar um time inteiro de futebol americano por duas semanas – mas que, na realidade, só duraria alguns dias a matilha –, eu estava sugerindo nomes para Carole.

"Abby?"

"Minha tia se chama Abby," ela repetiu. "Não gosto dela." Ela fez uma careta e eu ri. Havia algo com essa mulher; mesmo quando parecia que tudo no mundo estava dando errado, ela poderia me fazer sorrir. Continuamente eu me maravilhava em como Jacob tinha conseguido encontrar tal companheira perfeita para ele; eles juntos eram mais ensolarados do que Arizona em Agosto.

"Rachel?"

Carole balançou sua cabeça. "Nós não podemos ter duas Rachels na família, vai ficar confuso. Que tal Emily?"

Franzi meu nariz, instantaneamente me lembrando de Emily DeMarco da minha turma de inglês do terceiro ano, a mesma Emily que tinha interrompido o meu 'momento' com Edward naquelas semanas atrás. Eu não poderia _isso_ como uma desculpa, entretanto, então encontrei outra. "Você vê Emily Uley tanto quanto Rachel," eu a lembrei, "então seria igualmente confuso."

"Sim, mas eu _gosto_ de Emily Uley," Carole fez uma observação sarcástica. Eu arfei em falso horror e ela riu. "Você sabe que estou brincando. Eu amo minhas cunhadas." Ela fez um gesto para os pães à minha esquerda. Eu me inclinei, pegando quatro, agradecida pela forma que eu não sentia mais nenhuma dor.

Pelo tempo que eu tive, a melhor parte foi que, me recuperei de minhas lesões, exceto pela pontada nas minhas costelas e a dor no meu braço. A tipóia estava começando a ser mais um hábito do que uma necessidade e embora meus hematomas tivessem desaparecido completamente e eu ainda tinha que regularmente aplicar pomada em minhas queimaduras, não havia nada em particular para se preocupar comigo. Eu estava bem o suficiente, pelo menos, para Jacob não ter receio de me deixar sair em passeios com sua esposa grávida.

"Que tal John, se um deles for um menino?" Carole sugeriu, quando nós viramos para a sessão de bebidas.

Considerei o nome. "Eu gosto de John," assenti, estendendo a mão para pegar uma garrafa de Cola. "É, você sabe, clássico. Nada dará errado com John."

"Você acha? Você não acha que é 'sou-velho-e-gordo' demais'?"

Eu bufei, quase engasgando com meu chiclete. Carole começou a rir também, e logo o corredor foi coberto pelo som de nossa risada.

E então, de repente, o celular de Carole tocou e tudo mudou.

Eu imediatamente congelei, minha mão suspensa no meio do ar, segurando a garrafa pelo gargalo. Eu olhei, mal respirando, enquanto Carole imediatamente lançou-se a sua bolsa, exibindo o seu celular em questão de segundos.

"Alô?" ela disse, sem fôlego. A expressão em seu rosto ficou repentinamente preocupado, o fantasma de nossa alegria compartilhada rapidamente morreu de seus olhos.

A condensação da garrafa de Cola em minha mão estava gotejando em um riacho na minha palma, mas eu ignorei, toda a minha atenção estava focada no rosto de Carole, esperando pelo sinal que me diria as notícias. A atmosfera ao redor de nós tinha, de repente, mudado completamente. Foi-se embora o humor fácil, foi-se embora a simpatia confortável. Eles foram substituídos pela morte fria e afiada.

Desde que eu tinha chegado a Forks, o ritual tinha sido o mesmo. A qualquer momento que eu não estivesse no hospital, não importa onde eu estava ou com quem eu estava naquele tempo, o som de um celular tocando iria despertar a mesma reação. O tempo pararia e todo mundo pausaria, esperando por quem tivesse atendido o telefonema, balançasse sua cabeça ou desse algum sinal que nos dizia 'não, não dessa vez'. Chegou ao ponto que nenhum de nós poderia ouvir o toque de um celular sem se sentir fisicamente ruim. Eu duvidava se eu iria esquecer em como Paul tinha ameaçado assassinar o infeliz rapaz de televendas que tinha ligado três vezes antes, começando o seu discurso com as palavras infelizes: 'más notícias... você poderia estar pagando demais por seu seguro!'. A ameaça _daquele_ momento estava sempre presente e, apesar de breves momentos de diversão como aquele com Carole e eu ter sido apreciado, nós estávamos quase sempre em guarda.

Então eu fiquei em silêncio no corredor, esperando pelo sinal de Carole que este fora apenas outro alarme falso. Me convenci que a reafirmação iria chegar, que teria que chegar, e eu tentei ignorar o sentimento de histeria que eu sentia subindo em minha garganta. Em uma tentativa de ficar calma, comecei a colocar garrafas no carrinho a minha frente.

Mas então eu a ouvi praguejar.

E, assim, todas as minhas pretensões desintegraram-se em pó.

Ouvi Carole prometer que nós estaríamos lá logo. Ouvi o bipe enquanto ela fechava o celular e o som de sua voz tremendo quando ela falou comigo.

"Bella," ela começou. E foi assim, enquanto eu olhava dentro de seus olhos verdes que estavam cheios de apreensão e emoção, que eu soube. Eu soube que esse não foi apenas outro alarme falso.

Senti a Cola cair de minhas mãos, colindo no chão e explodindo em um jato efervescente por todo o chão, mas o barulho de sua efervescência e seu borbulhamento não foram o suficiente para bloquear Carole dar seu veredicto.

"É o Brady, Bella. Ele... morreu."

Como eu disse, irônico.

Eu estive apavorada de que, quando Brady morresse, eu estivesse no outro lado do país, presa em uma cama de hospital.

E então rapidamente aconteceu em uma suave e modesta tarde enquanto eu estava a dez metros de distância comprando Coca-Cola.

Mais tarde, eles me falariam que ele não tinha sentido nenhuma dor. Jacob iria nos assegurar, através de olhos cheios de lágrimas, que Brady faleceu discretamente e gentilmente, apenas desaparecendo. Havia dor – claro que havia -, mas, surpreendentemente para mim, a matilha parecia concordar que isso fora a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido; que proporcionava fim e liberdade e que Brady estava em um lugar melhor. Eles consolariam um ao outro através de sua tristeza, chorando e se abraçando, como se o contato pudesse ajudar a expulsar o veneno. Havia um pouco de sorriso em alguns de seus lábios. _Ele está livre agora; ele não pode mais ser ferido_. Todo mundo parecia concordar com coisas que poderiam apenas melhorar a partir de agora.

Todo mundo, menos eu.

Eu não me sentia livre. Eu não sentia nada, além de culpa, dor e tristeza. Ainda não era meia-noite quando os faxineiros praticamente me expulsaram da enfermaria, e eu tive que ir para a casa de Charlie, onde eu encontrei o meu pai sentado na sala de estar, os olhos turvos fixados em alguma reprise de um seriado antigo na TV. Quando eu entrei, ele olhou para mim e começou a se levantar.

"Bella..."

Eu não respondi.

"Eu soube das notícias. Billy ligou."

De novo sem resposta.

"Você está bem?"

Balancei minha cabeça, incapaz de encontrar minha voz. Eu estava tremendo, minha garganta apertada, e lágrimas já estavam caindo de meus olhos, embaçando minha visão.

"Oh, Bells." Charlie atravessou a sala e me pegou em seus braços. "Oh, querida, vai ficar tudo bem."

E então ele falou as palavras que eu estive temendo. "Pelo menos ele está em paz agora."

Senti meu coração quebrar, e comecei a chorar a sério.

Porque algo dentro de mim não poderia fazer nada além de responder: 'Mas e eu?'

Brady deveria estar em paz, mas eu, Bella Swan, definitivamente não estava. Eu tinha vindo para Forks procurando algum tipo de redenção, mas tudo o que me deu foi mais tristeza.

Eu estava assombrada por fantasmas, chamada por vozes inexplicáveis, atormentada por ecos. Eu queria uma fuga; eu queria sair.

Lá fora, no sopro do vento, ouvi um lobo uivar.

* * *

**E aqui vai mais um capítulo, pessoal!**

**Desta vez não demorei, porque como eu tinha dito, as férias me dão um pouquinho mais de tempo para traduzir. Maaaas, o capítulo passado não alcançou muitas reviews ): Acredito que seja por causa das férias, então darei um pequeno desconto.**

**Contudo, com esse novo capítulo, eu espero que vocês deixem muitas reviews para deixar a tradutora aqui super feliz :) O que acham dessa proposta?**

**Agora falando do capítulo... Triste e pesado, não é? Pois é, para uma pessoa como a Bella, que se culpa por tudo o que aconteceu, é bastante complicado, a dor é indefinível. Mas tudo isso é necessário para que ela amadureça mais e que, futuramente, faça certas escolhas.**

**Super beijos e... Comentem! \o/**

**Fran.**


	19. Uma Epifania

**Capítulo 18**

_Não segure, mas não deixe ir_  
_Sei que isso é muito difícil_  
_Você tem que tentar confiar em si mesma_  
_Sei que isso é muito difícil, muito difícil._

_Venha aqui, moça._  
_Deixe-me limpar suas lágrimas_  
_Chegue um pouco mais perto, querida_  
_Porque você cicatrizar, cicatrizar, cicatrizar algum dia_

_**Heal Over – KT Tunstall**_

Charlie não foi ao funeral. Não havia motivo algum para que ele fosse. Ele nunca nem tinha conhecido Brady; tudo o que ele sabia foi por minha causa. Tanto quanto Charlie sabia, Brady apenas tinha sido um amigo de Jacob que tinha tragicamente desenvolvido esquizofrenia em sua adolescência. Como sempre, ele foi totalmente afastado da história verdadeira. Então eu tive que ir sozinha; ou, pelo menos, tão só quanto você poderia ser quando estava cercada por um monte de pessoas – que eu tinha descobrido que era o pior tipo de solidão.

Eu estava sentada na sala de estar da casa de Carole e Jacob. Era Terça-feira, o dia do funeral. Eu estava vestindo uma blusa de gola alta preta que pertencia a Carole e estava grande demais nos braços. Fiquei puxando as mangas com as pontas dos dedos, encolhendo-as em minhas mãos de uma forma distraída, quase um gesto protetor enquanto eu tentava desaparecer no fundo. Havia várias pessoas na sala ao redor de mim, apesar do seu pequeno tamanho. A maioria delas era membro da tribo, andando ao redor, cumprimentando uns aos outros, lamentando uma tristeza partilhada. O funeral ainda não tinha começado de verdade – isso era apenas um encontro de antemão, um jeito de mentalmente se preparar para o que estava por vir. Eu não conseguia ver Jacob em nenhum lugar, e eu supus que ele devesse estar com a matilha. Sem ele eu me sentia perdida e fora de lugar, como uma intrusa que estava sofrendo algo que ela não tinha o direito de compartilhar. Numa tentativa de me esconder, escolhi um lugar no canto da sala.

No entanto, de alguma forma, eu não conseguia parar de olhar as pessoas na sala. Eu conhecia alguns dos rostos das ultimas comemorações de La Push. Havia uma velhinha sentada na poltrona próxima a janela que eu sabia que estava no conselho da tribo, e o homem próximo a lareira era o pai de Jared. Meu olhar passou rapidamente por eles, disposta a fazer qualquer tipo de conversa. Vi uma garota próxima a porta que eu reconheci, das reuniões, ser uma prima distante de Jacob. Ela estava conversando com um senhor, sua mão repousada simpaticamente no ombro dele. Eu olhei para o resto dele, tentando adivinhar quem ele era. Então ele olhou ao redor e por uma fração de segundo nossos olhos se encontraram. Uma dor acentuada passou por meu coração e eu imediatamente desejei que eu não tivesse olhado para ele. As feições em seu rosto eram inequivocamente as de Brady – talvez seja seu avô ou tio-avô. Desviei o olhar, a vergonha queimando as minhas bochechas. Perguntei-me se ele sabia quem eu era e se ele possivelmente poderia me odiar tanto quanto eu me odiava.

Meu rosto ficou mais quente à medida que sentia o sangue correr para as minhas têmporas. Eu não queria mais ficar aqui; eu nem ao menos tinha certeza o motivo de ter vindo. Eu não merecia estar nessa sala com boas e inocentes pessoas que tinham amado Brady quando o seu sangue estava eficazmente em minhas mãos. Tinha um flashback repentino do momento em que eu tinha me cortado no cercado do pátio coberto de neve dos Cullens, minhas mãos escorrendo sangue até o chão puramente branco. Assim como eu tinha poluído a pureza da neve, minha culpa estava machando aquela sala agora. Eu tinha que ir embora. Comecei a ficar de pé, rapidamente tentando averiguar qual saída seria melhor para evitar fazer conversa com qualquer pessoa.

Antes que eu pudesse me mexer, no entanto, ouvi alguém à minha direita limpar alto sua garganta. Olhei ao redor para ver quem era. Billy Black, pai de Jacob, estava sentado em sua cadeira a apenas alguns metros de distância de mim. Eu não o tinha notado, embora estivesse claro pela sua expressão que ele estava me analisando o tempo todo. Senti minhas bochechas ficarem mais coradas.

"Olá Bella," ele me cumprimentou.

"Oh, hey, Billy," eu disse distraidamente, fitando a porta. "Eu estava prestes a sair para pegar um pouco de ar fresco," menti, esperando que eu ainda pudesse escapar.

"Quero conversar com você," Billy determinou diretamente, sem prestar atenção na óbvia insinuação em minhas palavras. Ele tinha uma expressão em seu rosto que, de alguma maneira, me lembrava de Charlie. Era uma expressão que significava que ele tinha algo a dizer, e nenhum desvio iria dissuadi-lo de passar por cima.

Sabendo que eu estava vencida, sentei em minha cadeira. Billy olhou para mim. "Como você está, Bella?" de repente ele perguntou. Olhei para ele em confusão. Era isso? Ele falou para que eu ficasse para que ele pudesse me perguntar como eu estava?

"Estou...bem," respondi. Internamente, me perguntei o quão velha eu deveria ser antes que eu parasse de usar essa palavra para descrever como eu me sentia. Isso estava raramente perto da verdade.

Billy suspirou. "Claro que você está." Ele parecia triste quando disse isso, e algo em seu tom de voz fez meu coração doer. Mas então, sem aviso, sua expressão avivou. "Não me insulte, Bella. Se você vai mentir, então no mínimo tente achar um adjetivo mais convincente do que apenas 'bem'."

Eu não sabia o que dizer. "Me desculpe."

"Não se desculpe, pelo amor de Deus," Billy exalou em frustração. "A única coisa que qualquer pessoa quer ouvir é você dizer 'desculpa' pela milésima vez." Eu apenas olhei para ele, perplexa. Billy tamborilou seus dedos brevemente contra o braço de sua cadeira de rodas, depois disse naturalmente: "Olha, Bella, já está na hora de alguém mais velho e mais sábio decidir colocar algum juízo em você. Eu sei que Charlie não pode fazer isso, porque ele não sabe metadade da história, e vendo que eu sou a coisa mais próxima para você que se parece com um pai, além dele, a responsabilidade de convencer você a ver razões cai para mim."

Ver razão? "O que você quer dizer?"

"Toda essa situação com o Brady," Billy agitou sua mão vagamente, englobando a sala toda, "E o fato de que você acredita que isso é sua culpa. A forma como você sente a necessidade de desculpar a cada cinco segundos por causa da morte dele, como você mal pode olhar as pessoas nos olhos, e quando você o faz, você age como se não merecesse olhar para elas. E isso é tão errado, porque você não é culpada e a única pessoa que culpa você, é você mesma." Ele olhou intensamente para mim quando ele terminou, esperando pela minha resposta.

Senti como se todo o ar tivesse sido suprimido de meus pulmões com as palavras dele. Tinha sido a última coisa que eu estive esperando. Forçando-me a falar, eu disse em um meio sussurro: "Sem desrespeito, Billy, mas eu não quero mesmo falar sobre isso agora." Eu estava muito ciente da presença de todas as outras pessoas na sala. Não parecia certo estar discutindo os detalhes da doença e morte de Brady quando nós estávamos cercados pelas pessoas que choravam por ele. Além disso, era demais; eu não poderia agüentar ser punida ou repreendida quando eu estava me sentindo tão emocionalmente fraca. Eu sabia que Billy teve boas intenções, mas no momento estava tomando toda a minha força de vontade para apenas me segurar. Eu duvidava que eu pudesse agüentar ser repreendida acima de tudo.

"Então quando nós vamos falar sobre isso, Bella?" Billy me perguntou. "Quando você vai parar de se sentir culpada para perceber que o que aconteceu com Brady não foi sua culpa? Foi um vampiro que o torturou até a insanidade e ele morreu de um ataque no coração. Nenhuma dessas coisas estava sobre o seu controle. Você não tem culpa, e quanto mais cedo você entender isso, melhor. Estou preocupado com você. Todos nós – Jacob, Charlie, o resto da matilha. Até mesmo…" ele parou, como se as palavras estivessem custando a ele um grande esforço, "Eu mesmo arrisco um palpite de que aquele sujeito está preocupado com você, mesmo se eu odeio admitir isso. Nós te amamos, Bella. Nós não queremos ver alguém que amamos caindo aos pedaços."

Encontrei o seu olhar, e a honestidade ali fez lágrimas perfuraram o canto dos meus olhos, forçando-me a desviar o olhar. Eu sabia que ele estava falando a verdade; sabia o quanto eu era amada e cuidada. Onde quer que eu fosse, parecia que eu tinha pessoas que estariam dispostas a me proteger e a ficar do meu lado. A morrer por mim. Eu era tão sortuda. Mas o conhecimento desse fato não me fez sentir melhor – isso apenas deixou as coisas piores, porque eu simplesmente não merecia isso. Eu não poderia dizer isso a Billy, porque ele nunca concordaria comigo. Então eu apenas fiquei sentada em silencia, me forçando a não chorar.

Houve um silêncio entre nós depois. Talvez Billy tivesse dito tudo que ele queria dizer, ou talvez ele estivesse esperando que eu desse o próximo passo. Seja qual for a razão, ele não falou de novo por alguns minutos. Fiquei sentada silenciosamente, retraída comigo mesma, o zumbido das conversas na sala passando por mim.

Então Billy falou novamente, sua voz cortando meu devaneio.

"Jacob já te contou sobre o dia que a mãe dele morreu?"

Fiquei muito surpresa, dando uma volta para olhar em descrença para Billy. Eu não conseguia acreditar no que eu tinha acabado de escutar. Ele olhou para mim calmamente e não havia nada em sua expressão que refletisse o que ele tinha acabado de dizer. Pelo tom de conversa de sua pergunta, ele poderia ter facilmente me perguntado sobre uma viagem de pesca assim como a morte de sua esposa. Me perguntei se talvez eu tivesse o ouvido errado, mas depois de alguns segundos, decidi que não havia maneira alguma que eu pudesse ter imaginado o que ele tinha dito. Eu não era tão criativa assim.

"Hm, algumas vez," eu disse tentativamente. Na verdade, eu só poderia lembrar de Jacob fazendo alguns comentários isolados sobre a morte de sua mãe nos anos que fomos amigos. Jacob não gostava muito de falar sobre isso. Muito do que eu sabia sobre o acidente de carro, eu tinha ouvido de Charlie.

"O que ele te contou?" Billey me pressionou. Ele parece inconsciente do meu embaraço, ou isso simplesmente não o incomodava. Eu não conseguia entender o porquê de ele ter, de repente, trocado para esse assunto, mas eu não senti que poderia tirá-lo dali. Quem eu era para impedir Billy de falar sobre sua esposa falecida?

Dito isso, a estranheza da situação não foi perdida para mim, e a incerteza que eu sentia ficou clara na minha resposta. "Ela, uh, morreu em um acidente de carro," eu respondi lentamente, sem querer chatear Billy por revelar detalhes que ele já deveria ter esquecido. No entanto, ele não parecia estar afetado.

"O que mais?" ele perguntou intensamente.

"Jake tinha oito anos naquele tempo," eu continuei. "A mãe dele... uh, quero dizer, Sarah, estava dirigindo para casa vindo da mercearia e ela foi atingida em um entroncamento por alguém que não conseguiu vê-la através da chuva," eu disse isso quase que pedindo desculpas, incerta em como Billy iria reagir. Eu tinha ouvido essa história através de Charlie várias e várias vezes em minha adolescência; foi parte de sua regular palestra sobre segurança na estrada e condução sensata. Tinha escuto de Jacob algumas poucas vezes, mas a sua forma de contar tinha tido maiores impactos em mim. Ele tinha incluído detalhes que Charlie nunca soube, assim como o fato de que um dos motivos principais de ele ter querido virar um mecânico, foi porque ele queria encontrar uma maneira de fazer carros seguros para que assim ninguém tivesse que perder suas mães como ele tinha perdido a sua. Mas eu não disse isso para Billy. Eu tinha um pressentimento de que ele provavelmente já soubesse; seu relacionamento com Jake era de longe melhor do que eu já tive com Charlie.

"Ele disse algo a mais?" Billy me perguntou. "Ele me mencionou?"

Balancei minha cabeça, incerta de onde ele queria chegar com isso. Ao redor de nós, o zumbido da conversa continuou, nossa conversa passando despercebida.

Billy tinha um sorriso torto em seu rosto. "Aquele garoto pensa muito bem de mim," ele suspirou e por um segundo eu peguei um vislumbre da tristeza da qual eu estive esperando desde o momento que ele tinha trazido Sarah de volta a tona. Entretando, este vislumbre foi embora em alguns segundos, enquanto Billy respirava fundo e começou o que eu supus ser sua explicação.

"Na noite em que minha esposa foi morta, nós tivemos um bate-boca," ele me contou. "Eu tinha acabado de dirigir de volta de uma reunião do conselho – foi antes de eu ficar preso a essa coisa," ele apontou para a cadeira de rodas, "e eu tinha voltado para casa para achar que mal havia algo para comer. Sarah tinha me pedido para ir até a loja de manhã enquanto ela estaria levando as crianças para a escola, mas eu tinha esquecido. Nós apenas tínhamos nossa TV fixa e havia um jogo dos Mariners passando..." ele encolheu de ombros para mim, como se falasse 'você sabe como é'.

Por uma questão de fato, eu sabia. Eu não poderia contar as várias vezes que eu tinha pedido a Charlie para fazer alguma coisa, só para depois descobrir que ele tinha assistido ao beisebol ao invés de fazer o que pedi.

"De qualquer maneira," Billy continuou, "Compreensivelmente, Sarah estava frustrada porque eu não tinha feito o que eu tinha prometido. Ela me pediu para sair e buscar alguma comida, mas..." ele parou, estremecendo com uma memória que era claramente dolorosa, "Eu disse a ela que estava cansado." O auto-desprezo estava evidente em sua voz. "Eu disse a ela que poderíamos pedir pizza – que seria melhor para ela não cozinha uma noite." Ele balançou sua cabeça, olhando para mim tristemente. "Eu estava apenas buscando desculpas. A reunião do conselho tinha se arrastado muito mais do que o normal e minha cabeça doía. Eu não queria dirigir até a loja no escuro e na chuva. Tudo o que eu queria era relaxar no sofá, assistir algum beisebol e depois ir dormir. Então quando Sarah suspirou que_ 'não, nós não podemos dar pizza para as crianças num dia da semana – nós estamos tentando ensiná-las a comer comida apropriada, Billy' _e disse que ela tinha que ir pegar alimentos, eu não argumentei com ela. Eu não pulei e admiti que eu estivaerrado ou ofereci para ir ao invés disso, embora eu soubesse que era isso que ela estava esperando que eu fizesse. Acho que de um jeito eu estava meio que envergonhado por ter esquecido, então eu estava tentando minimizar a coisa toda numa tentativa de limpar minha consciência. Eu apenas sentei para assistir televisão, fingindo não escutar quando Sarah suspirou exasperadamente e seguiu até a cozinha para pegar sua bolsa. Eu mal olhei para cima quando ela voltou para a sala de estar e me deu um beijo de despedida na bochecha. Isso era completamente Sarah," Billy disse, seus olhos saudosos com memória, "ela nunca conseguia ficar com raiva de alguém por mais do que alguns segundos. Seu coração era bom demais; não havia nenhuma maneira de que alguma amargura pudesse existir ali."

Ele parou por alguns segundos, tomado por lembranças. A tristeza estava gravada em seu rosto agora, o fraco brilho das lágirmas cobrindo seus olhos. Eu não estava mais ciente de qualquer pessoa ao redor de nós – apenas Billy, meu segundo pai, e a história de sua tristeza. "Suponho que você possa adivinhar o que aconteceu a seguir, Bella," ele disse. "Que...que foi a última vez que eu a vi... a última vez que eu a vi..." ele deixou a frase se estender, incapaz de continuar. Eu me inclinei para frente, pegando em sua mão.

"Eu sinto muito Billy," murmurei. O que mais eu poderia dizer? Nenhuma palavra poderia ser capaz de trazer Sarah de volta, não importa o quanto eu queria que elas pudessem. Billy pegou minhas mãos nas suas, apertando-as fortemente enquanto ele respirava profundamente. Depois de um momento ou dois, ele parecia ter se acalmado ao ponto que ele poderia falar normalmente de novo.

"Você sabe qual é a pior parte?" ele disse finalmente, "Eu nunca tive a chance de dizer a ela que eu estava arrependido. Eu nunca consegui pedir desculpas por ser preguiçoso e egoísta, ou dizer a ela que eu a amava."

"Tenho certeza que ela sabia."

"Oh, ela sabia," ele concordou, "mas eu deveria ter dito do mesmo jeito. Eu não deveria ter deixado a ir antes que eu tivesse ajeitado as coisas com ela. Eu deveria ter segurado-a e dito a ela o quanto ela significava para mim, antes de deixá-la ir. Eu era tão estúpido, tão tolo e arrogante. Eu não pensava que alguma coisa ruim poderia acontecer conosco. Eu apenas pensei que ela voltaria para casa como sempre." Uma expressão de desprezo e autoaversão cresceu em seu rosto, flamejando... e depois desaparecendo de novo. Parecia que Billy estava fazendo um esforço consciente para controlar suas emoções.

Depois de alguns momentos, ele olhou para mim novamente. "Você quer saber o porquê de eu estar te contando isso, Bella? O porquê de eu estar trazendo isso?" Ele balançou sua cabeça e o pequeno movimento ressou com pesar. "Por muito tempo, a culpa pelo o que eu fiz naquela noite me comeu vivo. E se eu tivesse ido e pegado os alimentos quando Sarah me pediu, ao invés de adiar? E se eu tivesse me oferecido a ir ao invés dela de noite? E se eu não tivesse a TV fixa? E se eu não tivesse gostado tanto do maldito beisebol? Os 'e ses' são o suficiente para deixar uma pessoa maluca. Por anos eu me culpei pelo o que tinha acontecido a Sarah. Tanto quanto eu tinha visto isso, eu tinha perdido a minha alma gêmea e isso tudo foi a minha culpa. Você sabe o que aconteceu com o rapaz que a atingiu?"

Essa pergunta foi direcionada para mim, e eu balancei minha cabeça. Jacob nunca tinha dito.

"Ele ficou paralítido da cintura para baixo," Billy disse, seus olhos apertados. "Foi horrível. Seja o que for o que as pessoas falem, não foi a culpa dele. Eu nunca o culpei pelo o que aconteceu. Você sabe como as condições para dirigir podem ser por aqui, especialmente quando chove. O garoto tinha conseguido sua licença a algumas semanas, e de repente ali estava ele – incapaz de andar e sendo culpado pela morte de uma esposa, mulher e amiga muito amada. Você sabe, depois quando eu perdi o uso das minhas pernas em uma doença, parte de mim pensou que isso era um tipo de retribuição. Eu estava sendo punido por não estar no carro com Sarah e a minha punição era sofrer as lesões que eu teria adquirido se eu tivesse ido com ela."

Ele parou por um momento ou dois, perdido em lembranças, antes de continuar.

"Como eu disse, Bella, a culpa foi horrível. Ela nunca verdadeiramente foi embora, apenas se enfraqueceu lentamente em minha mente. Mas depois você sabe o que aconteceu? Eu comecei a perceber algo muito importante. Percebi que meus três filhos – meus três lindos e maravilhosos filhos que, por todos os direitos, deveriam ter me odiado por perder sua mãe – não me culparam pela morte dela. Nem um pouco. Eles não pensaram que eu era culpado; eles não pararam de me amar menos. Eles sentiam a falta de sua mãe terrivelmente, mas para eles a morte dela foi apenas um acidente – um terrível e trágico acidente. Se qualquer coisa, eles culparam o pobre adolescente no outro carro. Eles não odiaram o seu pai por viver – eles apenas estavam felizes por me ter. Que eles ainda tinham pelo menos um pai para ajudá-los a superar sua dor."

"Foi o amor deles que me ajudou a finalmente ver algum sentido, Bella. Me fez entender que eu não causei o acidente naquele dia, nem foi eu que matei Sarah. Talvez eu pudesse ter feito algo para evitar; talvez eu não pudesse ter feito. Mas eu não fiz chover, ou fiz o outro carro desviar, ou fiz a superfície da estrada onde Sarah estava dirigindo ficar irregular. Essas coisas foram como uma série de fatores que alinharam a criar um terrível resultado. E mesmo se tivesse sido minha culpa, não havia forma alguma que eu pudesse reverter o que aconteceu. Eu poderia me odiar pelo o resto da minha vida, mas eu não poderia dar vida a Sarah novamente; nenhuma quantidade de culpa iria trazê-la de volta. Eu tinha que viver para os nossos filhos – os meus e os de Sarah. Eu tinha que continuar e dar a Rebecca, Rachel e Jacob a melhor vida possível, mesmo se agora a mãe deles havia ido embora. Cheguei a perceber que Sarah nunca teria querido que eu arruinasse o futuro deles por deixar minha dor determinar suas vidas. No fim, tão difícil quanto foi, eu tive que me libertar; eu tive que seguir em frente."

Foi apenas quando Billy me deu um lenço, que percebi que eu estava chorando. Peguei o lenço gratamente, secando rapidamente minhas lágrimas de minhas bochechas.

"Me desculpe," eu balbuciei, "Me sinto tão boba." Aqui Billy estava bravamente compartilhando comigo os momentos mais terríveis de sua vida, e eu era aquela que estava chorando.

Billy balançou sua mão para mim. "Não se desculpe," ele disse, "o que estou contando a você não é um conto de fadas. É normal sentir emoção, mas você precisa entender que há esperança nessa história também, Bella. É por esse motivo que eu estou te contando tudo isso. Quero que você entenda que o que aconteceu ao Brady não foi sua culpa. Aqueles que são culpas, de verdade, nunca sentem as conseqüências de suas ações; na maioria das vezes é apenas o inocente que é bravo o bastante para assumir a culpa. Você não pode gastar o resto de sua vida odaindo a si mesma pelo o que aconteceu. Brady te amava como uma irmã – toda a matilha também – e ele queria que você tivesse uma chance na vida. Ele não queria que você morresse nas presas de uma criatura de um mundo que você não deveria ter feito parte.

"Parte do crescimento é aprender a aceitar que você não pode mudar o passado e que você não pode se fazer de responsável por tudo que a vida joga em você. É tão fácil simplicar as coisas e acreditar que tudo é sua culpa. Mas nada é branco ou preto. Há, na verdade, sombras de cinza. Até que você perceba que, você não é capaz de melhorar."

"Isso não funcionou com Sarah e não funcionou com Brady também. Você precisa aprender a deixar a culpa ir e tentar seguir em frente. Está na hora de você apreciar o valor do perdão, Bella."

Eu olhei para Billy, sem palavras. Eu não fazia ideia de como responder; eu estava dominada demais pelo o que ele tinha dito. Havia tanto sentido em suas palavras, embora eu estivesse quase com medo de acreditar nelas. Eu estive certa de minha culpa por tanto tempo; como eu poderia deixá-la ir? Eu estava quase enterrada demais agora para lutar pelo meu caminho até a superfície de novo.

Então, quanto eu estava prestes a formular algum tipo de resposta a declaração de Billy, uma voz falou:

"Está na hora, pessoal."

O movimento na sala foi instantâneo. Todas as pessoas na sala de estar de Jacob, que eu tinha parado de parado de prestar atenção durante a história de Billy, começaram a se mexer em massa a um grande grupo negro em direção a porta. Olhei nos olhos de Billy no repentino borrão de atividade e eles pareciam falar comigo. _Deixe a culpa ir embora, Bella_.

E então o momento foi quebrado e Billy tinha sido levado por alguém de preto. Encontrei-me sendo ajudada a ficar de pé por outra pessoa sem rosto e sendo carregada com a multidão através da sala e para fora da porta e para dentro do ar frio da noite.

A próxima coisa que eu sabia que estava acontecendo, era que eu estava cambaleando até o caminho de areia que levava a praia, a pessoa que apoiava meu braço se fora, minha mente ainda saturada com tudo o que Billy tinha dito. Eu mal tinha notado as pessoas ao redor de mim; eu não prestei atenção aos baixos murmúrios deles ou ao suave som de seus passos na areia...

_O que aconteceu com Brady não foi sua culpa_.

Alguém falou para mim, e eu não estava nem ciente de como respondi. Eu não conseguia registrar nada fora de minha própria cabeça, as memórias das palavras de Billy quase me ensurdecendo...

_Nada é preto ou branco; há, na verdade, sombras de cinza_.

Vagamente, senti a brisa aumentando mais forte. Perguntei-me se nós estávamos nos aproximando da praia...

_Para de culpar a si mesma_.

Então, os murmúrios ao redor de mim caíram, permitindo-me de pegar um último pedido sussurrado em minha cabeça antes de ele morrer...

_Deixe-o ir, Bella. Deixe Brady __**ir**_.

O poder das palavras me sacudiram como em uma explosão, mas quando olhei ao redor de mim, percebi que não havia tempo de pensar sobre o que elas significavam.

Nós tínhamos chegado à praia.

O funeral tinha começado.

É uma noite fria no final do inverno, e você está reunida com a tribo na praia em La Push, o mar banhado pelo crepúsculo e os bosques escuros atrás. Seu cabelo longo está se agitando levemente na brisa, e você pode sentir o sal vindo do mar no ar, misturado com a fumaça do bosque. Uma grande fogueira está a esquerda da multidão e você a olha enquanto espera, observando a forma como as chamas alcançam o céu púrpura, suas pontas laranjas dissolvendo em cachos de faíscas e fumaça, antes de se espalhar na estratosfera, se desfazendo em nada.

Esta noite é uma hora de despedidas.

De repente, você sente o movimento da multidão ao redor de você. Uma ondulação passa pelo grupo quando cabeças e corpos tornam-se um, centenas de olhos focando em um ponto em particular ao Leste – a direção a qual você está encarando. Você ergue seu pescoço para ver, e instantaneamente encontra o que você estava procurando. Uma procissão está fazendo seu caminho por trás da fogueira; nove pessoas, cada uma carregando uma tocha, andam lentamente em direção ao centro da multidão, fazendo seu caminho através do luto silencioso. Todos eles são altos – quase impossivelmente de serem -, seus cabelos pretos e suas peles castanho-avermelhadas dando uma qualidade, quase divina, a luz do dia que morre. Eles andam lentamente em linha, as mãos apertadas ao redor de suas tochas como se elas fossem cordas de salva-vidas; como se a madeira quente, o algodão e o gás fossem as únicas coisas que os manteriam firmes de cair na tristeza que pairava no ar fresco. Você olha os olhos do líder do grupo – seu melhor amigo – e isso leva toda a sua força para não desviar, tamanha intensa era a dor dele.

Na areia, a alguns metros da beira da água, está uma canoa, que em cima há um corpo. Isso te amedrontada de algum jeito ao pensar naquilo como um 'corpo', porque a alguns dias atrás aquilo era 'ele' e ele era uma pessoa viva e que respirava, mas então você se lembra que 'viver' é a palavra errada, que ele não esteve vivendo por anos. Ele tinha existido. Na verdade, a sua mente tinha falecido há algum tempo; é só agora que o seu corpo seguiu o exemplo. Você mantem esse presente em sua mente enquanto as pessoas que seguravam as tochas se aproximam da canoa e, uma por uma, as acendem.

Eles agem rapidamente depois; cada um segura uma parte da embarcação e a empurra rapidamente para dentro da água. O movimento faz com que ela rapidamente corte pelas ondas suaves, mas não antes das chamas começarem a lamber o corpo, crescendo, se fortificando. Os seus reflexos dançam na água e por um instante, a noite está completamente parada.

Este é o momento de libertação, a fração de segundo quando os limites entre vida e morte se embaraçam, e outro espírito segue seu caminho.

E então está acabado; o encanto está quebrado. O sol sangue-vermelho se põe abaixo do horizonte, e você se torna ciente do suspiro suave da floresta e do estalar da fogueira atrás de você.

A alma dele se foi.

E é apenas então, quando você olha para o céu incorporado com estrelas florescidas que isso acontece. Que lentamente, incrivelmente, maravilhosamente, você começa a sentir o peso sair de seus ombros.

Não é sua culpa, Bella.

Algo dentro de você está mudando; você pode sentir algo se desenrolar dentro do seu coração. É como se o seu corpo soubesse – como se a sua cabeça estivesse finalmente prestes a aceitar algo que sua alma esteve te falando por muito tempo. Você ouve aquela voz de novo. É a mesma do hospital – a mesma que te assombrou enquanto você se desfazia em pedaços nos braços de Charlie. Ela te chama, implorando para ser ouvida, e dessa vez você pode decifrar o que ela diz. Ela te diz que você é inocente; que você é boa; que está na hora de deixar ir.

Não é a sua culpa.

E então você percebe que a voz não pertence a Carlisle, ou Billy, ou até mesmo a Brady. Pertence a você mesma. É você – a sua própria consciência suplicando para que você veja razão e sentido. Ela esteve lá todo o tempo, mas só agora você escuta, só agora você percebe.

Parte do crescimento é aprender a aceitar que você não pode mudar o passado.

As correntes estão desintegrando-se, as barras da prisão dissolvendo-se em pó. O muro que você tinha construído sobre o caminho para o seu futuro tem rachado, e a luz vinda do outro lado está correndo, quase te cegando. Você quer gritar com o prazer disso.

A alma dele tinha ido embora; e, com isso, a sua culpa.

Você foi libertada.

A vida continua como antes; a Terra continua a girar. Mas algo mudou, imperceptível para todos, menos para você. A acusação e a culpa que você colocou em si mesma por tanto tempo desapareceu; os seus pecados foram absolvidos. Você percebe onde o perdão que você sempre quis estava escondido – na prisão do seu próprio coração.

O navio funeral começa a ser engolido pela escuridão que se acumulava e a multidão ao redor de você começa a se afastar. As palavras deles se fundem em murmúrios de reminiscência, harmonizando com a canção silenciosa do mar e o reverente sussurro das árvores.

Você não se mexe a princípio, preferindo, ao invés disso, assistir a canoa que queima enquanto ela lentamente desliza para as sombras, como uma grande memória de um pesadelo, o qual você acabou de conseguir deixar ir. É difícil acreditar que este momento está finalmente aqui, depois de seis anos de saber, no fundo, que ele estava em seu caminho. E você não consegue impedir que algumas lágrimas caiam, enquanto você pensa em todas as coisas que perdeu nesses seis anos; amor, inocência, confiança, esperança...

E ainda assim, algumas coisas foram preservadas. Amizade. Bravura. Aqueles anos te ensinaram sobre você mesma do que o resto da sua vida; as dificuldades daqueles dias, semanas e meses são tanto parte de você quanto as novas cicatrizes e queimaduras que marcam sua pele. Elas te lembram sobre o que te levou onde você está agora, sobre o que foi perdido e o que foi obtido, sobre o que ainda tem que ser restabelecido. Você olha para o céu, maravilhando-se com o brilho das estrelas quando, uma por uma, elas se abrem como flores em uma cama de ébano.

E, inevitavelmente, seus pensamentos se voltam a ele. Aquele que partiu seu coração; aquele que você ainda ama com todo o seu ser. Você não tem o visto por um mês, não desde que você disse a ele para ir embora no hospital e depois se apressou em colocar milhares de metros entre vocês.

Mas agora tudo mudou. O peso no seu peito se dissolveu, seus olhos veem diferentemente e até mesmo a batida do coração parece ter mudado o seu ritmo. E você começa a se perguntar se está na hora de voltar; se está na hora de enfrentar tudo... e começar a avançar.

Você se volta para o mar, encara a praia e fecha os olhos. A brisa fria se enrola ao redor de você, o cacho gelado dela acariciando sua pele como um familiar e muito ansiado abraço. E é então, nesse momento, que você sabe a resposta para a sua pergunta. Sem mais fugas. Sem mais medo.

Enquanto você deixa a praia, o vento sussurra com uma promessa de algo semelhante à esperança.

Virei-me e segui os últimos retardatários da praia voltar para o caminho para La Push. As luzes estavam ligadas na casa de Jacob e Carole. Havia música vinda de dentro e eu podia ouvir risada e o tilintar de talheres na louça. Lembrei da conversa entre Carole e Emily, onde elas decidiam fazer um jantar depois do funeral de Brady de uma forma feliz e positiva quanto fosse possível.

"É a melhor forma de dizer adeus," Emily tinha dito, seus olhos gentis brilhando com determinação, "dessa forma nós podemos lembrar-nos dele quando ele era feliz, não vazio e ligado a cama." Carole concordou, adicionando que seria mais fácil para 'os garotos' dessa maneira.

Senti uma ponta de ternura em relação a elas enquanto eu me lembrava disso. Certamente elas tinham alcançado o seu desejo; a atmosfera ao redor da casa era calorosa, convidativa e, mais do que tudo, cheia de esperança. Todo mundo aqui estava olhando para o futuro e para o próximo capítulo, sua dor fazia parte do passado.

Passei pela casa, resistindo a urgência de acompanhar a matilha e suas esposas que eu sabia que estariam lá dentro. Suas vozes enfraqueceram e se misturaram ao som melodioso da noite, enquanto eu andava por entre as árvores para o lugar onde eu tinha estacionado a minha caminhonete em todas aquelas horas antes.

Depois, eu dirigi até em casa, me deixei entrar na casa vazia de Charlie e corri através da escuridão até o meu quarto antigo.

Era estranho estar de volta. O quarto ainda era o cenário de tantas memórias para mim; bem escondidos naquelas quatro paredes estavam os fantasmas de cada lágrima e gargalhada, as palavras de todos os deveres de casa e emails para Renee, os sonhos e pesadelos e, claro, a indelével e inevitável presença de Edward. Ele me assombrava, em cada olhada em cada parte do quarto eu poderia vê-lo, o olhar fixo de seus olhos âmbar impresso em minha mente como se fosse tatuado lá.

De uma forma, eu decidi, que estava certo que o espírito dele estava aqui comigo. Era apropriado que o seu espírito fosse testemunha do que eu estava prestes a fazer.

E foi assim então, sozinha nas sombras e no silêncio, que eu fiz a única coisa que fazia sentido. Lentamente eu abri a escrivaninha e puxei uma folha de papel.

_Querido Edward_.

* * *

**Olá, pessoal!**

**Aqui vai mais um capítulo. O que acharam desse? O Billy foi bem amável por ter dito todas aquelas palavras de conforto para a Bella, mesmo que ele tenha que ter lembrado de tantas coisas tristes do passado. E, até que enfim, ela se livrou do peso da culpa infundada que ela levava.**

**Sinto muitíssimo em comunicar a vocês, mas a fic está entrando em reta final ): Pois é, pois é. Entretanto, não entrem em desespero, porque muita coisa ainda está por vir e vocês não se arrependerão.**

**Agora, como sempre, vou pedir para vocês deixarem aquela review legal e bonitinha *-* Vocês deixam? Eu agradeceria muitão! (as reviews passadas foram baixas :/).**

**Falando nisso, queria agradecer a minha amiga Jéssica T. por ter vindo ler a fic por minha recomendação *-* Obrigada, Teixeira! \o/**

**Vou-me embora agora.**

**Beijões**


	20. Querido Edward

**Capítulo 19**

_Não diga adeus__  
__Eu sei que você pode nos salvar__  
__Não dê adeus__  
__Mas nada pode nos separar__  
__Não diga adeus__  
__Eu sei que você pode nos salvar__  
__Você pode nos trazer de volta novamente_

_**Save Us – Feeder**_

**EPOV**

Depois de minha conversa com Bella, o meu primeiro instinto tinha sido correr. Quando eu a deixei no quarto de hospital, minhas mãos tremendo e meus pulmões arfando agressivamente pelo o ar que eu não precisava, constatei que meus membros estavam afundados com um incombativel impulso de correr, deixando o hospital e toda a minha vergonha e a mágoa para trás. Não importava para onde eu fosse – eu poderia sair de Rochester ou dos EUA, ou, infernos, até mesmo do maldito mundo inteiro se fosse possível -, contanto que fosse algum lugar longe, muito longe daqueles olhos castanhos profundos e suas lágrimas e aterrorizantes e insuportáveis emoções.

"_Não posso te perdoar... é isso, o fim da linha."_

Tudo o que ela disse pulsou em minha mente como uma paródia doente de uma batida de coração. Todo lugar onde eu olhava, eu via o seu rosto em minha mente e sua expressão dilacerante e destruidora de alma enquanto ela me dizia 'não'. Mas mesmo quando eu cambaleava para o corredor para fora do corredor do seu quarto, de repente involuntariamente eu me lembrava daquele primeiro dia na turma de Bella, em todas aquelas semanas atrás. Eu tinha corrido também, fugindo de sua aula e da escola, desesperado para colocar distância entre nós, com medo demais de confrontar a realidade do que tinha acontecido. E a noite da reunião de pais e mestres, quando eu tinha brigado com Emmett... o que ele tinha dito?

"_É __CLARO que você está indo embora! Isso é o que você faz melhor, não é Edward? No minuto que as coisas ficam difíceis, você decide ir embora"._

O que era isso que ele quis dizer? Eu olhei ardentemente para a porta no final do corredor. Seria tão fácil escapar por ela e sair desse hospital e de tudo e de todas que ela continha por trás, mas isso não iria apenas confirmar as acusações de Emmett? Que eu era, na verdade, um covarde?

Rosnei em frustração e lancei um chute na parede, mas fui fisicamente impedido de fazer contato. Eu já tinha feito dano o suficiente por um dia. Derrotado, deixei escapar um grande suspiro e me afundei em uma cadeira próxima, minha costa escorregando pela parede.

"_Não sei se posso te perdoar..."_

"_E se isso – nós - seja o que isso é ou foi, estiver além do reparo?"_

"_Eu não estou congelada; eu tenho mudado.__"_

Fechei meus olhos. Eu conseguia ouvir os pensamentos de uma enfermeira três quartos abaixo. Eu conseguia sentir os passos das pessoas no andar acima. Eu conseguia ouvir a batida do coração de Bella e a sua respiração agitada enquanto ela se agitava e virava-se atrás da porta a meros metros de mim. Desejei que eu estivesse com ela. Mas, eu não poderia estar. Ela me disse para ir embora, então eu fui. Ela me disse que precisava de tempo, então eu iria dá-lo a ela. Mesmo se isso me destruísse, eu o faria.

_O que mais você quer que eu faça, Bella?_ Pensei em desespero. _Estou tentando o tanto quanto eu posso, mas isso não parece ser o suficiente._

Senti Alice chegar, ao invés de ver. Uns desumanos e suaves passos, o familiar perfume – uma fusão de primavera e canela – e uma brisa leve combinavam para anunciar a sua presença.

_Oi_, ela pensou. O ar mudou de novo, e eu sabia que ela estava sentando-se próximo a mim.

Abri um olho para fitá-la, e depois o fechei de novo sem resposta.

_Você está bem?_

Eu não respondi. Eu não precisava. Eu conhecia Alice bem o bastante para ter certeza de que ela iria continuar a me dar sua opinião, independente de eu responder.

_Você fez a coisa certa decidindo ficar._

Obviamente ela sabia. Eu estava levemente surpreso pelo fato de que ela não tinha aparecido no momento que viu meu futuro mudar quando eu decidi não fugir do hospital. Talvez ela tenha decidido que me daria algum tempo sozinho.

Eu sorri apesar de tudo. Apenas Alice consideraria cinco minutos longos o suficiente como um período de recuperação da conversa que eu tinha acabado de ter com Bella.

_Os outros estão lá embaixo,_ ela continuou. _Eles acharam que você merecia ter alguma privacidade. Bem, isso, e Jasper e Emmett queriam ter certeza de que o Black não tentou nada estúpido._

Até mesmo em seus pensamentos, o seu desdém por Jacob era claro. Verdade seja dita, eu quase tinha esquecido que ele ainda estava no hospital. Bella tinha o usurpado totalmente dos meus pensamentos. Agora que me lembrei de sua presença, no entanto, eu pude apenas me fazer compartilhar a antipatia de Alice. Eu tinha ouvido por um acaso a conversa dele com Bella, enquanto esperava do lado de fora pela 'minha vez' para falar com ela. Depois de ter ouvido o seu desabafo onde ele admitia os seus medos em relação a Brady e a insuficiência como um líder da matilha, eu não pude resistir além de sentir simpatia por ele. Ele não tinha pedido por seu destino mais do que eu tinha solicitado me tornar um vampiro. Nós dois tínhamos sido atribuídos a essas vidas e fomos, de nossos jeitos, tentando chegar a um acordo com nossos instintos tanto como podíamos. Ele tinha respondido tentando mergulhar em seus poderes e todas as suas responsabilidades que eles envolviam, enquanto eu tinha lutado para me distanciar o máximo possível do meu vampirismo. Quando isso tinha falhado, eu tinha afastado tudo o que eu amava. Jacob, por outro lado, tinha, de alguma maneira, conseguido deixar que as duas áreas de sua vida coexistissem. Não era preciso ser um expert para ver quem tinha adotado a melhor abordagem.

Dito isso, não pude resistir além de sorrir com a imagem mental da reação de Jacob ao ser atribuído a um par de 'sanguessugas' como babás. Afinal de contas, eu não era nenhum santo.

Alice pareceu ver meu sorriso como uma forma de encorajamento, porque ela falou comigo novamente.

_Eu escutei por acaso o que você e Bella falaram um para o outro._

Eu olhei para ela, e ela deve ter visto a incredulidade gravada em meu rosto. 'Escutou por acaso'? Mesmo? Recusei a acreditar que tivesse sido tão acidental.

Alice inclinou sua cabeça a contragosto. "Bem, está certo, eu escutei," Ela disse, sem palavras reconhecendo a minha decisão de me envolver em uma conversa ao responder em voz alta, "Eu sei que vocês provavelmente queriam alguma privacidade, mas não pude evitar. Bella é minha amiga também, você sabe, e eu me importo em como _você_ se sente também." Seus olhos se abaixaram, e parecia que ela tinha a descência de parecer um pouco envergonhada. "Desculpe-me," ela disse calmamente.

Eu me senti um pouco culpado depois.

"Não estou com raiva de você," eu disse. Essas foram as primeiras palavras que eu tinha falado em voz alta desde o quarto de Bella. Alice olhou para mim e sua expressão estava esperançosa.

"Você não está?"

"Não muito."

"Que bom, porque eu quero falar com você sobre o que Bella disse." Eu fiquei um pouco surpreso pela rapidez com a qual ela abandonou a sua vergonha, e pouco divertido pela sua determinação. "Sei que isso não é exatamente o que você quis ouvir, mas eu definitivamente não acho que foi um desastre. Foi como você concordou com Esme – você e Bella precisam de tempo para seguir em frente e seria irracional esperar que tudo fosse se encaixar no lugar de imediato."

Havia tanto otimismo na fisionomia e nas palavras de Alice, que eu me senti levemente intimidado. Ela parecia estar certa de que tudo iria ficar bem, tão absolutamente confiante que, tanto quanto Bella estava preocupada, 'não' não significava 'não', que eu não sabia como contradizê-la. Eu lutei para encontrar palavras para explicar a minha incerteza.

"Ela disse que foi o fim," eu finalmente respondi. Minha voz estava rude.

Alice balançou a sua cabeça. "Não, Edward, ela disse que _poderia_ ser o fim. Isso é algo totalmente diferente. Ela disse que precisava de _tempo_."

"Da forma que eu vejo isso, você tem duas opções," Alice continuou, "ou você pode tentar forçar Bella a voltar para você _agora_, e arriscar perdê-la completamente, ou você pode dar um passo para trás e aceitar que, pelo menos por enquanto, as coisas estão fora de suas mãos. Você pode tentar viver nessas semanas o mais normalmente possível. Bella tem um monte de curativos para fazer, Edward. Muitos não têm nada a ver com você – está relacionado a culpa que ela sente sobre o que aconteceu ao garoto lobo que, embora terrível, foi tanto culpa dela como foi das árvores ou do ar ou do céu. Bella não é culpada por machucá-lo, mas até que ela veja isso, não a motivo para tentar ganhá-la de volta. Não estou dizendo que você não pode estar ao fundo para apoiá-la se ela precisar de você, mas você precisa ser paciente. Você precisa aceitar que, pela primeira vez em sua vida, você não tem nenhum controle." Ela deu de ombros. "Como eu disse, você tem duas opções. Nenhum de nós precisava ser vidente para saber qual delas é melhor a se fazer."

Depois, Alice me beijou na bochecha. Ela ficou de pé e em um rápido momento tinha desaparecido, me deixando sozinho para contemplar tudo o que ela tinha dito.

Ela estava certa, é claro. Em retrospecto, o 'adeus' de Bella não foi tão finito como _poderia_ ter sido, mas isso foi menos do que uma garantia, mais do que um pequeno brilho de prata no forro de uma nuvem negra.

Ou talvez não fosse para ter sido. Talvez eu precisasse focar nos lados positivos. Bella claramente não estava pronta para me perdoar ou entrar em algum tipo de relacionamento a longo prazo, mas ela nunca tinha negado que me amava.

_"Sim, eu amo você. Mas isso não é mais apenas sobre eu e você, Edward. É maior. Há mais pessoas envolvidas, mais corações e vidas...__Você deve ser a mesma pessoa assim como você foi seis anos atrás, mas eu não. Eu não estou congelada; eu tenho mudado."_

Essas palavras ainda doíam. Não pude evitar, mas senti que me descrever como 'congelado' foi um golpe incrivelmente baixo. Como ela podia usar contra mim o fato de que eu era um vampiro, quando ela sabia o quanto eu daria para ser humano? Mas quando eu pensava que tinha acabado, enquanto eu me acalmava, minha raiva escoou para ser substituída por um pouco de vergonha. Eu era realmente a mesma pessoa que eu tinha sido há seis anos atrás? Bella estava usando o exemplo para explicar o quanto ela tinha amadurecido, mesmo que _eu_ tenha mudado? Eu era muito, _muito_ mais velho do que Bella, mesmo assim nas últimas semanas eu tinha agido como um adolescente. Menosprezando Bella na sala e brigando com ela na frente de seus colegas não foi como alguém da minha idade e experiência deveria agir. Era como se, no meu desespero para ganhá-la de volta, eu tivesse esquecido como me comportar.

Enquanto eu pensava nisso, fui de repente lembrado de quando Esme entrou em nossa família. Um dia quando retornava da caça, ouvi Carlisle contar a ela que ele se arrependia de ter me transformado tão jovem. Ele se preocupava se isso tinha me impedido de amadurecer apropriadamente. Naquele tempo, eu fiquei com raiva, pensando que as preocupações dele eram tanto ridículas e insultantes. Com um lampejo de constrangimento, percebi que agora eles faziam mais sentido. Tanto por tentar prová-lo que estava errado; de fato, meu comportamento recente tinha simplesmente confirmado as suas apreensões.

Lembrei de algo a mais que Bella tinha dito.

"_Há pessoas com quem me importo além de você; Eu tenho responsabilidades de fora de nosso relacionamento. Não posso dedicar minha vida para 'nós', ou trabalhar para resgatar algo que nós nunca devemos ser capazes de recuperar. Agora mesmo, meu amigo está morrendo no outro lado do país, porque de algo que__nós__fizemos – algo que__nosso relacionamento__causou – e eu tenho que estar lá por ele. Aquilo é mais importante que isso"._

Disso, parecia que um dos principais motivos de Bella ter me rejeitado era que ela ainda estava presa em culpa em relação ao destino daquele garoto Quileute. Embora me doesse saber que ela poderia se considerar culpada por algo que claramente não era sua culpa, encontrei um vislumbre de garantia no fato que, uma vez que ela chegasse a um acordo com o que tinha acontecido, ela seria capaz de seguir em frente. Eu estava ciente em quão egoísta essa resposta era. Me envergonhava que eu me importava mais com o meu futuro com Bella, do que o que aconteceu com o garoto. Eu desejava que houvesse algo que eu pudesse fazer para ele – afinal de contas, ele tinha salvado a vida de Bella de Victoria -, mas eu já sabia que isso era impossível. Quando eu estava esperando por Bella terminar sua conversa com o Black, Carlisle me informou que ele tinha telefonado para um velho amigo e colega no Hospital de Forks, averiguando sobre a condição de Brady. Acho que ele, como eu, tinha sentido um certo nível de responsabilidade pelos ferimentos de Brady. O camarada cirurgião informou a ele que Brady estava completamente além de ajuda. O seu destino estava selado, e terrível como isso, sem dúvidas, era, eu _não_ iria permitir que Bella considerasse o seu próprio futuro como irreparável.

Então Bella me amava, mas ela ainda tinha demônios para combater. Alguns deles ela tinha que matar sozinha, outros eu esperava que eu pudesse ajudá-la a derrotar com o tempo. Ela não estava sozinha em ter que fazer mudanças, no entanto; eu também tinha que fazer esforços conscientes para me tornar alguém que vale mais a pena para ela. Eu sabia disso antes, mas depois de ter ouvido isso de Bella, eu estava mais certo do que nunca.

Em resumo, nós dois precisávamos de tempo. E, se havia uma coisa que eu tinha suprimento, era tempo.

Alice estava certa; não havia dúvida alguma quanto qual das suas opções eu iria escolher.

E então começa o jogo da espera.

Eu não fugi; eu fiquei no hospital. Eu não tentei iniciar outro conversa com Bella; respetei os seus desejos e suas necessidades de melhorar sem complicações emocionais. Minha família, para meu incomodo, mal tinha saído do meu lado desde que eu tinha falado com Bella. Encontrei-me acompanhado por pelo menos um deles sempre que eu saia. Eu sabia o porquê, claro. Eles estavam preocupados comigo. Eles tinham medo que eu saísse do país ou tentasse fazer algo estúpido em resposta ao 'não' dito por Bella. Suponho que eles têm medo que eu volte para a mesma depressão que eu tinha experimentado depois ter ido embora de Forks em todos aqueles anos atrás. Eu entendia as suas preocupações, mas eles estavam mal orientados. Eu não queria morrer; eu não queria fugir. Eu não faria nenhuma dessas coisas – não agora, agora que eu sabia o quanto eu tinha machucado Bella na primeira vez. Enquanto Bella vivesse, eu ficaria por perto. Não importava se ela me odiasse ou até mesmo se ela estivesse com outra pessoa, embora me fazesse mal pensar nisso. Eu nunca poderia deixar de bom grado um mundo que incluísse Bella. Eu esperaria para sempre, se era isso o que ela precisava.

Eu até continuei a comparecer na escola, apesar da minha recusa inicial para fazer isso.

Esse assunto particular tornou-se um problema na Quarta-feira depois do acidente de Bella. Quatro dias tinham passado desde o acidente no Sábado, mas, felizmente para mim, a nevasca record da semana tinha feito com que a escola estivesse fechada pelos últimos dois dias, permitindo-me a ficar no hospital. Sem mais nenhuma previsão de tempo ruim, contudo, era apropriado que ela reabrisse logo. Mal me ocorreu que eu iria voltar para a escola – comparecer a aulas enquanto Bella estava deitada em uma cama de hospital, parecia impensável, apesar do meu acordo de 'dá-la espaço'. Eu deveria ter sabido, no entanto, que a ideia de Alice de 'viver o mais normalmente possível' iria incluir a nós todos a charada da escola.

Ela veio até mim a algumas horas antes do amanhecer na Quarta-feira de manhã. Eu estava sentado na sala de nossa casa, assistindo o sol nascer através das janelas francesas. Eu olhei para cima para vê-la me fitando com uma expressão de dura determinação fixada em seu rosto.

"Eu só quero que você saiba que _todos_ nós estamos indo para a escola às outo e meia," ela disse, dando ênfase no 'todos'. "Você vai nos levar."

"Não seja ridícula."

"Não estou sendo."

"Oh, qual é. Se você acha que eu vou voltar para a escola depois de tudo o que aconteceu-"

"Bem, o que mais você vai fazer? Você não vai visitar Bella, e não há motivo algum para que você fique na espreita ao redor do hospital até que as horas de visitas comecessem."

Eu olhei furiosamente para ela. "Você me disse que eu poderia estar lá no caso de ela precisar de mim."

"Sim, mas eu também disse que você precisava tentar continuar normalmente. Isso inclui ir para a escola. Jazz, me ajuda," ela disse, virando-se. Jasper tinha acabado de entrar na sala, sem dúvida procurando por Alice. Ela pegou na mão dele suplicando. "Diga a Edward que ele tem que ir para a escola."

Era injusto que ela pedisse a Jasper. Mesmo sem o poder dele, suas calmas e persuasivas explicações e lógicas claras como cristal eram praticamente indiscutíveis. Um mestre em pensamento estratégico, ele ressaltou que cair fora agora iria apenas levantar mais suspeitas sobre o meu relacionamento com a Srtª Swan.

"A escola inteira já sabe que algo estranho está acontecendo entre vocês. Se você parar de ir para a aula enquanto ela está doente, então isso apenas chamará mais atenção para o relacionamento de vocês."

Vencido, me encontrei concordando a ir para a escola.

Isso tinha sido uma história similar a aquela de quando eu tive que decidir ficar em Rochester. Jasper foi a pessoa que me desaconselhou a seguir Bella até Forks. Tinha sido a minha intenção no momento que ela me disse que estava indo embora. Eu não poderia suportar o pensamento de ela sair de minha vista, muito menos viajar para o outro lado do país. Não tinha muito a ver com o fato de que ela não poderia se cuidar sozinha; tinha mais a ver com a minha incapacidade de deixá-la ir.

"Ela precisa de espaço, Edward," Jasper argumentou, "Ela está tão confusa emocionalmente agora. Ela te ama, mas está com medo de agir sobre isso. Você não se lembra do que eu te disse sobre a culpa? Isso passa por ondas em Bella; ela ainda se considera responsável por tudo o que aconteceu ao garoto lobo. Eu sei que isso é ridículo!" ele adicionou rapidamente, levantando uma mão para me impedir de gritar em indignação, "mas ela ainda não percebeu isso. Acho que irá perceber eventualmente, se você der tempo a ela. Acho que segui-la até Washington não fará nenhum bem a vocês. Na verdade, isso a afastaria ainda mais."

"Bella não iria saber se eu a seguisse até Forks. Eu manteria minha distância."

Jasper revirou os olhos. "Certo, porque você poderia mesmo segui-la por todo o caminho até Washington e assisti-la gastar todo o tempo dela com os lobisomens, sem intervir ou entrar em contato com ela de qualquer jeito. Você poderia vê-la desmoronar e chorar e sofrer, sem se sentir obrigado a ir confortá-la e se mostrar no processo. Admita, Edward, você é muito controlador para não ficar envolvido nesse tipo de situação."

Ela estava certo, claro. Jasper tinha um impressionante habito de sempre estar certo em assuntos como esse. O seu poder tinha muito a ver com isso, claro, mas eu tinha uma secreta suspeita de que isso também acontecia só porque ele era uma pessoa extremamente perceptiva – algo que eu, com toda a minha proeza de ler mentes, era envergonhosamente mau nisso. Por tanto tempo eu tinha pensado que toda a natureza do meu poder significava que eu não tinha que trabalhar em minhas habilidades com as pessoas. Foi preciso ter uma pessoa a qual eu não conseguia ler – Bella – para me mostrar o quão errado eu estive.

Alice era meio inútil quando tinha a ver em me falar o que eu queria ouvir. Quando eu, depois de muita reclamação e de indecisa resolução, finalmente aceitei ficar para trás enquanto Bella viajava para Forks, eu imediatamente fui até Alice. Mesmo se eu não pudesse estar fisicamente com Bella, eu ainda queria ter o conforto de saber o que estava acontecendo com ela. Infelizmente, eu tinha esquecido de uma coisa. Bem, muitas, grandes e peludas coisas para ser preciso.

"São os lobisomens," Alice disse decisivamente, jogando suas mãos para baixo na mesa para da ênfase. Era de noite e nós estávamos em casa, esperando que as horas de visita voltassem para que pudéssemos voltar para Bella.

Ainda tinham dois dias de sobra antes que ela fosse embora. A meu pedido, Alice tinha tentado ver o futuro de Bella por várias horas, sem nenhum sucesso. Não importa o quanto ela tentasse, tudo o que ela poderia ver eram lampejos de Bella em um avião até Forks e desembarcando no aeroporto. Tudo, além disso, era vazio, envolta em sombras.

"Deve ser culpa deles," Alice continuou, puxando seu cabelo curto em frustração. Jasper beijou a testa dela gentilmente e Esme foi afagar a mão dela consoladoramente. Todo mundo sabia o quanto chateava Alice por ficar cega.

"Lembra quando as minhas visões desapareceram quando Jacob apareceu no hospital? E lembra quando eu não conseguia vê-la quando ela ainda estava com eles em Forks? Tudo o que eu consigo ver de Bella no momento é ela indo para casa com a matilha. Ela não tem feito nenhuma decisão além disso, então não há nada para que eu veja." Ela tentou mais uma vez e mais uma vez eu vi a cinza parede sólida, excluindo o passado de Bella.

Era muito difícil seguir o conselho de Jasper quando eu sabia que não havia maneira alguma que eu fosse capaz de monitorar Bella enquanto ela estivesse em Forks. Eu iria ser cortado completamente, sem visões para me ajudar. Eu estava, de fato, sem poder. E eu estava aterrorizado.

Mas talvez qual era o objetivo? Talvez esse fosse o espaço que Jasper estava falando, talvez isso era o que Bella precisava. Talvez apenas desta vez ela estava livre de mim – completa e totalmente _livre_, sem minha influência ou proteção ou presença -, que ela seria capaz de encontrar dentro dela mesma seja o que for que ela estivesse procurando. Porque embora eu entendesse muito pouco sobre o que ela estava sentindo, havia uma coisa a qual eu tinha certeza, e que era isso: seja o que for o que Bella está passando, era algo completamente introspectivo. Estava dentro dela – era a sua alma, sua consciência, sua _culpa_. Eu tinha ridicularizado-a no hospital quando ela tentou explicar isso para mim, mas agora, olhando para isso objectivamente, eu entendi. Ela tinha falado a verdade. _Não é você, sou eu_. Nós dois sabiamos como Bella se sentia em relação a mim – isso não era o problema. Mas os seus sentimentos em relação a si mesma pareciam ser menos claros, e aceitando isso, percebi que Jasper estava certo. Bella estava em uma jornada a qual eu não poderia acompanhar com ela, e eu estava bem com isso... contanto que o seu destino de alguma maneira fosse conduzido de volta para mim.

Razão pela qual um dia antes de Bella levar alta, eu me encontrei no aeroporto de Rochester, pagando por uma passagem ilimitada de volta para Seattle.

Bella não foi a única pessoa que tinha amadurecido. De muitas maneiras, minha decisão de ficar em Rochester – para esperar, ao invés de agir de imediato – marcava um novo começo para mim. Eu estava mudando. Eu estava aprendendo com os meus erros e tentando compensar pela maneira imprudente com a qual eu agi pelas últimas semanas.

Claro que, ficar para trás não foi fácil. Nenhum passou sem que eu não pensasse em Bella, ou me perguntar o que estava acontecendo com ela naquele momento preciso. Eu gastei uma aula de espanhol desenhando possíveis cenários em minha mente sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo com Bella em Forks. Alice me assegurou que ela saberia se alguma coisa mudasse, mas isso fez pouca coisa para deter a minha ativa e muito pessimista imaginação de ir ao esgotamente a cada cinco minutos.

Fiquei um pouco surpreso que a ausência prolongada de Bella na escola, apesar de gerar uma onda menor de interessente nos primeiros dias, quase não foi comentada. Julgando pela as atitudes da maioria das pessoas ao saber das noticías do acidente dela, ficou claro que a notória falta de jeito da Srtª Swan fez com que a sua hospitalização não fosse uma surpresa, se não esperada. Na verdade, enquanto a metade do corpo estudantil estava preocupada, o principal interesse na história parecia estar relacionado à ideia de Bella pilotar uma moto. Eu tive que sentar em uma aula insuportável de cálculo com Adam Carter fantasiando com Bella vestida com couro, que depois levou todo o meu autocontrole para não levantar o garoto pelo o seu colarinho e arremessá-lo para fora da janela, e que a sala do terceiro andar que se dane. Jasper, sentindo a minha raiva da sala adjacente, tinha vindo felizmente para o meu resgate, me mandando ondas de calma tão sonolentas, que alguns garotos da fileira de trás devem ter adormecido.

Eu fiquei grato pela a sua intervenção, ainda que estivesse secretamente desconcertado por ter descoberto que algumas imagens de Carter estavam agitando algo diferente da raiva dentro de mim... mas não, agora não era hora de dar alguma consideração a esses pensamentos. Bella e eu tínhamos tantas outras áreas para trabalhar antes que eu pudesse acolher quaisquer ideias _dessa_ natureza.

E então as coisas continuaram. Os minutos se fundiram em hotas, as horas deslizaram em dias e os dias fundiram-se em semanas. Todo o tempo, eu esperei por um sinal, uma fração de notícias e esperança.

E depois, quase um mês depois da ida de Bella para Forks, aconteceu.

Era um dia brilhante e ensolarado. Todos nós avisamos que era 'um ataque desagradável da gripe'. Eu estava sentado ao piano na iluminada sala de estar, o brilho da minha pele refletindo contra o teclado enquanto minhas mãos fazem sombra nas teclas. Como sempre, eu estava pensando em Bella. Eu estava meio que tocando a sua canção de ninar, meio que explorando uma nova e diferente melodia que expressava o quanto eu sentia falta dela.

Então, Alice irrompeu na sala.

"Eu a vi," ela disse sem apresentação.

"Mostre-me," eu respondi imediatamente. Sem perceber, eu já tinha ficado de pé. Fui atingindo com um turbilhão de visões em uma rápida sequência.

_Bella, vestida de preto em uma praia cinza debaixo de um céu cor de rosa, seu olhar fixo em direção ao mar; o vento soprando seu solto cabelo castanho ao redor de seu rosto enquanto ela fecha os olhos, seus braços esticados como se ela estivesse prestes a voar; em sua antiga casa, puxando um pedaço de papel em direção a ela; escrevendo as palavras 'Querido Edward' em seu desalinhado rabisco._

E depois, o mais importante de tudo:

_Uma garota de cabelos castanhos e um garoto de cabelos cor de bronze estavam sentados em um banco da praça, cercados por árvore de flores crocus rosas. A garota está sorrindo_.

As visões param, e eu balanço minha cabeça, deslumbrado. As implicações do que eu tinha acabado de ver estavam correndo pela minha mente.

"Éramos nós, juntos," eu disse, a emoção subindo por minha garganta.

"Sim," Alice assentiu, e ela estava sorrindo largamente, a alegria iluminando todo o seu rosto.

"Ela vai voltar para mim?" eu mal conseguia acreditar nisso.

"... Em Abril ou Maio, julgando pela forma daquele parque."

Eu podia sentir a felicidade crescendo em meu coração. _Um parque, final da Primavera, uma Bella sorridente_. Isso soava como um sonho. Depois de alguns momentos contemplando isso, me lembrei de algo a mais.

"E a carta? Aquela visão a mostrava me escrevendo uma carta." Eu olhei instintivamente para a porta e para a caixa de correio que ficava além, depois voltei a olhar para Alice. "Quando você acha que chegará?"

Ela balançou sua cabeça. "Não faço ideia, mas isso não importa. Está a caminho, Edward! Ela vai voltar. Bella vai voltar." Alice me abraçou forte e depois se virou e se apressou para encontrar o resto da família para contar a novidade, me deixando sozinho perto do piano, consumido por meus pensamentos.

A Bella que eu tinha visto na praia parecia mais feliz – mais livre, quase – do que qualquer uma que eu já tinha visto por um bom tempo. Por seis anos, na verdade. Algo tinha mudado. Ela estava ficando melhor. Ela estava me escrevendo uma _carta._

Ela estava voltando para casa.

_Querido Edward,_

_Pergunto-me se essa carta será tão difícil para você ler quanto é para que eu a escreva._

_Sei que faz bastante tempo desde que eu te vi. Desculpe-me por deixá-lo esperando como eu fiz, mas no momento foi tudo o que eu pude fazer. Agora que eu tive tempo para pensar e acalmar, posso explicar tudo melhor. Espero que você não esteja com raiva com a decisão de te escrever uma carta ao invés de dizer isso pessoalmente. Tenho tanto a falar para você, mas quero ter certeza que expressarei tudo na melhor maneira, e acredito que não poderia fazer isso cara a cara. Também quero te dar a chance de ouvir exatamente como eu me sinto, sem sentir que você tem que aparecer com algum tipo de resposta imediata. Acredito que provavelmente é melhor desta maneira._

_Talvez você já saiba disso – eu não ficaria surpresa se você soubesse, de qualquer maneira -, mas Brady faleceu esta semana. A dor fora horrível no início. Foi tão difícil aceitar que ele se fora, especialmente quando eu estava convencida de que o ataque de Victoria a ele tinha sido minha culpa. A pior parte foi que eu não conseguia acreditar por que eu parecia ser a única pessoa que não conseguia superar a morte dele. Eu tinha ido a Forks para tentar achar paz, mas tudo o que consegui foi mais tristeza._

_O funeral foi hoje. Eu estive evitando-o; mesmo antes na recepção eu me senti mal e com medo. Senti-me como uma fraude, por estar lá no funeral – como se eu não tivesse direito algum de sofrer ou de estar ao redor dos amigos e da família de Brady quando eu estava tão envolvida na morte dele. Mas depois as coisas mudaram. Eu tive um conversa com o pai de Jacob. Ele perdeu sua esposa em um acidente de carro quando Jacob tinha seis anos e ele me contou que ele estava convencido de que era sua culpa. Ele falou para mim sobre a natureza da culpa e como isso é inútil – que ela nunca traz quem você ama de volta, apenas perpetua a dor. E depois nós tivemos o funeral e eu tive... Eu nem sei como descrever isso para você. Foi uma epifania, eu suponho – uma repentina compreenção de que todo esse tempo eu estive me culpando por algo que não era minha culpa, que eu tinha que me libertar e seguir em frente. Finalmente deixando o espírito de Brady ir, senti o peso sair de meus ombros e eu finalmente entendi o que tudo mundo estava me falando por tanto tempo – que eu tinha que me libertar do passado e começar a viver o agora._

_E quanto mais eu pensava nisso, percebi que essas verdades são mais do que apenas meus sentimentos em relação à Brady. É o mesmo para nós e o nosso relacionamento._

_Você me traiu. Você me magoou ao ir embora; você alterou o curso da minha vida por nunca voltar. Foi estúpido e errado e acima de tudo arrogante da sua parte assumir que você poderia fazer aquele tipo de escolha sobre o meu futuro, sem me perguntar antes. Mas apesar de todas as suas falhas, apesar de toda a dor que você me fez passar, eu sei que você nunca pretendeu me magoar. Eu acreditei em você quando me disse isso no hospital, mas eu não consegui aceitar completamente, não quando meu coração estava tão despedaçado com dor e culpa em relação a Brady. A dor de tudo o que tinha acontecido ainda estava muito cru e tinha sido errado até mesmo pensar no futuro quando os fantasmas do passado estavam tão presentes._

_Mas as coisas estão diferentes agora. O tempo longe de você me deu a chance de pensar, suavizar a dor e diluir a raiva. Estou mais capaz de pensar racionalmente; eu posso olhar para frente ao invés de para trás. E se há alguma coisa que agora eu sei com certeza, é isso: Te odiar para sempre não me dará de volta aqueles seis anos, assim como me odiar não salvaria a vida de Brady. E lentamente, parte por parte, dia a dia, estou me permitindo acreditar que eu realmente sou a boa pessoa que as outras pessoas falam que sou – que eu mereço uma tentativa na felicidade._

_E, se estou sendo totalmente honesta, Edward – se é a felicidade que estou procurando, então você é a única pessoa que eu tenho que achar. Porque em meu coração eu sei que nunca haverá outra pessoa que eu ame tanto quanto você. Mesmo que eu viva para sempre, eu nunca encontrarei alguém que me faça tão feliz._

_Eu sei como a vida é sem você. Eu vivi dessa forma por seis anos, e embora eu tenha achado alguma semelhança a felicidade, embora houvesse alguns pontos de razão, eles eram como fendas ocasionais nas nuvens. Pela maior parte, minha vida foi uma vastidão de cinza; sem sentido, adormecida e solitária. Eu não preciso que você exista agora – eu construí uma vida e encontrei um caminho independente de você -, mas eu te quero. Essa é a diferença. Você não é mais uma droga para mim; você não é um vício que eu não posso controlar. Meu perdão não é uma questão de dependência ou necessidade – como talvez teria sido se você tivesse voltado quando eu tinha dezoito anos -, é uma escolha. Você é minha escola, e de uma forma, essa é provavelmente a mais importante distinção de todas._

_Porque no curso de perder e depois te encontrar de novo quando eu menos esperava, eu aprendi muito sobre eu mesma. Eu descobri minha própria força, mas apenas depois de ser confrontada pelas formas que eu estava fraca. Só agora reconheci o quão dependente eu estava de você, que eu posso ver os benefícios de você ter ido embora._

_Quando você se foi, minha vida inteira se desmoronou. Depois de um ano de agir como se eu fosse o seu satélite, tudo o que eu sabia de repente se desfez em poeira. O fato é, Edward, que se eu nunca tivesse sido tão dependente de você em primeiro lugar, então talvez eu não tivesse desmoronado tanto depois da sua partida. Eu te amava muito. Eu te idolatrava e te colocava num pedestal, acreditando que você era perfeito._

_Eu me sentia tão indigna de você. Foi por isso, acima de tudo, que eu almejava me transformar em uma vampira, para que assim eu pudesse nos fazer mais iguais. Eu queria uma igualdade física, para me fazer, de alguma forma, digna de você por ser mais forte, mais rápida e mais bonita. Em resumo, eu queria isso por todos os motivos errados. Eu deveria ter percebido – ou talvez eu fosse jovem demais – que a única coisa que realmente importa é a igualdade espiritual, e a única coisa me impedia era a minha falta de autoconfiança._

_Eu precisava de você para ser feliz, para viver. Foi estúpido, obssessivo e doentio. Eu me limitava a você, então quando você não estava lá foi como se eu parasse de existir. Você provalmente viu nas memórias de Jacob que eu morri quando você foi embora, e isso é verdade. Eu me convenci de que eu não poderia viver sem você, o que com o tempo virou verdade. Eu não conseguia namorar outros rapazes porque tudo o que me permitia era ver você. Em nossa briga antes do meu acidente, eu tentei te culpar por isso, mesmo que no fundo eu soubesse que não era sua culpa. Eu escolhi não esquecer você; eu escolhi agarrar a memória de nosso tempo juntos, não importa o preço. Eu estava certa que você nunca voltaria, mesmo assim eu ainda nunca te deixei ir. Eu falei a mim mesma que eu não podia, que eu não sabia como, mas talvez eu apenas nunca tentei._

_Foi a mesma situação com Brady. Eu acreditava que eu estava fazendo as escolhas certas, que eu tinha amadurecido e você não. Eu pensei que escapando para Forks iria salvar todos os meus problemas, e então percebi que a razão pela qual eu não conseguia encontrar nenhuma paz estava comigo o tempo todo. Estava em meu coração, em minha alma, em minha perspectiva de vida. Eu estava tão certa da minha própria culpa – assim como eu estava certa da maneira que eu precisava de você -, que eu estava incapaz de ver qualquer alternativa._

_Para mim foi difícil escrever isso. Reconhecer esses pensamentos é como despir todas as minhas defesas, derrubando os muros que eu manti por tanto tempo. Sinto-me como se eu estivesse esticando minha alma para todos verem e dissecando cada defeito, cada fraqueza e medo nos mínimos detalhes. Mas se há alguém que merece ouvir isso, é você, Edward. Não posso continuar a te culpar pela forma como minha vida se tornou ou quão infeliz eu estava, quando eu sei que eu fui a pessoa que se recusou a seguir em frente. Continuo te falando o quanto eu tenho amadurecido – bem, isso é a prova. Eu não irei mais fugir de mim._

_Nenhum de nós dois é perfeito. Nós cometemos erros. Você me magoou e eu te magoei e nosso relacionamento está arranhado e cicatrizado, mas não está quebrado além de conserto, apesar do que eu te disse no hospital. Isso deve soar maluco, mas agora que eu acredito no meu próprio julgamento, eu posso aceitar que está tudo bem para mim para ainda te amar. Não estou traindo a mim, ou Jacob ou Brady. Não estou sendo fraca ao voltar para você; estou me permitindo ser feliz. Não irei deixar que nossos erros afetem nosso relacionamento ou que o passado determine nosso futuro._

_Eu sei que posso aprender a confiar em você novamente, apesar do que aconteceu. Eu sei que posso acreditar no meu próprio julgamento novamente, apesar de ignorá-lo por tanto tempo._

_Mas há algo que você precisa saber. Eu decidi que irei pedir demissão da Sycamore High. Eu queria me mudar de volta para o Oeste por um tempo agora, e eu acredito que eu possa fazer com um novo começo, especialmente depois de tudo que tem acontecido nos últimos dois meses. Irei tentar conseguir um emprego lecionando em Seattle ou Olympia; dessa forma eu posso estar próxima a Forks e a La Push sem perder a minha independência._

_Quero que você entenda que a minha mudança não é uma tentativa de escapar de você, Edward. Eu quero que você venha comigo, mas isso tem que ser a sua escolha. Percebi que você nunca, na verdade, escolheu me encontrar de novo; foi a coincidência que te levou a Rochester. Então eu quero te dar a oportunidade para voltar atrás ou mudar de ideia. Você diz que ainda me ama, mas eu preciso que você entenda que será diferente desta vez. Não sou a mesma pessoa com a qual você se apaixonou e eu me pergunto se você percebe isso e está bem com isso. Como uma adolescente, eu costumava a apensar que um dos principais motivos de você me amar era porque eu era frágil e você poderia me proteger. Como uma adulta, eu me tornei mais forte. Não sou mais uma garota, e eu preciso que você aceite isso; eu preciso que você tenha certeza de que irá me amar por quem sou._

_Acredito que nós precisamos de algum tempo longe um do outro. Mesmo que eu tenha certeza de que quero que meu futuro seja com você, ainda preciso de tempo sozinha, só assim eu posso entender tudo o que aconteceu em minha própria cabeça. Não sei quando estarei preparada para te ver de novo, mas tenha certeza de que vou encontrá-lo quando estiver. Percebi que continuo te fazendo esperar, mas não quero correr com nosso relacionamento e destruí-lo no processo. Você é importante demais para mim para que isso aconteça. Espero que você se sinta da mesma maneira._

_Porque é o seguinte, Edward, eu realmente te amo. Eu sempre amei. Estou mais cautelosa com a palavra 'para sempre' do que quando eu era uma adolescente, mas eu sei que nunca irei querer alguém além de você._

_Espero que essa carta te ajude a entender como me sinto. Espero que você ainda me ame após lê-la. Sei que as coisas não serão necessariamente fáceis a partir de agora. Quero que nós trabalhemos juntos para recuperar tudo o que temos perdido, mas sei que isso deve levar meses, ou até mesmo anos para que nós estejamos totalmente confortáveis um ao outro de novo. Não sei de onde começaremos e não faço ideia como isso irá terminar. Não estou preparada para adotar a eternidade, mas nem estou preparada para desitir de nós completamente, Edward. Não por uma longa tentativa._

_Eu deixarei você saber quando eu estiver de volta em Rochester. Até então, não venha me procurar._

_Meu amor,_

_Bella._

_

* * *

_

_Enquanto você caminha por esse mundo conturbado__  
__A procura de todas as coisas belas__  
__Você pode fechar seus olhos quando você estiver a milhas de distância__  
__E ouvir minha voz como uma serenata_

_Por quanto tempo você quis ser amada  
É para sempre o suficiente, é para o suficiente  
Por quanto tempo você quis ser amada  
É para sempre o suficiente  
Porque eu nunca, nunca desistirei de você_

_**Lullaby – Dixie Chicks**_

_**

* * *

**_**Olá, pessoas! Como estão?**

**Então aqui vai mais um capítulo. Desculpem pela demora, mas o tempo é bastante corrido para mim, então só me resta traduzir de pouquinho em pouquinho.**

**Esse capítulo deu aquela esperança de que tudo dará certo, não é? A carta da Bella foi muito linda, em algumas partes fiquei toda bobinha, rs. Deu para perceber o quanto ela amadureceu e que o Edward, apesar de ter mais de 100 anos, ainda tem aquela coisa de adolescente e que também amadureceu com esses seis anos longe de Bella.**

**Sinto em lhes informar, mas o próximo capítulo é o último :/ Depois dele ainda há um epílogo e a fic se dará por acabada. Falando nisso, estou pensando em organizar uma espécie de mensagens para a autora da fic, para ela saber o que vocês acharam. Mas isso será só no final mesmo, irei colocar aqui uma página adicional para vocês comentarem (basta dar sua review, como se fosse um capítulo normal).**

**Agora, como sempre, deixa aquela review especial? Depois dessa carta da Bella, acho que seria merecedor *-* **

**Beijos**


	21. Um começo

_Diga-me, o vento te fez flutuar?  
__Você finalmente teve a chance de dançar junto à luz do dia__  
__E __voltar para a Via Láctea?__  
__E diga-me, Vênus te surpreendeu?__  
__Foi tudo o que você quis encontrar?__  
__E você sentiu minha falta enquanto você estava buscando por si mesma lá fora?_

_**Drops of Jupiter - Train**_

**BPOV**

Estava surpreendemente leve para o mês de Abril. Embora algumas partes de gelo cinzentos ainda persistissem a ficar teimosamente sob varandas e nas sombras atrás de muros, a neve que cobria as ruas tinha logo derretido, deixando nada além do que pequenas poças de lama de cor marrom. As estradas congestionadas estavam lisas e sem gelo, e os primeiros indícios da moda primavera tinham começado a arrastar-se pelas calçadas. Enquanto eu andava pela rua, sorri com a brisa em minhas bochechas, deleitando-me com os sons e cheiros e o ritmo da cidade.

Era bom estar de volta.

Seis semanas haviam passado desde que eu sai de Rochester e fui para Forks. Havia sido menos de dois meses, mas ainda sim minha vida tinha mudado quase que além do reconhecimento. Brady tinha morrido. Eu atingi a epifania que tinha sido clamada por mim por longos seis anos. Eu abri minha alma para Edward. Meu futuro tinha tomado um caminho completamente diferente, um que era mais leve, mais claro – mais feliz – do que eu já imaginei ser possível. No entanto, a Rochester confiável, barulhenta e inesperadamente bonita, tinha continuado a mesma. E embora eu soubesse que eu não iria ficar aqui para sempre, era tranqüilizante saber que a cidade iria sempre estar esperando por mim, se eu precisasse voltar e começar tudo de novo. Scarlett tinha Tara...

Virando a esquina para uma rua menos abafada, eu olhei para meu relógio. Era 14:28. Eu estava quase atrasada. Parei no meio-fio , olhando para ambos os lados do trânsito, antes de rapidamente atravessar a rua. Já em segurança na calçada, eu olhei para o letreiro de ferro que me encarava. Respirando fundo, eu andei através dos portões.

Eu não tinha certeza se ele estaria aqui. Havia uma parte de mim, ainda que pequena, que me preocupava se ele não viria; que ele teria tomado o meu pedido por 'espaço', naquela carta, literalmente demais e iria me deixar para sempre. Que ele não iria querer mais me esperar. Nós não tínhamos nos falado cara a cara desde o hospital. Quando eu liguei na noite anterior para planejar o nosso encontro, tinha sido Alice quem tinha atendido ao telefone. Ela ficou empolgada por falar comigo, embora, felizmente, mais reservada do que eu estava acostumada. Edward estava fora caçando, ela disse, mas _é claro_ que ele me encontraria amanhã; não, ele não tinha nenhum plano, sim, ela tinha certeza. Depois nós mudamos para o assunto de onde nós iríamos nos encontrar. Eu tinha me preparado a recusar ir à casa dos Cullens; eu não poderia pensar em um pior cenário para a nossa reunião, dado que a sua mansão tinha sido o pano de fundo para a nossa briga e o meu acidente. No entanto, para a minha surpresa, Alice nem ao menos mencionou a sua casa. Ao invés disso, ela sugeriu que Edward e eu fôssemos ao parque. Estaria nublado, ela disse, e as flores estariam bonitas nesse tempo do ano.

A certeza com a qual ela disse isso me deu o pressentimento que, em meu futuro, eu já tinha decidido pelo parque.

Isso me parecia apropriado, contudo. Era um lugar público – terreno neutro. Era em um lugar inexplorado e novo, que era como eu me sentia sobre o meu relacionamento com Edward. Um lugar fresco para um começo fresco.

Eu caminhei pela avenida magnólia, procurando com meus olhos por um lampejo de bronze. No entanto, não tive sorte; além dos corredores ocasionais que passavam, eu estava completamente sozinha. Claramente, uma manhã de Quarta-feira nublada em Abril não era a hora escolhida pelos visitantes de Rochester para se fazer ao parque. Desperdício deles. Alice estava certa, as flores estavam mesmo deslumbrantes. Os canteiros que revestiam o caminho transbordavam de cores, um desafio silencioso à decisão do céu de permanecer resolutamente branco. A calma e a tranqüilidade das trilhas quase desertas fizeram com que fosse fácil cair em um devaneio, e eu estava logo caminhando distraída. Eu estava no processo de decidir se eu preferia as azaléias ou narcisos, quando de repente percebi que eu não estava mais sozinha.

Eu olhei para cima. Sem perceber, eu tinha vagado para uma leve inclinação, direto para a vista de um banco. Senti minha pulsação agitar-se levemente, minha respiração subconscientemente agarrando em minha garganta antes de eu forçá-la a sair.

Como poderia ser, depois de todo esse tempo, que a visão de Edward ainda conseguia trazer meu mundo a uma parada?

Ele estava sentado, a vinte metros de distância de mim, em um banco aos pés de uma grande cerejeira. A luz do céu cor pérola infiltrava-se através das pétalas, banhando tudo abaixo dele em um brilho suave e rosa. Isso trouxe uma vivacidade à pele de Edward e fez com que o seu cabelo parecesse mais vermelho do que de costume. Ele poderia ter sido uma estátua; ele estava tão imóvel e misturado de maneira tão perfeita com a beleza do parque. O parque o envolvia, acolhendo-a como uma peça que faltava. Eu poderia ter ficado lá para sempre, vendo-o, absorvendo o seu calmo silêncio.

Eu não fiquei, é claro. Ao me ver, Edward instantaneamente se levantou. Até mesmo com sua fluidez natural de movimento, o movimento ainda conseguia desalojar algumas das flores soltas. Elas caíram da árvore, gentilmente amontoando-se em seus ombros. Ele as varreu de lá descuidadamente, e eu quase pude ouvi-las chorando de tristeza enquanto rodopiavam para o chão, lamentando a perda de contato.

De repente, eu tive uma urgência irresistível de tocá-lo. Eu curvei os meus dedos para que assim as pontas roçassem contra as mangas do meu casaco, em uma tentativa de reprimir o impulso.

Do seu lugar embaixo da árvore, eu vi Edward dar um passo em minha direção. Depois ele parou, olhando para mim hesitantemente. Ele parecia incerto como se devesse se aproximar de mim ou não. Eu sabia como ele se sentia. Eu gastei tanto tempo desenvolvendo esse momento, mas agora estava aqui; eu não sabia direito o que fazer. De repente me senti como uma garota colegial ao ver o seu amigo pela primeira vez depois de uma férias de verão de nove semanas.

Lentamente, tentando não deixar minhas pernas denunciarem o quanto trêmula eu me sentia, eu fechei a distância entre nós. Meus pés acolchoaram-se suavemente no chão coberto de pétalas enquanto eu pisava sobre a copa de galhos. Edward ficou de pé esperando por mim, seus olhos nunca deixando o meu rosto. Ele estava ainda mais bonito de perto.

"Hey," eu disse suavemente.

"Hey."

Ele estava olhando para mim com olhos intensos, como se tentasse cuidadosamente tomar nota de todos os aspectos da minha aparência. Havia um tom de surpresa em seu rosto que me fez perguntar se eu estava um pouco diferente da última vez que nos encontramos.

"Obrigada por vir me encontrar," eu disse envergonhada.

"Obrigado por convidar," Edward respondeu, com um sorriso igualmente envergonhado.

Por alguns segundos olhamos um para o outro como um casal de alunos desajeitos da nona série em seu primeiro encontro. Eu podia sentir o rubor em minhas bochechas e estava certa que, sob a luz rosa da árvore, isso deveria parecer como se todo o meu rosto estivesse em chamas.

E então, absurdamente, eu ri. Edward olhou confuso para mim.

"O que?"

Eu acenei para o nosso meio.

"Isso," eu sorri, "Nós." Ele continuou a olhar para mim, sem entender direito. Agi por impulso, "Vem," eu disse, pegando em sua mão. Quando nossa pele se tocou senti o familiar choque elétrico e a batida do meu coração acelerou. Meu sorriso ficou ainda maior. _Eu nunca irei ficar cansada disso_. A mão fria de Edward firmemente se apertou na minha, eu nos guiei até o banco e sentei. Edward parou, ficando acima de mim, e eu notei que ele estava fitando, quase fixamente, para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Eu tive que me impedir de ficar sorrindo loucamente com as implicações disso. Dei um insistente puxão na mão de Edward, e ele finalmente sentou-se no banco. Ele estava me olhando com uma expressão curiosa, mas divertida; seus lábios curvados em um sorriso que fazia os meus joelhos enfraquecerem de um jeito que me fazia ficar grata por estar sentada. Com pesar, eu soltei a sua mão. Eu queria conversar com ele, e eu não seria capaz de fazer isso com uma distração maior quanto o contato pele a pele.

_Era_ realmente como ter quinze anos novamente.

"Melhor?" ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada. Depois de uma fração de segundo, eu percebi que ele estava se referindo ao banco, e não à falta das mãos dadas.

Eu assenti. "Muito. Assim parece menos estranho," eu me ajeitei no banco, indo para o lado direito para que assim eu pudesse vê-lo melhor.

"Eu não estava tentando te deixar desconfortável," Edward disse. Isso soava como se ele estivesse se desculpando. Balancei minha cabeça veementemente. Eu sabia que ao dar uma pequena chance, Edward tentaria sem necessidade se culpar por algo.

Nós éramos surpreendentemente parecidos dessa forma.

"Você não deixou," eu disse tranquilizadora. De novo, eu me encontrei resistindo a urgência de tocá-lo. Melhor levar isso devagar.

"Então," eu disse, mudando o assunto, "como estão as coisas?"

Por isso eu obviamente queria dizer: _como você está_, mas estava com medo demais de perguntar isso diretamente. Edward, entretanto, era muito cavalheiro para vociferar sobre a minha covardia.

"As _coisas_ estão...bens," ele respondeu com outro sorriso divertido. "Verdade seja dita, elas ficaram muito melhores cerca de cinco minutos atrás."

_Que fala_. Eu fiz um barulho que ficou entre uma risada e um escárnio. Também senti o rubor subir em minhas bochechas, então o meu rosto inteiro estava queimando de novo. _Fantástico, a Bella semáforo está de volta_.

"E você?" Edward me perguntou, felizmente proporcionando um desvio da minha aparência traidora. "Há quanto tempo você está de volta à cidade?"

Eu pude sentir o que estava por trás de sua pergunta: _quanto tempo você esperou antes de telefonar?_

"O meu voo aterrissou ontem de manhã."

Edward não respondeu, mas a sua expressão pareceu animar consideravelmente.

Nenhum de nós falou por alguns instantes depois disso. Edward parecia estar preocupado com os seus próprios pensamentos, e eu estava mentalmente tentando encontrar a melhor forma de colocar tudo o que eu queria dizer em palavras. Quando eu finalmente escolhi, deixei escapar: "Olha, eu-"

Assim como Edward falou: "Bella..."

Nós dois olhamos um para o outro e depois começamos a rir. Eu quase tinha esquecido como a risada de Edward soava e ouvi-la novamente fez meu coração inchar. Eu me senti mais forte, de alguma maneira.

"Você primeiro," ele gesticulou.

Respirei fundo. "Okay. Bem, hm, obviamente você recebeu a minha carta, porque eu não falei com você desde que eu fui para Forks..." deixei a frase se seguir, de repente atingida por um pensamento horrível. E se ele _não tivesse_ recebido minha carta? E se ele tivesse mantido o silêncio simplesmente porque ele não queria falar comigo? A ideia era horrível demais para contemplar. "Você, ah,_ recebeu_ minha _carta_, não é?" Eu perguntei apressadamente, meu coração em minha boca.

Edward assentiu. "Recebi."

Eu tive que me conter para não deixar escapar um suspiro audível de alívio. "Oh, que bom então. Bem, na verdade, era sobre isso que eu gostaria de conversar."

Eu estava fazendo um péssimo trabalho ao fazer a coisa toda de 'expressar eloqüentemente e em voz alta os meus pensamentos'. Eu estava certa ao pensar que eu precisava escrever uma carta em primeiro lugar; eu não poderia imaginar tentar dizer tudo o que eu tinha escrito cara a cara.

"Eu não sei como você se sentiu em relação ao que eu escrevi," continuei, "Eu sei que deixei você esperando por bastante tempo, e me desculpe por isso. Eu tinha várias buscas de consciência para fazer. Gostaria de te agradecer… por me dar espaço quando eu mais precisava disso. Por me deixar ir, por perceber que eu tinha coisas para pôr em ordem sozinha. Isso foi... bem, sem querer soar muito condescendente e como um professor, isso foi muito maduro da sua parte e eu aprecio muito isso." Terminei, olhando para Edward, perguntando-me como ele iria responder.

Para a minha surpresa, ele se aproximou e colocou suas mãos em ambos os lados de meus braços, abaixo de meus ombros. Senti todo o meu corpo reagir ao seu toque; minha frequência cardíaca aumentou audivelmente, meus lábios se partiram e as terminações nervosas se arrepiaram.

"Bella," ele disse seriamente, olhando meus olhos, "você não tem nada que me agradecer. O que você pediu foi perfeitamente justo; eu estava errado por pensar que depois de te abandonar por seus anos, eu pudesse esperar tudo para recomeçar instantaneamente com o meu retorno. Dito isso, eu estaria mentindo se eu te dissesse que eu fiz o que você pediu porque eu achava que estava certo. Meus motivos foram mais egoístas. Eu fiz isso porque foi a melhor forma – a _única_ forma – de te ter de volta. Eu poderia esperar por anos, desde que eu soubesse que você voltaria para mim no final."

"Então… então você ainda quer ficar comigo?" eu perguntei lentamente, necessitando de esclarecimento, "Mesmo depois desse tempo separados? Mesmo se eu não sou a mesma pessoa que eu era quando tinha dezoito anos?"

Edward não respondeu. Ao invés disso, ele se inclinou ainda mais próximo, movendo as duas mãos para segurar meu queixo. Seus movimentos eram premeditados e determinados e eu de repente percebi de que forma a resposta para a minha pergunta iria tomar. Fechei meus olhos, assim como Edward me beijou.

Essa era a terceira vez que Edward tinha me beijado desde que ele havia retornado. A primeira tinha sido depois de nossa briga na neve; a segunda enquanto eu estava deitada na cama do hospital, dizendo a ele um 'adeus'. Ambos tinham sido belos desastres; apaixonados, mas dolorosos; desejados, mas furiosos; maravilhosos, mas tristes e imperfeitos e _errados_, como notas fora do tom que tinham sido uma vez uma canção preferida.

Mas esse beijo – o terceiro beijo – foi algo inteiramente diferente. Não era familiar, era novo; era mais profundo e forte e mais incrível do que qualquer coisa que eu já senti antes. Era como se eu estivesse sentindo Edward pela primeira vez, como se todos aqueles momentos castos de agarramento que eu tive com ele em minha adolescência fossem meros ensaios de preparação para isso, o evento principal. Meu coração estava esmurrando e da cabeça aos pés minha pele estava _queimando_, as mãos geladas em meu rosto – depois a cintura, e então o cabelo – eram as únicas coisas que me impediam de explodir em chamas e cinza. Perdi todo o meu sentido de tempo ou espaço; a única coisa que eu sabia ou entendia era Edward e os seus lábios, e esse abraço. Isso parecia _certo_ e, diferente daqueles outros dois beijos, este me fixava ao momento e ao homem de uma forma que eu sabia, em meu coração, que iria durar para sempre. Era a realização do pacto que eu tinha feito comigo mesma na praia em Forks, a culminação da minha decisão de me permitir ser feliz. O momento de permanência e sem retorno... eu não poderia ter ficado mais feliz.

Depois de mais alguns momentos feliz, nós nos separamos. A minha respiração estava rápida e irregular, meu corpo dominado por sensação. Eu olhei para Edward, seus olhos âmbar intoxicantes.

"Caso você ainda esteja se perguntando," ele sorriu, "isso significou um 'sim'"

Eu sorri.

Ficamos sentados em silêncio por algum tempo depois disso, meu coração sentindo como se fosse transbordar de alegria. Depois de um tempo, começamos a conversar sobre as semanas que eu estive fora. Para minha surpresa, Edward me contou que ele continuou a ir para a escola. Eu fiquei divertida por ouvir suas histórias das fofocas em torno do meu acaso desaparecimento e fingi ofensa ao fato de que todo mundo pareceu pensar que o acidente de moto foi totalmente por causa da minha falta de jeito.

Depois eu perguntei a ele uma das coisas que eu mais estive me perguntando: como era ser deixado para trás. Uma sombra passou pelo rosto de Edward, e ele desviou o olhar. Minhas entranhas deram um solavanco levemente e eu me preocupei se eu tinha atravessado alguma linha invisível.

"Me desculpe," eu disse suavemente, "você não tem que me contar sobre isso..." mas deixei a frase se seguir quando vi Edward balançar sua cabeça.

"Não," ele disse, e sua voz estava sincera, "não é que eu não queira te contar – eu não quero mais ter que guardar segredos de você, Bella – mas isso é... é difícil para que eu coloque em palavras."

Eu queria dizer "_Tente_", mas não queria soar exigente, então fiquei quieta. Depois de mais alguns instantes, minha paciência se esgotou.

"Foi… foi um momento muito ruim, para ser honesto," Edward disse correndo uma mão em seu cabelo, então este ficou lindamente desgrenhado. "Eu não poderia ter certeza se você voltaria para mim, não mesmo. Você estava tão...chateada. Quebrada. Quanto mais eu falava com você, mas eu percebia o quanto eu havia te magoado, mais eu compreendia a magnitude do que eu tinha feito. Você teria estado dentro de seus direitos de me abandonar para o bem e por alguns momentos obscuros eu comecei a acreditar que você realmente tinha. Eu apenas tinha esperança. Esperança de que você estava falando a verdade no hospital, e que você realmente ainda me amava – e que eu já não tinha destruído completamente as minhas chances de te ter de volta. Minha família ajudou a me convencer de que era melhor te dar o espaço que você queria do que tentar forçar o seu retorno, então me fiz esperar, todo o tempo desejando que o telefone tocasse para me dizer que você retornaria."

Fiquei confusa. "Mas certamente você sabia que eu iria voltar? Alice poderia ter te contado – ela poderia ter visto meu futuro."

Edward balançou sua cabeça. "Você sabe que as visões de Alice são subjetivas. Ela só pode ver os destinos que as pessoas já decidiram tomar. Além disso, desde que nós viemos para Rochester, Alice quase não tem sido capaz de te ver. Todas as suas visões têm estado ainda mais fragmentadas do que de costume."

De repente me lembrei da conversa que Alice e eu tivemos no corredor depois da conferência de pais e mestres na Sycamore Grove. "_Eu não tenho sido capaz de te ver por… bem, por cerca de seis anos, na verdade."_

"Mas...espera, Alice sabia que eu estava vindo para cá. Ela sugeriu que nós nos encontrássemos no parque; ela me _viu _escolher isso." Ela não tinha me falado explicitamente isso, mas eu interpretei pelo o seu tom. Pela resposta de Edward, eu sabia que estava certa.

"As coisas mudaram há algumas semanas atrás," Edward assentiu. "Alice de repente teve uma série de três visões diferentes de você, aparentemente ao acaso. Duas delas eram de você em Forks, a outra era no parque."

"Ela me viu assim?" Repeti atônita. "Mas… por que? O que mudou?"Eu olhei questionadoramente para Edward.

"Pensei que você pudesse me falar."

Eu desviei o olhar perdida em pensamento. O que deve ter acontecido para de repente me fazer visível aos olhos de Alice depois de anos de cegueira?

E então isso me atingiu. _É claro_.

"_Brady_," Eu disse, a palavra saindo em um suave suspiro de compreensão. Olhei para Edward. Ele estava me olhando calmamente, mas interessado. "Ele foi a razão pela qual ela não pôde me ver por todo esse tempo. Alice não pode ver os lobisomens, certo? E ela só pode ver os futuros quando eles são formados por decisões. Mas eu não estava fazendo nenhuma decisão sobre o meu futuro, porque tudo o que eu poderia pensar era sobre esse muro de culpa e responsabilidade que eu sentia em relação a Brady, um lobisomem. " Lembrei-me como, depois do funeral, eu me senti como se o caminho a minha frente tivesse ficado repentinamente claro, seu bloqueio se destroçou pela minha auto-absolvição. "Foi só quando eu decidi deixar a dor ir e seguir em frente e permitir a mim mesma um futuro apropriado, que Alice pôde me ver – que ela pôde ver..."

"Nós," Edward disse suavamente, completando a minha frase. "Ela nos viu. O futuro que você escolheu". Ele apertou minha mão.

"O único que eu sempre quis," Terminei. Depois adicionei: "Deve ter sido difícil ser deixado para trás."

"Valeu a pena," Edward disse simplesmente._  
_  
Ele retirou uma flor do meu cabelo e eu o beijei novamente. Foi experimental no início, como se estivéssemos testando um novo terreno incerto. À medida que foi progredindo, no entanto, pude sentir Edward abandonar algumas das suas marcas de cautela. Levou um tempo para me fazer separar para respirar e quando eu finalmente o fiz, ele deixou escapar um baixo – ainda que audível – suspiro de frustração, que fez o meu coração voar. Exteriormente, eu controlei minha expressão. Eu queria dançar pelos narcisos, mas primeiro eu senti que eu tinha que fazer algumas certas coisas. Havia bastante tempo depois para beijos e exibições sem vergonha de alegria. Uma vida inteira, na verdade.

"Você sabe que isso não significa um momento 'Felizes Para Sempre', não é?" Eu disse. "Você sabe que nós ainda temos _muitas_ coisas para pôr em ordem?" Foi um pouco de uma declaração séria a fazer, especialmente quando eu me sentia como se eu fosse mais leve do que o ar, mas senti que isso necessitava ser dito. Eu não queria que mais nenhum mal entendido entrasse em nosso caminho. Edward assentiu para mim, mas o sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto me dizia que a sua mente ainda estava no beijo, então eu pressionei o assunto.

"Vou me mudar para o Oeste-"

"Vou com você."

"- e eu continuarei a lecionar por agora, e você definitivamente _não_ pode mais ser meu aluno-"

"Vou arranjar um emprego."

"Não tenho certeza se nós deveremos morar juntos, pelo menos não no início."

Edward parou com isso, antes de responder, "Tudo bem, mas eu não vou morar mais do que algumas ruas de distância."

Levantei uma sobrancelha. "Qual é, eu não posso dispor de qualquer coisa _próxima_ ao tipo de luxo que a sua família está acostumada."

"Então vou arranjar um apartamento."

"Por sua conta própria?"

"Se é preciso fazer isso para ficar próximo a você, sim." Edward de repente me puxou pela cintura à sua direção, me pegando de surpresa. Agora eu estava praticamente em cima de seu colo no banco e a proximidade me fez arrepiar em antecipação. "Bella," ele murmurou, "você parece estar sob a impressão de que há uma maneira de você ser capaz de se livrar de mim. Se esse é o caso, então eu garanto que você está errada; Eu te amo, e nada irá nos separar novamente."

Tal fala foi o suficiente para derreter um coração mais duro do que o meu, ainda que houvesse mais uma coisa que eu queria ter certeza. No entanto, levou muita coragem para vociferar isso, e eu não tinha certeza se eu era corajosa o suficiente para dizer isso em voz alta. Felizmente para mim, entretanto, Edward pareceu entender o motivo por trás da minha restrição final.

"Eu sei que você não está preparada para dizer sim a eternidade, Bella," ele disse gentilmente, "e está tudo bem. Não espero que você decida qualquer coisa agora, e não irei te forçar a fazer algo. Sobre você se tornar uma vampira... bem, viver a sua perda tem me dado uma perspectiva diferente desse assunto. Mas ultimamente é a sua decisão e depende completamente do que você quer. Eu irei continuar a te amar independente disso. Não importa para mim. Tudo o que importa é que você esteja feliz."

Fiquei embasbacada com ele, totalmente sem palavras. Ele deu uma risadinha suave ao meu espanto, e me beijou levemente na bochecha.

"Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer," Eu disse finalmente enquanto ele se afastava. "Essa é a coisa mais linda e amável que alguém já me falou."

Edward sorriu, mas foi tímido com um pingo de remorso. "Bem, eu tenho bastante tempo perdido e comportamento estúpido para compensar. Só estou grato por você ainda poder me amar novamente."

"Eu nunca deixei de te amar," eu disse com sinceridade.

"Apesar dos meus melhores esforços para o contrário," Edward respondeu. Ele parecia culpado. "Eu era mesmo um idiota."

"Bem, é, você era, " Eu concordei, "mas eu não era exatamente o modelo de inteligência também." Edward balançou sua cabeça em desacordo sem palavras. Eu sabia que ele me odiava por eu me criticar, mas aqui era necessário. Eu tinha crescido tanto quando Edward nos últimos meses; nós fomos errados, nós fizemos erros estúpidos e decisões irracionais, e isso estava bem, porque no final das contas, todos os nossos problemas tinham servido para simplesmente nos trazer até aqui – debaixo dessa linda árvore com flores, de mãos dadas, ligados pelo amor e imergidos em um entendimento confortável e mutual.

Nós íamos ficar bem. Nós iámos ficar _melhor _do que bem.

"Então o que você quer fazer agora?" Edward perguntou. Eu olhei para ele e ele estava sorrindo feliz para mim. "Eu quero fazer o seu primeiro dia de volta tão memorável quanto possível."

_Como se eu fosse me esquecer desse momento_, pensei para mim. Mas eu não disse isso em voz alta. O que eu disse foi:

"Bem, você pode começar me beijando de novo."

E assim ele o fez.

O céu opalescente sorria para nós e a brisa envolvia tranquilamente em torno de nossos corpos interligados, cheia de celebrações sussurradas.

E pela primeira vez em seis anos, eu me sentia completa.

* * *

**E então aqui vai o capítulo final de _'Seduzindo Srta. Swan_'. Mas calma, você ainda não ficará livre desta fic maravilhosa tão rápido... Ainda há o epílogo!**

**Gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora com o capítulo, mas sabem como é... O tempo é pequeno e corrido. O epílogo não demorará desta vez, sendo assim, comentem muito e me deixem bastante feliz :)**

**Agora, me digam... Esse capítulo não foi maravilhoso? De nos fazer derreter, não é? Uma Bella mais madura, um Edward romântico e maduro igualmente. Acredito que este era o casal que gostaríamos de ver nos livros da Steph, afinal, a Bella não pode viver dependente do Edward, né? **

**Vários beijos para todos que comentam e leem a fic (até mesmo para aqueles que estão lendo, mas não comentam. Eu sei que vocês estão aí, mostrem as caras, rs ). Nos vemos no epílogo!**

**:***


	22. Epílogo

**Nota da tradutora:** As partes escritas em _itálico_ estão relacionadas a pensamentos.

* * *

**Epílogo**

_Amor que não vai te trair,__  
desanimar ou te escravizar,  
ele vai te libertar  
__Seja mais como o homem__  
que você foi feito para ser  
Há um modelo  
Um alinhamento para chorar  
No meu coração você vê  
__A beleza do amor__  
como ele foi feito para ser_

**Sigh No More****- Mumford & Sons**

* * *

_**Setembro**_

Um homem jovem de cabelos bronze está sentado em um sofá baixo em uma sala banhada pelo crepúsculo. Do seu lado está uma mulher com histórias de amor e perda escritas profundamente em seus olhos castanhos. Em sua mão há um envelope. Ela aperta firmemente as extremidades, como se estivesse com medo que este fosse dissolver ou desfazer. Ela tentou achar a coragem para abri-lo o dia todo. O homem ao seu lado afaga as costas dela tranqüilizando-a, enquanto ela olha seu nome pela centésima vez. Está escrito cuidadosamente com uma letra que ela conhece muito bem. Ela se lembra da última vez que falou com o dono desta.

_A resposta do telefone soa com um bip._

"_Oi, é a Bella. De novo. __Eu sei que já deixei algumas mensagens, mas eu quero mesmo falar com –"_

"_Alô?"_

"_Oh! Você está aí. Hey! É a Bella."_

"_Oi."_

_O silêncio é sufocante._

"_Hm, então... como você tem passado?"_

"_Ótimo, obrigado."_

"_Charlie me falou sobre as gêmeas. Duas garotas – isso é maravilhoso. Parabéns."_

"_Obrigado."_

_A linha telefônica se enche de apreensão._

"_Fiquei sabendo que você fez a Rebecca ser a madrinha. Ela deve estar encantada."_

"_Não vem com essa merda, Bella."_

_E assim, a calma cortesia despedaça-se em hostilidade. Isso a atinge como um golpe no coração. Ela esconde o quanto isso machuca. É a reação pela qual ela esperava._

"_Não estou mentindo. Estou genuinamente feliz por vocês dois."_

"_Claro."_

_E de repente ela se encontra ficando com raiva. __Talvez seja porque machucasse ouvi-lo usar essa palavra tão sarcasticamente, ao contrário da forma provocadora e preguiçosa que ele dizia incontáveis vezes antes._

_Cheia de mágoa e ressentimento, ela rebate, "Bem, o que você quer que eu diga, Jake? Como você quis que eu reagisse às notícias de que as filhas do meu melhor amigo nasceram e ele nem ao menos me contou? Como eu devo responder quando eu descubro que eu nem sou mais a madrinha delas?"_

_Não há resposta, então ela tenta de novo._

"_É por causa de Edward?"_

_A risada que saúda a sua pergunta é amarga. "Nem tudo é por causa do Cullen."_

"_Então por que o silêncio e as ligações ignoradas? Penso que você está zangado por causa de Edward e eu, mas você está sendo ridículo."_

"_Não se atreva a tentar colocar a culpa em mim!... Eu não posso assistir você com... como você pode?... depois de tudo que nós?..." Frases meio formadas são balbuciadas pelo telefone e depois morrem antes de serem completadas, enquanto ele tenta conter o seu ataque. Então, ele suspira. Quando ele fala de novo, sua voz está calma, um tom morto nela. "Não é sobre nós. É sobre o que é melhor para as minhas filhas. Uma madrinha deve estar lá para as crianças, Bella. __Esse é o ponto principal."_

"_Eu estaria lá por elas."_

"_Oh, mesmo? Para sempre?"_

_O estômago dela dá um salto com essa palavra. Algo diz a ela que não foi usada por acidente._

"_Parabéns, a propósito."_

_A mudança repentina de assunto a derruba._

"_P-pelo o que?"_

"_Você sabe pelo o que."_

"_Como... como você soube?"_

"_Você não é a única que tem que ouvir coisas de outras pessoas."_

"_Jake..."_

_O telefone dá um clique._

Dentro do envelope está uma fotografia. Duas lindas garotinhas olham inocentemente para a câmera. Elas têm os olhos dele. A mulher de cabelos castanhos repousa sua cabeça no ombro de seu parceiro, virando a fotografia para ver a parte de trás.

Enquanto ela faz isso, o anel em sua mão esquerda cintila na luz.

"_Você não tem que me dar a resposta agora," ele diz olhando com ansiedade para ela em seus olhos âmbar. "Tudo bem se você precisar de tempo para pensar; eu não quero que você sinta que estamos indo rápido demais. Eu só queria que você soubesse com eu me sinto e que eu estou pronto quando você estiver e..."_

_Ele está falando sem muita coerência agora, e eles dois sabiam disso; ansiosas frases tagarelas tropeçavam em uma corrida para escapar da boca onde elas tinham hesitado e agitado por tanto tempo, esperando para serem ditas em voz alta. Ela fita com os olhos arregalados, por alguns segundos, o delicado anel de ouro em sua palma e depois o interrompe._

"_Sim."_

_A resposta o pega de surpresa._

"_O que?"_

"_Sim."_

"_V-você tem certeza?" __Sua expressão é uma mistura de choque e alegria._

_Ela sorri melancolicamente. Quando ele ficou com tanto medo dela?_

"_Claro que tenho."_

_E ambos sabem que ela está concordando com mais do que apenas um anel._

_Ela o beija e o seu sorriso aquece os lábios dele._

Havia palavras escritas na parte de trás da fotografia, cuidadosamente gravada com uma tinta preta por uma mão mais acostumada a um rabisco descuidado. Um nó cresce em sua garganta quando ela as vê, e ela imediatamente desvia o seu olhar, inclinando-se ao peito dele em busca de conforto, inspirando o inebriante cheiro dele. A casa ao redor deles está calma, seus outros habitantes dando-lhes espaço.

"_De jeito nenhum."_

"_Oh, qual é."_

"_Você tem que estar de brincadeira, Bella, essa é a almofada mais feia que eu já vi. Quero dizer, xadrez verde? Você estava CHAPADA quando comprou isso?"_

_A peça em questão é arremessada em desgosto de seu esconderijo entre a montanha de caixa de papelão._

"_Okay, não é todo mundo que tem o seu natural senso de estilo. Design de interiores é difícil!"_

"_Exatamente, por isso você deixará que eu te ajude a decorar o teu quarto e de Edward na nova casa."_

"_Tanto faz, Alice."_

No sofá, as mãos da mulher estão tremendo. Próximo a ela o homem afaga com uma mão os cabelos dela para trás das orelhas, e com a outra firma o aperto dela na fotografia. Ele está vestido elegantemente com uma camisa branca enrolada e uma fina gravata preta.

_A escola tem essa estranha sensação de vazio que vem sempre com todos os verões. Ela senta em seu escritório marcando o trabalho da turma do seu Ed Adulto. Na parede oposta, o relógio faz um alto tique-taque._

_Uma tosse anuncia a presença dele. Ela olha para cima e sente a familiar perda de uma batida do coração quando o vê, parado e enquadrado em um escuro resplendor vindo do corredor apagado do lado de fora de sua porta._

"_Eu consegui o emprego."_

"_Oh meu Deus, você conseguiu?" __Ela grita agudamente em deleite e pula de sua cadeira, jogando-se nele. Ele a pega com braços fortes e ela envolve suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele. "Estou tão orgulhosa de você."_

"_É nível principiante."_

"_Eu sei; é isso que me deixa tão orgulhosa. Que você faria algo como isso por mim..." Ele balança sua cabeça, rebatendo os agradecimentos dela._

"_Eu quero te mostrar que eu estou empenhado a isso; estou empenhado a realizar o papel de 'Noivo da Srtª Swan'. Era um pouco arriscado que eu permanecesse na escola enquanto você estivesse lecionando. __As pessoas falam." O sorriso dele arde. __"De qualquer forma, eu não quero mais ser o seu aluno."_

_A batida do coração dela aumenta por alguns segundos e depois ela chia sensualmente para ele._

"_Graças a Deus, ou isso seria definitivamente ilegal..."_

_Ela se inclina e o beija. O beijo é lento com uma intenção persistente que os faz gemer. As mãos que apertavam em volta da cintura dela entregam-se ao quase oculto desejo que agora apimenta o abraço deles. Ele anda para frente e a senta gentilmente na mesa dela, nunca deixando os seus lábios. Ela corre uma mão através dos cabelos dele, estremece com o toque dele na sua coxa e suavemente dá um puxão nos lábios dele com seus dentes. O peito dele troa, ele se afasta e sorri para ela._

"_Creio que eu preciso te levar para casa."_

_Eles deixam o escritório dela e saem juntos, com as mãos entrelaçadas, em direção a amena noite de verão._

As mãos deles estão ligadas agora também. Isso dá a ela a força que precisa para se retrair da segurança dos braços dele e olhar de volta para a mensagem na fotografia.

Ela segura sua respiração e lê.

_Elas colidem uma com a outra no armazém, entre todos os lugares._

"_Então... Fiquei sabendo que você está morando em Oregon agora."_

"_Sim, eu consegui um emprego. Educação adulta, sabe. É só uma coisa de verão."_

_A óbvia pergunta é evitada – 'o que você fará assim que o verão acabar?' Essa é uma pergunta que uma está com medo de perguntar e a outra está cautelosa em responder._

"_Isso é ótimo."_

_Ambas olham desajeitadamente ao redor, procurando por algo para dizer._

"_E você? Você deve estar exausta, com as gêmeas..."_

"_Oh, sim. Pode ser muito agitado. __Eu não sei como eu faria isso se não fosse por Jacob."_

_O nome dele paira desconfortavelmente no ar por alguns segundos entre elas._

"_Eu sempre soube que ele seria um ótimo pai."_

"_Ele é mesmo."_

_E é apenas quando uma está se virando para ir embora que a outra a chama._

"_Carole?"_

"_Sim?"_

"_Diga a ele que eu peço desculpas. Desculpas por deixá-lo para baixo, mas... diga a ele que eu estou feliz com a minha vida agora. Eu realmente estou."_

_Elas olham uma para a outra por um bom tempo. __E então, calmamente:_

"_Ele sabe, Bella. Ele já sabe."_

_E ainda mais calmo ainda:_

"_Ele se desculpa também."_

No topo, escrita com a caligrafia autoconsciente de Jacob, está a data e o tempo que a foto foi tirada. Debaixo há uma mensagem.

_Bella-_

_Aqui está a felicidade, independentemente da forma que isso pode tomar._

_Amor,_

_Jacob._

E abaixo:

_Sarah e Marie, um mês_.

É só então que ela percebe que tem lágrimas em seus olhos.

Edward olha preocupado para ela.

"Estou bem," ela sorri através de lágrimas, "Estou bem."

Mas, na verdade, ela está melhor do que isso.

"_Você está linda."_

"_Obrigada, Pai." __Ela cora sob o olhar de admiração dele, e conscientemente arruma o seu cabelo._

"_Você está pronta?" Ele olha como se ainda estive esperando que ela fosse mudar de ideia._

"_Sim, estou."_

_E ela parte um sorriso, apertando a mão dele e ignorando a insistente batida de seu coração._

_Eles vão juntos... e depois eles estão lá e a canção de ninar dela começa a tocar e ela, de alguma maneira, encontra a coragem para olhar para o altar onde Edward está esperando por ela..._

O pôr-do-sol estava tão baixo agora que as sombras tinham se movido das paredes para o centro da sala. Com as mãos mais firmes do que antes, ela coloca a fotografia na mesinha de centro, dispondo a mesma próximo ao envelope que tinha chegado nesta manhã.

Edward olha para Bella tentando, como sempre, entender o que ela estava pensando.

"Você não tem que fazer isso."

"Cala boca."

"Eu quis dizer isso."

"Eu sei que você quis."

"Isso é tão...decisivo." Ele fala calma e suavemente afastando o cabelo dela de seu rosto, "sem volta, sem escapatória."

"Escapatória do que?"

"De mim, claro."

"Não seja besta."

Isso foi a dias atrás, mas a conversa continuava facilmente de onde parou. Como sempre.

Os olhos dele fitam a fotografia, repousando brevemente nos rostos de Sarah e Marie. Depois ele olha de volta para Bella. "Você poderia ter isso," ele murmura. "Você poderia ter tanto…"

Os dedos dela nos lábios dele o silenciam. Ele olha para ela, seus olhos em algum lugar entre a surpresa e a tristeza.

Ela olha de volta impertubável. "Eu já tenho."

"_Eu quero estabelecer uma data."_

"_Nós já temos uma data para o casamento..."_

_É uma piada débil e ela sorri complacentemente._

"_Você sabe o que eu quero dizer."_

"_Quando você tem em mente?"_

"_Depois do meu aniversário."_

"_Então, Setembro?"_

Ele olha para ela. E então deixa escapar uma grande lufada de ar que ele não precisava. Ele se levanta e oferece sua palma.

"Você está pronta?"

Ela assente e pega a mão dele, seguindo-o para fora da sala e em direção a escada...

Lá fora, o sol se põe no horizonte.

Não demorará muito para que ele suba outra vez.

**FIM**

* * *

E aqui vai o tão aguardado epílogo dando por fim esta fic maravilhosa e o meu trabalho como tradutora da mesma.

O que acharam? Foi digno de espera? Foi lindo, né? Bella e Edward em uma relação tão madura e bonita de ver. Creio que era assim que metade dos fãs de 'Twilight' gostaria que o casal tivesse seu rumo, fosse mais maduro e menos dependente um do outro, até porque a vida é assim, não tem como ficar dependendo sempre de alguém, senão "quebramos a cara" em algum pequeno problema que possa aparecer.

Agora, infelizmente, começamos com a parte das despedidas, né? ): Bom, eu gostaria de agradecer imensamente, do fundo do meu coração, a todas as pessoas que tiraram um tempinho para ler cada capítulo da fic, que acompanharam esta tradução desde o início (ou até recentemente, mas acompanharam) e que me deram forças para continuar. Também queria pedir desculpas a todo o tempo que eu demorei para trazer os capítulos - mas vocês sabem como é, nossa vida nos chama pra estudar e só nos resta seguir - e para as vezes que eu não pude responder aos comentários de vocês, mas fiquem tranquilos que eu lia tudinho aqui e ficava super feliz com cada coisinha que vocês falavam.

Para quem gostou do meu trabalho como tradutora (este foi o meu primeiro) e quer continuar a me "seguir", em breve irei postar aqui a minha próxima tradução. Desta vez será uma fic totalmente universo alternativo, sem vampiros e coisa do tipo. É uma fic tão especial quanto **'Seduzindo Srta. Swan'** foi para mim. A estória fala sobre Bella, uma adolescente que tem alguns problemas de peso e, por isso, sofre bullying na escola, principalmente do Edward, o cara mais lindo e idiota da escola. Só que há um grande porém: eles vão ter que, de qualquer maneira, viver juntos, pois terão que fazer um projeto de ciências juntos e nesse meio tempo eles começam a se conhecer *-* É linda demais a fic, acredito que vocês vão gostar assim como eu gostei!

Então, como de costume, façam uma tradutora feliz e comentem? Darei pulos de alegria aqui! *-* (e senhores que vivem só na "moita", comentem também, afinal, é o final da fic, é digno, rs).

E para quem quer saber quando eu irei postar a próxima tradução, é só me adicionar como alerta (Você vai em "Add author as author alert") que você ficará sabendo logo quando uma nova fic foi postada por mim no meu perfil. É isso!

Um beijão a todos,

Francine S.


End file.
